Morando Na Casa da Frente
by Jessica de Paula
Summary: Lily e suas amigas ganham uma cobertura em Chicago para viverem enquanto cursam na Universidade de Hogwarts, mal elas sabem quem sao seus vizinhos da frente. UA - Marotos.
1. Informações

**. : : Morando Na Casa da Frente : : .**

**. : : Informações : : .**

**Fanfic: **Morando na casa da frente

**Autora:** Jéssica de Paula

**Gênero: **Romance e comédia.

**Classificação: **16 anos

**Estilo:** Universo Alternativo.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter® e associados a este mundo pertencem à J.K Rowling e a Warner Bross. A única coisa que me pertence são a história e alguns personagens, portanto esta fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo a não ser o prazer pessoal.

**Protagonistas:**

Lily Evans, Luma Kopke Schmidt, Amy Meester, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew

**Sinopse: **

Três melhores amigas ganham de seus pais uma cobertura em Chicago, para dividirem durante o período de aulas na Universidade de Hogwarts. Tanto o prédio quando o campus da faculdade será cenário de muitas confusões, romances e intrigas.

**Dedicatória:**

Para **Amanda**, ou a trouxinha que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Ela que é simplesmente única. Ela que sempre me faz rir, discutindo as coisas mais bobas, mas que são de uma grandeza sem igual, porque é simplesmente ela. Para àquela que me tira do sério, me faz mudar os arquivos, me abusa sempre! Para Amanda, em nome da saudade, do respeito.

Dedicada também aos amigos Jéssica Maia, Amanda Nobre, Marla Campos, Jéssica Cabral, Matheus Lôbo, Diogo Gêda, Luiz Henrique e Roberta Kopke Schmidt.

**Extras:**

Bem, as narrações aconteceram na primeira pessoa. Possivelmente, poderei vir a narrar à história, como por exemplo, no prólogo.

"------------------------" equivalem a mudança de cena e "oOoOoOoOo" equivalem à mudança de narração. A cada mudança, será colocado em "itálico".


	2. Trailer

**. : : Trailer : : .**

_**Três amigas... **_

- Sejam bem vindas à Hogwarts Srtas Evans, Kopke Schmidt e Meester.

_**Um apartamento... **_

- Preferem rosa ou lilás?

- Er...

_**Uma skatista...**_

- Amy, olha o meu skate novo, mandei personalizar meu nome no fundo. – Lily disse com um sorriso orelha a orelha.

_**Uma adoradora dos animais...**_

- Cadê a gatinha mais linda da mamãe? – Amy chamou manhosa pela gata enquanto girava a maçaneta da porta.

_**Uma que é o desastre em pessoa...**_

- Hei, Malu, você sabe onde está o meu skate? – Lily gritou do quarto.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Luma pisou na borda do objeto e caiu de bunda no chão. – É, suponho que já achei. – suspirou.

_**Quatro amigos...**_

- Vocês quatro são as piores pestes que este condomínio já viu!

_**Outro apartamento... **_

- Querido, só por curiosidade, passou alguma espécie de furacão nesta sala? – A mãe de James perguntou horrorizada com tamanha bagunça.

_**Um que é romântico...**_

- Você não entende, mulheres gostam de sensibilidade.

- Sabe Remus, tenho minhas dúvidas sobre sua masculinidade. – Sirius franziu o cenho.

_**Um que é o garanhão do pedaço...**_

- Me falaram que o seu beijo tem gosto de morango, posso provar? – James piscou para a morena.

_**Um amante de esportes radicais...**_

- Onde você está indo a esta hora? – Peter perguntou.

- Esquiar.

_**Um cantor de chuveiro …**_

-I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday, I wanna rock and roll all night and party everyday! – Peter cantarolava no quarto.

- Parece que o seu amigo gosta de... Er... cantar. – Amy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_**No mesmo andar...**_

- Hei, você de preto, poderia me ajudar com a porta? – Amy pediu ao moreno, pois estava com várias sacolas na mão.

- Claro. – James foi ajudá-la.

_**No mesmo campus...**_

- Você por algum acaso você está me seguindo?

**Morando na casa da frente**


	3. Prólogo

Prólogo

O ponteiro do relógio do quarto marcava onze horas. Estava uma noite fria e silenciosa naquele cômodo. Tinha as paredes brancas e as cortinas em tons de rosa, que estavam abertas, permitindo a entrada de correntes de ar gélido.

No criado mudo, ao lado da cama box coberta por um edredom pêssego, podia se ver um porta retrato com três jovens abraçadas em uma festa.

A ruiva estava no meio das três, usava um óculos bizarro de cor verde limão, um arminho rosa Pink no pescoço e fazia bico. A que estava no lado esquerdo tinha cabelos castanhos mediano com mechas claras, estava com uma peruca laranja de palhaço como se fosse chapéu, uma bola vermelha no nariz e fazia uma careta. Por fim a que estava do lado direito tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, usava um óculos com a lente em formato de estrela na cor rosa, diadema com antenas de abelha, também fazia uma careta muito estranha.

O ambiente era limpo e claro, uma decoração de bom gosto. Havia vários porta-retratos espalhados, na grande maioria estavam as três mesmas garotas do anterior. Era o quarto de Lily Evans.

Tinha cabelos ruivos e lisos com as pontas bastante onduladas. Era muito longo e com um 'franjão'. Olhos incrivelmente verdes esmeralda que eram realçados na pele alva. Lily Evans tinha um lindo sorriso.

Dezessete anos, prestes aos dezoito, era uma filha única de um promotor e de uma neurocirurgiã. Daniel e Sarah Evans. Uma menina engraçada, simpática, estudiosa, baladeira de plantão e que ama andar de skate. Lily Evans sempre foi muito querida por todos, sobretudo, por suas duas melhores amigas. Por sinal, elas estavam no deck.

Costumavam fazer essas "festinhas" à noite, normalmente quando seus pais saiam de casa. Eram as três mosqueteiras, como três imãs, eram simplesmente: melhores amigas.

A ruiva retornava da cozinha e entregava para as duas, coquetéis de morango. A mais alta levantou-se e propôs um brinde.

- Para a nova etapa de nossas vidas que está prestes a começar!

Chamava-se Amy, Amy Meester. Tinha dezoito anos de pura meiguice, simpatia, esperteza, humor, energia. Assim como Lily, Amy era filha única. Seu pai e mãe eram, respectivamente, empresário e engenheira civil. Eles sempre lhe ofereceram uma vida de estabilidade e conforto. Ao contrario que se pensa, Amy não era esnobe como algumas garotas da escola.

Tinha um cabelo extremamente sedoso e bem cuidado na cor castanho médio com várias mechas naturais. Os olhos castanhos escuros e pele clarinha. Adorava animais e festas. Sim, ama sair. Amy é o tipo de pessoa que não pode escutar a palavra 'festa' que já está nela.

Após o brinde Lily e Amy se entreolharam e olharam para a amiga mais nova que estava bocejando lentamente.

A caçula do trio era Luma Kopke Schmidt, ou simplesmente, Malu. Havia completado dezessete anos há apenas dois meses. Sempre foi filha única, mas isso não era sinônimo de atenção total de seus pais. Richard era embaixador da Alemanha nos Estados Unidos e Emily era estilista. Ambos brigavam bastante, mas nunca deixaram de amar a pequena Malu.

Os cabelos já não são mais loiros como quando era uma criança, resolveu mudar e assim ficou parecida com seu pai. Os fios apresentam tonalidade castanha escura, lisos com pequenas ondulações na ponta que ela aproveita para investir nos cachos. Olhos castanhos claros como de sua mãe, um sorriso doce e infantil.

Dorminhoca, às vezes tímida... É, só às vezes. Malu costume andar sorridente, sonhadora, "filósofa", vive no mundo da lua, mas tem personalidade forte e sempre teve bom relacionamento com as pessoas.

- Nunca vi alguém tão preguiçosa quanto você Malu. – Lily comentou.

- A preguiça é a voz do progresso. – Disse em tom filosófico.

- Uma barbaridade dessas só poderia ser proveniente de quem? – Amy revirou os olhos.

- Certo, autógrafos depois. – Malu revirou os olhos também.

- Me deu uma idéia. – Lily disse do nada, retirando a sandália.

- Nem pense nisso, Lily Evans! – Malu disse desconfiada da idéia das amigas.

- Já pensamos! – Amy pegou a perna e braço esquerdo da amiga enquanto Lily segurava o outro lado.

- Não, a água está gelada! – Apelou.

- Cinco, seis, sete.. oito!

Houve um barulho do impacto do corpo das três com a água. As três após o mergulho voltaram à superfície e começaram a rir da situação. Estava muito frio, mas era uma sensação agradável, começaram a brincar na água.

- Depois de amanhã, estaremos tão longe disso tudo. – Malu falou pensativa.

- É verdade. – Lily assentiu olhando em volta, adorava sua casa. – Mas espero que a piscina de lá tenha aquecedor. – As três riram.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Já passava da uma da manhã e eles continuavam na praçinha do condomínio. Moravam em Chicago há um ano.

Era um condomínio luxuoso, na orla da cidade. Tinha um prédio, com doze andares, e duas piscinas na cobertura. Uma praçinha situava-se entre o prédio e o clube, era um local agradável. Uma pequena fonte situava-se no centro, vários banquinhos e mesinhas de concreto espalhavam-se pela grama verde, algumas árvores compunham o cenário.

Estavam em uma das mesas mais afastadas, jogando pôquer. Inevitavelmente, eles acabavam fazendo barulho.

Srta Vissoto, tinha quase setenta anos, era uma mulher vaidosa e muito respondona que morava no primeiro andar, sua varanda coincidia diretamente com a praçinha.

- Ora seus moleques parem já de algazarra ou eu chamarei o sindico! – resmungou da varanda.

- Perdão senhora. – Disse um rapaz de estatura mediana e um pouco acima do peso.

Ele era Peter Pettigrew. Tinha dezoito anos, cabelos castanhos escuros curtos. Rosto arredondado, sobrancelhas largas, olhos castanhos, pele alva e algumas sarnas. Tinha um rosto bonito. Era o mais baixo dos quatro, e era um pouco "cheinho", mas tinha seu charme.

Era um garoto muito simpático e sorridente, gosta de ler e principalmente "cantar". É o guloso do grupo, mas também o palhaço e aquele que sempre está disposto a ajudar os amigos.

- Tudo bem moçinho. – ela sorriu. – Mas calem a boca já! – voltou ao tom áspero e fechou a porta com força.

- Velha ignorante. – James resmungou para si mesmo.

James Potter, dezoito anos. Um rapaz muito alto, músculos bem definidos, ama esportes malhar. Cabelos castanhos geralmente muito bagunçados, olhos castanhos. Era encantador.

Seus pai e mãe eram, respectivamente, engenheiro em mecatrônica e dentista. Era o filho caçula, muito mimado e amado por seus pais. James gostava de correr na praia, malhar, sair para boates, namorar, sim ele gostava muito de namorar.

Tinha um dom natural com as mulheres, talvez, devido a seu lindo sorriso (o corpo sarado e um lindo carro, também são fatores fortes!), James Potter era um sedutor de primeira classe.

- Sinceramente, essa velha gagá não deveria estar dormindo? – Sirius falou em voz alta.

- Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – Peter e Remus fizeram o mesmo barulho uníssono.

Sirius Black, dezoito anos, o pecado em pessoa. Era um homem alto, pele alva. Cabelos incrivelmente negros, lisos, em um comprimento um pouco longo. Os fios estavam sempre desalinhados, era o charme de quem anda de moto ou pratica esportes radicais. Possuidor de uma linda e vibrante íris azul.

Músculos definidos, sorridente, galanteador, inteligente, muito estudioso. Esse era Sirius Black, o primogênito da família Black. Sua mãe médica e seu pai empresário. Um homem que ao mesmo tempo era um moleque, uma pessoa responsável e também tão sem limites. Livre, era a palavra que melhor o definia.

Remus Lupin tinha dezenove anos, sendo assim, o mais velho dos "Marotos". Um rapaz sensível, romântico ao extremo e que gostava de escrever nas horas vagas. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos e um tanto que rebeldes e olhos castanhos escuros.

Era o tipo de garoto que toda menina sempre sonha: cavalheiro, gentil, estudioso, mas esse mesmo menino também é aquele que ama festa, sair com os amigos para beber e sair dos limites.

- Sabem, acho que vocês deveriam entendê-la, já está tarde, vamos jogar lá na varanda ou no deck. – Disse Remus pondo-se de pé.


	4. De Nova York para Chicago

**. : : Capítulo I : : .  
. : : De Nova York para Chicago : : . **

_James Potter_

Depois de Remus defender a velhota chata da Sra. Vissoto, recolhemos o nosso jogo e entramos no hall para esperar o elevador, isso demorou uns dois minutos.

- Sinceramente, essa mulher é um pé no saco! – Sirius continuava reclamando.

- De fato, mas temos que admitir que já seja muito tarde para ficarmos aqui gritando na praçinha ou pelos corredores. – Peter falou entrando no elevador.

- Peter, você só fala isso porque é o _queridinho_ dela. – Remus alfinetou e pressionou o botão 12.

- Mas ela é bem legal. – Defendeu a senhora.

- Deve ser mesmo, para você todas as sextas-feiras tomar o chá da tarde com ela na varanda dela. – Falei revirando os olhos, todos nós rimos, inclusive Peter.

- Ah ela conta histórias fascinantes sobre a guerra. - Ele continuava tentando defende-la.

- Para mim, ela não passa de uma velha impertinente. – Quando Sirius concluiu a frase o elevador parou no quarto andar. – Ah olá Karen. – Disse com um sorriso nos lábios, que todos nos conhecemos.

- Oi, Sirius. – Retribuiu o sorriso.

Peter, Remus e eu nos entreolhamos, estávamos sobrando enquanto os dois estavam parados apenas trocando sorrisos. Tossi alto para enfatizar nossa presença. Ela saiu do estado de transe e perguntou com superioridade:

- Estão subindo ou descendo?

- Subindo. – Ele respondeu.

- Então eu pego o próximo. – Ela retirou a mão da porta e dirigiu-se ao outro elevador, então a porta fechou.

- Você precisava ter visto a sua cara de idiota. – comentei.

- Não estava com cara de idiota. – Resmungou irritado. – Ela é gostosa, não é?

- Aff Sirius, você está interessado nela? – Peter franziu o cenho.

- Estou. – Respondeu com sensibilidade.

- Só para constar: ela tem namorado, que por sinal é um baita de um corno. – Remus se pronunciou.

- Como você sabe? – Todos nós fizemos um coro.

- Ela é "amiga" da Lisa. – Respondeu.

- Não sabia disso. – Sirius suspirou. – Mas ela não deixa de ser atraente e interessante para um casinho.

- Vou me abster, Sirius Black. – Falei, por fim estávamos no décimo segundo andar.

- Ah, sabiam que compraram esse apartamento? – Sirius comentou.

- Sirius, você é um baita de fofoqueiro, dava para trabalhar em revista de fofoca.

- Obrigado. – Disse orgulhoso.

- Com quem está a chave? – Remus perguntou.

- Comigo. – Peter respondeu procurando nos bolsos. – Aqui está. – Entregou a Remus.

- Pô que bagunça. – Peter comentou.

- É, só para constar: amanhã mamãe vem nos visitar. – comentei.

- Sério? – Sirius se largou no sofá.

- Sério, ela me ligou hoje. – Falei me encaminhando até a cozinha para beber água. – O quarto de hóspedes está arrumado?

- Suponho que não. – Remus respondeu. – Parece que o garanhão ai trouxe visitas. – E apontou para Sirius.

- Quem foi a vitima da vez? – perguntei rindo.

- Mika, eu acho. – Disse incerto.

- Não a conheço. – Falei.

- Não estranho, nem eu a conheço, de fato. – Falou pondo-se de pé. – De qualquer forma isso não vem ao caso. Eu vou arrumar a "bagunça" que eu fiz no quarto das visitas, e o resto, bem, a tia já se acostumou não?

- De fato sim. – Respondi. – Mas ela nunca perde as esperanças.

Sirius foi para o quarto de hóspedes arrumá-lo enquanto os tentávamos dar um jeito na bagunça, sem muito sucesso. Fomos para nossos quartos por volta das três da manhã.

O apartamento possui três suítes, ou seja, não é suficiente para todos nós. Ano passado resolvemos que iríamos dividir os quartos de forma que ficassem dois em cada um e o outro... Bem, nossos pais costumam nos visitar com freqüência, o que, particularmente, eu odeio, mas também serve para algumas ocasiões "especiais".

Remus e Peter dividem uma suíte já que eles odeiam bagunça. Sinceramente, o quarto deles parece um cômodo que não pertence a esta casa. E no outro quarto fica Sirius e eu, que gostamos de dormir tarde e temos uma filosofia em comum: "para que arrumar a cama se vai desfazê-la à noite?".

- Quem será que vai morar aqui na frente? – Sirius se jogou na sua cama.

- Depois que eu consultar a minha bola de cristal eu te respondo. – falei e, imediatamente, uma almofada voou em minha cara.

- Espero que não seja nenhuma velha gagá! – comentou. – Esse condomínio precisa de agitação, mulheres bonitas!

- Pensei que a Karen era bonita. – Falei sarcástico.

- Não. A Karen é gostosa, o que é completamente diferente. – Ele me corrigiu.

- Então se explique. – Pedi.

- Mulher gostosa serve apenas para ficar e mulher bonita é para namorar, entende a diferença?

- Não, não entendo seus conceitos para chegar a esta conclusão, mas não pretendo tomar conhecimento agora. Boa noite, Sirius. – Disse apagando a luz.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Amy Meester_

Olhei para meu relógio de punho, eram oito horas. Espreguicei-me e fiquei de pé, Malu ainda estava dormindo, porém Lily já estava de pé. A porta do closet estava aberta.

Fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto e depois coloquei a cabeça na porta do closet e lá estava Lily Evans. Havia quatro grandes malas de viagem vermelhas de carrinho abertas no chão, uma mala menor, também de carrinho e uma mala de mão grande. Estavam todas vazias.

- Bom dia Lily! – Entrei no cômodo sorrindo.

- Bom dia Amy! – Ela veio me abraçar. – Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim, obrigada.

- É, estou atrasada nas malas. Eu andei saindo com mamãe para fazer as compras para o meu quarto e acabei esquecendo as malas! – Ela disse um pouco frustrada com sua "irresponsabilidade".

- Relaxe, eu acabei as minhas um pouco antes de vir para cá. – A confortei.

- Bem, nosso vôo é pela madrugada, terei tempo de arrumá-la.

- Faremos o seguinte, ainda está cedo, acordamos a Malu para o café e depois agente ajuda com as malas e depois vamos nos arrumar para os almoços com nossas famílias, parece justo não? – Sugeri.

- O que seria de mim sem vocês? – Lily me abraçou.

- Provavelmente alguém que teria de arrumar as malas sozinhas. – sorri.

Voltamos ao quarto para acordar Malu, coisa que ela odeia. Aproximei-me dela e puxei o edredom que ela estava usando, quase que imediatamente ela pôs-se de pé reclamando.

- Hei! Puxar o edredom é sacanagem! – protestou.

- Bom dia, Malu! – Lily interveio.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Respondeu com uma voz simpática esquecendo como fora acordada.

- Vamos tomar café e ajudar Lily com suas malas. – Anunciei.

- Tudo bem, irei ao banheiro e já desço. – Disse ela já alcançando uma porta branca.

Dez minutos depois estávamos sentadas na mesa da sala de jantar da casa de Lily, apreciávamos o café da manhã da cozinheira Maria, nossa ela tem um tempero brasileiro!

Por algum motivo muito estranho, Malu estava muito quieta esta manhã, e definitivamente não foi porque a acordamos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Lily, parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

- Não. – Respondeu séria. – Estava pensando...

- Ah Malu, pelo amor de Deus NO Matt de novo não é? – Perguntei a ela.

- Claro que não! – protestou. – Não depois do que eu soube.

- O quê? – Lily perguntou bebendo um pouco de suco.

- Dois dias depois que ele acabou comigo ele ficou com a Tayla dois dias após acabar comigo. – Falou com simplicidade.

- O quê? Lily se engasgou com o suco e perguntou incrédula na mesma hora que eu.

- Vão dizer que vocês não sabiam?

- Claro que não! – Lily disse incrédula. – Por que você não nos contou?

- Porque eu soube ontem. – Disse imparcial.

- Meu deus desde quando você fala com esta naturalidade? – perguntei abismada.

- Bem, desde quando eu descobri que ele é um idiota. – ela piscou para nós. – Acho que deveríamos não perder tempo com essas futilidades e irmos arrumar as malas da moçinha ai.

Meia hora depois subimos para o quarto de Lily, Malu entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho, depois eu e por fim Lily.

Malu ficou responsável por recolher todas as caixas de acessórios de Lily e colocar na mala menor de carrinho, eu fiquei guardando as sandálias e tênis e Lily com as roupas.

- Você vai almoçar com seus pais Lily? – Malu perguntou fechando o zíper da mala.

- Vou sim, eles devem estar chegando a qualquer momento.

- Certo, e você Amy?

- Claro, você acha que minha família perderia oportunidade de fazer um almoço super careta? – revirei os olhos.

- Vou almoçar na casa do papai, mamãe também irá. – Disse um pouco triste.

- Ah Malu, vai ser legal. – Lily sorriu.

- É, suponho que sim. – Disse descrente.

Às onze horas o motorista da embaixada foi buscar Malu, combinamos de nos encontrar no aeroporto. Poucos minutos depois meus pais chegaram.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Peter Pettigrew_

É quase a hora do almoço e eu estou sozinho em casa, acho melhor sair um pouco também. Sirius saiu logo cedo para andar de patins no parque, uma atitude muito infantil, mas que combina perfeitamente com o jeito dele.

Remus saiu há meia hora, almoçar com alguns amigos da faculdade. James foi buscar os pais no aeroporto. E eu? Bem, não tenho nenhuma programação interessante agendada para hoje.

Peguei a carteira e as chaves, seria bom andar de carro, tomar um ar. Ao trancar a porta do apartamento, não foi difícil notar uma movimentação no apartamento da frente.

Havia vários homens trabalhando, montando sofás, colocando quadros, várias caixas enormes espalhadas pelo chão, quando eu digo "várias" eu digo mais do que a quantidade normal de uma mudança. É vai ver a família real não está mudando prá lá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_James Potter_

Estava a exatamente uma hora esperando meus pais no aeroporto, eles vinham de Londres, estavam na casa da vovó. Jazia sentado na cafeteria quando senti um braço delicado repousar em meu ombro.

- Olá mãe, pai. – coloquei-me de pé.

- Como vai James? – papai me deu um abraço.

- Muito bem, e o senhor? – perguntei. – Ora mamãe, por favor, não comece com drama! – repreendi-a antes que começasse a chorar.

- Ora, James, eu senti tanta saudades! – ela me abraçou quase me deixando sem ar. - Querido, eu acho que você está muito magro! – Mamãe apertou minhas bochechas.

- Por deus, não comece com isto de novo. Vamos almoçar, estou faminto!

- Claro. – papai acenou positivamente.

Fomos a um restaurante próximo ao aeroporto, nos servimos de boa comida e colocamos as conversas em dia.

- James, sua avó ficou extremamente desgostosa com você. – mamãe falou apreciando um pouco de seu vinho.

- É muito complicado ir a Londres mãe, é muito longe e eu não... Sabe mãe eu não gostaria de passar as férias longe dos meninos. – confessei.

- Tudo bem querido. – ela segurou a minha mão.

Uma hora depois estávamos no condomínio, pegamos o elevador e nos dirigimos para o décimo segundo andar. Tenho pena da expressão da mamãe ao ver que o apartamento continua no mesmo estado catastrófico desde a última visita.

- Querido, só por curiosidade, passou alguma espécie de furacão nesta sala? – Ela perguntou horrorizada com tamanha bagunça.

- Bem, um furacão eu não sei, mas quatro universitários bagunceiros sim. – Falei, em vez de levar uma bronca consegui arrancar um sorriso dos lábios dela, bom sinal.

oOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoO

oOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoO

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

- Srta, nós já chegamos. – O motorista informou me acordando dos meus pensamentos.

- Ah sim, muito obrigada. – Sorri e desci do carro, amanhã eu não moraria mais nesta casa. Suspirei.

Esses almoços em "família" são nada além de irritantes, hipócritas! Odeio toda a falsidade envolvida neles. Para um bom começo, a família não se reúne apenas papai e mamãe e eles já são o bastante para termos sempre uma discussão a cada reunião.

Maldita ou bendita hora que eles se separaram. Os dois se separaram há três anos quando eu estava no colégio interno até hoje não sei ainda o real motivo da separação. Sempre jantamos juntos as sextas-feiras, todas as sextas-feiras eu participo das conversas "harmônicas" dos dois.

Entrei pelo hall e fui para a sala de estar, muito havia mudado desde a época que mamãe morava naquela casa, mas uma coisa que jamais mudou, foram todas as fotografias espalhadas pelos porta-retratos.

Aproximei-me do meu predileto e fiquei perdida em meus devaneios. Eu tinha apenas dez anos naquela foto, naquela época éramos uma família feliz. Eu estava pendurada na corcunda do meu pai, meus braços envolviam seu pescoço. Ele me segurava com uma mão e a outra estava repousada na cintura dela, todos nós sorriamos alegremente. Lembro-me tão bem daquele dia, estávamos em férias na Disney.

- Olá querida. - papai me abraçou.

- Oi pai. Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim querida, dormiu bem? – perguntou acariciando meu cabelo.

- Sim, muito bem. A mamãe já chegou? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Claro que não aquela desnaturada!

- Não se irrite com ela, a mamãe trabalha muito. – defendi-a

- Sei... Você sempre defende a sua mãe. – disse com uma pontinha de ciúmes.

- Não comece com ciúmes papai...

- Ah, vamos olhar os jardins, tenho uma surpresa para você!

Fomos para os jardins, lá caminhamos lentamente pela grama verde. Chegamos até as plantações de rosas que mamãe criou e ele suspirou.

- Mandei plantar para lembrar-me de você, sei que são suas favoritas.

- Papai são lindas! – o abracei. Em um canto especial estavam plantados lírios e anêmolas coloridas, minhas flores prediletas.

- Senhor, sua ex-esposa acabou de chegar. – a governanta informou.

- Vamos, sua mãe chegou. – ele informou, mas sua voz não havia desgosto como sempre que falava nela.

O almoço foi um dos melhores desde a separação, eles não brigaram e até conseguiram conversar como duas pessoas normais. Às três e meia subi para dormir um pouco antes da viagem e mamãe prometeu ir conosco ao aeroporto. Progressos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black

Incrível como patinar me faz bem, eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes. São seis da noite, o tempo passou rápido. É, por essas horas a mãe do James já deve estar lá no apê, é melhor voltar.

Fui patinando até o carro onde tirei o patins e coloquei no banco traseiro, nessas horas eu me sinto tão infantil, mas é uma sensação maravilhosa só não mais que outras coisas.

Fui até o supermercado comprar vinho e depois a uma floricultura comprar rosas brancas e fui para casa. É, parece que o meu andar foi invadido por pintores, decoradores e caixas! Ah é, temos novos vizinhos.

- Boa noite família. – Disse entrando em casa.

- Boa noite. - Eduard respondeu e apertou minha mão.

- Ah Sirius querido, que saudades de você meu lindo! – Tia Dorea veio me abraçar.

- Saudades da senhora também tia Dorea. Rosas para uma rosa. – Entreguei-lhe o buquê.

- Ora sempre tão galanteador! – Ela sorriu. – Muito obrigada querido.

- Ah trouxe vinho para o jantar. – Informei.

- Sirius venha aqui! – James me chamou da cozinha. Eu fui até lá. – Anda me ajuda a colocar o jantar na mesa.

O jantar foi muito agradável, aliás, os pais de James são pessoas muito agradáveis de conversar. Depois da refeição fomos dar uma volta pela cidade.

oOoOoOoOoOooO

oOoOoOoOoOooOo

_Lily Evans_

São quase meia noite, ainda estou em meu quarto, terminando de me arrumar e checando os últimos detalhes antes da minha partida. Sentirei tanta falta desse meu cantinho. Tomei um banho quente e troquei de roupa, estava frio então coloquei uma roupa de manga e peguei meu casaco. Desci e informei que estava pronta.

- Podemos ir.

- Tudo bem querida. – Mamãe colocou-se de pé. – Ah Lily, sentirei tanta a sua falta. – Disse chorosa.

- Por favor, mãe, não começa a chorar! – pedi.

- Mas você é a minha menininha, minha filha única! – Ela chorou. – Eu vou me sentir tão solitária.

- Ah, mamãe eu venho visitar nas férias. – consolei.

- Que consolo miserável, só ver minha filha nas férias!

- Ora é para o bem dela! – Papai interveio. – Iremos visitá-la assim que pudermos Lily.

- Estarei esperando. – Sorri.

- Ótimo, pegou tudo? – ele perguntou e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

O caminha até o aeroporto foi silencioso, mamãe soluçava inconsoladamente e papai, às vezes, repousava sua mão sobre a dela.

Chegando lá, avistamos imediatamente os pais de Malu, mas ela não estava. Nossos pais se cumprimentaram e sentaram-se para conversar.

- Oh Emily, como vamos permitir isto? – Mamãe perguntou.

- Sarah, eu não estou fazendo isto de bom grado, mas sei que será o melhor para ela. – Tia Emily disse segurando a mão da mamãe.

Papai e Tio Richard tem muito em comum. Eles conversavam sobre política e economia. Mas onde diabos a Malu se meteu? É, séria uma ótima resposta.

- Com licença, Tio Richard, o senhor viu a Malu? – perguntei.

- Ela foi comprar chocolate quente, ela já deveria ter voltado. – Disse olhando para o relógio.

- Eu vou procurá-la. Papai, faça o meu check-in, por favor.

Sai caminhando pelo aeroporto, ora bola, quantas pessoas mal educadas! Dois rapazes esbarraram em mim quase levando meus pés e nem pediram desculpas!

Sim, mas onde diabos ela está!? Fui para a cafeteria do local e avistei uma figura "nanica" apreciando um chocolate na companhia de um homem. Oh, quem seria ele?

Fiquei parada por um tempo observando, eles riam alegremente, mas quem seria ele? Resolvi que era melhor não interromper, pelo menos não pessoalmente. Já estava quase na hora do nosso embarque, tínhamos que fazer o check-in e passar as malas, isso levaria um bom tempo.

_"Malu, já estou no aeroporto, precisamos fazer o check-in urgente! L"_

O aparelho dela, completamente discreto, começou a alarmar, ela olhou e falou com ele. Ambos se levantaram e trocaram dois beijinhos na bochecha.

Ele deveria ter aproximadamente vinte e sete anos, cabelos claros bastante bagunçados e olhos claros. Era muito alto e com um belo corpo, adoraria saber de onde ela o conhece. Ela passou por mim e eu a puxei, dei um sorriso que foi retribuído por ela.

- Seu pai disse que você estava demorando demais. – Informei.

- Ah sim, de fato, acabei perdendo a hora.

- Aham, quem era aquele? – perguntei.

- Enrico. – Respondeu com simplicidade. – Detalhes depois. Amy!

Amy nos abraçou com um sorriso no rosto, fizemos o check-in entramos no saguão de embarque e nossos pais nos abraçavam e lamentavam a separação. Embarcamos no avião pouco tempo depois.

- Malu, você quer que eu coloque sua bolsa no bagageiro? – Amy perguntou.

- Sim, obrigada. – Ela disse com o olhar fixo para a porta, logo um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, era o rapaz da cafeteria.

- Tudo bem, ah sim, eu irei dormindo, portanto acho melhor ficar na janela. – Amy informou.

- Claro. – Concordei.

- Olá Luma. – Enrico a cumprimentou.

- Oi Enrico. – Ela sorriu.

- Posso sentar-me ao seu lado?

- Claro, fique a vontade. Enrico esta é Lily Evans e Amy Meester. – ela apresentou.

oOoOoOoooOoOoOo


	5. A Casa Nova

**. : : Capítulo II : : .  
. : : A Casa Nova : : . **

_Luma Kopke Schmidt. _

- Oi Enrico. – Eu sorri.

- Posso sentar-me ao seu lado?

- Claro, fique a vontade. Enrico esta é Lily Evans e Amy Meester. – apresentei as meninas.

- Olá, sou Lily. – A ruivinha estendeu-lhe a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu, Srta Evans. – Ele retribuiu com um belo sorriso.

- Bem, eu sou Amy, Amy Meester. – Ela disse em um tom gentil.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Já que estamos todos apresentados, sugiro que nos acomodemos. – Falei ao me sentar.

Acomodamos-nos em nossos lugares, da janela para o corredor, estamos sentados, respectivamente: Amy, Lily, eu e Enrico. A aeromoça começou a falar ao microfone e logo estamos sobrevoando a cidade.

Amy não tardou a dormir, e depois eu que sou a preguiçosa dorminhoca! Lily lia com muito interesse uma revista de animes que Amy a emprestou.

- Então, futura arquiteta é? – Enrico começou a puxar assunto.

- Sim, arquiteta e engenheira civil.

- Ooh, mas os dois cursos são muito complexos, como pretende cursar os dois?

- Cursando ué. – Dei os ombros. – Eu acho os dois cursos bastante interessantes, então resolvi cursar os dois.

- Nossa, boa sorte. – ele sorriu. – Eu sou engenheiro civil.

- É fascinante.

Ficamos conversando por dez minutos, neste tempo Lily acabou dormindo também. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Amy, uma cena, particularmente, linda. Peguei meu Iphone e registrei ao momento. Essa, definitivamente, irá para o álbum.

- Suas amigas gostam de dormir. – Enrico comentou, não consegui não rir com o comentário.

- Não, elas não se comparam a mim.

- Espero que você não tenha problemas com café, pois você passará noites e noites em claro.

- Eu sei. Suponho que não terei problemas, ao menos, eu espero isso.

Passamos o vôo inteiro conversando, ele é uma pessoa extremamente agradável de conversar. Chegando à Nova York, eu comecei a cutucar as meninas para que elas acordassem.

- Hei, as donzelas poderiam acordar?

- Já chegamos? – Amy perguntou sonolenta.

- Sim, já chegamos. Lily acorde!

- Nossa, chegamos tão rápido. – Disse pondo-se de pé com mais energia que Amy.

- Claro, vocês estavam dormindo.

- Com licença, Luma, eu já estou indo. Foi um prazer te conhecer e as Srtas também.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Cumprimentei-o, ele deu dois beijinhos na minha bochecha, colocou algo em meu casaco e saiu. Quando ele já estava fora do avião Amy perguntou.

- De onde você o conhece?

- Bem, eu não o conheço.

- Como não? – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não conhecendo, aliás, eu o conheci naquela hora que você me mandou uma mensagem Lily. – Respondi.

- Hum, deu a parecer que vocês já se conheciam. – Amy comentou pegando as bolsas.

- Só impressão de vocês.

Pegamos nossas malas e pegamos um táxi até o apartamento. Subimos imediatamente para o apartamento novo, era um ambiente muito simpático e aconchegante, definitivamente, nossos pais sabem como fazer. Ainda tinham algumas, para não dizer várias, caixas para desarrumar, isso nós faríamos depois. Fomos para nossos quartos (futuros, aquilo ainda não pode ser um quarto) e dormimos.

* * *

_Remus J. Lupin_

[barulho de panelas batendo]

Quem diabos está cozinhando esta hora? O relógio de punho marca seis e meia, o responsável por tamanha zoada vai se ver comigo. Olhei para a cama e Peter ainda estava dormindo, estranho, pois James e Sirius nunca acordam cedo.

Levantei-me e desci com cuidado para não acordar Peter, calcei a chinela e me encaminhei para a cozinha. Tia Dorea estava cantarolando enquanto preparava o café da manhã.

- Bom dia tia Dorea. – Cumprimentei.

- Dia, meu querido, dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim e a Sra.?

- Muito bem, quer ajuda?

- Não, muito obrigado, agora vá dormir, quando estiver pronto eu o acordo.

Assim eu fiz, por volta das nove e meia ela nos acordou. Tomamos um banho rápido e fomos para sala, não tardou para Sirius e James chegarem também.

- Nossa a sala está arrumada! – James disse espantado.

- É claro! Não sei como vocês conseguiam viver naquela bagunça! – Tia Dorea advertiu.

- Vivendo ué! – James deu os ombros.

- Deixa de reclamar James. – Peter disse.

- Mas, mas...

- Eu sugiro que nós nos dirigirmos à cozinha para saborear o café da manhã - Sirius se meteu.

- Concordo plenamente. –Falei

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Merlin já é meio dia, como eu dormi! Chegamos às seis da manhã e fomos direto para nossos quartos, certo, nossos futuros quartos. Exato, falta terminar de arrumar. Suponho que daqui para o natal eu termine de tirar tudo das caixas. Enfim, não vem ao caso.

Levantei-me lentamente, peguei minhas malas na sala e retornei para o quarto, retirei uma roupa e fui direto para o banho. Meia hora depois eu saí e fui acordar as meninas.

Amy já havia aberto algumas caixas, mas não chegou a colocar os objetos no lugar. Ela estava deitada em sua cama e seu celular estava no chão, o apanhei e coloquei na mesinha ao lado da cama dela e comecei a cutucá-la.

- Amy, acorda.

- Ãhn, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Não, mas vamos nos levantar arranjar algum lugar para almoçar e depois vamos adiantar as coisas.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tomar banho.

Sai do local e fui para o quarto de Malu, ela estava enroscada em forma de bola parecendo uma criança. O quarto dela estava com mais caixas que meu quarto, de forma que tapava a varanda e para não perder o costume... O notebook estava ligado, que viciada!

Ela estava resmungando, mas não consigo identificar o idioma, ah sim é francês. Cheguei mais perto e a cutuquei de leve, ela não mencionou levantar.

- _Luma, d'accord!_- Falei mexendo no cabelo dela. 'Luma, acorde!'

- _Oh mère Je ne veux pas soulever, je dors avec. _– Resmungou. 'Ah mãe eu não quero levantar, eu estou com sono.' Mãe?

- _Malu, je ne suis pas sa mère, je suis Lily. Nous allons bientôt augmenter!._ – Falei séria. 'Malu, eu nã sou sua mãe, sou a Lily. Vamos levanta!'

- _Bon, je vais maintenant._ - Ela suspirou 'Tudo bem, eu já vou'.

- _Super._ – Sorri. 'Ótimo'. Adoro falar francês!

Um bom tempo depois as duas apareceram na sala, o dos únicos cômodos que estava completamente arrumado (a cozinha também, mas a geladeira por fazer as compras).

- Vamos almoçar. Estou faminta. – Informei.

- Que tipo de comida? – Amy perguntou.

- Tanto faz. – Disse. – Preenchendo a fome!

- Certo, mas onde tem um restaurante bom aqui perto? – Amy perguntou.

- Muito simples. – Luma disse colocando as sandálias. – Qual a utilidade dos vizinhos?

- Ótima idéia! – Disse empolgada. – Você vai?

- Vou, vou perguntar onde tem um bom restaurante, um bom café e o supermercado mais próximo. – Luma falou já na altura da porta.

- Então ta. – dei os ombros.

* * *

_Sirius Black _

Eu adoro a presença da tia Dorea aqui em casa. Ela é uma mulher adorável, de fibra, uma pessoa encantadora. Fazia tempo que nós não tomávamos um bom café da manhã, é nossas refeições matinais são bem 'peculiares'. São pizzas, lasanhas, pão-pizza, pipoca de microondas, raramente nós cozinhamos pela manhã. Sim, às vezes (quase nunca), comemos cereal.

Ela organizou a sala, hum... Devo dizer que a prefiro bagunçada, tem um ar mais 'masculino'. Agora ela nós mandou arrumar nossos quartos, bem, essa é a parte chata da visita dela.

- Sugiro que coloquemos tudo debaixo da cama ou dentro dos armários. – Falei me largando na poltrona do computador.

- Panaca, esqueceu que a sua cama é embaixo da minha e que a cama entra no armário? – James resmungou.

- Err.. muito bem mencionado. Sabe não estou nem um pouco a fim de arrumar isto. – Liguei o computador.

- É, estou percebendo! – Resmungou porque eu pare de trabalhar. – Como se eu quisesse.

- Ué, a mãe é sua não? Então quem deveria obedecer cem por cento o que ela diz é você.

- Eu sei, mas caso você não se lembre a sua mãe deu carta branca à minha mãe para mandar em você. – Disse ele se largando na cama.

- Bem lembrado. – Suspirei.

- Qual é a boa de hoje?

- Não sei. Sua mãe ainda estará aqui?

- Não, ela vai depois do almoço.

- Poderíamos fazer uma festinha aqui, na verdade, uma pequena reunião.

- Hum, quem seria convidado?

- A Emily e a irmã, eu estou louco para conhecer a Isabela, algum pessoal da universidade, ou só elas mesmo.

- Aviso prévio, nem pense que você vai tratar a Isabela como as garotas que você sai uma noite apenas e depois você as destrata.

- Eu quero me ajeitar, arranjar uma namorada. – Falei.

- Tudo bem, mas a Isabela não, ela é especial demais para você magoá-la.

- Tá pontas, eu não vou destratá-la. – bufei.

- É, mas vamos arrumar logo isso. – Colocou-se de pé. – Onde você sugere que agente esconda a bagunça?

- No armário ué, então trancamos com a chave até a hora de ela ir. – Sorri marotamente.

Tin Don

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew _

Tin Don, o interfone tocou. Tia Dorea estava no quarto de hospedes arrumando as malas, Remus tomando banho e os meninos arrumando o quarto, só me resta ir ver quem é.

Andei lentamente do quarto até a porta, rodei a chave que estava na fechadura e abri, lá jazia uma morena que eu jamais vira na vida.

- Olá, bom tarde, eu sou a vizinha nova do 1201. – Ela informou, era muito bonita e parecia ser simpática, tinha um sotaque diferente. – Sou Luma Kopke Schmidt.

- Prazer, Srta.. er...

- Schmidt. – ela repetiu de forma suave.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Srta Schmidt. – Cumprimentei. – Entre, por favor.

- Ah não é necessário, mas muito obrigada pelo convite. Bem, eu gostaria de saber se você pode me recomendar algum restaurante aqui perto.

- Daqui a duas quadras tem um restaurante de comida Tailandesa, eles entregam em casa. – Informei. – Quer o telefone?

- Adoraria. – Ela sorriu. – Ah, tem algum café e supermercado também?

- Certo, fique a vontade, irei pegar a agenda telefônica.

Ela entrou timidamente e ela sentou-se no sofá, eu fui até o quarto pegar o meu celular. Remus acabava de sair do banho.

- Aconselho você não desfilar de toalha pela casa, temos visita na sala. – Avisei.

- Pensei que a tia Dorea estivesse no quarto.

- E está, refiro-me a vizinha da frente.

- Já se mudaram?

- Sim, viu meu celular? – perguntei.

- Está no quarto do James e Sirius.

- Tudo bem, vou lá pegar.

Fui para o quarto dos meninos, eles estavam jogando no computador, eles parecem duas crianças. Sirius estava ganhando, e James fazia caretas quando sofria algum golpe do oponente.

- Olá Peter. – Disse Sirius sem tirar o foco da tela.

- Olá, virão meu celular?

- Não, por quê? – James perguntou.

- Preciso do telefone do restaurante de comida tailandesa, a vizinha da frente quer o telefone. – Peguei o aparelho que estava no armário.

- Vizinha nova?- Ambos pararam de jogar.

- É. Mas nem pensem de vir, coitada vai se sentir um bicho de zoológico com todo mundo olhando. – Falei saindo do quarto.

Quando ela me viu, pôs-se de pé e sorriu. Ela retirou um Iphone do bolso e eu lhe disse o número.

- Muito obrigada, err.. você não me disse seu nome.

- Ah, perdão, Peter Pettigrew.

- Muito obrigada, Peter.

- Foi um prazer ajudá-la, depois eu te explico o caminho para o restaurante e o café, eu farei um mapa e te entrego.

- Gentileza de sua parte, bem, eu já vou indo. Mais uma vez, muito obrigada e tenha uma boa tarde.

- Igualmente.

Ela entrou no apartamento da frente e eu fui para o quarto de James e Sirius onde eu participaria de uma pequena coletiva.

* * *

_Amy Meester _

Luma entrou na sala mexendo no Iphone, ela se virou para nós e deu um sorriso.

- Comida Tailandesa?

- Claro, poderia ser até pedra, estou faminta. – Informou Lily desempacotando uma caixa.

- Eu também. – Disse ela ligando, fez o pedido e depois veio nos ajudar com as caixas.- Vizinho simpático o nosso.

- Já está de olho no vizinho? – Tirei onda.

- Claro que não! Mas ele me pareceu ser bem legal.

- Nome?- perguntei.

- Peter Pettigrew.

...

Havíamos terminando a nossa comida e já estávamos trabalhando em desempacotar as caixas. Resolvemos que nós iríamos arrumar um quarto de cada vez, o primeiro era o da Lily.

Tinha uma parede verde limão (bastante vibrante), uma verde clara com um roxo roseado e por fim uma lilás decorada com uns adesivos.

Posicionamos os moveis na melhor posição para o local, depois pegamos as malas para desarrumar. Malu guardava os sapatos e arrumava a parte de acessórios, enquanto Lily e eu colocávamos toalhas, roupas dentro do guarda roupa.

- Como ele era? – perguntei.

- Ele quem? – Lily e Luma perguntaram juntas.

- O vizinho, quem mais poderia ser.

- Ah sim, o Pettigrew. Bem, ele é alto, tem cabelos castanhos, algumas sardas e olhos castanhos.

- Hum..

- Interessada é Amy? – Malu revirou os olhos.

- Não! – lancei um travesseiro.

- Hei vocês já estão avacalhando a arrumação do meu quarto! – Lily riu e levou uma travesseirada de Malu.

- Ah sim, Srta Kopke Schmidt!- Lembrei-me de Enrico. – E o Enrico? Você ainda não nos falou sobre ele!

- Ué, eu deveria falar alguma coisa?

- Ah, não se faz de besta! – Lily disse afundando na cama. – Nós vimos a forma com que vocês se olhavam.

- E torno a afirmar que eu não o conheço. Foi mera coincidência ele fazer engenharia e eu ter o encontrado na cafeteria.

- Não sei porque, mas essa história está bem estranha. – Revirei os olhos.

- Vocês vêm coisas demais.

* * *

_James Potter_

Então quer dizer que já estávamos com os vizinhos novos, e ah temos uma _vizinha_ nova. Isso não é nada além de interessante. Depois que Peter falou sobre a presença dela e foi para a sala, Sirius e eu, nos controlamos para não irmos dar um 'alô', mas seria no mínimo ridículo. Então ele voltou para o nosso quarto e, a esta altura, Remus se juntara a nós.

Sentamo-lo na cadeira do computador e o cercarmos, nós desejávamos que ele saciasse a nossa curiosidade e, ele só sairia dali, quando fizesse isto.

- Nome? – Sirius perguntou.

- Luma Kopke Schmidt. – Respondeu, achando a situação engraçada.

- Idade? – Remus perguntou.

- Não sei, não perguntei.

- Droga Peter, mas ela é daqui de Chicago? – perguntei.

- Não sei, mas ela tem um sotaque engraçado.

- Engraçado como? – Remus franziu o cenho.

- Não sei de onde é.

- Aparência? – Sirius perguntou.

- Bem, ela é muito bonita. – Respondeu, sem demonstrar interesse nela.

- Defina bonita. – pedi.

- Ela tem cabelos pretos, lisos na altura dos ombros. Pele alva e olhos castanhos, tem um sorriso encantador e usa um perfume muito bom. Só tem um defeito?

- Qual? – Sirius, Remus e eu fizemos o coro depressa.

- Ela é muito nanica.

- Ah.. Bem, suponho que isso não seja um defeito. – Remus disse.

- O que mais você sabe? – Sirius perguntou.

- Com licença. – Mamãe surgiu na porta e fez uma cara estranha. – É impressão minha, ou vocês estão tentando torturar o Peter?

- Não, não tia. – Sirius riu. – Apenas coletando informações.

- Menos mal. – Suspirou aliviada. – James, você nos levará ao aeroporto?

- Claro mãe, vou tomar um banho rápido, não demoro. –Falei me encaminhando para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois eu estava colocando a mala dela e de papai em meu carro. Os meninos tinham descido também para se despedirem do casal. Sirius iria conosco.

- Tchau tia, tio. – Peter abraçou minha mãe e apertou à mão de meu pai, o mesmo Remus fez.

- Até logo meus queridos, vejo vocês em breve. – Mamãe sorriu e entrou no carro.

_

* * *

_

Luma Kopke Schmidt

Por incrível que pareça, nós conseguimos terminar de arrumar o quarto de Lily. Fomos imediatamente para o de Amy, bem, acho que no dela nós iremos demorar bastante.

Ela acabou dispensando a nossa ajuda 'vocês não sabem arrumar da forma certa' resmungou. Se é assim... Fui para meu quarto, difícil missão arrumá-lo.

Terminei exausta e me é. joguei na minha cama e puxei as almofadas para perto de mim. Peguei o notebook, que estava ligado, e comecei a ler meus e-mails novos, havia um _dele._ Acomodei-me melhor na cama para lê-lo, como diabos ele conseguiu o meu e-mail?  
_  
Luma,_

Sei que você deve estar se perguntando como consegui seu e-mail, isto não vem ao caso. Achei muito interessante te conhecer, espero que possamos nos encontrar para um café. No bolso do seu casaco está meu telefone.

Abraço, Enrico.

Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei o casaco que estava usando, por que eu não me lembrei disso mais cedo? E lá estava o cartão com o número dele, não consegui não colocar um sorriso no rosto.

Eu ia ligar, é claro, mas não naquele exato momento. Peguei minha sandália e saí para dar uma volta no condomínio. Lily estava deitada e Amy falava ao telefone com sua mãe, achei melhor não avisar aonde ia. Peguei os patins e fiquei esperando o elevador.

* * *

_James Potter _

Depois de deixar mamãe no aeroporto, Sirius e eu, voltamos para o apartamento. Subimos para o apartamento e fomos para o quarto dos meninos.

- E ai garotos! – Sirius largou-se na cama de Peter.

- Mais é atrevido, sabia que eu acabei de arrumar! – Peter reclamou.

- Ah seria complicado eu me jogar na cama do Remus, não acha? – Sirius resmungou.

- Enfim, vamos fazer a reunião hoje? – Remus perguntou.

- É óbvio. – Sirius colocou-se de pé. – _Temos_ que ter uma reunião hoje!

- Hei eu já te disse não é!? – Adiantei-me em cortar os pensamentos maldosos dele.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vou_ tentar_ me controlar.

- Você não vai_ tentar_, você _vai_ se controlar. – Deixei bem claro que não aceitaria nenhuma ação dele com Isabela.

- Você consegue ser um dos caras mais estraga prazeres que eu conheço. – Reclamou feito uma criança de dois anos.

- Então, vocês resolvem o quê? – Peter perguntou.

- Eu ligo para as meninas. – Remus disse.

- Eu arrumo o apê. – Peter se ofereceu.

- Eu 'coiso' as bebidas. – Sirius sorriu.

- Bem, eu vou comprar e preparar as comidas. – Informei. As comidas sempre sobram prá mim.

- Fechado. – Sirius sorriu indo para o nosso quarto.

Peguei a chave do carro e fui para o hall esperar o elevador, ele fechou bem na minha cara. Ótimo ¬¬. Esperei por mais algum tempo e desci encaminhei-me ao meu carro. Eu o ganhei o ano passado de meus pais.

Fui ao supermercado e voltei pelo caminho do parque, era muito bom passar as tardes ali. Estacionei e resolvi caminhar um pouco, não fazia isto desde as aulas.

* * *

_Luma_ _Kopke Schmidt _

Esta cidade é adorável, nada como Nova York, mas acredito que vou gostar daqui. O parque Garfield é bem agradável de se andar de patins.

-_ Er ist mehr als ein Mann  
Und das ist mehr als Liebe  
Der Grund dafür, dass dieser Himmel ist blau  
Die Wolken sind in Rollmaterial  
Weil ich bin wieder weg  
Und mit ihm kann ich einfach nicht wahr sein_

**[N/A: Música da Rihanna - Unfaithful**

Comecei a cantarolar em Alemão, eu tenho essa mania começar a cantar quando estou andando de patins. Escutei o Iphone tocar tentei procurá-lo pegá-lo no bolso da calça e acabei esbarrando em algo sólido.

BUF!

* * *

_James Potter_

Enquanto caminhava vi uma garota andando de patins, ela tentava retirar alguma coisa do bolso, continuei andando e escutei uma grande batida ao me virar vi que ela tinha trombado no poste de luz.

Assustei-me e saí correndo para tentar ajudá-la, ela estava esfregando a testa e seu iphone estava largado no chão com um baita arranhão na tela.

Abaixei-me e estendi a mão para a morena. Ela retirou a mão da testa e pude ver um corte que estava sangrando, isso não era legal.

- Precisa de ajuda? – perguntei.

- Ah, sim, obrigada. – Ela sorriu.

- Bem, acho melhor você tirar estes patins e, eu te levo a um hospital. – Sugeri.

- É uma boa idéia. – Ela retirou o patins e ficou de pé.

- Ah sim, meu nome é James Potter.

- Prazer, James, sou Malu. – Retribuiu com um sorrisinho.

- Você estava um pouco distraída, está doendo muito?

- Um pouco.

- Imagino, vamos é por aqui.

* * *

**N/A: **

**olá pessoas! :) **

**muito obrigada por estarem lendo, fico muito feliz por terem pessoas lendo aqui (raramente alguém lê alguma coisa que eu escrevo no fanfiction)**

**Barbara Cullen - **você usa o sobrenome do meu namorado? que absurdo :O huahshsua :) obrigada pelos parabéns e eu realmente espero que você goste do resto.

**Yuufu **- ah, pode ter certeza que ainda vai ter muita confusão, voce nem imagina quanta :D obrigada pelas reviews.

**Thaty **- Obrigada por ler.

**bem, eu estou concluindo no capitulo XI... mais post? deixa uma review *.***

**Beijos**

**Jess**


	6. Reunião no apê

**. : : Capítulo III : : .  
. : : Reunião no apê : : .**

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt _

É, de fato eu não poderia ser mais burra e distraída do que eu sou, poderia? É mais ai seria a catástrofe em pessoa, não que eu não seja, enfim. Merda minha testa está doendo!

James é uma pessoa bem gentil, só sendo mesmo para socorrer uma psicopata ambulante de patins cor de rosa, é meu patins é rosa, algum problema? Estavamos no carro dele, eu segurava minha testa que estava sangrando.

- Quantos anos você tem? – ele perguntou.

- Dezessete.

- Eu tenho dezoito. Você faz faculdade de quê?

- Vou iniciar arquitetura e urbanismo. E você?

- Direito.

- Que legal!

- É, é um curso maravilhoso. Você tem um sotaque diferente. – Ele comentou, não pude deixar de dar um sorrisinho.

- É todo mundo diz isso.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Você é americana?

- Sou sim, mas minha família não.

- Eles são de onde? – perguntou interessado.

- Bem, minha avó materna é francesa e meu avô materno é alemão eles casaram na França e tiveram a minha mãe na Alemanha. Minha família por parte de pai é toda da Alemanha. Meu pai e minha mãe se conheceram em Milão e me tiveram em Nova York.

- Uau, você é praticamente um pedaçinho do mundo. – Ele sorriu.

- É quase isso.

- Você fala qual desses idiomas?

- Todos.

- Sério!?

- Sim. Francês, Alemão, Italiano, Espanhol, Sueco e Inglês.

- Estou impressionado.

- Ah. – Corei. – Eu preciso me comunicar com os meus parentes.

- Justo. Você vai ligar para algum parente?

- Ah, eu não moro com meus pais. – Informei. – Mas quando eu chegar lá eu pedirei as minhas amigas para irem me buscar.

- Então tá.

- Muita gentileza sua em me ajudar. Obrigada.

- Não foi incomodo algum, que espécie de pessoa eu seria se não te ajudasse?

Ele me levou até um hospital próximo ao parque, fui levada até um médico que fez um curativo na minha cabeça, levei alguns pontos. Quando voltei para a sala de espera James estava me esperando.

- Como se sente?

- Bem melhor, levei alguns pontos, mas nada de mais. – Sorri.

- Que bom. Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez que for atender ao telefone.

- Pode ter certeza que eu irei.

- Você vai ligar para as suas amigas ou você aceita uma carona? – me perguntou.

- Oh, eu já te incomodei de mais. Eu ligarei para elas, muito obrigada por tudo.

- Não será incomodo, eu garanto. – Deu um lindo sorriso. – Além do mais, foi um prazer te conhecer, pena que para isso você meteu a testa no poste. – Ambos caímos na gargalhada.

- Bem, sendo assim, eu aceito sua carona até o parque.

* * *

James Potter

Ela é uma pessoa muito agradável de conversar e tem um bom senso de humor. Ofereci-me para lhe dar uma carona até sua casa, mas ela preferiu voltar para o parque alegando não saber a rua que morava.

Dez minutos depois estávamos novamente no parque, caminhando lentamente apenas apreciando a passagem. Por incrível que pareça ela patina bem.

- Até que você patina bem. – Comentei para quebrar o silêncio.

- É, você apenas me conheceu em um péssimo momento. – Ela sorriu.

- Meu amigo patina muito bem, acho que vocês se dariam bem. – Falei distraído.

- É muito relaxante, ah James, a conversa está ótima, mas acho melhor eu tentar achar o caminho de casa.

- Tudo bem, você me dá seu telefone?

- Claro.

Ela saiu patinando pelo parque e eu voltei para o carro e, conseqüentemente, para o apartamento.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Que dor de cabeça agradável, para não dizer insuportável! Malu encontra-se sumida desde cedo, ah sim, que bela novidade ela sumir sem avisar aonde vai! Amy está dormindo, e eu? Estou tentando ver TV, mas realmente está difícil. Onde tem uma farmácia por aqui? Peguei o telefone e liguei para a portaria.

Para minha sorte eles entregam em casa, menos mal, porque eu não faço idéia de como se chega lá. Não deu nem cinco minutos para a baterem na porta, como é possível? Fui abrir, era Malu.

- O que diabos é isso na sua testa!? – perguntei ao vê-la.

- Ah, isso? – Apontou para o curativo. – Isso foi um pequeno acidente de trabalho.

- É dá prá ver, pensei que você soubesse andar de patins. – Comentei e ela se largou no sofá.

- De fato sei, mas fica difícil quando você tenta procurar o seu celular no bolso da calça que fica perto da barra e um poste de materializa em sua frente. – Comentou, não pude deixar de rir.

- "Um poste de se materializou na sua frente foi? ''

- Foi, foi uma merda, quebrei Iphone! – Resmungou tirando o aparelho quebrado do bolso.

- Nossa, que saco, mas quem tava te ligando?

- Eu não sei, ao menos conheci um carinha super legal.

- Foi?

- Foi, James, acho que era esse seu nome.

- Interessante, mas e o Enrico?

- Ãhn? - Fez uma careta.

- Você não estava derretida pelo Enrico?

- Estava? – Arregalou a sobrancelha. – Ora bolas, eu não estou, nem estava derretida pelo Enrico! Além do mais, eu não estou interessada no James, eu nem o conheço!

- Aham, ah claro, sei... – Debochei.

TIN DON

- É o meu remédio. – Informei e fui pegar minha carteira no quarto.

Paguei pelos medicamentos, fui tomá-los e retornei à sala. Malu mexia no curativo e resmungava em alemão. Por que não em francês? Algum tempo depois, Amy juntou-se a nós.

- É você acordando e eu indo dormir. – Comentei. – Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

- Tudo bem Lily, melhoras! – Amy falou se largando encima de Malu no sofá.

- Hei! Você é pesada! – Reclamou. – Melhoras Lily.

- Obrigada. – Falei e fui me deitar.

* * *

_Amy Meester _

- O que foi isso na testa? – perguntei.

- Ah, patins, meti a cara no poste.

[risos incontroláveis]

- Quê?!

- Ah, pára de rir, não foi nada legal! – Resmungou.

- Tudo bem, para você não foi nenhum pouco engraçado, mas para quem vê ou escuta é super. Mas você está bem?

- Estou sim. Ah, mas meu Iphone não. Quer ir comigo comprar outro?

- Em dez minutos estou pronta.

- Tentarei também.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

TIN DON

- Peter abre a porta. Deve ser as meninas! – Remus gritou do banheiro.

É, para variar, sobra para mim só porque eu me arrumo primeiro. James e Sirius estão fazendo o mesmo, ah tudo bem eu abro! Sim são as meninas.

Emily e sua irmã estavam na porta, cada uma com duas sacolas na mão. Por sinal, estavam lindas esta noite.

- Boa noite Peter! – Emily deu um beijo em minha bochecha e entrou, o mesmo fez Isabela. – Peter essa é Isabela, Bela este é Peter.

Emily estuda com James, os dois são super amigos, devido à amizade dos dois, nós acabamos criando uma afeição muito grande por ela. Possui cabelos castanhos escuros, longos e lisos. A pele é bastante alva com algumas sardas no rosto e olhos castanhos esverdeado. Nem é baixa, nem alta possui uma estatura normal. É uma garota adorável.

Isabela é a irmã mais nova de Emily. É alta, e possui um lindo corpo. Cabelos ondulados e longos castanhos claros e com algumas mechas queimadas, olhos incrivelmente azuis e uma pequena tatuagem de joaninha nas costas.

- Um prazer em conhecê-lo Peter. – Isabela sorriu.

- Trouxemos filmes, alguns aperitivos e, é claro, bebidas. – Emily informou.

- Ótimo, as donzelas não demoram a se arrumar.

- Tudo bem, enquanto isso nós arrumamos as coisas.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- As meninas já chegaram. – James informou quando eu saí do banho.

- Legal, já estou quase pronto.

- Certo, vou fazer uma ligação e já vou para a sala.

- Tudo bem.

Ele começou a discar, sem querer pude ouvir toda a conversa. Não era minha culpa se James era incrivelmente surdo.

- Alô, Malu?

_- James? _

- Eu mesmo, como vai sua testa?

_- Melhor, obrigada por ligar. _

- Não tem por onde. Estava pensando, poderíamos sair esta noite?

_- Tudo bem, não ia fazer nada mesmo. _

- Ótimo, onde podemos nos encontrar?

_- Nossa, de boa nem sei. No parque pode ser, tem algum café por ali?_

- Tem sim, mas estava pensando em irmos a alguma boate.

_- Ah de boa! Nós encontramos que horas na cafeteria?_

- Às dez está bom para você?

_- Por mim está ótimo. _

- Beleza então, ah sim, lembre-se onde você mora para eu te levar na volta, porque é insanidade sair sozinha muito tarde.

_- Pode deixar. Até mais tarde James!_

- Até mais, Malu.

Ele desligou o telefone e passou a mão nos cabelos, ai tem coisa! Fiz de conta que não estava prestando atenção à conversa e perguntei.

- Quem era?

- Uma garota.

- Ah, jura!?

- Sim.

- Digo, nunca ouvi falar desta garota aqui em casa.

- Ah, deve ser porque eu a conheci hoje.

- Hum, deve ser muito boa para você ter essa urgência em vê-la.

- Ela é bem divertida, meiga...

- Sei, digna de uma boa noite. - Tentei imaginá-la. Uma loira escultural de olhos azuis.

- Você não tem jeito. – Ele bufou. – Anda se arruma logo, as meninas estão nos esperando.

- Eu sei.

- Ah é claro, aviso prévio: _nada_ de graçinhas com a irmã da Emily, ela não é do estilo de garotas que servem para ficar com você.

- Por que não? – Franzi o cenho.

- Porque você não passa de uma noite com uma garota, e olhe lá!

- Ah cara, lembra do que eu te disse? De querer namorar sério?

- Lembro sim, mas a Isabela não será cobaia dessa sua fase "experimental".

- Farei o possível para me controlar.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Sirius e James ainda estavam se arrumando, devo confessar que estou muito ansiosa para conhecer o famoso Black. Eu conheço James desde o ano passado, quando minha irmã começou a fazer direito na turma dele. Ah, o James é uma pessoa adorável.

Emily e Peter estão preparando as comidas para o filme. Peter me pareceu uma pessoa muito legal. É, enquanto eles trabalham, eu aprecio a vista da varanda, mero detalhe no apartamento vizinho tem duas malucas dançando no Playstation.

- Boa Noite Emily! – Ouvi uma voz emergir na cozinha.

- Boa noite Remus. Tudo bem com você?

- Estou muito bem.

- Onde estão os meninos? – Emily perguntou.

- Terminando de se arrumar.

- Prá variar, aliás, nem sei por que eu pergunto. – Bufou. – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, aquela é minha irmã Isabela. – Ela apontou para mim. Ele veio caminhando em minha direção. Era um rapaz bonito e com um sorriso encantador. Super "pegável", se Emily não estivesse morrendo de amores pro ele.

- Olá, Isabela! – Ele me cumprimentou. – Meu nome é Remus John Lupin, prazer em conhecê-la.

- Olá, Remus, o prazer é todo meu. – Sorri.

- Ah, os meninos já devem estar chegando, é típico deles demorar! Venha para cá, eles não demoram.

- Tudo bem.

E de fato não demorou muito para que Sirius e James aparecessem na sala. Como eu já conhecia James, ele veio até mim e me deu um baita abraço. Logo Sirius parou em minha frente.

- Isabela Benson, um prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Sirius Black. – Deu um lindo sorriso.

- Tenha certeza que o prazer é todo meu. – Retribui o sorriso.

O tradicional dois beijinhos na bochecha, o último com certo desvio. Ah, como Deus pode criar uma criatura tão... sexy assim? Agora que estávamos juntos, fomos para a sala ver os filmes.

- Poxa Emily, só tem filme ruim. – James resmungou.

- Você queria que eu trouxesse o quê? – Emily bufou. - Algum tipo de pornografia?

- Sei lá exceto filmes que vocês mulheres se reúnem a tarde para fofocar e chorar.

- Então o que você sugere? – Debochou.

- Qualquer coisa exceto isso! Vou até minha coleção de filmes, garanto que tem algo melhor. – James balançou a cabeça negativamente e depois voltou com vários DVDs em mãos. – Escolham.

Depois de muita discussão e enrolada dos meninos, eles acabaram escolhendo algum filme de terror, não me ative ao título. Nós organizamos pela sala e James colocou o DVD no aparelho e apagou as luzes.

Em uma quina do sofá, sentamos Sirius e eu juntos e Peter esparramado no mesmo ao nosso lado. Remus e Emily ficaram sentados no chão com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Estavam próximos ao aparador de madeira que tinha na sala. James foi até o quarto e buscou a cadeira do computador e se acomodou próximo à porta do quarto de hóspedes.

Iniciou-se o filme, agora sim posso ver o nome "O Exorcismo". Sim, este filme é muito velho, e por sinal eu nunca o vi e não faço a mínima questão de vê-lo agora. Sim, estou morrendo de medo de vê-lo.

- Está com medo do filme? – Sirius cochichou em meu ouvido me fazendo tremer um pouco.

- Um pouco. – Respondi sem graça, óbvio que ele percebeu.

- Não se preocupe. – Mesmo com a luz pude perceber um sorriso maroto se formar em seus lábios. – Estarei aqui caso precise. – Obviamente eu iria precisar.

Como um ser humano pode concentrar tanta beleza? . Não demorou muito para ele atravessar a mão pela minha nuca e ficou acariciando-a. Ah, que mãos!

Sinceramente? Estou odiando este filme, é horrível (em todos os sentidos imagináveis). Sirius continuava acariciando minha nuca, James não parava de olhar para o relógio, Peter estava dormindo, Emily e Remus estão se beijando. Ãhn? Volta a fita! Bleh!

James deu uma leve piscadela para nós e saiu do apartamento levando consigo a chave do carro e sua carteira, provavelmente ele irá para alguma festa.

- Hei, vamos fazer mais pipoca! – Sirius se levantou e me puxou até a cozinha.

- Tudo bem.

- Posso ser muito sincero com você? – perguntou-me apoiando-se no balcão.

- Pode, aliás, deve. – Fui até simpática para o quão assustada estava.

- É o seguinte, eu estou com muita vontade de ficar com você. Não é da minha natureza 'falar', apenas agir, mas o James praticamente me proibiu de tentar qualquer coisa com você, porque você é a irmã caçula da Emily. Bem, eu não sei se ela já comentou com você que meus relacionamentos têm 'tendências' a não durarem mais que duas horas e bem, eu não sei se você estaria disposta a ficar comigo mesmo assim... – Ele não mencionou falar mais.

- Já terminou de falar? – Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Não sei para você, mas para mim 'ficar' significa não ter responsabilidade, ser só naquela hora e ponto, ou seja, a pessoa já tem consciência disso.

- Bem, eu sei, mas vocês mulheres...

- Eu não sou como as outras, sei muito bem onde estou me metendo e, aliás, tenho juízo suficiente para não criar expectativas com você.

- Como assim?

- Ora bolas, eu sei que você é galinha, mas isso não te faz menos bonito. Eu sempre tive uma quedinha por você, mas só para ficar.

- Sendo assim...

Ele me puxou pela cintura e me envolveu com um beijo daqueles de cinema, aqueles de tirar o fôlego. Nos agarramos bastante na cozinha e depois voltamos para ver o filme. Acabo de concluir que Sirius Black é maravilhoso.

* * *

_James Potter_

Deixei Remus, Emily, Sirius, Isabela e Peter na sala, esperava realmente que o Sirius se comportasse. Peguei as chaves e fiquei esperando o elevador. Faltam quinze minutos para as dez, tempo suficiente para chegar ao café. Nem foi preciso, consegui chegar em dez.

Estava lá ela sentada em uma mesa do lado de fora apreciando um chocolate quente, estava tão linda. Possui uma beleza diferente, um estilo impar, única.

- Boa noite, Malu. – Falei ao sentar-me a mesa.

- Oh, boa noite, James. – Sorriu.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Estou sim obrigada. E você como vai?

- Muito bem, e a testa também vai bem? – ela continuava sorrindo encantadoramente.

- Sim.

- Que bom. Então, há quanto tempo você chegou aqui? – comecei a puxar assunto.

- Ontem de madrugada.

- Nossa, muito pouco tempo.

- É verdade, mas já gosto daqui, passei duas férias de verão com meu pai aqui.

- Que ótimo, é uma cidade maravilhosa. Onde você mora?

- Bem, não sei o nome do prédio, mas é perto daqui, um branquinho com muito vidro que tem duas coberturas e fica em frente ao cinema...

- Ei, eu moro aí! – exclamei.

- Sério?! – ficou boquiaberta.

- Você conheceu o meu amigo Peter! Bem que ele disse que a menina tinha um sotaque diferente.

- Céus que coincidência! – Ela estava boquiaberta. – Eu me lembro deste Peter. – ambos rimos.

- Inacreditável. – comentei.

- Nem eu acredito ainda. – ela sorriu.

- Sua cor predileta? – perguntei do nada.

- Preto.

- Branco. Um esporte?

- Patinação. – rimos.

- Basquete. Uma fruta?

- Morango.

- Morango.

- Haaa, primeira coisa igual! – Ela brincou.

- Banda predileta?

- Pink.

- The Beatles.

Continuamos conversando bobagens até por volta das onze horas da noite. Temos algumas coisas em comum, mas não muitas, mesmo assim ela é uma pessoa muito agradável de conversar.

- Agora que eu sei que você mora no mesmo prédio que eu e sem seus pais, não há problemas com horas, que tal irmos a alguma boate daqui?

- Acho uma idéia magnífica!

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Estávamos no maior agarrado lá na cozinha, sinceramente, como alguém pode ser tão irresistível quanto Sirius Black? Escutei, com dificuldade, Emily me chamar na sala. Que hora mais inconveniente! Bem, mas se tratando da Emily, ela sempre é inconveniente nesses casos. Tentamos ignorá-la, mas ela se materializou na cozinha.

- Por que eu não imaginei isso? – Ela suspirou, a me ver meio descabelada, fiquei um pouco sem graça. – Bem, eu estou indo, vamos?

- Tudo bem. Dez minutinhos eu desço, ok? – Falei me recompondo.

- Certo, estarei na garagem. Tchau, Sirius! – Disse se retirando do local.

- Tchau, Emily! – Falou ele falsamente constrangido.

- É, eu tenho que ir. – Falei não querendo descer.

- Ah, não vai, por favor. – Pediu me abraçando mais forte.

- Estou sem carro, tenho que ir com ela, não por querer, mas por necessidade. – Xinguei-me mentalmente por ter sido burra o suficiente para não ter ido em meu próprio carro.

- Eu a deixo em casa. – Tentou.

- É melhor ela não chegar sozinha, meus pais não vão gostar muito disso, eles estão passando o fim de semana aqui. – Bufei.

- Tudo bem, então nos vemos em outra ocasião.

Beijamos-nos por mais algum bom tempo, eu fui até o banheiro me arrumar e desci. Remus e Emily estavam encostados no capô do carro de mãos dadas e rindo de alguma coisa.

- Olá, pessoal. – Falei sorrindo ao me aproximar do carro, Sirius estava de mãos dadas comigo.

- Oi, Bela. – Remus sorriu também.

- Vamos? – Emily pôs-se de pé. – Já é tarde.

- Certo, vamos. – Soltei a mão dele e dei-lhe um selinho. O mesmo fez Emily em Remus. – Até mais guris.

Quando saímos do prédio, Emily virou-se para mim e fez um comentário, a única frase dita durante o caminho.

- Você é insaciável. – Riu.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Quando elas se retiraram voltamos para o hall e ficamos esperando o elevador. Sirius estava calado, isso é muito estranho. Talvez ele já tenha se dado conta da bela merda que ele fez, não que eu esteja pensando que Bela seja uma merda.

Agente sempre foi super contra de que ele ficasse com ela, para o próprio bem dela. Vai ver que é porque ele é um super galinha que nunca conseguiu namorar sério com ninguém, sem que garota fosse parar no hospital com problemas de coluna devido ao peso dos "chifres'' na cabeça. Sem exageros.

- O James vai matar você. – Comentei quando entramos no elevador, esse foi o meu lado demoníaco agindo.

- Não precisa dizer panaca. – Bufou. – Mas a carne é fraca!

- Eu sei..

- E você também não pode falar muita coisa, você ficou com a melhor amiga dele! – Me interrompeu.

- Pelo menos eu consigo namorar sério, ao contrário de..

- Ah ta, vamos acabar este assunto. Será que o Peter ainda está dormindo? – Mudou de assunto drasticamente.

- Suponho que sim.

- Ele só faz dormir. – Bufou.

- Ora dê um crédito a ele, ver um filme muito ruim e vendo dois casais se agarrar é um _pouco _chato. – Ambos rimos.

Ao entramos no apartamento vimos, no meu quarto, Peter jogando vídeo game. É ele estava realmente dormindo.

- Você não estava dormindo!? – Sirius perguntou boquiaberto.

- Como seu eu fosse conseguir dormir com o Remus se enroscando na Emily! – Atirei-lhe uma almofada. – Mas também se eu levanta-se eu deixaria de dar muitas gargalhadas internas, obviamente.

- Idiota. – Bufei.

- Por quê? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Por que..

- Abra o bico que você jamais verá a luz do sol. – Me joguei na cama irritado.

- Ah qual é, compartilhe comigo! – Protestou.

- Vá à merda.

- Com crase ou sem crase? – Provocou. Atirei-lhe outra almofada.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt _

Entramos em seu lindo automóvel na cor prata e seguimos para uma boate não longe dali, estava lotada. Com certa dificuldade entramos e nos dirigimos ao bar.

- Está entupido aqui! – comentou alto, pois o barulho estava inviabilizando qualquer conversa em tom civilizada.

- É sim.

- O que vamos beber? – chegou mais perto para não precisar falar tão alto.

- Não sei, vamos ver o que tem no menu. – Sorri pegando o folheto.

- Certo, eu vou querer uma vodka de limão. – pediu ao garçom.

- Bem, e eu uma de morango.

- Só um momento. – O barman se retirou e logo surgiu com duas doses de vodka.

- Obrigada. Achei hilário o fato de morarmos no mesmo lugar. – comentei.

- É sim. Eu acredito em algo chamado destino.

- Eu também. Ah, vamos dançar?

- Claro!

Colocou-se de pé rapidamente e me puxou para o meio da pista, entretanto estava inviável de dançar ali. Ia não ia eu levava um empurrão de alguém, isto estava me deixando irritada.

- Vou pegar mais bebidas. – Disse ele. – O que você vai querer?

- O mesmo. – Sorri.

- Certo, não demorarei.

E lá se foi ele para o bar, continuei dançando. Um rapaz alto e muito forte de olhos negros e pele morena esbarrou em mim com muita força. Fiquei resmungando baixo e ele olhando torto.

- Algum problema? – Perguntei de cara amarrada.

- Você é muito gostosa, sabia?

- Me respeite seu idiota, não te dei ousadia para isso!

- Não se faça de difícil. Até parece que você não é umazinha de qualquer esquina.

Filho da mãe! Quando era pequena, papai me colocou em um curso de defesa pessoal. Particularmente acredito ter aprendido coisas muito úteis, ao menos na época de escola serviu contra os babacas das turmas acima da minha. Peguei seu braço direito e o contorci para o lado oposto da articulação, ele ficou se contorcendo de dor.

- Sua vadia!

- Ah cala a boca seu panaca! – A esta altura já estavam todos olhando para mim e James já tinha retornado rapidamente para onde eu estava.

- Quem é o imbecil que está mexendo com a minha namorada? – James colocou-se ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

- Ah, não sabia que essa aí tinha dono. Deve pagar muito bem pelo aluguel.

PAFT

James deu-lhe um soco na cara.

- Vamos Malu. – Puxou minha mão até sairmos daquele lugar. – Você está bem?

- Estou sim. Ah, obrigada por me defender.

- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, mas acho que você se defendeu bem.

- Fiz defesa pessoal quando era mais nova.

- Explica muita coisa. – Riu. – Agora vamos para onde?

- Não sei, me faça uma surpresa.

- Certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Me falaram que seu beijo tem gosto de morango, posso provar? – ele piscou para mim.

- Claro. - Ofeguei

Ele me envolveu pela cintura e aproximou o seu rosto do meu e lentamente começou a me beijar e, rapidamente, ele aprofundou o beijo. Tem lábios ágeis que trabalhavam em sincronia com os meus, céus! Que beijo é esse?!

* * *

_Amy Meester_

- Cansei! – Lily desabou no sofá.

- Você é muito mole! - Ri desabando ao seu lado.

- Pipoca, brigadeiro e filme? – perguntou ela.

- Boa sugestão, qual o filme?

- O velho e clichê Moulin Rouge.

- Hei, mas a Malu não está aqui. Lembra? – Falei.

- Ah é verdade, então que tal maratona Jogos Mortais?

- Fechado, vou à locadora. – Lily disse pegando a chave do carro.

- Certo, eu faço a pipoca e o brigadeiro.

...

- Ah vou dormir, estou morrendo de sono! – Bocejei.

- Vou para a piscina.

- Maluca, viciada, sado-masoquista... – Falei bocejando enquanto ia para o meu quarto. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite!

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- Vai aonde? – Remus me perguntou quando eu peguei a chave e me retirei da sala.

- Piscina.

- Qual é cara, está tarde!

- Deixei o som do quarto lá na última festinha que teve.

- Ah, foi mesmo.

- Não demoro.

- Tudo bem.

Fui pela escada de emergência e cheguei à cobertura. Sinto-me lisonjeado por morar em um lugar tão maravilhoso quanto esse, é pensando bem, acho que vou ficar um pouco aqui. Acomodei-me bem em uma das cadeiras de sol e fiquei contemplando o céu estrelado.

Sempre gostei muito de astronomia, física, coisas desse gênero, mas eu não sou maluco. É, vai ver que é porque meu nome é em homenagem a uma estrela. Meus pais sempre saiam à noite para dar uma volta pela cidade e acabavam em um gramado olhando o céu. No dia em que minha mãe descobriu que ela estava grávida, eles fizeram o mesmo passeio e, ao ver a estrela, resolveu que eu seria Sirius. É engraçado "ser uma estrela''.

Distraio-me com facilidade enquanto penso nas estrelas, ah sim, sou lunático. Percebi ao longe uns ruídos próximo a mim. Não, eu não quero ver o que é.

- Boa noite, este celular é seu? – Uma voz falava comigo, odeio quando me atrapalham.

- É sim. – Respondi sem olhar para quem era.

- Por favor, eu gostaria de pegar a espreguiçadeira.

- Pode colocar no chão.

- O chão está molhado! – Disse impaciente.

- Tudo bem. – Acomodei-me melhor e peguei o celular com uma, aparentemente, ruiva que o segurava. – Obrigado.

- Não tem por onde. – Disse ainda impaciente.

- Ei, não te conheço, conheço? – perguntei confuso.

- Não, eu não faço a mínima idéia de quem você seja.

- Não está sendo irônica? – Franzi o rosto.

- Claro que não, por acaso estou falando com alguma celebridade ou coisa do gênero?

- Não. - Quanta ignorância! - Bem, mas eu nunca a vi no prédio.

- Vai ver que é porque eu me mudei recentemente e não saí andando por aí?

- Ei, qual o seu problema? – Arregalei a sobrancelha.

- Nenhum, ah esta piscina tem aquecedor?

- Você não está pretendendo entrar agora nela não, né? – perguntei assustado.

- Na verdade, estou. – Sorriu colocando a bolsa na cadeira e ficando apenas de biquíni.

- Você ficou maluca!? – Perguntei indignado.

- Não, eu não fiquei maluca, apenas estou com uma ligeira vontade de tomar banho de piscina. Posso?

- Não, não pode! Você vai congelar!

- Homens são tão dramáticos. – Revirou os olhos e se encaminhou para a piscina.

O aquecedor estava quebrado, ela não entende isso!? Simplesmente ela vai virar picolé. Automaticamente me levantei e fui em sua direção na hora que ela mencionou pular, eu a agarrei, tarde de mais, caímos juntos na água gélida.

- Oh, shit! – Ela exclamou quando emergiu na superfície.

- Eu disse que estava fria! – Falei sorrindo. – Ah, Sirius Black, prazer.

- Prazer, Lily Evans. – sorriu.

- De onde você é?

- Nova York.

* * *

**Quatro Horas da Manhã...**

_

* * *

__James Potter_

- Acho melhor irmos para casa. – Escutei a voz dela ao longe, ela estava bem mais sóbria que eu.

Perdi as contas de quais e quantas bebidas diferentes eu bebi, às vezes, é um pouco controlar a vontade insaciável do meu corpo por álcool. Talvez, um dia, eu consiga me controlar.

Estamos com um problema sério, eu diria até que seriíssimo, eu não sou capaz de ficar em pé e ela não sabia dirigir. Voltar para casa, agora, não é tão viável assim.

- James, eu estou falando com você. – Me cutucou novamente.

- Ah sim, mas eu não vou conseguir dirigir.

- Notável. – Disse paciente. – Mas isso não é problema, voltamos de táxi.

- Você é um anjo.

- Impressão sua.

[...]

Minha cabeça estava me matando, tudo o que eu não quero é me deparar com o Sirius e escutar suas lições de moral quando ele está sóbrio.

- Como você está? – perguntou-me quando entramos no elevador.

- Nada bem.

- Você tem remédio para ressaca?

- Não se preocupe, ressacas são tão comuns lá em casa quanto mulheres trocarem a cor do esmalte. – Ri da minha própria piada sem graça.

- Ou seja, freqüentemente. – Sorriu. – Então eu vou considerar isso um "Vou ficar bem".

- Exato.

Encostei-a contra a parede e a beijei. Senhor, como ela beija maravilhosamente bem. O elevador abriu e continuamos nos beijando em frente ao apartamento dela.

- Bem, até mais, vizinho. – Ela entrou.

A inteligência em pessoa, definitivamente, eu não vou conseguir achar a chave certa no meio desse monte, tentar de uma por uma é sem dúvida alguma pedir "quebre a porta". 'tin don', acabo de pedir minha sentença de morte, os caras vão me matar.

- Quem diabos... – Escutei a voz baixa de Sirius reclamando atrás da porta. – James seu filho da puta! - Murmurou um "tia Dorea que me perdoe" - Onde porra está a sua chave!?

- Shiii, vai acordar os vizinhos. – Entrei em casa e ele fechou a porta com força. – Onde porra você enfiou a sua chave!?

- Err, ela está aqui, mas eu ia acabar quebrando a porta. – Falei sem me importar muito com o sermão dele.

- Seu cachaceiro de uma figa! – Bufou.

- Amanhã agente conversa. – Fui tomar banho.

* * *

**N/A: **Saudações hô!

Gente, ta aí, mais um capítulo. Desculpem-me erros de incoerencia e de gramática (já disse o quanto eu odeio gramática?). Espero não ter demorado muito e, sinceramente, espero que gostem.

Agradeço as reviews, **EU AMO REVIEWS**, então pode deixar a vontade :)

Um abraço para: **Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Fernanda, Serena Sy Potter, Débora Souza, Lily Evans (Anny), Yuufu, Thaty.**

Por favor, deixem reviews

beijos, até breve

Jessie


	7. Vizinhos Bizarros

**

* * *

**

. : : Capítulo IV : : .  
. : : Vizinhos bizarros : : .

* * *

_Emily Benson_

Ah não, ela está com essa cara de vegetal de _novo_! Sim, a minha irmã tem cara de vegetal, principalmente, quando ela está apaixonada. Oh, eu sabia que não ia dar certo.

- Será que você poderia não fazer essa cara de peixe morto na minha frente? – Revirei os olhos.

- Ãhn?

- Tá vendo? Você ai com essa cara de peixe morto e com os pensamentos em saturno. – Bufei. – Quer dizer, com os pensamentos em certo apartamento que visitamos ontem.

- Bestona. – Ela sorriu. – Até parece que eu deixo me abalar com qualquer homem.

- Mas estamos falando do Senhor Galã Black, o conquistador. E, pode contar para mim, você está caidinha pelo Sirius.

- Emily, cala a boca. – Irritou-se. – Eu _não_ estou caidinha pelo Black, eu não sou idiota para achar que tem chances de dar certo com ele.

- Tem certeza? – Impliquei.

- Olhe aqui, é obvio que eu não estou iludida com ele, assunto encerrado!

Me engana que eu gosto.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Odeio acordar tarde, ao contrário de Amy e Luma, mas nesta manhã em especial não estou com a menor vontade de me levantar, dormi muito tarde.

Sirius Black, ah... Ele é uma figura. Ele é extremamente bonito, confesso, mas, definitivamente, a beleza não é o seu melhor ponto. Simplesmente, ele é um cara incrível, mas não faz o meu tipo.

Fui para a cozinha pegar um suco e, milagrosamente, Amy estava acordada (ou pelo menos tentava) com sua caneca roxa cheia de café.

- Bom dia, Amy! – Entrei sorridente no cômodo. – Tinha formiga na sua cama?

- Ah, Lily, o sarcasmo nunca foi seu ponto forte.

- Bem, eu aprendo fácil. Mas, falando sério, por que você está acordada tão cedo?

- Vou fazer compras, muitas compras eu diria. – Falou animada. – Quer ir comigo?

- Com certeza! - Eu adorava ir ao shopping.

- Será que Malu vai querer ir conosco?

- Provavelmente não, ela chegou super tarde, mas não custa agente perguntar.

- Na verdade, custará uma cara feia e um dia de abuso. – Ela me lembrou.

- É, mas vamos passar o dia fora mesmo. – Lembrei-a também.

- Então vamos.

Fomos até o quarto de Malu, para variar, o notebook estava ligado. Ela estava largada na cama ainda com roupa de sair, maquiagem e de sapatos. Ela nunca ia mudar.

- Malu... – cutuquei-a de leve, mas não obtive sucesso. – Malu!

- Ãhn? – Acordou assustada. – Ah, são vocês!

- Exatamente, pelo visto a festa foi boa ein? – Amy fez cócegas nela.

- Ah, foi sim. – Ela deu um meio sorriso e encostou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Antes que você volte a dormir... Vamos fazer compras, quer ir? – Perguntei.

- Não, hoje não. – Disse entre bocejos.

- Então tá, eu sugiro que você vá tomar um banho e vista um pijama. – Falei.

- Eu irei.

[...]

- Como estava a piscina ontem? – Amy perguntou enquanto esperava deitada na minha cama que eu terminasse de tomar banho.

- Gelada! – Gritei dentro do banheiro.

- Imaginável. – Ela riu. – Maluca...

- Psicopata, sado-masoquista. – Completei rindo também. – Eu já sei disso tudo! Mas, conheci um de nossos vizinhos.

- Sério!?

- Sério. – Sai do banheiro vestido um roupão. – Um lindo.

- Ah é? – Perguntou com aquele tom implicante de que quer dar segundas intenções.

- É, mas ele não faz o meu estilo.

- Sei...

- Amy, pelo amor de Deus, não comece.

- Bom dia. – Malu apareceu no quarto: cabelos molhados, cara de sono e roupão laranja. – É, eu sei, minha cara está péssima.

- Ninguém falou nada! – Amy defendeu-se.

- Enfim, peguei o vizinho. – Disse bocejando.

- Quê!? – Amy e eu exclamamos.

- Ah, não vou contar detalhes. – Ao ver nossas caras feias, ela se corrigiu. – Ah, agora não. Boa noite.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- Bom dia Remus, Peter. – Saudei-os quando cheguei à cozinha.

- Seu 'bom humor' é bem perceptível. – Peter revirou os olhos.

- Não é para menos, o veado safado me acordou às quatro da manhã. – Bufei.

- Morro de pena. – Remus riu.

- Ah, parem! – Me abusei. – Preparam o que para comer?

- Nada. – Peter disse com voz de tédio.

- Pra variar.

- Agente precisa sair dessa vida. – Comentei.

- Concordo, já não agüento mais comer cereal com leite e suco de caixa. – Remus fez cara de nojo.

- Então, vamos contratar alguém.

- De preferência gostosa. – Pensei alto, alto até demais, eles me olharam de cara feia. – Ah, de preferência que cozinhe bem... Gostoso.

- Ótimo, vou colocar o anuncio no jornal e marcaremos a entrevista. – Remus ficou de pé e foi para o quarto.

- James já te deu um sermão? – Peter me perguntou.

- Ele não se encontra em condições nem de andar, quanto mais de me dar sermão.

- Vou procurar alguma coisa interessante para fazer. – Falei indo para o quarto, eu já sabia o que fazer.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt _

Ótimo, eu posso comer vento ou tocar fogo na cozinha, ambas as possibilidades me fascinam. Bem, ficar na minha cama me parece mais interessante.

A noite ontem foi incrível, o James é uma graça, mas, definitivamente, ele não faz o meu tipo para mais de uma noite. Na verdade, nunca encontrei ninguém que faça verdadeiramente o meu tipo... Não depois de meus casos românticos, ao menos eles dariam um livro.

Homens, por que a espécie humana precisa deles para se procriar? Realmente uma pena, portanto, já que não tem outro jeito, na verdade tem, mas é incogitável por mim, nos "adaptamos" a eles.

O maior tempo que eu já passei com alguém foi com o Jason (dois anos), ah ele sempre foi um fofo, na verdade, fofo até demais. Ele era delicado, gentil e romântico, mas ele exagerava _demais_, é demais. Demais, além do aceitável do exagero. Mas mesmo ele sendo um grudento distante, eu gostava dele. É, ele era um 'grudento distante', ele era aquele namorado que quando estava com você era um grude, possessivo, mas depois que estava cada um na sua casa ele parecia esquecer da minha existência, passava semanas sem ligar.

Ele acabou comigo, confesso, fiquei feliz. Minha felicidade veio seguida de uma frustração, depressão. Duas semanas depois eu descobri que eu era traída e já fazia quase seis meses, mas ele me traia com um homem. Passei uma semana chorando, sem sair do meu quarto, até hoje, meus pais nunca entenderam o porquê.

Bem, desde então sempre fiquei com um pé atrás, não por achar que todos os homens do mundo são gays, mas por medo de não dar certo. Isso me levou a não ter relacionamentos de mais de uma noite e que de preferência eu não esteja sóbria, mas isso não quer dizer que eu saia todas as noites para ficar com vários homens no mesmo dia, não é assim que a coisa funciona.

Definitivamente, eu espero que no meio da lista de compras das meninas esteja incluso "comida", porque eu ainda estou com fome. Tem resto de pizza e algumas besteiras que elas comeram hoje. Quer saber? Eu estou precisando mesmo perder 2,5kg. Voltei para o quarto e peguei o meu notebook, Enrico estava online e havia deixado uma mensagem "Vamos sair?". Ele parece ser aquele cara que você tem um relacionamento imprevisível, eu gosto disso, mas, óbvio, nada imprevisível à lá Jason. Não quero pensar nisso, pelo menos, não agora. Uma corda apareceu na minha varanda, aparentemente, veio da cobertura, o que diab...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!– Gritei e o ser que estava pendurado na corda se assustou e caiu na minha varanda. – Socorro! Socorro!

- Aiiiii. – Ele gemeu e tampou os ouvidos. – Pára de gritar. – Pediu.

- Socorro! Socorro! Ladrão! – Gritava feito uma maluca, fui até o quarto e comecei a atirar sandálias nele.

- Pare sua psicopata! – Berrou. – Eu sou seu vizinho!

- Você é o quê? – Perguntei confusa.

- Vizinho, pessoa que mora no mesmo prédio ou rua, casa ao lado ou em frente, coisas desse tipo. – Olhava para cima parecendo estar aborrecido.

- Vou ligar para a sindica! – Entrei no meu quarto e peguei o telefone, ele levantou-se imediatamente e entrou no meu aposento. – O que você pensa que está fazendo?!

- Tentando voltar para a cobertura? – perguntou com deboche.

- Ah é? Pois, se vire! Dê uma de homem-aranha, super-herói ou coisa do gênero e volte de onde você saiu!

- Dormiu com um cavalo foi? - Atirei-lhe outra sandália.

- E eu não vou ligar só para a sindica, vou ligar para a policia e te denunciar por invasão domiciliar.

- Ei, vamos resolver as coisas como pessoas civilizadas. – Ergueu as mãos.

- Civilizadamente? – Perguntei áspera. – Ah, pegue suas coisas e saia do meu apartamento!

- Bruta. – Resmungou.

- Inconveniente. – Fiz uma careta.

Ele deixou a corda e eu abri a porta do quarto para ele, e o mesmo me acompanhou.

- Bonito apartamento, vocês tem bom gosto.

- Obrigada. – Falei menos azeda. – Ah, desculpe-me pelo meu enxame.

- Não tem problemas, não é todo dia que alguém invade a sua varanda despencando da cobertura. Eu calculei errado.

- Percebi. – Dei um primeiro sorriso. – Definitivamente, só seria mais bizarro se você estivesse fantasiado de algum super-herói.

- Né?

- É, daí eu não ligaria para a sindica tão pouco para a policia, mas para o hospício.

- Boa sugestão. – Ele riu. – Ah, Sirius Black, um prazer.

- Luma Kopke Schmidt, o prazer é todo meu.

- Bem, vou lá na cobertura recolher minhas coisas e tentar descer novamente.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Caminhávamos fazia horas e comprado toneladas de coisas. Resolvemos sentar e tomar um chocolate quente, colocar as conversas em dia e descansar para o segundo tempo de compras.

- Tive uma idéia. – Falei do nada.

- Teve?- Lily franziu a testa. – Que tipo de idéia?

- Bem, depois você vê a minha idéia.

- Cada dia que passa eu tenho mais certeza de que você é doida.

- Obrigada. – Sorri amarelo. – Mas anda, conta do vizinho.

- Ei, eu já falei logo cedo.

- Você disse que ele era lindo, mas não fazia o seu tipo, mas isso não satisfaz a minha curiosidade.

- Para variar. Srta. Curiosidade. – Ela sorriu. – Sirius Black, sem definições, sem dúvida, prefiro que você o conheça pessoalmente.

- Hum, fascinante.

- De fato é.

Ficamos conversando besteira por mais uma hora, fizemos mais compras, Lily foi para casa mais eu precisa ainda resolver alguns 'problemas'.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Reunião dos condôminos hoje, quem precisa de programação melhor que essa? James acabou de acordar, ele está zanzando feito um zumbi pela casa. Ele largou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos.

- Ressaca? – Perguntei o obvio.

- Parece? – Perguntou abusado.

- Só um pouco. – Sorri. – Mas e ai, foi boa a farra ontem?

- Bastante.

- Pegou quem?

- A vizinha.

- Quem?! – Exclamei assustado. – Quer dizer, você voltou com a Karen?

- Ah, claro que não é a Karen. – Bufou.

- Então quem?

- Luma. A vizinha nova.

- Que safado apressado! – Ri.

- Não me comportei como um safado. – Ficou ofendido.

- Até parece. – Revirei os olhos. – Reunião do prédio hoje.

- Ah, que se dane.

- Pelo menos um de nós tem que ir.

- Que só não serei eu. – Disse apressadamente.

- Só sobra prá mim. – Bufei.

- Vai ver que é porque você é o mais civilizado dos quatro. Temos que demonstrar pessoas normais.

- Ah James, vai dormir.

* * *

_Sirius Black _

É por muito pouco eu não ia sendo denunciado à polícia ou iria acabar parando em um hospício. E essa droga de elevador está demorando demais!

- Olha se não é o meu vizinho querido. – Karen saiu do elevador.

- Olá, Karen, como vai você? – Perguntei.

- Definitivamente, melhor agora. – Ela se agarrou no meu pescoço. Depois as mulheres reclamam quando sofrem assédio. – Ah, Sirius, você é tão... sexy.

- Obrigado, mas... – Tentei tirá-la de cima de mim. – Karen, dá licença.

- Mas, Black...

- Ah, Karen, pelo amor de Deus, eu não vou ficar com você.

- Mas... mas... – Fez cara de dengo.

- Com licença.

Entrei no elevador, simplesmente, ela não tem limites! Certo, eu tenho fama de galinha, mas, definitivamente, eu não pego ex-namorada de amigo meu, ainda mais, sendo o James.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt _

Que vizinho mais bizarro, mas o que ele tem de bizarro ele tem de lindo. Eu precisava sair um pouco para tomar um ar e comer alguma coisa, aliás, ainda precisava comprar meu material para Hogwarts.

'Triiin Triiin'

- Alô? – Atendi o meu celular, odeiava quando ligavam de confidencial.

- Oi, querida.

- Matt?

- Ah, amor, você reconhece a minha voz!

- Impossível não reconhecer a voz de um panaca feito você. – Me acomodei em uma das poltronas da sala.

- Ei, panaca, que você namorou.

- Infelizmente, agora procure o que fazer, pois eu tenho.

Desliguei o telefone irritada e peguei minha bolsa e fui pegar a minha chave no quarto, quando estava saindo do apartamento a porta da frente se abriu, era James.

- Olá, James. – Cumprimentei. – Como você está?

- Bem, acho que estou bem. – Ele deu um sorriso. – Vai descer? Esquece, que pergunta idiota.

- Vou sim descer, vou comer alguma coisa e depois comprar meu material para a faculdade.

- Quer ajuda?

- Adoraria!

- Ótimo, vou buscar meu carro e daí nós vamos, ok?

Estávamos esperando o elevador quando James me encostou na parede e me deu um daqueles beijos de cinema, a minha vontade era de dar um chute nas partes baixa dele e sair correndo, porque ontem foi ontem e hoje é hoje, mas não tem como se render a esse beijo. O elevador fez um barulho e a parta abriu, paramos imediatamente.

- Olá James, olá Luma. – Disse Sirius, confuso.

- Olá. – Falei sem graça.

- Oi, ah... vocês já se conhecem? – Agora foi a vez de James ficar confuso.

- Sim, eu a conheci faz meia hora atrás. – Sirius respondeu. – Sem querer, acabei invadindo a varanda dela, sabe, cálculos errados.

- Imagino, bem, vamos Malu?

- Vamos. Até mais Sirius.

[...]

- Obrigada James, não sei o que teria sido de mim sem você.

- Provavelmente, uma pessoa perdida em Chicago. – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- É verdade. – Sorri também, ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou. – Ah, James..

- Sim.

- Er... É... Ah, nada não. – Suspirei. – Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Você também.

- Ah, James?

- Oi. – Ele sorriu.

- Sabe, eu acho melhor agente parar de ficar. – Falei sem saber o que estava falando, de fato. – Bem, é melhor evitar complicações futuras.

- Se você prefere assim. – Ele deu os ombros. – Amigos então? – Sorriu.

- Amigos. – Retribui o sorriso.

Entrei em casa e Lily estava sentada no carpete da sala com várias sacolas comendo chocolate, ela sorriu ao me ver. Deixei minhas sacolas no quarto e voltei para a sala.

- Oi, Malu.

- Oi, Lily, boas compras?

- Sim, compramos material para a faculdade, comida e roupas.

- Graças a Deus. – Pensei alto, alto até demais. Lily riu.

- Vai para a reunião de condôminos?

- Bleeeeh. – Fiz uma careta.

- Tudo bem, imaginei.

- Cadê Amy?

- Não sei, ela disse que ia resolver alguns problemas.

- Problemas? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É, mas ela não disse o que era.

- Estranho.

- Demais.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Simplesmente estava perfeito, definitivamente, não poderia estar mais perfeito! Bem o elevador poderia subir mais rápido e eu poderia estar com menos sacolas.

Depois de esperar quase uma eternidade, o elevador chegou. Alguns minutos estaria largando essas sacolas em qualquer lugar do apartamento.

- Hei, você de preto, poderia me ajudar com a porta? – Pedi ao moreno, pois estava com várias sacolas na mão.

- Claro. – Ele veio me ajudar.

- Obrigada.

- Disponha.

Entrei no apartamento e deixei as sacolas no chão próximo à porta e fechei a porta, Lily e Luma estavam sentadas no chão da sala com as sacolas de Lily.

- Olá pessoas! – Dei um gritinho para enfatizar minha presença.

- AIIIII MEU DEUS! – Lily ficou de pé e levou as mãos à boca.

- SANTO MERLIN DE ASSIS! – Malu saltou do chão e começou a gritar histérica. – VOCÊ TÁ RUIVA!

- Né? – Eu saltitava feito uma maluca e as meninas também. – Gostaram?

- Ficou... PERFEITO! – Lily alisava meu cabelo.

- Fazia tanto tempo que eu queria pintar, mas naquela droga de internato. – Revirei os olhos.

- Precisamos comemorar! – Luma saiu correndo.

- Claro!

* * *

_Sirius Black_

_  
_  
- Vai aonde? – Ouvi James me perguntar quando eu procurava a chave do carro.

- Casa de meus pais. – Falei emburrado.

- Boa sorte. – Ele suspirou em solidariedade.

- Obrigado. Vou passar uns três dias lá, até as aulas. – Bufei. – Até as aulas!

- Até mais.

Peguei uma pequena mala e fiquei esperando o elevador, desci e fui para a garagem no subsolo e entrei no meu carro. Foi um presente de meus pais quando eu atingi a maior idade, desde pequeno sempre fui um admirador de carros. Devido às condições financeiras privilegiadas de minha família, meu primeiro carro foi um Nissan Skyline 350GT prateado, um carro lindo e que sempre impressiona as mulheres, mas sempre quis um carro que não fosse sedan, queria um carro pequeno e turbinado para sair livre pelo mundo, não que esse não seja. Meu sonho de consumo é um Volvo C30. Ganhei uma moto em meu último aniversário, ela é incrivelmente veloz te dá uma sensação de liberdade, penso que posso voar. Entrei no carro, liguei o som e saí.

_Final de semana em família, mal posso esperar por isso_. Bufei e virei a esquina, esses fins de semana não poderiam ser mais patéticos. Minha família sempre teve muito dinheiro, portanto, as pessoas normalmente são bem mimadas, egoístas e com um senso de superioridade. Meus pais moram em Nova York, mas possuem uma enorme propriedade perto de Milwaukee, no Wisconsin.

Minhas primas vão estar lá, ou seja, terei raiva suficiente por um ano todo. O mais feliz é saber que elas vão estudar em Hogwarts. É para pagar todos os pecados da minha infância. Elas duas são dois projetos da Barbie, são mafiosas, venenosas... Não as culpo, toda a família é assim, com pouquíssimas exceções.

O trânsito estava tranqüilo, portanto, cheguei cedo lá. Estavam quase todos reunidos na varanda da frente, um som suave tocava enquanto eles tomavam vinho e jogavam conversa fora.

Desci do carro e foi àquela recepção, quero dizer, àquela falsidade. Deixei as coisas no quarto e me juntei ao resto da família. Peguei uma taça de vinho e acomodei-me na rede, Narcisa e Bellatrix sentaram-se nela também.

- Olá, primo querido! – Narcisa beijou minha bochecha.

- Oi Bella e Ciça. – Tentei ser o mais gentil possível.

- Estava com saudades. – Narcisa falou. – Mas não sentiremos mais saudades, vamos estudar em Hogwarts e morar perto da sua casa.

- Que ótimo. – Falei com ironia.

- Você é tão sem graça. – Bella resmungou.

- É a convivência. – Alfinetei e ela me deu um beliscão. – Eiii, isso dói!

- Eu sei. – Ela sorriu.

Bellatrix e Narcisa são primas inseparáveis, são como irmãs, eu diria. Elas vão cursar Arquitetura em Hogwarts. É, até o curso é igual. Elas combinam bastante.

Narcisa é uma moça muito bonita. Cabelos loiros dourados, longos, lisos com pequenas ondulações e olhos profundamente azuis que se destacam na pele alva. É muito alta e possui corpo de modelo, é a verdadeira Barbie. Fútil, debochada, mimada, egoísta... Irritante por natureza.

Bellatrix é extremamente linda, mas tem uma cara de enjôo, igual a ela. Pele morena, cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto o sobrenome. Também é muito alta, uma mulher misteriosa, de alta periculosidade.

- Ciça, venha cá querida! – Minha mãe chamou, ela estava chateada comigo por alguma razão.

- Já vou tia. – Narcisa levantou-se e foi conversar com minha mãe.

- Sua mãe está chateada com você. – Bella encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e começou a alisar meu peitoral.

- Grande novidade. – Sorri. – A novidade seria se ela não estivesse.

- Você é tão sexy...

- Você é tão inconveniente... – Revirei os olhos.

- Por isso, eu sou Bellatrix Black. – Ela passou a língua sob o lábio inferior de forma provocante._ Não_, eu não vou fazer o gosto dela. – Por que agente não fica?

- Porque eu sou Sirius Black, imune ao seu veneno. – Sorri marotamente e a deixei sentada na rede bufando de ódio.

* * *

_Bellatrix Black_Suspirei frustrada, fui até Narcisa e sai arrastando-a para o nosso quarto lá no primeiro andar.

Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Já sei, nosso querido primo te deu um fora de novo. – Ciça revirou os olhos e se deitou na cama dela.

- Pois é, mas desta vez ele vai me pagar por todos esses anos. - Encarei o espelho.

- Bem, você pretende fazer o quê?

- Não sei ainda, mas vou precisar de você.

- Claro, pode contar comigo. – Ela sorriu maleficamente.

* * *

**N/A: **oieee pessoas!

sim, eu postei, não é big, mas é post de qualquer forma. espero que vocês realmente gostem e continuem acompanhando.

essa é uma long long fic, em breve eu vou disponibilizar a trilha sonora e os wallpapers ...

um abraço especial para... **Nita Black, Debora Souza, Danielle Malfoy Black, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Bellah.**

Obrigada pelas reviews, nao se importem em deixar mais, **EU AMO REVIEWS**. :)

**Beijocas,**

Jessie


	8. Entrando em Apuros

**. : : Capítulo V : : .  
. : : Entrando em Apuros : : . **

**

* * *

**_Amy Meester _

Certo, isso é o apocalipse. São dez horas da noite e já estávamos de pijama, péssimo sinal. Certo que é dia de semana, mas estávamos de férias e sem nossos pais, isso não deveria significar um "Vamos para a balada e voltar de madrugada com os saltos nas mãos?". É, deveria, principalmente levando em consideração que não morávamos mais com nossos pais.

- Ah, isso aqui ta um tédio. – Bufei.

- É, eu sei. – Lily passava os canais com o controle remoto com uma expressão vazia.

- Eu não deveria ter dispensado o James. – Malu disse olhando para o nada. – Tipo, eu poderia estar dançando e bebendo alguma coisa legal. – Fez uma pausa e olhou pela varanda. – Hei! Por que agente não faz isso?

- Então vamos para onde? – Perguntei animada.

- Sei lá. – Deu os ombros. – Mas, definitivamente, _qualquer_ lugar é melhor que aqui.

- Certo, encontro vocês aqui na sala em uma hora. – Lily saiu correndo para o quarto.

Uma hora depois, Luma e eu estávamos prontas. Sim, milagrosamente, Luma estava pronta. Ela foi até a cozinha e pegou uma barrinha de Twix.

- Quer um? – Perguntou sentando-se na cadeira branca e colocou os pés sob o móvel de centro.

- Não obrigada. – Fiz uma careta. Se ela me oferecesse uma pizza, aceitaria de boa. – Vamos, Lily! – Chamei impaciente.

- Ok, ok, eu já estou pronta. – Chegou na sala e deu um sorriso. – Quem vai dirigindo?

- Eu! – Malu riu. – Claro, que eu né?

- Aham. – Revirei os olhos. – Bem, sugiro que agente vá de táxi. Daí todas nós nos divertirmos sem problemas para a volta.

- Ótimo, vamos? – Lily pegou a chave de casa, Malu correu para o banheiro e voltou alguns minutos depois.

- Para onde? – Perguntou Luma assim que retornou à sala.

- Não sei, estou com fome, vamos comer pizza? – sugeri.

- Vamos.

Não estávamos preparadas para um baile de gala, mas acho que estamos bem arrumadas para irmos para uma boate. Descemos e pegamos um táxi na porta de casa, entramos as três no banco de trás e Lily se pronunciou para o motorista.

- Boa noite. Ah, o senhor poderia nos levar a uma boa pizzaria?

- Claro.

- Bem, de preferência que tenha alguma boate por perto.

Ele não respondeu de volta, continuou apenas dirigindo. Malu deu os ombros e ficou olhando pela janela, Lily começou a procurar seu celular dentro da bolsa e eu sobrei.

Uns dez minutos depois chegamos a uma pizzaria ainda no East Chicago, Malu pagou a corrida e descemos do carro. Flamboyant era o nome do lugar. Um belo lugar, por sinal.

As paredes eram em sua maioria brancas com algumas colunas vermelhas, a iluminação era baixa e alguns quadros compunham o lugar aliados a algumas plantas discretas. Acomodamos em uma mesa no interior da pizzaria e o garçom trouxe o menu.

- Vinho tinto. – Malu analisou cuidadosamente. – É um bom começo. Ah um Cabernet Sauvignon, por favor.

- Bem, eu a acompanho. – Lily falou.

- Ah, um vinho do porto, por favor. – Pedi.

- Bem, de volta aos velhos tempos. – Malu inalou o ar do lugar e suspirou.

- Ah, nem tão velhos. – Lily riu. – Mas você não falou nada sobre esse tal de James.

- É, como assim você dispensou? – Perguntei curiosa.

- Bem, eu conheci quando eu meti a cara no poste. – e apontou para a testa, Lily e eu rimos. – É, eu sei, foi super engraçado. – Fez cara feia.

Ela fez um breve resumo, e foi realmente breve sobre o caso com o James Potter, nosso vizinho. Ela deu uma olhada no lugar e bebericou o vinho e concluiu.

- Daí eu achei melhor agente parar de sair, sabe vizinhos... essas coisas todas.

- Não, eu não sei. – Disse incrédula.

- Ah, tipo, ele mora muito perto. – Justificou, sabendo que seus argumentos não eram validos. - Enfim, dispensei e ponto. Vamos pedir as pizzas? Estou com fome.

Lily apenas revirou os olhos e abriu o cardápio, o mesmo fizemos Malu e eu. Chamamos o garçom e fizemos o pedido, não demorou e já estávamos sendo servidas. Uma de calabresa para Lily, uma Havaí para Malu. Como alguém pode comer abacaxi?! E uma de lombo com catupiry para mim.

- Quero que as aulas comecem logo. – Lily comentou animada apreciando sua pizza.

- É, realmente, não vejo a hora. – Falei empolgada. – E o melhor: nossas aulas só são à tarde!

- Com certeza, quer dizer, na maioria dos dias eu tenho dois turnos de aulas. – Sorriu. – Mas não podemos dormir a manhã toda, tipo, agente tem que estudar.

- Pelo menos agente vai estudar algo que gosta, então não vejo problemas de fazer isso à noite. – Comentei. – Comprei os livros hoje, amanhã vou dar uma olhada pela tarde, acho bem provável que não estarei bem pela manhã.

- É, chegar lá sabendo alguma coisa é bem legal, causar uma boa impressão. – Lily sorriu maliciosa e seu sorriso se desfez. – Malu?

- Ah, claro. – Balançou a cabeça e ficou de pé. – Com licença, vou ao banheiro.

- Tá. – Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Depois da pizza fomos para a boate, não aconteceu nada demais. Quer dizer, nenhuma de nós ficou com alguém, não houve tiroteio ou assalto, agente apenas dançou e bebeu alguns refrigerantes, coquetéis de vários sabores. Chegamos em casa quando o sol já estava no céu. Subimos e entramos em coma em nossas camas até o começo da noite.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew _

Aquela casa estava entrando em decadência ou coisa assim, as pessoas estão doentes ou algum ET fez lavagem cerebral neles. Cadê as festas, mulheres bonitas e bebidas? Bem, poderiam estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Normalmente nas férias os amigos se juntam e fazem altas farras em seus apartamentos e na época de aulas há certa moderação nas noitadas. É, mas nós não somos normais, que novidade.

Nas férias sempre tem alguém estudando, ou na casa de fulano ou bêbado isoladamente, mas no período letivo 'é álcool em nós', quase todas as noites agente se diverte como amigos e ainda conseguimos ser os primeiros das turmas.

Remus está estudando anatomia e James está fazendo qualquer coisa, Sirius está viajando e eu apenas vegetava na sala. E, para não perder o costume, o telefone toca e quem atendia? Eu.

- Alô.

_- Ah, oi quem está falando? _– A voz feminina perguntou do outro lado.

- Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew.

_- Oi Peter! _– A pessoa deu um grito. – _Sou eu, a Isabela, lembra?_

- Ahhhhh... – Parei um pouco, mas eu conheço várias 'Isabelas'. – Bem, não.

_- Ah, como não lembra?_

- Conheço tantas. Bem... Benson, Grazianne, McAdams..

_- Exatamente, Benson! _– Me interrompeu. _- Tudo bem?_

- Sim, e com você?

_- Estou ótima, ah o Sirius está?_

- Não, não ele viajou.

_- Ah.. _-Ela ficou em silêncio, parecia decepcionada por não ter sido avisada. - _Então ta, depois nós marcamos alguma coisa todos juntos, pode ser?  
_  
- Claro. Agente vê qualquer coisa aí depois.

_- Até mais. _– Desligou.

Ih, coitada, se iludindo com o Sirius.. Isso não vai acabar bem

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Aquele lugar é incrivelmente romântico, isso me lembra os meus planos e ao fiasco em mal começar. Ajo por impulso, sem pensar nas consequências, ou seja, só me arrombo nesta vida. Definitivamente, eu não deveria ter ficado com a Isabela, ela é legal demais para eu ter ficado com ela. É, eu não estou mais 'afim' dela, se é que algum dia estive, sim, foi impulso, James deve está puto comigo.

Enfim, ali era tão incrível que dava até vontade de trazer alguém aqui, na verdade não um alguém: uma mulher, mas não qualquer uma. Queria ter uma namorada legal, carinhosa, meiga. Queria alguém que pudesse entender os meus problemas, que me amasse, que eu pudesse contar sempre. Queria algo além de uma noite, mas agindo como ajo é impossível. Talvez um dia isso aconteça, que eu me apaixone e não passe de uma simples tara e daí (pensando como piegas) será eterno.

A propriedade possuia uma casa principal com quinze suítes e um chalé afastado para visitantes com duas (e as vezes era insuficiente para comportar todos os visitantes das reuniões em família). Havia um estábulo, uma trilha, uma gruta e um lago. É magnífico.

- Sirius! – Uma voz me despertou de meus devaneios.

- Ah, é você. – Falei com desgosto. – O que você quer Bellatrix?

- Você.

- Só lamento.

- Qual o seu problema, hein? – Praticamente gritou.

- Nenhum. Você que é o problema.

- O que você está querendo dizer?! – Ela sabia muito bem.

- Sei lá, cansei de mulheres como você. – Dei os ombros.

- Irresistíveis, sedutoras? – Perguntou lançando seu cabelo chapado ao vento.

- Não. Fúteis.

- Panaca. – Bufou. – Sua mãe está te chamando. – Deu as costas e saiu afundando seu salto na lama.

Bom sinal não é, definitivamente, nada relacionado à minha mãe pode ser um bom sinal.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Depois da noite de ontem, hoje é o dia que agente fica em casa com um copo cheio de água e comprimidos ao lado em uma posição confortável no sofá. Ok, nós não estávamos nesse estado deplorável.

Amy comia batatas fritas e assistia ao jornal, normalmente, Malu e eu prestávamos atenção, mas hoje não. Ela mexia com expressão de tédio em seu notebook e eu? Bem, olhava para o vazio.

Nossas aulas começavam depois de amanhã, nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar, quer dizer, não tão rápido. Fazer medicina e ajudar as pessoas sempre foi o meu maior sonho. Minha mãe é neurocirurgiã, mas apesar do que todos pensam, ela não me influenciou a seguir a profissão. Isso foi ótimo da parte dela. Meus pais nunca me pressionaram a fazer coisas que eu nunca quis, por exemplo, líder estudantil ou de grêmios. Odeio bancar a intelectual, é eu não sou nerd como pareço. Ser líder de torcida, esse é o lance.

Vamos estudar em Hogwarts. Não é Harvard ou Yale ou Princeton, mas é uma excelente faculdade particular. Enfim, deixamos o colégio. Serão farras, estudos, bailes... hei!

- ESTAMOS ATRASADAS! – Saltei do sofá. Malu espiou por cima do notebook e Amy congelou segurando a batata frita olhando-me com a sobrancelha erguida. – Baile de Máscaras oferecido pelos veteranos!

- Ahh... – Amy colocou a batata na boca e voltou a olhar para a TV e Malu voltou sua atenção para a tela. – Depois eu penso em algo.

- Hei, temos que comprar as fantasias! – Qual o problema delas? – Cadê a empolgação de vocês? Lembra que agente sempre comprava as melhores fantasias, ganhávamos prêmios e éramos populares?

- Lily, acorda. – Amy suspirou. – Não vamos mais ser populares. Hogwarts tem milhares de alunos, bem mais que no internato. Lily, lá ninguém nos conhece ou estudou conosco desde sempre, seremos apenas: calouros.

- Que pessimismo. – Bufei e sentei novamente no sofá. – Realmente, não seremos as melhores se não dermos importância a festa, e de qualquer forma, agente esperou a vida toda por este baile.

- Tudo bem, amanhã agente vê isso. – Amy disse super empolgada. Minto.

...

- Bom dia meninas! – Cheguei sorridente na cozinha. – Que cara é essa Malu?

- Não dormi bem.

- O que aconteceu? – Amy perguntou preocupada.

- Nada. Só não dormi bem.

- Nervosa? – Perguntei.

- Sei lá. – Deu os ombros. – Provavelmente.

- Então... – Comecei empolgada. – Vamos procurar as fantasias?

- Não faço idéia do que vestir. – Amy pareceu preocupada. Agora sim ela estava pensando no baile.

- É um baile de máscaras, é tão simples, uma máscara e um vestido. – Malu falou bebericando seu suco.

- Malu, mas as pessoas usam fantasias e máscaras. – Amy explicou.

- Então tá. – Deu os ombros.

- Já sei, vou comprar um curto preto e usar com scarpin. – Amy falou.

- Ótimo, vou comprar um vestido caramelo. – Falei olhando para Malu e Amy virou-se para ela.

- Quê?

- Como você vai? – A outra ruiva perguntou.

- Sei lá. – Deu os ombros. – Tanto faz.

- Sai deste corpo que não te pertence! – chacoalhei Malu. – Saia de dentro da minha amiga!

- Lily, você é muito besta. – Ela riu pela primeira vez esta manhã. – Essa coisa de popularidade, bailes, líder de torcida nunca foi a minha cara. Eu sempre fui uma fracassada no time de lideres, bailes eu sempre participei porque minha mãe insistia que eu fosse da comissão e popularidade? Bem, é impossível não ser quando se anda com Lily Evans e tem o meu pai.

- Você é a mais sem graça. – Dei língua prá ela.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

- Bom dia querido! – Mamãe beijou minha bochecha. – O café está bom?

- Está sim, mãe. – Sorri, ela estava sendo gentil demais.

- Suas aulas começam amanhã, não é? – Ela estava tentando dialogar comigo?

- Sim. Pela manhã, viajo depois às três horas. – Falei indiferente, estava puto com ela.

Minha mãe sempre foi a bajuladora oficial número um da Bellatrix, ela é quase uma Madonna para a minha mãe. Linda, sensual, 'comportada', educada... bla bla... Ela não sabe o que fala. Ontem nós discutimos, mais uma vez, por _ela_. Para minha mãe, Walburga, a mulher ideal para ser minha namorada chamava-se Bellatrix Black.

- Está chateado?

- Talvez.

- Desculpe-me. – É o fim do mundo, minha mãe está conversando comigo, ou pior, pedindo desculpas. Vai chover forte hoje.

- Tá.

- Isso é um "tá desculpado"? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- Tanto faz, se prefere assim. – Eu não ia ceder aos caprichos dela.

- Querido, você se importa em levar suas primas?

- Me importo.

- Deixe de ser egoísta.

- Deixe de querer me empurrar a Bellatrix apulso. –Bufei. – Vou para Chicago, até mais.

Não ia ser muito bom passar o dia ali, portanto, era melhor sair o mais breve possível. Eu não iria para casa, mas, certamente, não ficaria por aqui.

_

* * *

_

Lily Evans

Já era quase dez horas da noite, estávamos sentadas com comida chinesa e vendo filme. Pijamas, travesseiros e edredons. Isso me lembrava as nossas reuniões as escondidas no internato. Pedíamos comida e pegávamos pelo muro, depois ligávamos a TV baixinha e fechávamos as cortinas. Na manhã seguinte parecíamos moribundas vestindo aquele uniforme preto.

Passamos a manhã toda fazendo compras. Sapatos, bolsas, vestidos... Coisas para usar na faculdade e para o tão esperado baile de máscaras. Malu não comprou nada para o baile, ela realmente acha que não vai, até parece que eu vou deixar ela cometer esse suicídio social.

- Besta esquecida! – Malu deu uma tapa na testa. Amy se assustou.

- O que aconteceu? – Amy perguntou.

- Esqueci de comprar o soro da minha lente.

- Compra amanhã. – Sugeri.

- Não tem como. – Ela ficou de pé e foi para o quarto. – Eu vou me atrasar muito se for comprar amanhã. – Gritou de lá.

Bem, isso era verdade, Malu costumava ser uma lesma para colocar as lentes. Alguns minutos depois ela voltou vestindo uma roupa normal.

- Quer uma carona? – Ofereci.

- Não obrigada. – Ela sorriu. – Vou esticar as pernas no parque.

- Então tá. – Dei os ombros.

- Cuidado, não volte tarde! – Amy falou séria.

- Tudo bem, não irei demorar.

- Precisamos ver o que ela vai usar. – Falei quando ela fechou a porta. – É depois de amanhã!

- Bem, é verdade, mas eu não acredito que agente vá conseguir arrastar ela. Ela, definitivamente, não gosta. Nós sabemos, Lily, que ela só ia por causa do Matt, aqui ela não nenhuma motivação do gênero.

- Que droga. – Bufei. – Olha, agente dopa ela algumas horas antes, quando ela acordar não terá escolha.

- Esqueça. – Ela fez uma careta. – Essa ideia é sem noção.

- Ninguém dá credito aos meus planos. – Fiz-me de ofendida.

- Não sei porquê. – Revirou os olhos.

* * *

_James Potter_

Estávamos os três reunidos, a exceção de Sirius que ainda não chegou de viagem. Pizza, cerveja e um filme de ação. Era completamente irracional e irresponsável, mas era uma sensação boa a de se superar no outro dia. Eu sei, é patético.

- Hum.. vocês vão para o baile de máscaras? – Remus perguntou.

- Ah Remus, tipo não vai passar do clube dos bolinhas para o da Luluzinha não né? – Peter perguntou de boca cheia. Eu comecei a rir.

- Idiota. – Ele bufou. – Olha, agente tem que ver os smokings.

- É. – Concordei. – Estão sabendo que as mulheres têm que vestir vestido acima do joelho. – Meus olhos brilharam.

- Sim, vai ser ótimo. – Remus sorriu maliciosamente.

- Amanhã agente compra as coisas? – Peter perguntou.

- Sim, depois da aula, todos estamos no período da manhã, então depois da aula agente almoça fora e vai comprar. – Falei.

- Eu não se irei, não peguei meu horário, não sei se terei horário duplo. – Remus falou.

- Esse povo área de saúde. – Revirei os olhos.

- Panaca. – Bufou. – Mas eu dou um jeito.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt _

Estava frio, mas era agradável. Inalei o ar que me circundava e coloquei as mãos na bolsa do casaco. Comecei a andar em direção à farmácia.

Amanhã iriam começar as aulas, isso seria bom, iria ocupar a minha mente. Depois de meus dois relacionamentos fracassados, eu posso dizer que eu estou bem, mas não pronta para outra, pelo menos não agora. Minha mente estava vaga, sem expectativas. Eu simplesmente estava vazia, esperando a hora certa para me preencher, para logo o vácuo tomar conta de mim. Era sempre assim.

Quinze minutos de caminhada foram suficientes para alcançar uma farmácia. Peguei o soro e alguns comprimidos que viriam a ser úteis depois. Paguei e sai.

Durante a volta passei em uma máquina e comprei uma coca-cola e uma barra de chocolates. Fui caminhando em direção ao parque e sentei-me em um banco não tão longe do calçamento.

Meus pensamentos vagaram para o baile de máscaras. Fiz uma careta e tomei um gole da coca. Era patético, tão patético quanto os outros que eu já fui. Para mim, bailes eram sinônimos de dança, ou seja, uma vergonha total. Definitivamente, eu não nasci para dançar ou fazer coisas que envolva as pernas, exceto patinar, embora que eu me acidentasse mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu sempre fiz parte do grupo de lideres de torcida, bem na verdade eu sempre ficava no fundo, onde, caso eu levasse uma queda, ninguém prestaria atenção ou carregando as faixas, mas nada que envolvesse coreografias elaboradas. Eu era popular por isso, sinceramente, não sei porquê. Também participava da comissão escolar, era exaustivo. Poderia me considerar algo multifuncional. Organizava bailes, eventos esportivos, coisas assim. Era importante para minha mãe. Agora não iria fazer diferença se eu fosse só a Malu, ninguém me conhece ou tem cobranças a meu respeito. Agora eu poderia ler, patinar e fazer coisas de nerd, como todo mundo sempre me chamou. Estava, finalmente, livre daquela máscara. Eu não iria.

Olhei para o relógio, estava muito tarde. Terminei de comer o chocolate e comecei a andar preguiçosamente, mas eu não poderia andar assim, logo eu estaria vomitando esse chocolate.

- Olá lindinha. – Uma voz rouca falou atrás de mim.

Eu gelei. Olhei para trás e haviam dois homens altos e fortes me seguindo. Minhas pernas tremeram, eu comecei a andar mais rápido. Eu evitava olhar para trás, mas eu podia sentir que eles estavam me seguindo. Quando cheguei a pista principal havia um carro preto parado. Isso me assustou muito.

- Não se mova, isso é um sequestro. – O que havia saído do carro falou me abraçando.

Estava ferrada, não havia movimento na rua a esta hora, era só eles e eu. Eu tremi da cabeça aos pés. Meu lado racional dizia "não se mova, eles vão pedir o resgate e tudo vai acabar bem", mas eu não ajo pela racionalidade e sim por impulso, a adrenalina pulsava na minha veia. Eu dei um chute na parte intima de um deles comecei a correr o mais rápido que pude.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Não via a hora de chegar em casa. Depois de abandonar a casa de minha mãe fui até a praia e fui surfar um pouco. Eu estava precisando. Andar no parque era confortante, embora estivesse tarde, seria bom fazer isso antes de mais um período de aulas.

Passava lentamente, de carro, próximo ao parque, algo chamou minha atenção. Uma mulher corria, não muito velozmente, com três homens correndo atrás dela. Não era qualquer mulher, era Luma.

Acelerei e subi na calçada. Abri a porta e dei um grito.

- Luma!

Ela não respondeu, apenas entrou no carro e fechou a porta rapidamente. Eu acelerei e voltei para a pista.

- Coloque o cinto. – Mandei e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

O carro nos perseguia atrás. Eu já estava por volta dos 200km/h, ela olhava para o painel nervosa e depois para o retrovisor.

- Diminua a velocidade! – Pediu. – Vamos morrer!

- Não vamos. – Assegurei-lhe.

- Acha que eles já pararam de seguir?

- Não sei, mas não é bom arriscar. – Falei olhando pelo retrovisor. Aparentemente eles não estavam mais nos seguindo. – O que eles queriam?

-Me sequestrar. – Disse nervosa.

- Bem, neste caso acho melhor não voltar.

- Quê?! – Ela virou-se bruscamente para me encarar. – Ficou maluco!?

- Não, só acho que não é uma boa ideia agente voltar agora. Vamos esperar um pouco.

- Claro, vamos andar até a gasolina acabar e parar no meio da estrada!

- Não é assim. – Me concentrei na estrada e comecei a explicar. – Vamos parar numa pousada e esperar até amanhã pela manhã.

- Eu tenho aula!

- Eu também. – Informei. – Mas não podemos voltar. Ligue para suas amigas, elas devem estar preocupadas.

- Não trouxe celular. – Informou.

- Pegue o meu, está aqui perto da marcha. – Falei distraído olhando para a frente. Já havíamos saído de Chicago.

Ela discou e contou que dormiria fora, não alongou muito a conversa, deu detalhes básicos e falava freneticamente "eu estou bem". Desligou o telefone e virou-se para mim.

- Você não vai desacelerar?

- Gosto de dirigir assim. – Sorri. – Aventura, pratico esportes radicais, lembra?

- Bem, se importa de dirigir um pouco mais devagar enquanto eu estiver com você? – Pediu com os olhos nervosos. Eu diminui um pouco. – Obrigada.

- Vamos parar aqui. – Informei quando um motel se aproximava.

- Um motel? – fez uma careta.

- Bem, é o lugar mais próximo. – Dei os ombros.

Pedi um quarto apenas, eu não ia deixar ela dormir sozinha, era perigoso demais. Fomos para o quarto e Luma sentou-se na cama observando o lugar.

- Obrigada.

- Não tem por onde. – Sorri.

* * *

**N/A: **

olá pessoas! bem, a escritora surtada está postando. Sinceramente, eu acho que não está bom, as são vocês quem dizem.

abram a boca: tá ruim? tá bom? vocês já tiveram o maior trabalho de ler isso, então, uma review nao vai arrancar a mão.

um abraço especial para: **Bellah, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Danielle Malfoy Black, Fernanda e DinhaCerqueira.**

**obrigada pelas reviews! hei, aviso prévio... eu QUERO reviews, ou seja, sem muitas reviews igual a sem post. quero pelo menos umas seis.**

**beijos**

**Jess**


	9. Primeiro dia de Aula

**. : : Capítulo VI : : .**

**. : : Primeiro dia de aula : : .**

* * *

_Amy Meester_

E a ligação caiu. Lily olhava apreensiva para mim, nessas alturas ela já estava com boa parte do esmalte roída e com o tique nas pernas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou histérica.

- Não sei – ela me encarou feio – ao certo, mas ela disse que estava bem. – Acrescentei.

- Mas o que ela disse, além disso?

- Não vai passar a noite em casa, isso é uma certeza. – Falei. – Isso é estranho, ela não saiu para nenhuma festa ou coisa assim, ela simplesmente não pode não dormir em casa.

- Devemos ligar para o tio? – Lily perguntou insegura. Malu iria nos matar caso agente ligasse para ele.

- Não sei. – Eu estava confusa. – Não sei, vou retornar a ligação.

No terceiro toque, uma voz masculina atendeu ao telefone. Eu me espantei. Lily notou isso e começou a tagarelar do meu lado. Fiz um gesto para que ela se calasse.

- Alô, a Luma está? – Perguntei ao estranho.

- Sim.

- Com quem eu falo? – perguntei.

- Sirius Black.

- Sirius Black? – Repeti. Eu conhecia esse nome. Lily tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu fiz sinal para que ela parasse.

- É, vou passar para Luma.

- Oi, Amy. – Ela falou com a voz mais calma que a outra vez.

- Onde você está? – Eu perguntei, ela cochichou com o tal de Sirius e me respondeu.

- Bem, em um motel fora da cidade. – Disse envergonhada.

- Quê!? – Perguntei incrédula. – Como assim?

- É, mas não é o que você está pensando. - Apressou-se em dizer. - Quando eu estava no parque tentaram me sequestrar...

- SEQUESTRAR!? – Berrei. Lily saltou do sofá nervosa.

- Calma. – Ela suspirou. – Eu estou bem. Sirius é nosso vizinho, ele estava passando e me ajudou a escapar. Está tudo bem, volto para Chicago amanhã cedo.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – Perguntei receosa.

- Sim, não se preocupem, diga a Lily que pare de roer as unhas. Aliás, não conte nada para os meus pais.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas' ou qualquer outra conjunção adversativa. – Sua voz era firme. – Sem envolver os meus pais, entendeu?

- Bem. Acho que sim.

- Sem 'achismo', vou desligar agora. Amanhã conversamos.

Tu tu tu. Ela desligou _de novo_. Era complicado não falar com os pais dela a respeito disso, afinal, estávamos tratando de uma tentativa frustrada de sequestro que só não aconteceu pelo acaso – muita sorte – do vizinho estar passando. Provavelmente seríamos degoladas ou mortas, mas os pais da Malu tinham que saber, isso era um fato.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Era estranho estar ali com o meu vizinho. Depois que toda a adrenalina sumiu, só restou o medo. Não sei de onde eu criei coragem de tomar uma atitude tão estúpida quanto aquela. Eu tremi com meu pensamento e Sirius percebeu.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, obrigada. – Menti. – Mas uma vez, obrigada por me ajudar.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Sorriu. – Precisa de alguma coisa. Sei lá, um chá, chocolate? Vocês mulheres gostam desses tipos de coisa quando estão nervosas.

- Não, estou bem. – Olhei para o lugar. - Eu nunca havia estado em um motel antes. – Comentei, e ele riu.

- Bem, não posso dizer o mesmo. – Ele revirou os olhos, eu sorri.

- De que horas a gente volta amanhã? – Perguntei acomodando-me melhor na cama, abraçando um travesseiro.

- Cedo. As aulas só começam às oito horas. – Ele me informou procurando o controle da TV. – Sair daqui 6 horas, está bom para você?

- São quantos minutos daqui para lá. – Eu não havia prestado atenção.

- Cerca de trinta minutos, dirigindo à 200km/h.

- Você vai andar assim amanhã? – Perguntei nervosa.

- Mmmmm. – Ele puxou uma grande quantidade de ar e soltou quase imediatamente. – Sabe, eu não consigo andar civilizadamente, mas eu posso tentar.

- Certo, então a gente vai ter que sair mais cedo, eu preciso de tempo para me arrumar.

- Mulheres. – revirou os olhos.

- Sabe, é complicado escolher um salto que combine com a blusa e que a blusa fique legal na calça, ou então o vestido com a bolsa. Daí vem os acessórios, se a roupa tem estampas não se usa nada muito extravagante, já se a roupa é lisa você precisa usar coisas que valorizem a roupa. Tipo, essas coisas assim custam tempo. – Eu falei rápido e ele teve uma crise de risos. – Que foi?

- Vocês, mulheres, o guarda-roupa parece mais uma loja.

- Que mentira. – Foi minha vez de revirar os olhos.

- Até parece. – Ele deu um sorriso lindo. – Bem, você quer ir dormir agora ou agente arranja o que fazer, deve estar passando alguma coisa boa na TV.

- Bem, receio que vou dormir, amanhã vamos acordar muito cedo. – Falei bocejando. Eu descobri que estava cansada.

- Tudo bem, suponho que se estivesse em casa eu estaria bebendo com os caras. Você tem bom senso, isso é legal, penso que vou andar mais com você, claro que se você não se importar.

Eu deveria estar com medo de ficar sozinha em um quarto de motel com uma pessoa que eu só falei uma vez na vida - além do mais, em uma invasão ao meu quarto - se ele fosse algum tarado ou maniaco? Mas ele me passava uma sensação de paz, então, não me importei.

- Bem, você fica ai e eu durmo no sofá. – Ele pegou o travesseiro da cama e se encaminhou para o sofá.

- Ei, você vai ficar com dor nas costas. – Avisei. – Não é justo eu ficar com a cama toda e você aí.

- Não se importa então de dividir a cama? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não. – Dei os ombros. - Eu _deveria_ me importar?

- Não. – Ele deu os ombros também e deitou-se ao meu lado. Sirius tinha um cheiro diferente, era inebriante. – Então, que curso você vai fazer?

- Arquitetura, eu ia fazer engenharia civil também, mas infelizmente vai ficar muita coisa. - Tagarelei. - E você?

- Vou para o terceiro de engenharia civil. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos estudar no mesmo bloco.

- Legal, não ficarei tão deslocada assim.

- Ao que depender de mim, não. – Tirou a camisa, eu não havia reparado em seu corpo escultural. – Vai ao baile de máscaras?

- Nhé. – Fiz um ruído esquisito e ele gargalhou. – Que foi?

- Qual é, como é que não vai ao evento mais badalado da faculdade?

- Não indo? – Fiz uma cara de óbvio.

- Não existe essa possibilidade, só há uma: ir.

- Eu não vou. - Acomodei-me melhor na cama.

- É claro que vai. – Desligou o abajur. – Nem que eu tenha que raptá-la. – Ele sorriu, eu desliguei o meu abajur. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Acho que sobreveviria a mais uma tentativa de sequestro.

* * *

_Remus Lupin _

Já era meia noite, nenhum sinal dele. Onde aquele filho de uma mãe havia se metido? Levantei-me do sofá me sentindo ligeiramente tonto, caí no sofá após uma nova tentativa eu estava de pé em busca do telefone. Parecia que ele havia sido tele transportado por ETs, era melhor eu não fazer esse comentário alto.

- Onde aquele gayzinho está? – Perguntei.

- Quem sabe, provavelmente, pegando alguma. – Peter deu os ombros.

- Mas ele avisa quando vai fazer isso. – James informou. – Provavelmente ele está ainda na casa da mãe.

- Então vou ligar para lá. – Sugeri.

- Certo, eu ligo. – James pegou o telefone. – Eu estou mais sóbrio que você. – Peter gargalhou.

- Cala a boca. – Amarrei a cara. – Vou tomar banho.

* * *

_James Potter_

Remus foi tomar banho, ele era o mais vulnerável aos efeitos do álcool. Peter pediu mais pizza pelo celular e eu estava discando para Sirius. Era melhor que eu ligar de cara para a mãe dele, ninguém queria o FBI ou coisa assim envolvida. No terceiro toque...

- SEU VEADINHO DE UMA FIGA! VOCÊ ME ACORDOU! – Ele berrou do outro lado da linha. Eu fiquei confuso, uma voz feminina surgiu baixinho do outro lado da linha 'o que foi?'.

- Onde você está? – Perguntei ignorando o tom agressivo.

- Dormindo?! – Perguntou usando um tom de óbvio.

- Isso você deixou bem claro. – Mantive a voz uniforme. – Eu quero saber _onde_ você está? Ou você está bêbado o suficiente para não lembrar? – Alfinetei.

- Eu não bebi. – Resmungou. – Eu tive que ajudar uma amiga, por isso eu estou aqui com ela. Eu volto a tempo para a aula.

- Então, você estava _realmente_ dormindo? – Perguntei intrigado.

- Sim, James, eu estava _dormindo_. – Ele me afirmou. 'James?' a voz ao lado perguntou.

- Tudo bem. Juízo. – Suspirei. – Ah, me responde uma coisa.

- Rápido, eu realmente quero voltar a dormir. – Ele estava realmente irritado.

- Essa sua 'amiga', é a Malu?

- É sim, você conhece?

- Conheço.

- Tudo bem. - Conhecendo o Sirius, ele deu os ombros.

- Até amanhã. – Ele desligou.

Ele não perdia tempo. Bufei e fui para o quarto, que esta noite, seria só meu. Ele sabia que eu estava ficando com ela, e não foi só uma vez para ela dar a desculpa "foi só uma noite", se ela não tivesse falado eu ainda estaria com ela. Malu era encantadora.

Ignorei meus pensamentos e fui tomar um banho para dormir. Eu teria uma conversinha com ele amanhã.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Já eram cinco da manhã, hora de acordar. Luma dormia virada de costas para mim, seu perfume era incrível, seu cabelo cheirava a framboesa. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho – por sorte estava com minha mala - para poder acordá-la.

- Luma? – Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

- Mmmmmmmmm... não... sim... ah... pára... gato... – Ela resmungava coisas sem sentido.

- Está na hora de acordar, você precisa combinar todas as roupas e coisas assim. – Prendi o riso. Ela levantou-se devagar e me olhou também prendendo o riso.

- Muito engraçadinho. – Ela agora ria. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Sim.

- Vamos indo? – Perguntei ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Claro, vou lavar o rosto.

Paguei a conta e fomos para o carro. Abri a porta para ela e fui para o banco de motorista. Luma me esperava já com o cinto e olhando para mim.

- Você vai dirigir como um maluco?

- Hummm.. Olha, eu te prometo que vou _tentar_ dirigir devagar.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu e acomodou-se melhor no banco.

Liguei o motor e, automaticamente, o som ligou. Na noite anterior estávamos tão agitados que sequer notamos a música. Eu não comentei nada, mas ela pareceu ler meus pensamentos.

- Nem prestei atenção ao que você escuta.

- Rock, alternativa e música clássica vêm no topo da lista. – Comentei prestando atenção a estrada, mas a observando cautelosamente de vez em quando pelo canto do olho.

_"It seems so far, that i have gone down this road only to find that it ends. Looking back there is one thing that I know, I can't make it all alone again cause I'm too weak to stand on my own when all I need is you…"  
_  
Fall into you, do Evanescence começou tocar ela colocou um sorriso nos lábios e se virou novamente para mim.

- Gosto de Evanescence.

- É bem legal.

Às seis horas e dez minutos chegamos ao prédio. Subimos ainda falando de música, o tempo passava incrivelmente rápido quando eu estava ao lado dela.

- Está com chave? – Perguntei.

- Sim. – Ela me mostrou. – Sabe, pensando bem, gosto da forma como você dirige, é emocionante, quando eu aprender quero dirigir igual a você. – Sorria agora.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado com esse elogio. - Dei um sorriso idiota "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes, sabia?" - Olha eu posso te ensinar.

- Seria ótimo!

- Bem, então te vejo lá no bloco em algum intervalo. – Segurei o ímpeto de dar um beijo nela, mas, ela era minha vizinha e já tinha ficado com James. Era proibido.

- Sim, te vejo por lá, mas espero que você não seja como os outros veteranos que indicam os caminhos errados. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Ah, muito obrigada por ontem, eu não sei o que teria acontecido se você não aparecesse. – Seus olhos estavam ficando vermelhos. – Obrigada.

E ela entrou. Fiquei por algum tempo olhando para a porta, agora vazia e entrei.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

[barulho de secador]

Que diabos a Amy pensa que está fazendo secando o cabelo essa hora? 'Secando o cabelo' A voz irônica na minha cabeça respondeu. Revirei-me na cama para tentar dormir – sem sucesso – Sentei e passei a mão nos cabelos. Argh, estava completamente embaraçado, isso ia dar mais trabalho que eu queria a esta hora. Procurei uma roupa e fui tomar banho.

Meia hora depois eu estava pronta para ir para a faculdade e, Amy continuava secando os cabelos, isso era bizarro. Fui até o quarto dela, para minha surpresa, ela estava dormindo. Só podia ser a Luma, claro, só ela passa séculos secando os cabelos.

- Ei, você está bem? – Eu a abracei.

- Sim. Eu estou bem. – Ela sorriu e desligou o secador, seu cabelo já estava com as pontas onduladas.

Já havia tomado banho e passado seu perfume Channel 5. Usava um de seus roupões coloridos – roxo – e passava um pouco de blush nas maçãs do rosto. Ela estava muito feliz.

- Você está feliz. – Comentei.

- Sim, não é para menos, eu escapei de um sequestro.

- E encontrou o príncipe encantado. – Completei rindo.

- Nhé. – Ela fez uma careta. – Príncipes encantados não existem.

- Bom dia. – Amy tombou na porta. Ela não era nenhum pouco racional assim que acordava, menos racional que qualquer pessoa normal. – Por que vocês estão acordadas tão cedo?

- Temos aula. – Respondi.

- Mas nossas aulas só começam de tarde. – Contestou bocejando.

- _Hoje_, nossa aula é cedo. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente. Amy normalmente já era esclerosada e com sono.. Oh céus!

- Ah, é. – Suspirou. – Vou tomar banho.

* * *

_Sirius Black _

Já estava pronto para a aula, ao contrario de Malu, eu não precisava quebrar a cabeça com vários acessórios e coisas assim para sair. Não pude deixar de rir ao lembrar desse comentário. Uma calça jeans clara, um all star marrom e uma camisa bege me pareciam suficientes. Eu despejei cereal na tigela e cobria, agora, com leite. James surgiu na cozinha mal humorado.

- Bom dia. – Falei olhando para a tigela, quando olhei para James, ele me encarava. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Será? – Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Parece. – Dei os ombros. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei de novo.

- Você é um traíra safado! – Acusou. – Você ficou com uma menina que eu sai mais de uma vez! Eu gostava dela, panaca!

- Eu não fiquei com ela. – Amarrei a cara, será que era tão díficil assim acreditar que eu resisto as mulheres? Sim.

- Até parece. – Bufou. – Eu te conheço, seu galinha desprovido de caráter!

- Ah, cara, eu não fiquei com ela! – Sentei-me e comecei a comer. Estava com minha consciência limpa.

- Você é patético. – Resmungou.

Remus e Peter se juntaram a nós no café, olhavam cautelosamente para nossas caras abusadas. Peter foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- Que clima tenso. – Olhou para James e depois para mim.

- Esse canalha pegou a menina que eu fiquei duas vezes semana passada! – James vociferou. – Eu gostava dela, aliás, ainda gosto!

- Quantas vezes eu vou dizer que eu não fiquei com ninguém? – Perguntei com tédio.

- Vá se ferrar!

- Que patético vocês, dois amigos, brigando por uma menina. – Remus fez uma careta.

- Ele que é patético. – Levantou-se e pegou seu casaco. – Vejo vocês mais tarde.

Remus, Peter e eu suspiramos, James não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa flexível. Pegamos nossos casacos e fomos para nossos carros. Remus em seu Chevrolet Epica Branco, Peter no Fiat Linea prata e eu no meu Nissan Skyline prata, em quinze minutos eu já estava em Hogwarts. Fiquei no carro esperando o sinal tocar.

* * *

_Amy Meester _

Terminei de me arrumar: all star, jeans e um casaco. Acho que está muito bom para o primeiro dia de aula. Dei os ombros para a minha figura no espelho e fui tomar café com as meninas.

- Bom dia! – Sorri.

- Bom dia. – Elas retornaram.

- A senhorita vai comentar sobre ontem, ou vou ter que imaginar? – Lancei um olhar para Malu.

- Oww, tentaram me sequestrar lá no parque.

- No parque!? – Eu exclamei incrédula. – Você disse que ia a farmácia!

- E eu fui. Só que eu comprei chocolate e uma coca e me sentei para pensar.

- Malu, você ficou maluca? – Lily olhou severa.

- Ah, eu nunca imaginei que alguém ia tentar me sequestrar. Enfim, mas vamos encerrar o caso.

- E depois? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Mmm, vocês estão com expectativas demais para o que _não_ aconteceu.

- Você é tão sem graça. – Lily revirou os olhos e falou com tédio.

- Droga, estou super atrasada! – Malu olhou para o relógio de pulso e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

- Você vai no carro da Lily. – Informei. – O bloco dela é o menos longe do seu.

- Não se preocupem, eu vou de táxi. – Saiu correndo.

- Luma! – Lily gritou. – Eu levo você.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Merda! Merda! Eu corria para o meu bloco enquanto eu xingava-me mentalmente por demorar tanto para me arrumar. Sirius, provavelmente, iria rir da situação. Peguei meu horário na secretária e sai feito um foguete para a sala 20. Cálculo I, no segundo andar. Ótimo, eu gemi em meus pensamentos, eu iria chegar feito uma maluca que acabou de sair da cama.

Parei em frente a sala e respirei arrumando a minha roupa e depois o cabelo. Abri a porta, estava lotada, exceto por um lugar – o meu, óbvio - ao lado de... Sophie! Sentei-me ao seu lado ofegante pela corrida com obstáculos que acabara de enfrentar. Murmurei um 'oi' que sai um pouco alto, enquanto recuperava o fôlego e ela me deu um beliscão. 'Aiiii' eu gemi.

O professor estava de costas. Alto, cabelos castanhos claros – quase loiros – com um penteado moderno usando gel, um casaco preto e aparentemente um corpo bem feito. Uau, estava quase uma hora atrasada pelo trânsito. Eu achei que as coisas não poderiam piorar, que ingênua.

- Srta Kopke Schmidt, qual é o resultado da questão? – Um segundo depois de eu me sentar o professor continuou de costas, e com sua voz rouca dirigiu a pergunta a mim. Definitivamente, não era meu dia de sorte.

Olhei para o quadro esperando que Merlin me ajudasse a entender, não estava tendo muito sucesso. Eu sentia todos o olhares se voltando para mim. Esse não era o primeiro dia de aula que eu imaginava.

- Ow. – Eu gemi baixinho olhando para a mesa.

- Espero que a Srta já tenha o resultado. – Falou o professor com a voz séria.

- Eu não sei. – Falei com a voz tranquila e em seguida complementei. – Acredito que outra pessoa que esteja há mais tempo que eu seja capaz de responder, Professor. – Olhei para o horário. – Enrico? – Minha voz não saiu como um complemento, e sim de surpresa. 'Enrico Laureano' havia escrito no papel, não podia ser.

- Se a Srta chegasse cedo a aula, talvez pudesse resolver esse exercício. – Ele se virou para a classe, seu olhar estava risonho. – Contudo, uma lista extra compensa o seu atraso. – Ele me entregou sorrindo uma lista com 50 questões. Todos riram e eu gemi.

- Ótimo. – Resmunguei baixinho quando ele voltou a dar aula.

- Oi, Malu. – Sophie sorriu para mim. – Desculpe-me pelo beliscão.

- Tudo bem. – Sorri de volta.

O sinal tocou assim que eu terminei de falar, sinceramente era melhor nem ter entrado. Bufei por ter sido tão desligada e peguei minhas coisas. A turma estava quase toda do lado de fora.

- Vamos, temos aula de estética no quinto andar! – Sophie estava quase na porta.

- Eu já vou indo. Te alcanço em cinco minutos. – Falei fingindo arrumar as coisas.

Me levantei arrastando meu salto preto no chão de mármore claro e passei pela mesa dele e dei um sorriso largo.

- O senhor não me disse que ensinava em Hogwarts. – Falei.

- Nem você que estudava aqui. – Retribuiu com um sorriso lindo. Eu quase desmaiei. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, me chame de você ou Enrico quando não estivermos na aula, ok?

- Tudo bem. – Continuava com um sorriso nos lábios. – Pode me chamar de Luma ou Malu, 'Srta Kopke Schmidt' é assustador.

- Certo. – Ele gargalhou. - Você vai se atrasar para a próxima aula.

- Ah, é. – Dei uma tapa na minha testa. Eu não queria mais 50 questões extras. – Até mais!

Saí correndo.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Isso era maior que eu pensava, contudo, nada que um mapa tenha resolvido. Sala dois no térreo, iríamos ser apresentados e ter aulas de nivelamento.

Uma senhora de meia idade, alta de cabelos loiros presos em um coque perfeito entrou na sala. Seus olhos eram azuis claros, intensos.

- Bom dia. – Sua voz era alta. A turma fez um coro – Sou Sarah Geller, diretora do curso de Medicina e professora de anatomia de vocês.

- Durante esta semana, os nossos monitores darão uma introdução das matérias desse período. As aulas normais, portanto, iniciam-se na próxima semana.

Haviam dois homens e uma mulher parados ao lado dela. A mulher se parecia muito com a Sra. Geller. Todos os três seriam modelos com a maior facilidade. Me senti um lixo perto deles.

- Estes são Remus John Lupin, Edward Cullen e Cathy Geller. Estudantes, respectivamente: terceiro, sétimo e quarto período.

Cathy Geller, deveria ter 1,75 de altura. Seus cabelos eram loiros, lisos um pouco abaixo do ombro. Seus olhos, ao contrário da mãe, eram verdes. Vestia um jeans claro, all star vermelho acompanhado de uma regata branca. Era muito linda.

Remus tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros ligeiramente compridos e bagunçados, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Era alto e não tinha barriga de cerveja. Sorria freneticamente. Jeans, uma pólo vermelha com uma jaqueta jeans combinando com a calça e tênis.

O outro parecia um Deus. Edward Cullen, provavelmente, tinha 1,85. Era albino dos cabelos acobreados que pareciam querer fugir da cabeça. Seus olhos eram topázio. Tinha músculos definidos, mas nada em exagero. Estava vestindo um jeans escuro, um tênis da adidas e um casaco verde musgo. Ele era extremamente sério, frio. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha quando o meu olhar encontrou seus olhos de gelo.

Então eles começaram a falar revezando de vez em quando.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Meu bloco era, definitivamente, o mais afastado de todos. Os alunos de Medicina Veterinária que não tinham carros sofriam. É, mas pelo visto todos têm. Eu bufei ao ver o estacionamento, completamente lotado! Dei algumas voltas e nenhuma possibilidade de estacionar o meu Porsche amarelo – a coisa mais linda. Fiquei parada escutando alguma coisa que tocava no meu som, meus pensamentos divagavam no baile de amanhã: roupas; sapatos e a máscara. Essas coisas queimavam os meus neurônios.

Uma buzina estrambolicamente irritante surgiu atrás de mim , um New Beatle preto, meu carro estava atrapalhando os outros carros. Essas pessoas estressadas tão cedo! Resmunguei para mim mesma e acelerei. Estacionei o que me pareceram quilômetros de distância. Certamente, eu deveria chegar mais cedo amanhã, pois com a minha sorte invejável, eu posso ter que estacionar na guarita principal.

* * *

_Emily Benson _

Já estávamos na segunda aula seguida de direito constitucional, a aula estava super "animada", para não dizer um funeral. James e eu, como sempre, estávamos sentados nas últimas cadeiras. Agente conseguia se divertir até em aulas como essas, mas, definitivamente, hoje não era o caso.

James estava com um mau humor perceptível até em Plutão. Largado na cadeira, com a mão direita segurando o queixo enquanto a outra mexia distraidamente no lápis. Peguei uma borracha e atirei na cabeça dele.

- Ai! – Fez uma careta e eu sorri.

Peguei um pedaço de folha e escrevi_ 'O que diabos você tem?'_ e coloquei sob sua mesa. Ele entrouxou a cara e pegou o lápis e respondeu brevemente.

_'Nada'. _Foi a resposta que ele me deu. Olhei para James cerrando os olhos ele deu os ombros.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Corri um pouco e consegui alcançar Sophie. Fomos caminhando juntas para nossa aula de estética. Eu já a conhecia desde pequena, seu pai também era embaixador, porém, da Suécia.

Sophie Kunzler tinha 1.55 de altura e pele morena clara. Corpo de uma pessoa normal, nem esquelética tão pouco acima do peso. Seus cabelos eram incrivelmente lisos um pouco abaixo do ombro, seus olhos eram chocolate. Sophie estudou conosco quando éramos pequenas.

- Tudo bem Sophie? – Sorri.

- Sim, estou bem e você?

- Bem também. Não sabia que você iria estudar aqui, muito menos no mesmo curso que eu.

- Foi algo de última hora. – Ela sorriu. – Malu, você é louca?

- Eiii! – Fiz uma careta. – O que eu fiz desta vez?

- A hora que você entrou na sala, tipo você deveria ter ficado do lado de fora.

- Ahhh. – Eu gargalhei. – Não prestei atenção a este detalhe.

Ela revirou os olhos. Sentamos em cadeiras juntas no meio da sala, ela começou a retirar o seu material da bolsa e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Onde você está morando? – Perguntou enquanto fuçava freneticamente na bolsa atrás de alguma coisa.

- Ah, com Lily e Amy, dividimos um apartamento aqui perto. – Eu olhava minhas unhas. – E você?

- Com minha tia e meus primos. – Fez uma careta.

- Mmm, parece legal morar com primos. – Sorri. – Eu não tenho primos.

- Definitivamente, não é. – riu sem graça.

- Sorry. Animada para o natal deste ano?

- No way. – Ela fez uma careta. – É o ápice do sem graça, sabe suicídio social. – Nós gargalhamos.

- Olá, com licença, posso sentar com vocês? – Uma voz nos interrompeu.

Um homem alto e pele clara estava parado ao nosso lado. Cabelos loiros cheios de gel para sustentar o topete. Seus olhos eram azuis vibrantes. Vestia um terno cinza com riscos claros, camisa preta e uma gravata cinza com preta. Ele sorriu.

- Sou Damian Coller. – Estendeu a mão. Sophie e eu nos entreolhamos e apertamos a mão dele.

- Sophie Kunzler. – Disse educadamente. – Um prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Ah, eu sou Luma Kopke Schmidt, mas pode me chamar de Malu. – Sorri.

- Bom dia classe. – Uma senhora baixinha que deveria ter uns 65 anos cumprimentou a turma.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Sentada no fundo da sala completamente deslocada, mas eu iria mudar essa situação. Na primeira fila havia duas meninas muito bem vestidas.

A loira mexia em seu cabelo sedoso, trajava um vestido de seda com a estampa florida e um scarpin preto, um lenço rosa estava amarrado em seu pescoço. Já a morena usava uma calça justa de tom claro com uma blusa morcego preta, salto amarelo berrante. Elas conversavam e sorriam bastante.

Sai do fim da sala arrastando a minha plataforma caramelo e rezando para não tropeçar na barra do vestido creme tomara que caia que estava vestindo. Dei um sorriso largo e comecei a falar.

- Olá, sou Isabela Benson, posso me juntar a vocês?

Elas me analisaram de cima a baixo, se entreolharam e deram os ombros. Eu estava nervosa, não gostava de me socializar.

- Tudo bem. – A morena falou. – Bellatrix Black. – Não era possível.

- Narcisa Black, prazer. – A loira deu um sorriso falso.

Sentei-me ao lado de Narcisa, tímida, elas continuavam me analisando. Fiquei muito agradecida por a aula começar, a atenção delas foi desviada para a frente. Suspirei aliviada.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Damian era extremamente simpático, um doce de pessoas. Cochichávamos baixinho fazendo comentários bestas sobre a aula. Minha borracha caiu no chão, quando eu me levantei uma moça jovem havia se materializado na porta.

Cabelos negros presos em um coque, usava o uniforme dos funcionários de Hogwarts. Uma saia longa preta, camisa branca e um terninho preto com o brasão sob o peito esquerdo, um lenço nas cores amarela, vermelha, verde e azul envolviam seu pescoço. Ela olhava para um pedaço pequeno de papel, após parecer ter a certeza do que iria falar ela se pronunciou.

- Srta. Kopke Schmidt, por favor, me acompanhe.

Eu gelei, todos os olhares, novamente, se voltavam para a mim. Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Levantei-me com uma expressão vazia e sai fazendo barulho com o meu salto.

Eu me recusava a acreditar que em menos de uma hora em Hogwarts eu já estava encrencada. Eu não havia feito nada de errado, recentemente, além de chegar atrasada. Enrico filho de uma mãe, certamente tinha me dedurado! Nem foi tanto tempo assim! Eu provavelmente estava com uma cara bizarra, pois a mulher não parava de olhar para mim. Eu estava me contorcendo de ódio.

- A primeira sala a esquerda. – Informou-me depois de uma longa caminhada com uma voz gentil.

Eu não respondi, provavelmente minha resposta seria um 'vá se ferrar' ou coisa pior. Caminhei até a sala, girei a maçaneta e abri a porta e em seguida exclamei:

- Pai!? – Eu estava horrorizada, eu estava com mais problemas que eu supunha.

- Olá querida. – Sua voz era calma. – Tudo bem?

- Er... claro, eu acho. – Estava realmente confusa. – Olha eu não me atrasei porque eu quis, eu não tenho carro lembra? E eu não respondi a pergunta porque eu realmente não sabia. – Era melhor ser objetiva. Os dois gargalharam. – Que foi? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Querida, não fui chamado por Dumbledore, vim por vontade própria.

- O senhor por acaso é mãe Diná para prever que eu estava encrencada? – Fiz uma careta. – É?

- Não, estou aqui para tratar da sua segurança. – Seu rosto estava sério.

- Segurança? – Fiz outra careta.

- Sim, já estou a par dos acontecimentos de ontem.

- Duas traíras. – Resmunguei baixinho e me sentei na cadeira de couro preto. – Não foi nada, como veem estou perfeitamente bem. – Dei um sorriso largo.

Eles me ignoraram completamente. Começaram a conversar sobre o que ser "melhor" para mim. Motorista para ir e para voltar –nada de sair andando - andar com dois seguranças colados, mas dois seguranças no bloco. Era melhor ser banida da sociedade. Eu me contorcia na cadeira enquanto eles decidiam a minha vida social.

- Posso contar com você Dumbledore?

- Claro.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, eu dei um sorrisinho falso e sai com meu pai. Quando já estávamos no corredor bem afastado da diretoria. Eu finalmente abri a boca.

- Muito obrigada por estragar minha vida social daqui para frente e por estragar o meu primeiro dia de aula. – Falei sarcástica e ele me encarou.

- É para o seu bem. – Minha cara amarrou. – Você não entende hoje, mas um dia irá.

- Arrã. – Resmunguei e acelerei.

- Onde você vai? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Voltar para a aula? – Fiz uma cara 'isso não é óbvio?'

- Vou te levar ao médico. Tem um curativo na sua testa e eu preciso se você não sofreu nenhum dano.

- Eu estou bem, não bati a cabeça ou coisa assim, isso. – apontei para a testa. – Foi andando de patins.

- Você não é médica. – Alegou.

- Te vejo depois. – Amarrei a cara e fui caminhando para a sala.

- Pego você para almoçar.

- Tá. Eu bufei e continuei me arrastando para a sala de aula.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um. E, finalmente, o sinal tocou. Sai da sala para o intervalo, desci do sétimo andar em direção a lanchonete, provavelmente eu poderia comer um elefante.

Estava procurando um banco para me sentar quando senti dois braços me envolvendo pela cintura. Com o hálito quente ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Oi Sirius! – Era Isabela. Eu respirei fundo e virei-me.

- Olá, Isabela.

- Tudo bem? – Sorria.

- Sim e com você? – Ela me largou.

- Bem, você viajou e nem me disse! – Eu fiz uma careta, eu deveria ter dito?

Eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder, eu não devia satisfações a ela desse jeito, mas seria muito rude dizer isso. Meus olhos revistaram o lugar uma imagem pequena e tão conhecida se 'materializou' na lanchonete com um copo de suco, era Luma, a desculpa perfeita para me livrar de interrogatórios desnecessários.

- Me dá licença, preciso resolver algumas coisas.

- Ei! Eu estou falando com você! – Reclamou, mas eu já estava longe demais.

Segurava seu suco e estava sintonizada em outra galáxia. Sentei-me ao seu lado e a cutuquei de leve, trazendo-a para a terra. Ela balançou a cabeça – provavelmente espantando seus pensamentos – e deu um largo sorriso.

- Oi!

- Oi, Luma.

- Malu, por favor. – Pediu.

- Tudo bem, Malu, como você está? – perguntei olhando para ela.

- Bem, mais uma vez, obrigada por ontem. – continuava sorrindo, feito um anjo.

- Ah, não foi nada, fico aliviado em saber que você está bem. – Agora eu estava sorrindo também. – E ai, como está sendo o seu primeiro dia de aula, caloura? Olhe, cuidado com veteranos que passam informações erradas. – Ela gargalhou.

- Não era exatamente como eu planejava, mas não está ruim. – Deu os ombros. – Ah, eu não caio em conversa de veterano. – Revirou os olhos.

- Que bom, suas chances de se perder são bem menores. – Pausei. – E quanto ao baile?

- O que tem ele? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha e bebeu um pouco do suco.

- Quero dizer, você pretende ir a ele? – Completei o que ela deveria ter entendido.

- Ah, é isso. – Fez uma careta e encarou seus sapatos. - Eu não vou, essas coisas não são a minha cara.

- Mmmmm. – Fiz um som indecifrável. – Você realmente deveria ir. – Na verdade, isso deveria ter sido um "eu realmente espero que você vá", mas eu me contive a isto.

- Bem, quem sabe não me dá uma louca e eu vou, provavelmente vocês verão um dilúvio atingir Chicago, mas eu vou pensar no caso.

- Ótimo. – Sorri. – Se você precisar de ajuda, sabe, com a dança, eu posso te ensinar a dançar, modéstia parte, eu sou um pé de valsa. – Ela gargalhou. – Quê? Eu sou mesmo.

- Acredito que como um pé de valsa você vai precisar de um pé amanhã para dançar, não vou estragar sua noite espatifando-os.

- Você mente muito mal. – Revirei os olhos. – Aposto que você sabe, mas, sei lá, tem vergonha ou ainda não se descobriu.

- Ah.. – Ela corou. – Eu realmente não sei, qualquer dia desses eu te mostro.

- Eu vou cobrar. – Sorri e me levantei. – Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, te vejo por ai. – Beijei sua testa e sai.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Eu estava em estado de choque, paralisada no meio de vários alunos encarando a cena que se descrevia em minha frente. Ele havia me abandonado para falar com o protótipo de manequim de loja de grife da minha sala! A esnobe que chegava atrasada e já causava o reboliço em menos de duas horas. Fechei o meu punho, provavelmente, eu daria um soco em alguém.

- Hei, está tudo bem? – Uma voz conhecida me chamou, era Narcisa.

- Estou sim. – Menti.

- O que você está olhando? – Bellatrix foi objetiva. Ela acompanhou o meu olhar, Sirius e a outrazinha conversando. – Ah, tão cedo e já se rendeu aos encantos do meu queridozinho primo? – Primo? Eles eram realmente primos?

- Sirius é seu primo? – Perguntei para confirmar.

- Sim. – Disse indiferente dando os ombros. – Quer um conselho? Não se iluda.

Isso foi um verdadeiro balde de água fria

* * *

_James Potter_

Sentados no gramado, apreciando os raios solares. Emily e eu costumávamos fazer isso nos intervalos. Não tinham saias longas com tecidos estampados, nem blusas enormes brancas ou óculos coloridos e cabelos desgrenhados. Não dávamos tragos, mas tínhamos o nosso lado hippie de ser.

Emily balançava o pé – eu tique nervoso. Ela estava me pressionando bastante naquela manhã. Ela suspirou, era um misto de tédio e fúria. Eu ignorei isto, continuei 'lendo' a minha revista, talvez, uma hora ela cansasse. Ou não...

- Você vai contar ou não!? – perguntou impaciente.

- Contar o quê? – Fiz-me de desentendido, às vezes, isso funcionava.

- Imbecil! – Buscou mais ar, tentando se acalmar. – Eu quero saber porque você está assim, parecendo um riquinho deserdado.

- Ah... – Eu pensei um pouco, eu podia contar com ela. – É Sirius.

- O que tem ele? – fez uma careta. – Ah, me deixa adivinhar... vocês brigaram por uma garota, certo?

- Errr... – Desta vez eu fiz uma careta. – Como você sabe?

- Homens são tão previsíveis, principalmente vocês dois.

- Você faz um juízo tão baixo de nossas pessoas. – Amarrei a cara.

- Ow. – Revirou os olhos. – Mas exatamente o que aconteceu?

Eu expliquei tudo, ela não me interrompeu, foi um longo monologo de reclamações. Quando conclui, ela passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para o céu depois olhando para mim.

- Você deveria acreditar nele.

- Quê? Você está defendendo-o?! – Estava incrédulo.

- Sim. – Deu os ombros. – Vocês são melhores amigos, o Sirius gosta muito de você, eu realmente não acredito que ele tenha feito isso com _você_, caso fosse outra pessoa eu não teria tanta certeza.

Fiz uma careta. É, _talvez_ ela estivesse certa.

* * *

**N/A: **Oiiiiie!

ah, eu postei :) desculpem a demora, mas eu estava com problemas nos arquivos, espero regularizar isso logo.

queria agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi esta semana, fiquei _muito_ feliz. como eu já disse, elas sao muito importantes.

um abraço para as leitoras: **3 L´s, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Bellah, L. Fernii, Debora Souza, Dora Zeferino, eu, Fernanda, Lizzie Bowen, Danielle Malfoy Black.**

próximo post assim que as reviews forem chegando no meu email, não custa nada deixar e fazer uma autora feliz. como da última vez, pelo menos **10.**

beijos

_Jess_


	10. Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts

**. : : Capítulo VII : : .  
. : : Sejam bem vindos à Hogwarts : : . **

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Meu pai ficou me esperando na porta do meu bloco, certamente, nada menos traumático que isso. Estava dentro de uma Mercedes preta, daquelas que se teriam seis portas, mas só tinham quatro.

Entrei no carro rapidamente e ele estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Meu pai era tão babão. Revirei os olhos e peguei o celular e mandei duas mensagens de texto para as meninas 'estou indo almoçar com meu pai, beijos, Malu'.

- Que tipo de comida você quer comer? – Ele me perguntou.

- Bem, não sei, mas seria legal agente remover esse monumento histórico da porta do meu bloco, lembre-se de que eu ainda vou estudar aqui.

- Sempre tão dramática. – Revirou os olhos. – Podemos ir.

Olhava distraidamente as figuras que passavam rapidamente pela janela, estávamos devagar demais. Era estranho andar a 50km/h em um carro tão presidencial quando, na noite anterior, você chega aos 200km/h em um carro esportivo de duas portas com um cara super lindo. Isso é o cumulo do tédio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não imagina, eu vou andar 24horas com duas babás de terno me seguindo para todos os lugares. Eu não tenho um carro para ir para a faculdade. Ah, mas porque eu deveria ter um, eu tenho dezessete anos, mas devo ficar feliz por chegar todos os dias em um carro desses, como se eu tivesse dois anos de idade! – Bufei.

- Luma...

- Tudo bem, eu não queria mesmo ter um carro e poder ter uma vida normal. – Resmunguei e voltei a olhar para a rua.

- Você entende o risco que você correu ontem? – Ele me perguntou com uma voz vazia.

- Entendo, mas ter babás não irá os inibir de tentar outra vez. – Pensei bem nas palavras e continuei. – Olha pai, as coisas acontecem como elas têm que acontecer. Ontem não foi o dia, eu tive sorte, mas pode ser amanhã, mesmo com dez mil seguranças, não é legal o senhor me privar de uma vida normal por isso.

- Bem, então o que você sugere? – Ele perguntou quase vencido.

- Que eu ganhe um carro de presente e viva sem seguranças. – Eu dei um sorriso sem graça, era mais fácil chover canivetes que ele fizesse isso.

- Mmmmm... – Ele pareceu considerar. – Tudo bem.

- Quê? Quero dizer, sério!? – Estava com o queixo no chão. – Vai ser assim tão fácil? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Tudo bem, um carro e sem seguranças, mas jantares a sexta estão de volta mesmo você estando aqui.

- Ótimo! Obrigada, pai! – Eu o abracei. – Mas nada de carros extravagantes, ok?

- Não garanto nada.

- Tudo bem. – Revirei os olhos, era melhor que nada.

- Então, onde vamos almoçar?

- Não sei, o senhor escolhe.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Foi uma manhã cheia de palestras, passou rapidamente. Olhei o celular e havia uma mensagem de Malu, eu não precisaria pegá-la em seu bloco. Peguei minha mochila e fui saindo da sala.

- Olá. – Era Remus. – Tudo bem?

- Oi. Tudo bem, e com você? – Dei um sorriso simpático.

- E ai, o que você achou da nossa aula inaugural? – Ele parecia nervoso. – É o meu primeiro ano na monitoria.

- Você se saiu bem. – Sorri, e era verdade. – Ah, sou Lily Evans.

- Bem, você já sabe o meu nome, mas não custa uma apresentação formal. - Ele sorriu pela primeira vez. – Sou Remus John Lupin.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer certamente é todo meu. Ah, e ai topa almoçar?

- Claro.

- Então, gosta de comida japonesa? – Me perguntou, já estávamos andando pelos corredores rumo ao estacionamento.

- Sushi, claro.

- Bem, tem um restaurante japonês aqui perto, conhece?

- Não sou de Chicago, mas você vai na frente e eu vou te seguindo no meu carro.

- Ótimo.

Fomos até o restaurante, era simples. Pegamos uma mesa na parte externa, parecia mais fresca. Pedimos refrigerantes enquanto olhávamos o cardápio.

- Nós, alunos de medicina, costumamos vir almoçar aqui. – Começou. – Sabe que todos os dias temos aulas nos dois horários?

- Sim. Apesar de começarem mais tarde que os demais cursos, saímos mais tarde. – Respondi.

- Exatamente, mas nós sabemos nos divertir. – Informou. – Você vai ver.

- Claro. Que venham as festas! – Eu ri. – Coloco muitas expectativas nesse curso.

- É incrível. – Seus olhos brilharam. – Tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

- Espero.

- Você disse que não era de Chicago, de onde você vem?

- Nova York. Eu moro com duas amigas, minhas melhoras amigas. Nós estudamos juntas desde pequenas, nossos pais são extremamente amigos. Nosso ensino médio foi em Paris.

- Fabuloso. Eu também sou de Nova York, embora meus pais prefiram ficar quase todo o tempo na casa de praia. Moro com meus amigos, também, melhores amigos. Bem, estudamos desde sempre em Nova York.

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo. Remus era extremamente agradável. Depois de um longo tempo conversando, resolvemos ir para nossas respectivas casas. Tomei o caminho oposto que ele. Fui procurar uma livraria fazer compras e tomar um bom chocolate quente.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Eu estou aqui em casa comendo comida Tailandesa, sozinha. Não é drama, talvez um pouco, mas esse era para ser o dia em que estaríamos comendo juntas, vendo filme e contando todas as baboseiras de hoje. Eu terminei o meu almoço e fui para o meu quarto, o dia hoje foi o péssimo, eu esperava muito mais. O meu cantinho estava uma verdadeira bagunça, eu nunca o arrumei decentemente desde que cheguei aqui. Eu vivo em um canto alheio ao resto da casa. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho gelado, demorado. Vesti uma roupa simples e peguei meu casaco junto com a chave do carro. Eu deveria fazer isso logo, antes que meu acesso de loucura se extinguisse.

Ser nova em uma cidade é algo extremamente irritante, quero dizer, é irritante ficar perdida nas ruas. Avenidas, travessas e prédios diferentes, isso realmente não estava ajudando. Andei mais um pouco em direção ao centro de Chicago, mais um pouco e eu avistei um letreiro tão procurado 'Loja de Construção'. Estacionei, milagrosamente, com facilidade e me encaminhei para o grande centro de compras para o lar.

Peguei um carrinho e olhei para os lados, seria bom ter trazido Luma comigo ou até Lily, embora ela não tenha o mínima noção nas coisas. Fui para o setor de vidros, comprei um espelho novo, ele era bem ímpar, formato de guitarra.

Continuei vagando solitariamente pela loja, na parte de adesivos peguei algumas folhas roxas e prata e finalmente me encaminhei para o setor de tintas, estava bastante movimentado.

Fiquei analisando um catálogo, eu odiava escolher cores. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu analisei o papel cheio de quadrados coloridos, mas me pareceu tempo suficiente para pedir uma opinião externa.

- Olá! – Sorri freneticamente para um casal que estava ao meu lado no balcão. – Preferem rosa ou lilás? - Eu apontei para duas cores bem, certo, cor indefinida ou cor de burro quando foge.

- Er... – A mulher fez uma careta.

- Ok. – Eu também fiz uma careta, balancei a cabeça e me virei para o vendedor. – Quero tinta preta.

Com a ajuda de um dos funcionários da loja, coloquei tudo no meu Porshe amarelo. Dirigi feliz até uma loja de vestidos, em seguida a uma sapataria e a uma livraria.

Cheguei ao prédio com várias sacolas e com um sorriso feliz estampado no rosto. Com a ajuda do segurança, o material comprado na loja de construção já estava em meu quarto. Vesti uma roupa simples e mãos a obra.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

Havíamos almoçados separados, Remus e eu não nos atrevemos a tentar juntar Sirius e James para uma refeição. Já estávamos todos juntos em casa. Remus e eu víamos futebol americano, Sirius preparava o jantar e James estava estudando. O clima estava mais ameno entre os dois, embora ainda não tenham trocado nenhuma palavra desde a manhã.

- Crianças, o jantar está na mesa! – Sirius anunciou rindo.

- É comestível? – perguntei da sala, fazendo uma careta não vista.

- Claro! – Ele pareceu ofendido. – Lasanha de frango.

- Você fez? – Remus riu, em deboche.

- Claro que sim. – Sirius balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. – Eu sei cozinhar, por sinal, modéstia parte, muito bem.

Todos rimos. Sirius sabia cozinhar, mas se gabava bastante disso. Sentamos-nos à mesa e nos entreolhamos, Sirius deu um suspiro e se levantou. Por precaução, Remus e eu fomos atrás.

- James, o jantar está pronto. – Sirius colocou a cabeça na porta.

- Já vou. – Ele não parecia tão mal-humorado quanto antes.

Não demorou muito para estamos todos juntos na mesa. Sirius serviu a comida, não estava ruim. James finalmente se pronunciou.

- Sirius, lamento por meu comportamento logo cedo. – Ele olhava para seu prato.

- Tudo bem, relaxa cara. – Sirius deu os ombros. – Mas eu _realmente não_ fiquei com ela.

- Eu acredito em você. – James deu um sorriso tímido.

- Oh, que lindo. – Remus caçoou. – Um aperto de mão e um abraço!

- Foda-se. – Sirius disse mastigando um pedaço de lasanha.

Ficamos conversando sobre o nosso dia na faculdade e depois fomos para sala ver TV. Quando estávamos todos acomodados Sirius abriu a boca.

- Eu preparei o jantar, alguém tem que lavar a louça hoje.

- Bem, eu lavei ontem. – Eu aleguei.

- E eu cozinhei ontem. – Remus falou.

- Mas era melhor nem ter tido. – James riu. – Estava péssimo. – Sirius e eu caímos na gargalhada.

- Realmente estava. – Sirius comentou ainda rindo.

- Rá rá. – Remus amarrou a cara. – Olha a minha cara de quem achou graça. - Desta vez James também não se agüentou e começou a rir.

- Tudo bem, eu lavo hoje. – James se ofereceu.

- Temos que dar um jeito nisso. – Eu falei. – Contratar alguém que cuide da limpeza, nossas roupas, nossa comida.

- Justo. – Remus assentiu.

- É, mas quem agente vai colocar aqui. – Nós olhamos para ele. – Não me refiro ao fato de ser gostosa ou coisa assim, eu quero dizer, temos que colocar alguém confiável. Uma pessoa completamente estranha não me parece tão adequado.

- Uma empresa? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Pode ser. – Sirius deu os ombros.

- Ou então, Sirius, por que você não pede a sua mãe para arranjar uma? – Eu perguntei. – A sua mãe sempre arranja empregadas novas com facilidade e, além do mais, elas sempre cozinham muito bem.

- Ahá. Você acha que eu vou deixar a minha mãe se infiltrar aqui por meio de terceiros? – Ele fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem. – Remus concordou. – Amanhã nós podemos ir.

- Ah, amanhã não, é o baile. – Sirius disse.

- É verdade. – Remus falou de forma vazia. – Preciso ver o meu smoking.

- Todos temos. – Eu falei.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Já era tarde, eu havia perdido a noção do tempo. Peguei a sacola com os livros que havia comprado e fui até o meu carro. Dirigi para casa em velocidade normal.

O elevador estava demorando, optei pelas escadas, cheguei no último andar cansada e suada. Abri a porta e um cheiro de tinta invadiu minhas narinas. Estranho.

- Luma? Amy? – Chamei por elas enquanto depositava as minhas chaves na mesinha e me encaminhei para o corredor.

O quarto de Luma estava vazio, normal. Abri a outra porta e me deparei com uma cena anormal. Amy pintando a parede do quarto de preto.

- Amy? – Eu fiz uma careta.

- Ah, oi Lily! – Ela virou-se para mim com o rosto melado de tinta.

- Err... Tudo bem? – Eu perguntei receosa.

- Claro! – Ela sorriu. – Pintar é tão... Relaxante!

- Ah, suponho que sim. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Mas por que preto?

- É fashion.

- Ah... – Eu revirei os olhos. – Eu vou tomar banho e providenciar o jantar.

- Certo! – Continuou sorrindo e virou-se para continuar o que estava fazendo. – Ah, e a Malu deu sinal de vida?

- Não, só avisou que iria almoçar com o pai. – Eu dei os ombros.

- Mmmm.

- Bem, eu vou deixar você pintando as paredes. Qualquer coisa, grita.

- Grito sim.

Fechei a porta e fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho morno e vesti meu pijama de flanela. Encaminhei-me para a cozinha para preparar nossa comida. No congelador tinha pizza, pão de queijo, lasanha, empanado... Eu resolvi que uma salada era a melhor opção.

Preparei uma simples e para acompanhar uma sopa de saquinho, arrumei a mesa e chamei Amy. Ela estava faminta.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Apesar de uma manhã de vexames, a tarde fora muito boa. Além de ganhar um carro e ser liberada de seguranças, eu passei à tarde com meu pai.

Jantamos comida francesa e depois fomos ao museu. Só era lamentável o fato de mamãe não estar conosco, mas mesmo assim, era muito bom estar com ele.

- Onde vamos jantar Senhorita? – Ele me perguntou solenemente. Eu fiz uma careta.

- Bem embaixador Schmidt, se não se importa, eu gostaria de sair com o meu pai. – Ele não entendeu. – Nada de restaurantes elegantes e comidas sofisticadas.

- Então, o que a minha querida filha sugere? – Papai sorriu, meus olhos brilharam.

- Que tal um parque de diversões, cachorro quente com muita mostarda e ursinho de pelúcia de brinde? – Eu parecia ter cinco anos de idade.

- Bem... – Considerou. – É uma programação peculiar para um pai e uma filha de dezessete anos, mas é claro. – Eu dei um sorriso 'eu tenho trinta e dois dentes, quer ver?'.

Ele deu as ordens ao motorista e eu o abracei. Era meio retardado eu, aos meus dezessete anos, pedir ao meu pai para ir a um parque de diversões, comer cachorro quente e ainda ganhar um ursinho de pelúcia, mas eu era carente de uma infância com meus pais, de programações normais com eles, eu sempre ia com minhas babás.

Não demorou e já estávamos em um. Ele comprou os nossos ingressos, os seguranças mencionaram entrar, mas meu pai disse que não era necessário. Um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto.

- Então, você quer andar em quê? – Eu perguntei.

- Ãhn? – Eu o peguei de surpresa. – Eu pensei que você iria andar e eu olharia.

- Ah, claro que não. – Minha cara era de 'isso não é óbvio?'. – Qual a graça de eu ir sozinha?

- Ah, Luma...

- Ah, pai! – Coloquei as mãos na cintura e o encarei. – Deixe de ser medroso!

- Medroso nada. – Fez uma careta. – Montanha - russa?

Fomos para a primeira fila. Tinha dois loopings e muitas decidas. Quando saímos eu estava rindo e meu pai muito anormal.

- Está tudo bem? – Eu perguntei.

- Sim. – Respondeu. – Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão legal assim.

Fomos ao kamikaze, crazy dance, carrossel, roda-gigante, dentre outros muitos brinquedos. Já eram onze horas quando o carro de meu pai parou na porta da minha atual casa.

- Então, o senhor vai subir para ver as meninas? – Eu perguntei.

- Não querida, tenho compromissos em Washington, vou pegar um helicóptero para lá agora mesmo. – Informou.

- Ah... – Suspirei. – Tudo bem, quando te vejo?

- Ligarei informando-a.

- Ou mandará alguém me avisar. – Bufei. – Tudo bem.

- Ligue para sua mãe, ela está com saudades. – Isso me soou como uma bronca. – Quanto ao carro, qual modelo você prefere?

- Não ligo muito para o modelo, mas o fundamental é ter um bom motor, correr bastante.

- Ah, Luma, assim você me faz mudar de ideia. – Ele me encarou, eu mordi o lábio inferior.

- Ok, um volvo c30 me parece legal. – Foi o primeiro que me veio em mente. – Prata, só este modelo. Caso seja outro, preto.

- Bem, tratarei de ver se alguém em Hogwarts tem um volvo c30 prata, caso sim, procurarei outro.

- Pai, o senhor é tão absurdo. – Eu revirei os olhos. – Bem, eu vou subir, tenho aula amanhã.

- Boa noite querida. – Ele beijou minha testa.

- Boa noite pai.

Peguei minha bolsa e entrei no prédio, assim que eu estava cercada pelas grades o carro negro foi embora. Peguei o elevador e parei no último andar e entrei. Cheiro de tinta, bleh, certamente eu não dormiria esta noite.

Lily estava dormindo em seu quarto e Amy tinha colocado o colchão dela lá, fui olhar o quarto de Amy. Tinta preta e vários materiais espalhados no chão. Suspirei. Minha amiga era louca.

Não seria bom dormir em casa, aquele cheiro de tinta era como veneno para mim. Tomei um banho quente e vesti um pijama composto.

Onde eu iria dormir? Essa era a questão, mas pensar em Shakespeare não iria mudar a situação. Tive uma ideia, brilhante, quase brilhante. Peguei meu travesseiro, meu cobertor e a chave do carro da Amy e fui para o hall esperar o elevador subir.

A principio eu pensei em ir para algum hotel, mas eu não sabia dirigir e pegar um taxi e ir até um com quarto disponível e não tão longe do apartamento iria demorar muito, então... O Porshe era maior que o carro de Lily, acomodei-me e dormi, não exatamente sonhando com os anjos, mas dormi.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

A música estava muito alta, mas a batida era boa. Luzes coloridas ofuscavam a vista. Eu estava em um balcão preto, sentada em um banco alto com um copo de vodka na mão, ali estava extremamente agradável, embora, estivessem todos com par. A música mudou, estava lenta, suave e romântica.

Senti uma mão gelada em meu ombro, uma corrente elétrica percorreu o meu ombro, era uma sensação boa. Virei-me, era um homem. Alto, de pele tão clara quanto neve, cabelos de cor indefinida, algo parecido com bronze. Seu rosto parecia angelical, esculpido por deuses, mas isso era apenas fruto de minha imaginação, ele usava uma máscara. Seus olhos eram intensos, mas eu não conseguia lê-los. "Vamos dançar." A voz rouca me chamou, era impossível recusar.

Andamos juntos para o centro do salão, atraímos todos os olhares. Começamos a nos mover graciosamente pelo salão, não havia um diálogo, eu realmente não sentia falta, certamente estragaria o momento. O estanho que parecia tão conhecido me puxou para mais perto, seu hálito de hortelã me inebriou. Tão rapidamente, tão rápido que não deu tempo sequer de pensar, estávamos nos beijando. Do lento passou para um veloz, ele beijava incrivelmente bem.

A música parou, nos separamos. Eu queria ver seu rosto. "Tira a máscara." Eu pedi. Houve uma hesitação, mas ele estava começando a ceder...

- ACORDA AMY!

- Ãhn? – Me levantei assustada. Olhei para os lados, estava claro e nenhum sinal do meu galã de máscaras. – Ah, é você Lily. – Disse com desgosto.

- É, sou eu mesma, em carne e osso. Anda, levanta, vamos nos atrasar. – Ela estava aprendendo com minha mãe.

Me levantei revoltada, e fui tomar banho. Era tão absurdo, sempre no melhor dos meus sonhos, alguém fazia o favor "anda, acorda, olha a hora". Depois as pessoas não entendem quando os adolescentes se rebelam. Tomei banho e em quarenta minutos eu estava pronta.

- A Malu já foi ou ela vai conosco? – perguntei.

- Acredito que já, o quarto está vazio, só que é meio estranho ela ter ido tão cedo.

- Certamente foi com o vizinho. – Revirei os olhos.

Terminamos o café e arrumamos as poucas coisas que havíamos usado. Lily foi para o seu quarto e eu fui para o meu - agora o cheiro estava melhor. Escovei os dentes e peguei minha bolsa, mas onde estava a chave do meu carro? Procurei em todos os lugares possíveis, eu iria pegar uma carona com Lily.

- Me dá uma carona? – Pedi.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu. – Seu carro quebrou?

- Não encontro a chave. – Dei os ombros.

- Tudo bem.

O elevador já estava no nosso andar, entramos e apertamos o botão para a garagem.

- Eu não acredito que não as encontro, eu tenho certeza que a deixei no móvel da sala.

- Calma, quando você voltar procure com calma.

- Eu irei.

Chegamos a garagem, me passou a ideia de que poderia estar na ignição, muito pouco provável, mas era uma possibilidade. Avisei a Lily que iria rapidamente chegar e fui andando até onde ele estava estacionado. De longe eu percebi que a capota estava aberta, estranho, eu tinha fechado ela antes de desligar.

- LUMA! – Eu gritei.

- AHHH! – Ela deu um pulo e me encarou de cara feia. – Poxa, Amy, você me assustou!

- Você ficou maluca? – Eu estava incrédula, Lily juntou-se a mim.

- Malu, você não dormiu ai, dormiu? – Lily estava com uma careta.

- Sim, explicações depois. – Ela pegou o travesseiro e o cobertor e saiu do carro calçando suas pantufas de joaninha. – Preciso me arrumar para a aula.

Ela saiu correndo pela garagem até o elevador. Lily e eu nos entreolhamos e rimos.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Eu tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo, até Amy me acordar. Peguei minhas coisas e sai correndo. Eu tinha certeza que qualquer morador do prédio que me visse daquele jeito certamente iria chamar o hospital psiquiátrico mais próximo.

Fiquei no hall esperando que pelo menos um dos dois elevadores fizesse o favor de descer, estava demorando demais – com a sorte que tenho, era capaz deles quebrarem.

O que me pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade, ele abriu, para minha sorte saíram dois moradores. Eu dei um sorriso torto, eles me deram aquele olhar 'de que manicômio você fugiu?' e saíram. Entrei e cruzei os braços, abraçando o travesseiro. Rezei para que não parasse em nenhum andar e Merlin me escutou, porém...

- Sirius! – Eu dei um grito e larguei o travesseiro e o cobertor e levei as mãos para fechar o elevador, mas ele me impediu rindo. – Rir das pessoas não é nada educado, Sr. Black. – Amarrei a cara.

- Desculpe-me. – Ele segurou o risinho e apanhou as coisas que eu derrubei. – Bem, dormindo ao ar livre?

- No carro. – Eu respondi saindo do elevador. – Minha amiga fez o favor de pintar o quarto dela ontem, só que a tinta tinha um cheiro forte e eu sou alérgica. Quando cheguei estavam todas dormindo daí eu roubei a chave do carro da Amy e fui dormir lá.

- Garanto que a cobertura é mais legal e, além do mais, só nossa.

- É, eu não cogitei esta ideia.

- Você deveria ter tocado lá em casa, dormimos tarde e temos um quarto de hospedes. – Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Bem, na próxima vez que alguém modificar alguma coisa e não lembrar sobre minha alergia, eu certamente irei abusar.

- Como se você abusasse. – Ele fez uma careta. – Bem, eu acho que você deveria se arrumar, considerando que você tem mil combinações de roupas para fazer.

- É verdade, já tinha me esquecido. Obrigada, te vejo em Hogwarts!

Eu fui abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Ótimo, Miss inteligência, Amy estava com a chave e a minha estava no meu quarto. Eu me virei e Sirius estava rindo.

- Você poderia parar de rir e me ajudar a abrir a porta? – Eu perguntei séria.

- Claro. -Um chute e a porta estava aberta. Dei um largo sorriso e entrei. – Ah, você quer uma carona?

- Não vou te atrapalhar?

- Obviamente que não, é no mesmo prédio lembra?

- Não demoro.

Tomei um banho rápido e peguei uma roupa, sem me ater muito ao detalhes: jeans, regata branca e All Star branco. Meu cabelo, ah céus, não dava tempo de fazer nada apresentável. Um coque mal-feito resolveria o problema, peguei minha bolsa e fui para sala.

- Pronta! – Eu anunciei, ele olhava para cada detalhe da sala.

- Bonito lugar. – Comentou. – Jura que você já está pronta? – Estava boquiaberto.

- Juro, você realmente acha que eu o deixaria esperando quando você vai salvar minha vida? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Nossa, você é uma caixinha de surpresas. – Ele deu um sorriso lindo. – Vamos, senão esta arrumação recorde vai para o espaço.

Era tão incrível andar no carro em que ele dirigia. Não custou e estávamos em Hogwarts. Ainda não havia batido o sinal, ele desligou o motor e virou-se para mim.

- Então, te vejo hoje à noite?

- Sirius, eu não venho. – Informei pela milésima vez.

- Claro que vêm. – Ele disse com veemência. – Luma, eu juro, você vem nem que seja amarrada.

- Ah, essa eu quero ver. – Revirei os olhos. O sinal tocou. – Bem, obrigada pela carona, te vejo por ai. – Falei quando havíamos saído do carro.

- Claro, passo para te pegar as nove. – Ele sorriu.

Eu revirei os olhos mais uma vez e sai para a aula.

* * *

_Isabela Benson _

Eu estava sentada em um banco qualquer na porta, mas com uma grande visibilidade para o estacionamento. Eu estava esperando _ele_. O carro tão esperado chegou, arrancou um suspiro meu e logo meus olhos reviram. Ela estava com ele. Será que eles estavam namorando?

Não! Eu fiz uma careta com o pensamento. Eles ficaram conversando, até que o sinal tocou. Eles saíram e ele fez algum comentário e ela saiu. Eu me levantei e fiquei enrolando, eu iria esbarrar sem querer nele. Sem muito esforço, eu consegui.

- Ai, desculpa! – Eu falei. – Ah, bom dia Sirius! – Sorri.

- Oi, Isabela. – Era impressão minha ou ele não estava entusiasmado com minha presença?

- Vai ao baile? – Quis saber.

- Sim. – Estava distante.

- Vai com os meninos ou sozinho?

- Não sei, certamente com uma amiga.

- Amiga? – Tentei não transparecer raiva.

- É, uma amiga. Ah, eu tenho aula. Até mais.

Ele se foi e eu fiquei ali sozinha. Aquela garota estava me tirando do sério! Sirius disse que tentaria namorar sério com alguém e, ao que tudo indicava, eu havia sido escolhida. Agora esta garota estava no meio, mas eu irei fazer o possível e o impossível e Sirius Black será meu.

* * *

_James Potter _

Minha companheira de classe, a que me agüenta estava ausente. Isso era tedioso. Meia hora depois do inicio da aula ela entrou, descabelada e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Está atrasada. – Eu revirei os olhos e comentei baixinho.

- Cala a boca, Potter! – Ela resmungou rindo no mesmo tom.

- Calma, pensei que o Remus tinha te acalmado. – Comentei me segurando para não dar uma gargalhada enorme.

- Idiota. – Ela resmungou. – Perdi muita coisa?

- Não. – Eu respondi. Eu costumava não prestar atenção as aulas, mas estudando em casa sempre tive as melhores notas.

- Ou você não prestou atenção?

- Exatamente. – Eu ri e ela revirou os olhos. – Vai ao baile com ele?

- Sim. – Um sorriso enorme surgiu em seus lábios.

Era muito bom ver duas pessoas juntas, se amando. Muito mais feliz é ver dois grandes amigos juntos. Ficamos tagarelando baixinho.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Benson, façam o favor de calar a boca! – A Sra. Yang gritou.

- Difícil seria calar as orelhas. – Eu revirei os olhos e todos riram.

- Muito engraçadinho. – Ela bufou.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Todos os alunos foram liberados mais cedo para a preparação do grande baile de máscaras. Eu ainda estava na duvida quanto ao meu vestido. Longo ou curto, a cor... Nunca havia sido tão displicente.

Liguei para Malu, a fim de saber se ela aceitava carona. Passei na porta de seu bloco e ela estava me esperando sentada em um banco com um olhar vazio. Eu dei uma buzina, duas, três até que ela percebeu que era com ela e veio até o carro sorrindo.

- Oi, Amy!

- Olá. – Eu sorri e peguei meu celular e disquei para Lily. – Vamos almoçar?

- Claro, onde? – Ela respondeu do outro lado.

- Não sei, alguma sugestão? – A pergunta foi tanto para Lily quanto Luma.

- Não. – As duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Certo, então Lily nos vemos na guarita de Hogwarts e vamos procurar algum lugar juntas.

- Tudo bem. Até já. – Lily desligou.

- Então, por que você dormiu no carro? – Eu perguntei.

- Você pintou o quarto e eu tenho alergia, lembra?

- Ah, é verdade. – Eu tinha me esquecido. – Desculpa, Malu.

- Tudo bem.

Não demorou e encontrei Lily na guarita. Eu fui seguindo-a até que encontramos um restaurante de comida chinesa e resolvemos parar lá mesmo. Fizemos nossos pedidos e começamos a conversar.

- Então, o que você vai vestir? – Lily me perguntou.

- Não sei, tenho algumas opções, mas estou na dúvida. – Eu respondi. – Você irá de longo ou curto?

- Longo.

- Cor? – Perguntei.

- Laranja claro. E o seu Malu?

- Bem, considerando que eu não vou, qualquer cor serve.

- Você é tão chata. – Eu bufei. – Vamos comigo comprar um vestido e uma máscara?

- Claro. – As duas responderam uníssonas.

Fomos até a loja, eu provei vários modelos e sai satisfeita com um longo. Depois disso seguimos para o apartamento. Não ficamos fazendo nada de útil, só dormindo para ter disposição ao máximo para aproveitar o evento.

O baile estava marcado para as dez horas da noite. Começamos a nos arrumar as sete e as nove e quarenta já estávamos prontas.

- Uau, vocês estão gatas! – Luma fez um 'fiu-fiu'. – Divirtam-se.

- Então você não vai? – Eu perguntei fuzilando-a.

- Não. Agora andem!

- Tudo bem, não toque fogo na casa. – Lily riu ao sair.

Ficamos do lado de fora esperando o elevador. Eu estava com um longo. Seu forro era lilás e tinha uma camada de vestido transparente com desenhos abstratos em dégradé bordado. Seu corte era reto e de alças fininhas. Minha máscara era roxa. Eu deixei os cabelos soltos e lisos apenas puxando a franja para trás e prendendo com grampos pretos.

Lily estava muito linda em seu vestido laranja claro longo. Possuía um decote avantajado e prendia no pescoço, mas não era tão decotado nas costas. A parte do busto era toda bordada na cor prata e a saia era drapeada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e com as pontas caracoladas. Sua máscara, mas com duas penas laranja no lado esquerdo do rosto.

- Então, carros separados? – Eu perguntei quando já estávamos na garagem.

- É melhor, nós vemos lá? – Lily deu um sorriso largo.

- Claro.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Eu já estava pronto. Smoking com os detalhes verdes e máscara verde musgo. Peguei a chave do carro, já eram nove e quarenta e eu ainda passaria para pegar Emily.

- Eu já estou indo! – Informei, ainda faltava Sirius ir para a festa.

- Tudo bem, pode ir eu já vou! – Ele gritou do quarto.

Sirius parecia uma donzela quando ia se arrumar. Dei os ombros e desci. Peguei o carro e fui dirigindo até a casa de Emily. Não ficava tão longe da minha. Era um conjunto residencial de classe média com várias casas iguais. Após todo o protocolo de identificação eu segui até a casa 06. Bati a porta e não demorou para alguém abrir, era Isabela.

Ela estava com um vestido preto com uma saia muito grande. Um colar discreto e máscara rosa pink. Seu cabelo estava muito cacheado.

- Boa noite Isabela.

- Boa noite, pode entrar. – Ela abriu passagem. – Emily, o Remus chegou, eu já estou indo com o carro! – Ela falou alto. – Fique a vontade.

- Obrigado. – Eu entrei e me sentei no sofá.

Mais alguns minutos e ela desceu a escada, o perfume suave invadiu a sala, virei-me para olhar. Ela estava com uma máscara verde mais escura que a minha. Seu vestido era de cetim verde clarinho e longo. As costas nuas possuíam um trançado de fita e a frente possuía um decote discreto. Seu cabelo solto com a parte da frente toda para trás em um topete.

- Você está incrível. – Eu quase gaguejei, mas mantive a postura.

- Obrigada. – Ela corou. – Você está ótimo.

Eu me aproximei dela e puxei seu corpo para o meu. Uma mão deslizava em suas costas enquanto a outra estava alisando sua bochecha macia. Eu a beijei.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Estava pronto. Olhei-me no espelho e cheguei a conclusão: eu estava muito sexy esta noite. Revirei os olhos com meu pensamento modesto e passei meu perfume predileto – Malbec – apesar de não ser caro, as mulheres adoram. Peguei a chave do carro e parei no apartamento da frente. Apertei o botão ao lado da porta e fiquei esperando.

Ela abriu a porta e não falou nada, ficou me olhando de boca aberta. Eu sabia que estava muito lindo. Meu smoking preto com a camisa branca e gravata borboleta preta. Meus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o de costume a máscara preta, discreta realçava meus olhos.

- Olá Luma! – Eu dei um daqueles meus sorrisos irresistíveis. – Então, posso saber por que você não está pronta?

- Sirius, pela enésima vez, eu não vou. – Ela suspirou. – Ah, você está muito... Elegante.

- Não.

- Ótimo, onde fica o som?

- Sirius... – Sua voz era de alerta.

- Ou vai para o baile comigo ou vai dançar comigo aqui a noite inteira.

- Você é absurdo. – Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente e permanecia com os braços cruzados.

- Vamos, por favor.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Ela bufou e virou-se rumo ao corredor que dava para os quartos. – Espera um pouco.

- Não tem pressa.

Ela saiu balançando a cabeça negativamente. Fui para a varanda apreciar a brisa fria da noite e a linda vista. Meia hora depois ela foi para a sala com os cabelos ligeiramente molhados amarrados frouxamente e segurando a parte da frente de um vestido longo tomara que caia na cor prata.

- Obrigado. Bem, você irá ao baile comigo e eu não aceito um 'não' como resposta.

- Mas...

- Mas, caso você não vá, eu ficarei aqui e você irá dançar comigo de todo o jeito.

- Isso não me parece justo. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Nunca te contaram? A vida não é justa. Você vai ou não?

- Err... Por favor, fecha o zíper. – Ela pediu.

- Tudo bem.

Sua pele era incrivelmente macia e tinha um cheiro delicioso de morango. Peguei no tecido prata, era cetim. E fui subindo o zíper lentamente.

- Obrigada. – Ela sorriu e voltou para o quarto.

Mais alguns minutos e ela retornou a sala. Os cabelos agora estavam impecavelmente arrumados em um coque bem feito e usava uma sombra leve, aquele era o vestido mais lindo que eu já vira.

- Bem, tem um problema, eu não tenho máscara.

- Isso não é problema. – Eu falei, puxando do bolso uma mascara pequena e delicada. Parecia que eu tinha adivinhado a cor. – Bem, combina com a sua roupa.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos?

- É, vamos. – Sorriu.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Deixei minha irmã e peguei o carro. Era tão absurdo dividir o carro com ela. Fiz uma careta com esse pensamento e me dirigi até o local da festa.

Sirius Black, ele seria meu hoje a _qualquer_ custo. A qualquer custo. Sorri com meu pensamento e continuei dirigindo. Cheguei ao lugar do grande evento. Era tudo tão glamoroso.

Entrei me sentindo uma própria estrela de cinema com todos aqueles flashes dos fotógrafos que estavam fazendo a cobertura do evento e aquele tapete vermelho. Meu vestido certamente não era tão caro quanto os das outras garotas, mas era tão provocante.

De cara fui pegar uma bebida. Estava tudo com uma iluminação muito baixa, muitas pessoas na pista de dança, com suas roupas caras.

- Olá Isabela! – Era Bellatrix. Ela estava tão linda com aqueles cabelos negros e aquele vestido sexy longo de oncinha. Me senti um lixo.

- Oi Bella, você está linda! – Eu exclamei.

- Obrigada. – Ela falou como se já soubesse.

- Onde está Narcisa?

- Se pegando com o Lucius. – Deu os ombros. – Eu não sei você, mas eu irei tratar de arranjar alguém para fazer o mesmo.

Abandonada. Continuei andando e nenhum sinal do meu príncipe encantado. Irritei-me, peguei outra bebida e sentei em uma mesa para esperar a hora de agir.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

É um absurdo como as pessoas que organizam festas nunca pensam nos estacionamentos. Está completamente lotado! Mais algumas voltas e eu encontrei uma vaga acelerei, entretanto, outro carro ia à mesma direção. Quase batemos. Desci do carro trajando apenas uma capa de frio preta e sem a máscara no rosto. Eu estava furiosa!

- Você não tem olhos sua maluca!? – Ele saiu de seu carro também gritando comigo. – Só podia ser mulher!

- E você também não tem olhos seu panaca machista! – Berrei.

- Você deveria ter mais cuidado! Quando as pessoas falam que mulheres ao volante perigo constante vocês reclamam! – Ele jogava essas palavras rudes em mim.

- E você certamente deveria ser mais cavalheiro. – Eu amarrei a cara. – Sua mãe não lhe deu educação?

- Não meta a minha mãe no meio!- O psicopata vociferou.

- Você é um imbecil mesmo! – Eu bufei. – Olha, eu não bati na merda do seu carro, porque você não pega esta vaga e enfia em um lugar nada educado!?

Sai e meu salto saiu fazendo barulho no asfalto. Entrei no carro e acelerei, ameacei atropelá-lo o idiota caiu de costas. Dei uma gargalhada e segui para bem longe dali, pois eu, provavelmente, daria um motivo a ele para ganhar um carro novo.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Combinei de me encontrar com Lily na porta do salão. Ela estava demorando demais. Mais algum tempo ela chegou. Estava de máscara e arfando ou seria bufando?

- Você demorou. – Comentei enquanto entravamos.

- Eu estava considerando a ideia de bater em um carro. – Ela resmungou, um garçom se aproximou dela e Lily pegou uma bebida e a virou.

- Ei, amiga, vai com calma! – Eu segurei o copo. – Calma, o que quer que tenha acontecido, você encher a cara e estragar a sua festa não vai ser nada bom. – Tentei convencê-la a não fazer besteira.

- É verdade. – Lily considerou.

- Ótimo. – Eu suspirei. – Vamos andar por ai.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Peter Pettigrew _

Estava passeando perto da mesa de aperitivos e percebi alguém ficar ao meu lado. Estava respirando rapidamente e virou dois copos de bebida seguidos. Parecia com..

- James? – Eu perguntei alto.

- Oi, Peter.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Discuti com uma destrambelhada motorizada.

- Ow, seu carro está inteiro?

- Sim, mas ela tentou me atropelar depois da discussão. - Eu não agüentei e soltei uma grande gargalhada, James me olhou de cara feia e cruzou os braços. – Vou dar uma volta por ai.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_Pensei e fiz uma careta, Sirius olhou para mim e riu. Perto dele, às vezes, eu acho que pareço uma maluca ambulante ou animadora de circo para ele estar sempre rindo.

'Eu não acredito que eu estou indo ao baile de máscaras. '

- Sirius, eu poderia bater em você. – Eu resmunguei

- Bem, não fique chateada, mas acredito que não vá doer. Você não parece exatamente o tipo de mulher que tem força o suficiente para fazer estragos.

- Eu tenho mais força que você pensa, bem caso a minha não seja suficiente, eu garanto que consigo ajuda num estalar de dedos. – Eu falei e ele deu os ombros.

- Já mencionei que você está linda?

- Obrigada. – Dei graças a Deus está escuro no interior do carro para ele não notar meu rubor.

- Bem, seu salto é confortável o suficiente para andar um pouquinho? – Ele me perguntou e eu fiz uma cara de 'não estou entendendo nada'. – Está horrível de estacionar.

- Ah, não tem problemas. – Desta vez eu dei os ombros. – Meus pés podem estar sangrando ou coisa assim, eu nunca desço do salto.

- Adere isso a vida pessoal?

- Claro.

- Cada momento gosto mais de você, quer dizer, te admiro mais. – Ele desligou o motor e saiu do carro para abrir a minha porta. – Você é fascinante.

Segurou a minha mão para que eu pudesse sair do carro e segurar meu vestido. Eu murmurei um 'obrigada'. Fomos caminhando conversando sobre besteiras até a porta do salão onde eu pude largar a minha saia. Entramos separados, como dois grandes amigos, sorrindo para os incansáveis fotógrafos.

Dentro tocava uma música suave, romântica, convidativa para dançar a dois. Rezei para que ele não estivesse pensando na mesma coisa que eu, em vão.

- Me concede esta dança? – Segurou minha mão e atribuiu um beijo delicado.

- Sirius... – Eu balancei a cabeça, antes que eu pudesse falar.

- Por favor.

Era impossível não ceder aos caprichos daquele homem tão sexy. Fechei os olhos e o deixei me conduzir até o centro da pista. Ele repousou delicadamente suas mãos em minha cintura e eu em seu ombro. Começamos a balançar devagar de um lado para o outro.

- Pensei que você não soubesse dançar. – Ele me alfinetou rindo. – Acredito que você não tenha tido condutores descentes antes.

- Sirius Black, você é uma pessoa detestável. – Eu ri e pisei levemente em seu pé, ele riu.

Ficamos dançando até o termino da música, uma animada e dançante começou a tocar. Sirius se separou de mim e começou a dançar no ritmo da música eu estava estática.

- Vamos, não é tão ruim assim! – Ele pegou nos meus braços e começou a balançá-los.

- Nhé. – Eu fiz uma careta. – Vou pegar uma bebida, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Ele continuou dançando, fui até a mesa de bebidas e me servi com vodka. Uma pessoa encostou ao meu lado, um perfume incrível, mas não melhor que o de Sirius.

- Senhorita Kopke Schmidt. – A voz rouca e tão conhecida falou.

- Por favor, professor, apenas Luma. – Dei um sorriso.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Como eu imaginei. O _meu_ Sirius estava com aquelazinha. Fiquei resmungando em meu lugar, enquanto observava a cena. Uma música romântica, e eles indo para a pista de dança. Cadê o beijo para tornar a cena mais nojenta?

Eles ficaram dançando juntos, seus corpos estavam tão próximos! Os dois ficaram dançando até que a música mudou, para minha sorte ela saiu.

Então lá estava minha presa, sozinha. Era a minha oportunidade de agir, era agora ou nunca. Peguei duas bebidas na mesa. Dei um pequeno sorrido e sai me arrastando pelo salão e, com certa dificuldade, o alcancei. Ele estava tão sexy!

- Oi Sirius! – Dei um sorriso largo.

- Olá, Isabela? – Ele quis confirmar.

- Sim, exatamente, eu mesma. Curtindo a festa?

- Sim.

- Aceita, vodka? – perguntei.

- Claro, obrigado. – Ele aceitou.

- Ah, espera, vamos batizar a nossa bebida! – Retirei um frasco de bebida que estava entre meus seios, presos pelo sutiã.

- Absinto. Porra, isso é forte. – Ele comentou olhando para o frasco.

- Ah, Sirius, não me diga que não está a fim de algo um pouco mais forte e vai ficar só no leite! – Eu comentei rindo.

- Já ouvi falar sobre esta, você não acha que é um pouco exagerado para a ocasião?

- Sirius Black com medo de álcool? – Perguntei com deboche.

- Claro que não. – Ele misturou a bebida verde a vodka.

Depositei o resto da bebida em meu copo e propus um brinde, encostei o copo na boca e o vi virar todo o conteúdo de olhos fechados, enquanto isso, dei um pequeno gole e derramei o conteúdo no chão.

- Sirius, eu preciso que você venha aqui comigo. – Eu o puxei.

- Mas eu estou acompanhado da...

Ignorei a parte que ele ia dizer o nome dela. Fui passando e vi Emily entreguei-lhe a chave do carro e disse 'é todo seu'. Ela e Remus arregalaram os olhos, mas eu continuei arrastando-o para fora do salão. Encostei-o na parede e comecei a beijá-lo.

* * *

_James Potter _

Depois da gargalhada de Peter eu sai para pegar alguma bebida em uma das três mesas de drinks. Me encostei na mesa e fiquei apreciando a minha bebida.

Quando fui pegar outra a minha mão encostou na mão de uma garota que estava ao meu lado. Sua máscara era linda e seus lábios convidativos para um beijo. Não dava para ver características físicas devido à máscara e a iluminação. Aparentemente era linda e ruiva.

Uma corrente elétrica percorreu meu corpo com o toque de nossas pelas. Ela era tão macia. Deu um sorriso sem graça e se encostou também, um pouco afastada, bebendo também.

- Olá. – Eu me aproximei.

- Oi. – Sua voz era doce e baixa devido a música.

- James Potter, prazer. – Estendi minha mão livre.

- Lily Evans. – Ela apertou minha mão.

- Qual curso você faz?

- Medicina, e você?

- Direito. Caloura?

- Sim, e você?

- Veterano.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando. Lily estava me deixando excitado, louco para beijá-la. Respirei fundo, tomei outro gole de bebida e me coloquei na frente dela, encurralando-a na mesa. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido.

- Lily, você está me deixando maluco. – Sussurrei. – Fica comigo?

- Pensei que você nunca fosse pedir!

Ela falou olhando nos meus olhos e uniu nossos lábios com urgência. Correspondi o beijo que foi se intensificando cada vez mais rápido. Lily beijava incrivelmente bem. Minha mão já começava a percorrer suas costas.

- Vamos sair daqui. – Ela pediu.

- Certo. Vamos em meu carro. – Falei em seu ouvido.

- Não, eu vou no meu.

- Tudo bem.

Separamos-nos na porta e seguimos caminhos opostos, fomos para nossos respectivos carros. Informei o endereço e combinamos de nos encontrar na porta do meu prédio.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Enrico estava sexy com aquela máscara preta e aqueles cabelos espetados de sempre.

- Gostei da máscara, professor.

- Enrico, não estamos na sala de aula.

- Tudo bem. – Peguei uma bebida

- Você não deveria beber isso. – Ele segurou minha mão. – Professores não devem deixar seus alunos beberem.

- Pensei que estivéssemos fora da sala. – Eu ri da cara que ele fez. – Não se preocupe, eu bebo com moderação.

- Luma... – Ele tentou.

- Enrico, não se preocupe, já sou bem crescidinha. – Sorri para confortá-lo.

- Vamos dançar! – Ele sugeriu, deixando o meu copo sob a mesa e me puxando para a pista.

- Ah, de novo não. – Eu revirei os olhos.

Parecia a mesma cena com Sirius, mas eram extremos opostos. Sirius era um sedutor que parecia ter saído de um filme de Hollywood, já Enrico era cativante e discreto.

- Não sei dançar. – Informei.

- Não parece. – Ele riu. – Pensei que você não fosse vir.

- Bem, de última hora, quer dizer, quando todos já haviam saído para a festa. Um amigo foi na minha casa e me arrastou a força.

- É meu aluno?

- Sim. – Eu respondi.

- Lembre-me de doar-lhe alguns pontos extras. – Ele brincou.

- Nossa.

- Você está deslumbrante neste vestido.

- Obrigada.

- Não se parece com a Luma menina que eu dou aluna. Você está com o lado oposto. A mulher sedutora e discreta. - Eu corei e fiquei sem jeito. – Não fique assim, estou falando a verdade.

- Obrigada.

* * *

_James Potter _

Eu havia estacionado o carro na garagem e estava a esperando no hall do prédio. Algum tempo ela passou pela porta de vidro. Deslumbrante e misteriosa com aquela máscara.

- Pensei que você nunca fosse chegar. – A puxei pela cintura e envolvi nossos lábios.

- Achei o caminho bem similar com o da minha casa, mas já tomei algumas doses, deve ter sido impressão. – Ela disse entre beijos.

- Provavelmente. – Dei os ombros.

Subimos aos beijos pelo elevador, por sorte, ele não parou em nenhum andar. Sem tirar meus lábios do dela, consegui abrir a porta e entramos. Liguei a luz da sala, mas ela apagou.

- Não, prefiro o escuro.

- Tenho aqui uma vampira?

- Talvez. – Ela riu.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Ele no inicio fez charminho e me largou de lado. Eu poderia surrá-lo de tanta raiva.

- Não, eu não quero. – Ele disse.

- Sirius, pare de bancar o idiota, posso saber por que merda você não quer ficar comigo? – Eu gritei.

- Porque eu não gosto de você.

- E daí?

- Você é irmã da melhor amiga do meu melhor amigo, entende que se você se magoar emocionalmente porque eu sou um canalha com as mulheres que eu não gosto no sentido de amar, o James irá ficar puto comigo. É tão difícil entender isso?

- Eu não me importo, dá pra você me beijar logo? - Ele ficou um tempo parado, seu rosto foi perdendo a cor. Droga, o que eu tinha feito!? – Sirius?

- Eu não deveria ter bebido, eu não me sinto bem. – Ele resmungou. – Eu não deveria ter misturado na vodka.

Ele ficou parado por um tempo e levantou a máscara. Seus olhos estavam estranhos, ele pareceu que iria tombar no chão. Ah, homem frouxo! Eu revirei os olhos.

- Onde está a chave do seu carro?

- No meu bolso.

- Vou te levar para casa.

Peguei a chave e sai o segurando na mão dele, rezando por todos os deuses que ele não inventasse de desmaiar ou coisa assim. Ao menos meu plano estava dando certo.

Com certa dificuldade consegui encontrar aquele carro magnífico. Eu nunca havia dirigido um carro como aquele. Abri a porta do passageiro e o ajudei a entrar, depois fui para o banco do motorista, fiquei um tempo olhando para o interior e gravando aquela cena em minha cabeça.

Liguei o som, uma música suave estava tocando. Ele virou-se para mim e falou.

- Luma, troque esta música, eu quero dançar.

Eu fingi que não escutei e não troquei de música. Ele ficou reclamando, mas depois se acalmou. Conduzi aquela máquina espetacular até o meu condomínio. Estacionei o carro na porta da minha casa e o ajudei novamente. Subimos as escadas e eu o coloquei em minha cama.

- Quero dançar.

- Você mal se agüenta em pé, que dirá pode dançar. – Eu reclamei. – Você poderia ser mais útil, sabia?

- Não briga comigo. Tem sorvete de chocolate?

Sai do quarto bufando e desci para pegar sorvete. Péssima ideia, havia sido uma péssima ideia dar algo tão forte a ele. Revirei os olhos com isso e levei o pote de sorvete para o quarto. Ele já estava dormindo. Sentei e comecei a comer o sorvete sozinha.

* * *

_Luma Kopke Schmidt_

Já estava um bom tempo dançando com Enrico, quer dizer, ele estava me arrastando se um lado para outro já que eu não sei dançar. Houve uma mudança na música, eu já estava enjoada de me mexer tanto.

- Que tal uma pausa sem volta? – Eu sugeri.

- Você realmente odeia dançar, não é?

- Sim. – Eu dei um sorriso largo. – E eu estou com sede.

- Tudo bem, vamos parar.

Fomos sentar em uma das mesas vagas, era um pouco mais afastada das que estavam ocupadas. Eu acomodei-me e ele foi buscar duas bebidas para nós.

- Hei, é refrigerante! – Eu fiz uma careta quando eu provei.

- Você não esperava que eu trouxesse álcool para você. – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Bem, eu realmente esperava que você parasse de me tratar como criança.

- Você realmente não quer que eu te trate como criança?

- Sim. Eu não sou mais uma.

Ele suspirou e considerou alguma coisa. Foi se aproximando lentamente, eu fechei os olhos e senti seus lábios roçando nos meus. Abri passagem para um beijo, era calmo, tão Enrico. Sua mão pousou-se em minha nuca e começou a fazer movimentos circulares e de vez por outro alisava meu cabelo preso.

* * *

_Amy Meester _

Abandonada por minhas amigas e completamente sozinha. Isso é, definitivamente, o fundo do poço. Certamente não haveria situação perfeita para comemorar meu meio ano de solteirice. Fiz uma careta com meu pensamente e resolvi andar pelo salão.

Durante as aulas eu ainda não havia conseguido me enturmar com as pessoas de minha sala, elas eram tão fúteis. É, só falavam do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior no reality show da TV. Certo, eu sou retardada, mas nem tanto.

Comecei a rondar pelo salão, tentando encontrar pessoas conhecidas, mas parecia que todas elas haviam cavados buracos e se enfiados neles.

Havia um garoto solitário, largado em uma cadeira. Seu pé direito acompanhava a batida e a cabeça também. Talvez ele precisasse de alguém para conversar. Arrastei uma cadeira e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Olá. – Eu sorri. – Aproveitando a festa tanto quanto eu?

- Pois é. – Ele riu. – Não se tem muito que fazer quando seus conhecidos te abandonam.

- Coincidentemente também estou abandonada, se eu fosse emo eu poderia cortar os punhos. – Eu falei pensativa.

- Bem, caso você precise de um estilete ou coisa do gênero eu tenho no meu bolso. – Ele deu uma piscadela pela máscara.

- Amy Meester, prazer. – Estendi a mão.

- Peter Pettigrew, o prazer é todo meu. – Apertou minha mão.

- Então, Peter, o que vamos fazer para passar o tempo?

- Bem, tem coisa melhor que mangar dos podres das pessoas? – Ele virou-se para mim. – Elas perdem a noção do ridículo em festas.

- É verdade. – Eu concordei.

- Olha aquela roda de garotos ali. – Apontou discretamente para seis rapazes no canto, todos com bebidas nas mãos. – Agora olha aquela garota de rosa passando com eles.

- Que horror! Parece que ela está com lordose. – Eu fiz uma careta e ele riu. – E aquela menina com vestido verde limão.

- Penso que faltou pano na hora de mandar fazer a roupa. – Eu ri. – Mas o cumulo das festas são as mulheres bêbadas chorando. Tipo aquela ali.

- Você é sem noção.

- Você não fica atrás. – Ele riu. - Olha, não tem como não comentar!

- O quê?

- Tá vendo aquela ali de preto?

- Qual? – Eu estreitei a vista

- Vestido curto.

- Sim, sei...

- É atriz pornô, com certeza! – Eu tive um acesso de riso.

- Aquele cara ali parece um boneco de pano dançando. – Eu comentei depois de estar estabilizada.

- Verdade. Talvez eu não durma depois de ver essa cena bizarra. – Fez uma careta. – Então, qual curso você faz?

- Medicina veterinária.

- Faço administração, estou no terceiro período. Você é nova por aqui, certo?

- Exato.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, quer dizer, o resto da festa mangando de todos os podres que conseguíamos ver. Ele era uma criatura completamente anormal. Cômica, eu diria.

Foi super chato a festa ter acabado, eu estava me divertindo tanto com ele. Trocamos telefones antes de sairmos, certamente iríamos a outras festas, obviamente, para fazer comentários bastante maldosos.

* * *

**N/A:**

olha eu aqui e o post, é claro. :)

bem, eu espero que vocês gostem e deixem review, sério, só vou postar com reviews. então, querem o próximo capítulo? vão lá no botãozinho verde e deixem uma.

ah, sim, sobre que a história está muito voltada para a Malu, gente, desculpa, nunca tinha me dado conta disso, é que é tão bom narrar com ela que eu nem percebo que tô 'exagerando'. tentarei diminuir isso, ah, mas aviso, só depois do capítulo 10, pois os outros já estão semi-prontos.

outra coisa, esse capítulo, por milhões de motivos, não foi betado, então, se eu cometi qualquer barbaridade, miiiil desculpas.

gostaria de agradecer as leitoras: **Fernanda, Barbara Malfoy Cullen, Hayley Jones Cullen e Bellah **pelas reviews deixadas. Muito obrigada.

bem, até a próxima.

beijos

_Jess_


	11. Se não lembro, não fiz

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8 – Se não lembro, não fiz.

* * *

_Enrico Laureano_

Era errado, tão inadequado, tão tentador, tão bom. Era tão absurdo eu estar beijando uma menina dez anos mais nova que eu,_ minha aluna_. Muito pior, eu estava apaixonado por ela. Tão meiga, doce, divertida. Parecia-me um anjo, mesmo assim, ainda era errado.

Eu separei meus lábios do dela. Mil coisas passaram por minha cabeça... Seus pais, Dumbledore, conselho de professores, os alunos. Seria alvo de tantas criticas, talvez isso afetasse a carreira dela.

- Isso é tão errado... – Eu suspirei.

- O quê? Você me beijar? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Exato. Luma, olhe para a minha idade e a sua. São dez anos, eu sou seu professor, você acha isso certo?

- Não estamos em Hogwarts. E, além do mais, eu tenho dezessete anos. Não vejo problema algum em nos beijarmos.

- O problema não é exatamente este. – Era melhor ser sincero desde o principio. – Eu estou apaixonado por você, eu não quero ficar com você só hoje.

- Sinceramente, eu não vejo qual a complicação. – Ela suspirou.

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas'.

Ela não me permitiu concluir e me puxou para um beijo, desta vez mais intenso, ousado. Não sei por quanto tempo mais ficamos juntos, entre beijos e uma conversa divertida. Luma, às vezes, não parecia ter a idade que tinha, isso só me deixava cada vez mais fascinado.

As quatro da manhã eu me ofereci para levá-la em casa. Aceitou, afinal, não tinha carro. Fomos conversando sobre algumas besteiras e coisas sobre o curso. Ela me fez esquecer completamente meus pensamentos sobre nossas diferenças, ela me fazia achar que não era _tão_ inadequado. Despedimo-nos com um beijo longo, calmo e ela entrou em seu prédio. Que garota apaixonante.

* * *

_Amy Meester _

Cheguei em casa exausta, largando meus sapatos em qualquer lugar da casa e fui para meu quarto. _'Que bela merda eu fiz na parede'_ Eu pensei quando liguei a lâmpada. Eu iria chamar alguém para consertar aquilo.

Eu estava completamente sem sono, deitar na cama agora seria altamente frustrante já que eu nao conseguiria dormir mesmo estando cansada. Resolvi tomar um banho e procurar na lista telefônica algum lugar que entregasse comida japonesa ou chinesa em casa, minha criação de lombrigas começava a gritar dentro de mim.

Demorei bastante. Lavei os cabelos com meus produtos prediletos, vesti um pijama e fui para a sala ver TV e, como sempre, não encontrei nada que me agradasse. Peguei o telefone e fiz o pedido. A maçaneta da porta começou a rodar, certamente seria Lily.

- Malu? – Eu fiz uma careta. – Você não ficaria em casa?

- Oi, Amy. – Ela tirou o salto de doze centímetros. – Bem, eu realmente não ia, mas Sirius acabou me convencendo a ir.

- Ah, o Sirius é? – Eu fiz uma cara estranha, algo parecido com 'ahá, eu sabia'. – Suponho que vocês ficaram.

- Não. Eu dancei com ele, mas eu sai para pegar uma bebida e depois ele tinha sumido. – Ela deu os ombros. – Mas...

- Mas o quê? – Odiava a palavra 'mas', sempre me deixava curiosa.

- Onde está Lily?

- Não chegou. – Respondi.

- Bem, mas eu fiquei com meu professor de cálculo.

- Com quem!? – Eu saltei do sofá.

- Meu professor de cálculo. – Ela repetiu. – Ele é uma graça. Lembra do carinha que eu conheci no aeroporto e que pegou o mesmo vôo que nós?

- Bem. – Tentei lembrar. – Sim, mentira que ele é seu professor.

- Verdade, verdadeira. –Ela deu os ombros. – Como foi o baile?

- Ótimo, conheci um garoto chamado Peter, passamos a noite inteira mangando das pessoas. – Eu ri.

- Você não presta. – Revirou os olhos. – Vou tomar banho.

* * *

_Sirius Black _

Que dor de cabeça infeliz. Eu sabia, eu sabia que não deveria ter bebido _aquilo_. Malditas fadas verdes! Revirei-me na cama nem um pouco conhecida. Senti a cabeça doer um pouco mais e um peso sob meu tórax se moveu.

Abri os olhos e me deparei em um lugar completamente estranho. Cortinas rosa, bichos de pelúcia e uma foto ao lado da cama: Emily e Isabela. Espera ai, eu estou sem roupa. Ah, certamente, isso não acabaria bem.

- Oi, querido. – Ela sorriu. – Como você está?

- O que aconteceu, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

- O quê? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Entre nós, quero saber porque eu vim parar aqui.

- Você não se lembra da nossa noite maravilhosa? – Perguntou desapontada. Definitivamente, isso daria em merda.

- Não, eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada.- Respondi. – Quer dizer, só da festa e depois eu apaguei.

- Como assim você não lembra? – Estava prestes a chorar.

- Merda, nós transamos? – Saiu sem querer.

- Claro que sim seu idiota! – Ela estava histérica. – Por sinal, foi a melhor que eu já tive. – Ela começou a acariciar meu peitoral.

Não podia ser possível. Era inacreditável. Fechei os olhos e tentei recuperar algo em minha memória, mas a única coisa que consegui foi minha cabeça doer mais. Nenhuma lembrança, não fazia sentido.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? – Eu me sentei.

- No seu carro, você veio dirigindo.

- Eu? – Tomei um susto. – Meu carro está inteiro?

- Claro. – Ela riu. – Não seja tolo, você estava sóbrio, aliás, eu não entendo porque você está fingindo que não houve nada entre nós na noite passada.

- Não, eu não estava sóbrio. – Levantei-me e peguei minha roupa e comecei a vesti-la. - E eu não lembro da noite passada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Para casa. – Informei terminando de colocar a calça do smoking.

- Você transa comigo e simplesmente vai embora como se eu fosse uma garota de programa? – perguntou incrédula.

- Não houve nada entre nós. Quando eu bebo, por mais deplorável que seja o meu estado no outro dia, eu sempre lembro do que fiz.- Eu parei um pouco e minha mente estava clareando mais. – Certo, eu me lembro de você dirigindo o meu carro, você me trazendo até o seu quarto e só. Então se eu não lembro, eu não fiz, portanto, esqueça, eu não transei com você.

- Você é um imbecil, então o que você pensa que é isso? – Ela me mostrou uma marca vermelha em seu pescoço. – Eu fiz sozinha?

- Talvez, mas eu não fui eu.

Dei os ombros e peguei a gravata, a parte superior do smoking e a chave do carro que estava ao lado da cama e desci as escadas com cuidado. Minha cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

- Sirius Black, volte aqui! – Ela atirou uma sandália em direção as escadas, por sorte, eu desviei.

- Oi, Emily. – Saudei quando cheguei a sala. – Se importa de me acompanhar até o carro?

- Claro que não. – Pegou o roupão de cetim e colocou sob o pijama e me acompanhou.

- Não sei o que aconteceu na noite passada. Sua irmã acha que nós dormimos juntos, mas eu tenho certeza que eu não fiz isso, apesar de não lembrar.

- Complicado, eu não sei dizer o que houve entre vocês.

- Isso é tão confuso.

- Você bebeu demais, sua cara está um horror.

- É, eu sei. Malditas fadas verdes.

- Bem, se vocês transaram ou não, relaxa, ok? Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que pedi-la em namoro ou casamento. Ela irá entender, ao menos eu espero.

- Eu também. – Passei a mão nos cabelos.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Para muitos, era falta de escrúpulos que eu houvesse dormido com um garoto que eu acabara de conhecer. Eu normalmente criticava, mas certamente porque eu jamais havia sentido o que eu senti hoje.

Foi como se eu o conhecesse de uma longa data, éramos tão íntimos. Parecia absurdo eu confessar para mim: 'eu estava apaixonada por James Potter'. Minha parte racional, não queria aceitar.

Eu jamais se quer vira seu rosto, conhecera sua família, seus hábitos, seus gostos, mas era como se eu soubesse tudo isso. Eu não sabia nada, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia de tudo. A única coisa que eu tinha ciência era sobre sua pele, seus lábios, seu cabelo macio, sua voz rouca. Oh, que sedutor.

Eu virei-me na cama e me espreguicei, mantendo os olhos fechados por causa da claridade. James se moveu também e começou a acariciar meu cabelo

- Sabe, Lily, você é incrível.

- Você também.

- Parece bobo, mas estou apaixonado por você.

- Incrivelmente, mas eu também. – Dei um sorrisinho.

- Ei, quer namorar comigo? – Oh, por essa eu não esperava.

- Sim. – Eu continuava abraçada, sem olhar para ele.

- Sério?

- Sério. – Eu virei-me para olhá-lo. Não podia ser!

- Sua maníaca do volante! – Ele deu um pinote da cama e enrolou-se nos lençóis.

- Ah não, eu não acredito! Você... – Eu considerei falar adjetivos positivos, mas resolvi usar da mesma qualidade que ele. – O motorista arrogante!

- Como que a _minha_ Lily, pode ser você? – Ele falava alto. – Saia deste corpo, Lily você está ai?

- Não seja idiota! – Eu gritei e peguei minha roupa.

- Como você entrou no meu apartamento, sua psicopata?

- Ah, cala a boca. – Terminei de vestir o vestido.

- Eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha vida! – Ele estava alterado.

- Ótimo, eu digo o mesmo! – Bati a porta do apartamento dele.

- Você também.

- E CUIDADO COM OS POSTES, A CIDADE AINDA PRECISA DELES! – Ele abriu a porta.

- Certamente eu os deixarei, ao contrario de você!

Fiquei esperando o elevador, esse lugar era tão parecido com o meu prédio. Ignorei, certamente era a raiva. James continuava parado na porta falando coisas, bloqueei isso da minha mente. Desci e me encaminhei para a garagem era a mesma garagem... '_Ah, merda_!' Dei meia volta e subi.

* * *

_James Potter_

Abri a porta que ela acabara de bater e fiquei falando milhões de coisas enquanto ela esperava o elevador. Fez-se um plin e ela entrou. Que coisa espetacular, a minha Lily tinha que ser aquela maníaca? Oh, que sorte. Bufei e fiquei olhando para o vazio, ainda enrolado nos lençóis. Uma cena patética para qualquer expectador.

Pensando bem, era ridículo todo aquele meu escândalo. Eu deveria cometer suicido por ser tão imbecil. Revirei os olhos e o elevador fez outro plin. Era Lily.

- Você? – Perguntei surpreso, não em tom de briga.

- É, eu mesma. – Resmungou. – Acabei de descobrir que eu moro aqui.

- Mora? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É. – Ela procurava a chave certa.

- Lily... – Fui me aproximando.

- Eu estou ocupada, Potter, não viu?

- Lily...

Eu já estava ao seu lado a puxei pela cintura e a beijei, ela tentou resistir, mas depois cedeu. Ficamos por não sei quanto tempo ali no hall do último andar nos beijando. Quando nos separamos eu dei um sorriso e perguntei.

- Então, ainda estamos namorando?

- Bem. – Ela considerou. – Por mim, sim.

- Ótimo! – Dei-lhe outro beijo.

- Eu vou entrar, estou cansada. – Bocejou. – Bem, eu acho que você deveria ir vestir uma roupa.

- Ah, é verdade.

* * *

**nota da autora:**

oiiie gente! sim, eu postei, me desculpem se eu demorei, mas eu estou simplesmente pirando. é as aulas da faculdade ainda nao começaram, mas eu, como sempre, tenho milhares de coisas para fazer. tenho espetaculo em agosto e setembro, estou ensaiando feito louca todos os dias, várias horas por dia (tarde e noite). isso é _muito_ desgastante. sem contar que pela manhã tenho o curso do autocad, já que vou pagar essa matéria na facul, e lá é apenas supercial, tô adiantando logo. gente, é tão bom fazer projeto! *.*

vou postar em breve, à medida que as reviews forem invadindo minha caixa de email. por favor, não custa nada. estou aberta para criticas, sugestoes, enfim, falem o que acham, é muito importante _mesmo_.

Esse capítulo, para variar, nao foi betado, estou com divergencia de horarios com minha beta, acredito que sábado eu encontre com ela para combinarmos uma horinha para ela dar uma revisada, portanto, me perdoem pela perolas, estou com uma puta crise alergica (para variar_

Sim, eu recebi alguns comentários que a fic estava muito voltada para L/S. gente, desculpa, mas é que eu adoro narrar com eles, mas nao se preocupem, em breve, terá mais L/J, não vai ser logo, pois os capitulos já estao encaminhados, dai nao dá para voltar atrás, mas estourando em 3 capitulos, Lily e o Jayminho vem com tudo!

Então, agradecendo as reviews de: **Juuh Malfoy, MandiiinhaCerqueira, Bellah, Fernanda, Ferniii, Barbara Malfoy Cullen.**

muito obrigada mesmo :)

apareço em breve.

já sabem, deixem sua review!

beijos,

_Jess_


	12. Jantar

**Capítulo 9 – Jantar**

N/A:

Post comemorativo: **NIVER DA BAH**

* * *

_Remus Lupin _

O baile havia sido bem divertido. Passei boa parte do tempo conversando, dançando, rindo e, obviamente, namorando Emily. Eu não tinha encontrado com nenhum dos meninos, apenas Sirius prestes a ter uma coleira presa em seu pescoço. Eu ri com esse pensamento.

Cheguei ao apartamento cedo, já que Emily ia voltar com o carro dela. Não dormi, tomei banho e fiquei enrolando na cama. Escutei uma discussão no quarto de hospedes. Era James e alguém de voz conhecida ou, pelo menos, eu acreditava que conhecia. Peter estava adormecido na cama de baixo. Quando não havia mais gritos, eu fui para a sala.

Cena que realmente eu preferia não ver. James sentado no sofá enrolado no lençol. Fiz uma careta e limpei a garganta.

- Oi – ele disse voador.

- Perdi alguma coisa?

- Estou namorando – James respondeu ainda com um olhar estranho.

- E suponho que vocês já tiveram a primeira briga de casal.

- Exato.

- Sim, mas desde quando você está namorando? – Eu estava confuso, não lembrava dele ter mencionado recentemente nada sobre nenhuma garota .

- Desde hoje.

- Ow – Eu abri a boca. Tão rápido assim? – Legal, com quem?

- Lily Evans.

- Ah, sério? – Eu parecia uma velha fofoqueira. – Eu a conheço!

- De onde?

- Hogwarts. – Respondi.

- Ah é, ela faz medicina.

A porta abriu-se, era Sirius. A parte preta do smoking na mão, a gravata solta e a roupa e cabelos bagunçados. Sua cara estava péssima, não que fosse algo extraordinário.

- Você está horrível! – James comentou.

- Olha só quem fala – Sirius resmungou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu quis saber.

- Que eu me lembre não – deu os ombros e se largou no sofá. – Que dor de cabeça infeliz.

- Trate de melhorar, vou chamar a minha namorada para jantar aqui com suas amigas.

- Então convidarei Emily e Isabela - eu informei.

- Ah, ótimo, problemas. – Sirius gemeu no sofá.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei de novo, não me lembrava de já ter sido curioso em toda a minha vida.

- Aquela maluca acha que agente transou – ele fez um movimento brusco e resmungou colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Vou tomar banho e dormir.

- Temos aula à tarde, não se esqueça. – James informou.

- Ah, claro, já estou nela.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Eu estava super abobada com o que acabara de acontecer. Girei a maçaneta e abri a porta, Amy estava sentada.

- Você não deveria estar dormindo? – perguntei. – Temos aula hoje.

- Ah, eu não vou - ela sorriu.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá – deu de ombros. – Talvez eu vá, mas, por hora, eu não tenho vontade.

- Você é estranha – eu revirei os olhos. – Vou tomar banho.

- Olá pessoas! – Malu apareceu na sala, vestida em um roupão e secando os cabelos.

- Você está acordada, a esta hora? – Perguntei incrédula, ela me encarou sentindo-se ofendida.

- Eu não dormi – ela resmungou. – Eu fui ao baile de máscaras.

- Foi? – Minha cara deveria ser algo extraordinariamente bizarra. Amy começou a rir.

- É, eu fui. – Ela abaixou a cabeça e enrolou os cabelos na toalha.

- Fala pra ela com você ficou, Malu. – Amy segurou o risinho.

- Quanta maturidade, Amy – amarrou a cara.

- Com quem você ficou? – Eu perguntei, eu estava muito curiosa.

- Enrico. – Ela falou simplesmente.

- Bem, agora você diz o que ele é seu – Amy riu, eu perdi alguma coisa.

- Amy! – Repreendeu-a e ficou vermelha de raiva, isso fez Amy rir mais ainda.

- Ei, eu quero saber!- Protestei, odiava ficar sobrando.

- Enrico é meu professor de cálculo. – Ela resmungou.

- Como assim? – Eu estava boquiaberta.

- Ah, eu não vou explicar de novo. – Malu fez uma careta.

- Caramba Malu! – Eu me sentei no sofá ao lado de Amy. – Tenho uma novidade.

- Qual? – Malu e Amy se sentaram eretas, esperando por uma boa fofoca. Elas não mudavam. – Estou namorando!

- Ãhn? – As duas pararam. – Como assim? – Amy se pronunciou.

- Namorando. – Eu estava me divertindo com as caras delas.

- Do verbo namorar? – Malu tentava processar, eu concordei. – Desde quando?

- Não tem nem uma hora.

- Deus, com quem? – Amy dirigiu-se a mim.

- James Potter. – Eu sorri, sua figura veio em minha mente.

- James, o vizinho?

- Sim. – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha. – Conhece, Malu?

- Sim. Foi o carinha que eu fiquei assim que cheguei aqui, mas não se preocupe, eu não gosto dele. – Informou.

- Tudo bem. – Ela parecia sincera. – Vou tomar banho e dormir, eu vou para as minhas palestras ou aulas hoje a tarde e vocês duas deveriam fazer o mesmo.

As duas se entreolharam e fizeram caretas. Eu revirei os olhos e fui tomar banho.

* * *

_James Potter _

_- Temos aula à tarde, não se esqueça. – Informei._

_- Ah, já estou nela. – Sirius resmungou e se encaminhou para o quarto._

Eu o acompanhei em silencio até o nosso dormitório e fechei a porta. Ele largou-se na cama e gemeu, levando as mãos à cabeça.

- Que porre, hein? – Eu puxei assunto.

- Por favor, não comece com sermões, espere até eu estar normal.

- Curiosidade... – Pensei. – Como você dirigiu até aqui?

- Bem, isso não é tão curioso prá mim, dirijo muito bem, isso é fato. – Ele se remexeu.

- Você não vai a aula, certo? - Ignorei a modéstia dele.

- Corretíssimo.

- Bem, se importa de quando melhorar, pensar e pedir algo para o jantar?

- Não se preocupe. – Sirius arrumou o travesseiro. – Eu mesmo faço.

- Mas você está um moribundo. – Eu informei o que ele deveria ter ciência.

- Ah, você realmente acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de colocar veneno na comida da Isabela? – Ele me olhou incrédulo, eu amarrei a cara.

- Sirius...

- É sério, ela tentou abusar sexualmente de mim, uma criança indefesa! – Ele cruzou os braços e soltou um 'aiiii'.

-_ Você_ uma criança indefesa abusada sexualmente? – Rolei os olhos e prendi o risinho. – Que piada.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Amarrou a cara também. – Bem, mas não se preocupe com o jantar.

- Obrigado.

- Não disponha.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Milagrosamente eu não estava com tanto sono. Tirei um cochilo razoável e antes do almoço eu já estava com minha carga completa. Não tinha muito que fazer, mas certamente eu não apareceria em Hogwarts.

Resolvi ir arrumar meu quarto, apesar de não estar uma bagunça, seria uma boa ocupação. Eu realmente não tinha o que fazer.

Comecei tirando as roupas e organizando-as impecavelmente. Depois organizei todas as várias caixas de sapatos e as outras coisas. Ficar ali estava me deixando com tédio.

Vesti um jeans básico e uma camisa vermelha com mangas de decote em V e um salto alto preto. Peguei a carteira e coloquei dentro de uma bolsa preta e fiz coque malfeito nos cabelos. Eu iria fazer compras.

Deixei um bilhete sob a mesa da cozinha e desci para pegar um taxi, não ter carro era algo muito irritante. Revirei os olhos e fui abrir a porta.

- Oi James. – Eu dei um sorriso, certamente ele iria bater na porta.

- Ah, oi Luma. – Deu um sorriso estranho.

- Malu, por favor. – Pedi. – Vou chamar a Lily, pode entrar.

Informei e girei os calcanhares tomando o rumo do quarto da ruiva original. Abri a porta cuidadosamente, ela estava deitada.

- Lily? – chamei baixinho.

- Oi.

- Está acordada? – perguntei entrando no quarto.

- Não, estou te respondendo por telepatia.

- Besta. – Fiz uma careta. – Seu namorado está na sala.

- Quem? – Ela sentou-se de imediato.

- James. – Repeti. – Eu vou fazer compras, quer algo da rua?

- Não, não obrigada. – Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o relógio.

- Então tá. – Dei de ombros e sai do quarto. Passei pela sala e ele estava sentado como se estivesse com um cabo de vassoura nas costas, tentei não rir. – Lily já vem.

- Obrigado.

Fechei a porta e fiquei esperando o elevador. Quando estava na portaria pedi para chamarem um táxi para mim.

* * *

_James Potter_

Foi bastante constrangedor encontrar com Luma. Era muito estranho namorar com a melhor amiga da minha ex-ficante. Revirei os olhos, eu gostava de Lily, _realmente_ gostava.

Era uma sala bastante agradável. Quem quer que tenha decorado tem muito bom gosto. Talvez, precisássemos de alguém para ver nosso apartamento.

Não demorou muito até que Lily fosse para a sala. Estava meio sonolenta e de pijamas, sentou-se ao meu lado e me cumprimentou com um beijo rápido.

- Oi. – Deu um sorriso. – Como dormiu?

- Oi. – Aquela situação era estranha. – Bem, e você? – Daí eu ri. – Até eu te acordar.

- Bem. – Gargalhou.

- Não vai para aula? – perguntei.

- Sim.

- Sim, não vai ou sim, vai? – Fiquei confuso.

- Sim, eu vou.

- Penso que você deveria se apressar.

- É, eu sei. – largou-se no sofá com preguiça.

- Vamos, te dou uma carona.

- Mas eu dirijo melhor. – Prendeu um risinho. – Certo, prometo não demorar.

- Ah, Lily, que tal um jantar lá em casa hoje? – Perguntei. – Meus amigos e agregadas, suas amigas e agregados, você e eu.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Deu um sorriso largo. – Vou me arrumar.

* * *

_Sirius Black_Eu escutava aquela musica de abertura do two and a half man em algum lugar do meu quarto. Merda, alguém estava me ligando.

'ben ben ben ben...'

Levantei-me irritado e comecei a procurar pelo aparelho celular. Estava no bolso da minha calça. Fiz uma careta e olhei na tela 'James P.' e a nossa foto. Que ser inconveniente.

- O que é? – Perguntei rispidamente.

- Tudo bem?

- Estava, até você me ligar panaca. – Minha delicadeza passeava em plutão. – Onde você está?

- No apartamento da Lily, vamos juntos à Hogwarts.

- Você é um idiota mesmo, por que diabos você não veio me informar disso pessoalmente? – Minha voz era suave, houve um silencio do outro lado. – Porque eu dava um soco na sua cara!

- Bem, vamos ter o jantar sim. Seremos nove, peça alguma comida para nós. – Ele pediu gentilmente, como sempre, ignorando meu acesso de brutalidade.

- Eu mesmo irei preparar. – Informei.

- Sirius, eu não sei se você seja capaz de manusear uma faca...

'Tu tu tu tu tu' Eu fechei o slide com certa ignorância e resmunguei, eu estava bêbado não aleijado. Tomei um banho gelado e coloquei um jeans claro com um moletom azul. Procurei na gaveta remédio para ressaca e tomei dois comprimidos de uma só vez.

Andei lentamente para a cozinha e repousei o livro de receitas sob o balcão de mármore branco. Lembrei-me de ter abandonado Luma sem carona. Droga!

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Olhei para os lados, impaciente. Talvez não fosse uma hora tão boa para fazer compras, mas então o que mais eu poderia fazer?

Minha mente vagou pela noite anterior. Enrico e eu, seria tão absurdo assim? Idiota, lembrei a mim mesma, até parece que alguém como ele iria querer ficar comigo além daquela noite. Pensar nisso me causou uma agonia. 'Luma, não se iluda' a voz da razão falou para mim. Cale a boca.

Uma buzina tocou alta, fazendo qualquer pensamento meu se desfazer. Com o susto eu pisei em falso para trás e cai de bunda no batente de granito na escadaria do prédio. Que maravilha, eu resmunguei.

Pude escutar uma batida de uma porta, mas eu estava distraída demais me xingando para poder olhar quem me dera tamanho susto.

- Você está bem?

- Enrico? – Eu chamei por seu nome sem ao menos ver seu rosto, só até então eu levantei e o vi. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, pensei que você pudesse precisar de alguma carona para a escola.

- Escola? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Faculdade. – Corrigiu-se rindo. – É difícil não associar você a escola.

- Rá, muito engraçado. – Fiz uma careta. - Bem, obrigada pela carona, mas eu não vou a aula hoje.

- Por que não? – Fez uma cara estranha. – As aulas da manhã foram transferidas para a tarde.

- É, eu sei. – Balancei a cabeça. – Mas eu não estou com vontade de ir a aula hoje.

- Por quê? – Ele me olhava como se eu fosse uma ET.

- Faltar aula de vez em quando é saudável.

- Luma... – Começou com o tom que o meu pai usava para me repreender.

- Epa, não use esse tom comigo. Parece até o meu pai.

- Desculpa, mas mesmo assim eu acho que você deveria ir.

- Ah não, eu vou fazer compras. – Dei um sorriso e vi o carro de James passando com Lily pela rua. – Quer subir?

- Não, obrigado. Preciso ir a Hogwarts.

- Divirta-se! – Continuava sorrindo.

- Obrigado, você também. – Mostrou seus dentes incrivelmente brancos. – Ah, você deveria se levantar da escada.

- Ah.. – Eu não tinha notado. – Sim, claro, te vejo depois.

- Sim.

Ele deu meia volta e entrou em seu carro, eu não conhecia o modelo, mas reconheci que era uma Mercedes preta. Aqueles carros enormes e quadrados ideias para coisas envolvendo lama. Ele acelerou e saiu dali. O táxi chegou, lhe paguei a corrida e informei que não iria precisar mais.

Fui para o hall e peguei o elevador que, milagrosamente, estava no térreo. Em dois minutos e eu já estava no último andar. Procurei pela chave dentro da bolsa e escutei a porta da frente se abrindo.

- Ah, você está ai! – Sirius suspirou aliviado, eu não entendi.

- Oi, Sirius! – Dei um sorriso e continuei de cabeça baixa me concentrando em minha bolsa.

- Luma...

- Malu. – Corrigi.

- Desculpa por ontem.

- Como assim? – Levantei a cabeça e minha expressão era de dúvida.

- Por ter te deixado sozinha, você não teve problemas para voltar, teve?

- Não. Sirius, não se preocupe, ocorreu tudo bem. – Sorri para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Que bom. – Pareceu aliviado.

- Se divertiu?

- Nem um pouco, sai logo depois que você foi atrás das nossas bebidas. – Pausou. – Eu apaguei.

- Ah. – Eu considerei as possibilidades.

- Você vai jantar conosco hoje?

- Jantar? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- É. Vocês, nós e mais duas convidadas. James já falou com Lily.

- Bem, eu irei. – Sorri.

- Não vai para a aula?

- Não, estou sem saco. – Informei. – E você?

- Não, estou sem saco. – Me imitou.

- Você vai fazer o quê?

- Cozinhar para o jantar.

- Posso ajudar? – Meu rosto se iluminou com a possibilidade de ter o que fazer.

- Claro.

- Certo, eu vou vestir uma roupa e apareço daqui a pouco.

- Ótimo.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

Eu me levantei e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Coloquei roupas leves já que não estava fazendo frio e fui para a sala. Encontrei Sirius chegando com um sorrio nos lábios.

- Bom dia, Peter.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Esse bom humor matinal não era comum. – Como passou de noite?

- Bem, foi bem ruim, mas minha manhã está ficando boa. – Sorriu. Sim, ele estava estranho. – E a sua?

- Foi boa. – Dei de ombros. – Não vai para a aula?

- Ah Merlin! – Gesticulou as mãos com impaciência. – Não, eu não vou.

- Tudo bem. – Levantei as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Ah, o James está namorando com a vizinha da frente e hoje iremos jantar todos juntos, portanto, não arranje coisas para fazer e se vista de forma apresentável.

- Você está bêbado?

- Não vem ao caso. – Amarrou a cara, isso era um sim ou um estava. – Olhe, se arrume cedo, as visitas não precisam ter o desgosto de ouvir você cantando no chuveiro.

- Tudo bem. – Eu suspirei, não iria discutir com ele agora.

- E você não vai para aula?

- Não.

- Depois fala de mim. – Rolou os olhos e eu ignorei.

- Vou fazer uma ligação e dar uma volta. – Eu informei. – Te vejo no jantar.

- Até lá.

Peguei a chave do carro, carteira e celular e me encaminhei para a garagem no subsolo do edifício. Peguei o aparelho telefônico – em estado precário devido às quedas – e disquei para minha mãe.

- Mãe?

- Oi, querido, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu estou desistindo do curso. – Informei, houve um silêncio do outro lado. – Mãe?

- Peter Pettigrew, o que você disse?

- Que eu estou abandonando o curso de administração para tentar jornalismo em Harvard ou Yale.

- Você não pode fazer isso, quem vai cuidar das empresas do seu pai! – Ela estava histérica.

- Depois conversamos. – Falei, eu não iria discutir por telefone. – Até mais, mãe.

Fechei o flip e fiquei encarando os outros carros. Dirigir um pouco seria bom.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Remus estava dormindo no quarto. Peter estava estranho, dei os ombros e voltei para a cozinha. Peguei o avental branco e coloquei sob a camisa vermelha e o jeans. Apoiei-me no balcão e recomecei a folhear o livro de receitas. Não poderia haver uma cena mais gay.

Houve um som da porta e eu fui abri-la. Malu estava de jeans claro e uma regata branca e os cabelos presos. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto. Era incrível como sempre estava sorrindo.

- Minha assistente, entra!

- Tem certeza de que eu não vou atrapalhar?

- Absoluta. – Eu fechei a porta. – Vamos por aqui.

- Então, porque você saiu na noite anterior, quero dizer, por que você apagou?

- Absinto. – A lembrança me irritou. – E você fez o que?

- Dancei um pouco, não dançar me mexi de um lado pro outro e fiquei conversando com um amigo.- Não sei porque, mas esse parte 'conversando com um amigo' não me soou convincente. – Então, o que iremos preparar?

- Bem, eu pensei fazer uma sopa bem leve para entrada e um macarrão ao molho branco no forno com salada acompanhando. Servindo vinho tinto e de sobremesa creme flutuante. O que acha?

- Eu gostei.

- Ótimo. – Não pude deixar de sorrir. – Bem, vamos começar com o macarrão?

- Pode ser. O que eu preciso fazer?

- Bem, vamos cortar as coisas em pedaços pequenos. Cebola, calabresa, salsicha, azeitona.

- Certo, onde está a faca? – Ela sorriu, sua expressão era animada.

Será que ela estava querendo me matar por ter deixado-a sem carona ontem? Espantei meus pensamentos e fui buscar duas facas para cortarmos o que se pedia. Por cavalheirismo, peguei as cebolas e calabresas.

- Então, de onde você é? – Ela me perguntou, já tinha começado a cortar.

- Minha família é de Seattle, mas eu nasci em Nova York. – Informei. – Ah, tente cortar assim, fica mais fácil. – Mostrei-lhe a melhor direção.

- Obrigada.

- E você?

- Bem, minha família é da Alemanha. Minha bisavó teve muitos filhos e esses se espalharam, tem parte da família na França, Itália, Portugal e aqui nos Estados Unidos. – Ela falou mordendo o lábio inferior concentrando-se no trabalho. – Meu pai e minha mãe nasceram em Berlim, mas vieram morar em Nova York há muitos anos.

- Seus pais são o quê? – perguntei, ela hesitou.

- Meu pai é embaixador da Alemanha nos Estados Unidos e minha mãe é estilista, tem uma coluna de moda em Milão e sua agencia de modelos.

- Ah, eles são separados?

- Sim. Se separaram há três anos. – Deu os ombros. – Mas é como se eles fossem separados sempre, pelo menos pra mim, era muito raro os dois estarem em casa. Você está chorando! Eu disse alguma coisa?

- Não. – Eu ri. – É só a cebola.

- Ah. – Ela riu também. – Me esqueci deste pequeno detalhe.

- Pelo visto você tem o hábito de freqüentar a cozinha bastante. – Eu revirei os olhos.

- Err... – Luma ficou calada. – Qual sua cor predileta?

- Azul. – Respondi rindo.- Que mudança de tema, a sua?

- Preto.

Eu terminei de cortar a minha parte que, era bem maior que a dela, e fui fazer outras coisas. Ficamos conversando futilidades e coisas importantes, era como se fosse a primeira vez que tivéssemos nos visto.

- Por que você invadiu a minha janela naquele dia?

- Bem, eu calculei errado.

- O que é isso na sua testa? – Eu observei um curativo pequeno quando ela retirou a franja dos olhos.

- Eu cai semana passada, estava andando de patins meu iphone tocou e eu meti a cara no poste. Literalmente falando.

Eu não resisti e soltei uma gargalhada.

- Gostaria de ter visto.

- Rá, muito engraçado. – Deu língua.

- Enquanto você termina ai eu vou colocar o macarrão para cozinhar.

- Tudo bem.

Eu me virei e comecei a procurar as panelas e formas que iria precisar. Era muito agradável conversar com ela. Aparentemente ela havia desistido de me matar. Passei na geladeira e peguei bombons de chocolate com recheio. Me aproximei.

- Abra a boca e feche os olhos. – Pedi e assim ela fez. Coloquei o chocolate em formato de coração na boca dela.

- Recheio de cereja, meu predileto. – Comentou depois de comer.

- Você é muito imitona, sabia?

- Não sou imitona nada. – Mostrou a língua feito uma criança de dois anos.

- Até parece que não.

Continuamos conversando e fazendo coisas diferentes. Eu estava bem longe dela até que eu escutei um sonoro 'aii' e corri para ver o que era.

_Ela estava com as mãos sangrando e segurando a faca amolada. Seus olhos estavam escuros e com uma expressão intimidadora._

'Você me paga Black!'

Espantei esse pensamento idiota e percebi a realidade: ela estava sangrando muito. Havia cortado a palma da mão. Entrei em pânico.

- Malu, você está bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe, foi um corte bobo. – Fez uma careta. Estava branca como o papel.

- Você não pode ver sangue não é? – Perguntei pegando uma toalha para colocar em sua mão. Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Não olhe.

- Tudo bem. – Virou o rosto.

- Me dê a sua mão. – Pedi e enrolei na toalha. – Vamos, Remus está em casa, pode dar uma olhada nisso.

Segurei sua mão e a conduzi até o quarto de Remus. Ascendi a lâmpada.

- Remus, temos uma emergência. – Falei.

- Ahn? – Acordou sonolento.

- Sirius, não é nada.

- Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada não mão de Malu. – Pedi, ignorando-a.

- Me dá dois minutos, vou lavar o rosto e as mãos. Pegue a minha malinha. – Pediu.

Eu peguei a caixa branca que estava no guarda-roupa e sentei-me na cama, fiz o gesto para que ela fizesse o mesmo. Ele analisou a mão dela por alguns instantes.

- Vai ter que ir ao hospital. - Luma desmaiou.

Ótimo. Eu pensei, olhei para Remus e ele estava com um sorriso, deixei escapar alguma coisa. Eu amarrei a cara e ele parou de rir.

- Tem sempre um que desmaia com sangue. – Revirou os olhos.

- Pode me dizer o que diabos eu vou fazer? – Ela estava encostada no meu ombro.

- Vamos colocar um pouco de álcool e acordá-la e levá-la para o hospital. – Eu o olhei. – Não se preocupe, não é nada demais, ela só desmaiou por ter visto o sangue.

Eu a coloquei melhor, segurando-a como se fosse um bebê em meu colo. Remus foi buscar álcool e logo voltou com o frasco. Antes ele limpou sua mão e fez o sangue parar de correr, foi um curativo simples que, segundo ele, no hospital eles dariam alguns pontos, mas que não ficaria cicatriz.

Depois disso ele finalmente molhou um algodão com álcool e colocou próxima a via nasal dela. Malu acordou, balançando a cabeça tentando capturar o que havia acontecido. Ela corou.

- Me desculpem, eu não consigo controlar.

- Não se preocupe. – Remus a acalmou. – Isso é normal, você não pretende fazer área de saúde, pretende?

- Nem que Merlin levantasse do caixão e me pedisse isso. – Fez uma careta, Remus e eu gargalhamos. Era tão fácil conversar com ela.

- Então, ainda precisamos ir ao hospital? – Perguntei a Remus.

- Sim, eu aconselho.

- Tudo bem. – Ela fez uma cara de criança de dois anos. Certamente, ela não era muito fã de hospitais. – Você vai conosco?

- Não é necessário, a não ser que você queira. – Ele deu os ombros.

- Você vai para a faculdade?

- Sim.

- Então eu me viro com ela. – Eu informei. – Vamos, Malu.

- Mas... – Ela me olhou com aquela cara de criança.

Eu ignorei isso e peguei a chave do carro e a arrastei para o hall. Apertei o botão e fiquei parado com cara de vácuo.

- Não gosto de hospitais. – Comentou.

- É, eu percebi. – Prendi o risinho.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Sim, uma proeza dessas só poderia acontecer comigo. Eu poderia me matar por ser tão inútil. Agora estava eu com Mao enrolada e Sirius esperando o elevador, parecendo um pai levando uma criança traquina para o médico. Isso era tão humilhante.

- Sirius, eu posso ir sozinha. – A intenção era não ir. – Não quero dar trabalho e de qualquer forma você tem que terminar o jantar dos seus amigos.

- Nosso jantar. – Corrigiu. – Você realmente acha que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha?

- Bem, você deveria.

- Não para quando eu der as costas você voltar para casa. – Ele deu um sorriso de como tinha sacado a jogada. Eu bufei e o elevador fez o 'plin'.

- Isso está sendo mais difícil que eu pensava. – Murmurei baixinho. – É a segunda vez que vou ao hospital, em duas semanas.

- Bem, isso demonstra o qual atenta você é. – Ele riu.

Mostrei a língua.

* * *

_Emily Benson_

Eu já estava pronta a séculos, onde diabos aquela menina estava? Subi a escada de nosso pequeno apartamento martelando o salto no chão de madeira. Bati na porta e não obtive resposta.

- Isabela? – Eu coloquei a cabeça no quarto escuro.

- Caso você não tenha notado, eu estava tentando dormir. – Foi ríspida.

- Olha, só temos um carro, temos aula, eu vim saber se você já estava pronta.

- Eu não vou.

- Gostaria de lembrar que somos bolsistas, temos que comparecer as aulas e, sobretudo, tirar notas excelentes. – Apontei. – Portanto trate de mover esta sua traseira dessa cama imediatamente e se arrumar.

- Não preciso de aula.

- Claro que precisa, afinal você nunca foi boa em contas. – Zombei.

- Eu já disse que eu não vou. – Sua voz era grossa.

- Olhe aqui. – Meu tom de voz se elevou. – Você vai se levantar desta cama agora, vai se arrumar e vai para aquela faculdade. Você não vai dar motivos para agente perder essa bolsa tão importante, porque se isso acontecer, eu mato você, entendeu? – Ameacei.

Ela cerrou os olhos e levantou-se da cama encaminhando-se para o único banheiro do primeiro andar, batendo a porta com força. Dei um risinho e provoquei.

- Quebre!

- Vá se danar!

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Eu não sabia como alguém podia ser tão incrível. Ele aparece no meu apartamento e me convidou para conhecer seus amigos, isso no primeiro dia de namoro. Depois me dá uma carona para a faculdade.

Chegamos cedo. Ele estacionou o carro na frente do meu bloco e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- Entregue.

- Obrigada.

- De que horas eu passo para te pegar, minha doutora? – Eu ri.

- Bem, às seis.

- Ótimo, eu estarei aqui. – Soltou o cinto e se aproximou de mim. – Eu já a amo, sabia?

- Não. – Não pude deixar de sorrir. – Eu também.

- Você também o quê? – Fez-se de desentendido.

- Eu também o amo. – Rolei os olhos. – Eu preciso ir, te vejo mais tarde.

- Tudo bem.

Dei um beijo longo em seus lábios e sai do carro, batendo de leve a porta e caminhando em direção ao grande prédio. Ele ficou um tempo parado me observando entrar até que eu desapareci pela porta de vidro fumê.

Subi para a sala vinte que ficava no segundo andar. Teríamos aula de histologia, Edward Cullen, estava na sala.

- Boa tarde. – Eu falei educadamente quando passei pela porta.

- Boa. – Sua voz era indiferente. Eu dei os ombros e fui para uma carteira logo na frente.

O sinal tocou e um homem apressado de jaleco entrou na sala com uma pilha de coisas em uma cesta. Livros e coisas do gênero.

- Bom dia. – Saudou. – Ah, não boa tarde. – Parecia confuso. Sou o professor John de histologia, este é Edward Cullen, aluno avançado que ficará observando nossa aula.

A aula correu bem, exceto pela presença estranha. Uma menina que estava ao meu lado falou comigo. Seu nome era Jennifer Anderson. Sua fisionomia era tipicamente norte-americana: estatura media, pele muito branca e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Seus cabelos eram loiros - quase brancos – em corte Chanel e os olhos azuis demais. Era uma verdadeira tagarela de roupas exóticas.

* * *

_James Potter_

Estava no fundo da sala, meu lugar habitual, esperando Emily. Ultimamente ela andava tão atrasada. Quinze minutos após o toque do sinal ela entrou apressada na nossa aula de economia, sentando ao meu lado, espumando de raiva.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu cochichei.

- Nada. – Respondeu irritada, puxando todo o ar que seus pulmões agüentavam.

- Não foi nada. – Eu amarrei a cara. – Óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Eu poderia matar a Isabela. – Soltou enquanto folheava seu livro com brutalidade.

- Ah. –Foi a única que reação que eu tive. – Não se preocupe, o Sirius está preparando isso para hoje à noite. – Tentei animá-la.

- Do que você está falando? – Encarou-me como se eu tivesse alguma doença mental.

- Do jantar, vocês vão não vão?

- Ah sim. – Ela suspirou. – Ele tem meu total apoio.

Suspirou e começou a prestar atenção a aula. Depois de dois tempos de economia tivemos um intervalo. Nos encaminhamos para o refeitório para comprarmos nossos lanches e sentamos em uma mesa próxima a janela de vidro com visão para os jardins.

- Estou namorando. – Informei orgulhoso.

- Finalmente você desencalhou. – Ela comentou enquanto observava com uma careta para o pedaço de pizza.

- Hei! – Eu protestei. – Eu não estava encalhado.

- Não. – Rolou os olhos e sorriu para mim. – Parabéns.

- Obrigado.

- Quem é ela?

- Lily Evans, você irá conhecê-la hoje a noite.

- Mal posso esperar por isso.

* * *

_Olivia Schmidt_

Através do vidro da janela do meu quarto, eu podia ver o sol iluminando todo o jardim da frente da casa. Olhei ao meu redor, era um lugar tão desprezível.

As paredes eram de um rosa claro com papeis de parede velhos, desbotando. Havia a cama com uma colcha lilás – um dia já fora roxa – um pequeno guarda-roupa, um criado mudo e uma pequena escrivaninha. Os móveis eram antigos, da época que minha mãe era jovem, de cor escura. A cortina era desbotada, tudo era desbotado e velho.

Terminei o meu dever de matemática e guardei os meus livros no armário. Já não bastava ser feio por natureza, aquele lugar não precisava de bagunça para ficar mais ridículo ainda.

Desci as escadas pulando um degrau. Minha mãe estava preparando o jantar na cozinha. Eu não parecia muito com ela, talvez eu me parecesse com meu pai.

- Olivia, onde está sua irmã?

- Não sei, deve estar brincando por ai. – Dei de ombros.

- E o seu irmão?

- Mike não chegou da escola. – Eu bufei. Minha mãe achava que eu era babá dos meus irmãos.

Desde pequena eu sempre soube que meu pai não fazia ideia da minha existência. Minha mãe, Lauren, sabia onde ele estava, mas nunca contou sobre mim, isso me fez odiá-la.

Quando eu tinha dois anos de idade, ela se casou com Daniel, um mexicano e tiveram meus meios-irmãos mais novos: Mike com doze anos e Julie de quatro.

- Mãe. – Eu chamei distraída enquanto colocava água em um copo.

- Sim, Olivia.

- Por que a senhora não me diz onde está meu pai?

- Olivia, eu já lhe disse que não quero você falando do seu pai.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber. – Falei amarga.

- Não há necessidade.

- Eu odeio você. – Cerrei os olhos e subi.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Foram precisos alguns pontos na mão, nada que deixaria alguma marca. Enquanto a enfermeira costurava, Malu fazia caras e bocas, era impossível não rir com aquela cena.

Saímos do hospital e ela estava séria, olhando para o novo curativo.

- Posso assinar? – Perguntei abrindo a porta do carro.

- Não. – Fez beicinho.

- Por que não? – Dei a volta e sentei no banco do motorista.

- Você é chato.

- Oh. – Eu prendi o riso. – Vamos, nem doeu.

- Não doeu? – Virou-se prá mim. – Não foi na sua mão.

- Oh, desculpe. – Eu estava me controlando para não ter um acesso de riso.

O velocímetro foi ganhando velocidade facilmente e logo estávamos a cento e vinte por hora. Eu desviei os olhos para mudar a música.

- Não tire os olhos da pista.

- Não se preocupe, não vamos bater. – Dei um sorriso confiante.

- Você vai me ensinar a dirigir? – Ela perguntou distraída.

- Sim, assim que sua mão melhorar.

- Por que você anda tão rápido?

- Gosto de adrenalina.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

A tarde passou rápida, cheguei cedo ao apartamento. Sirius terminava de preparar o jantar e me pediu para ajudá-lo. Vi se a sala estava organizada e guardei, milagrosamente, as poucas coisas que estavam fora do lugar e fui arrumar a mesa da sala de jantar.

Sirius parecia uma dondoca dos tempos antigos, me passou todas as informações para deixar a mesa impecável. Feito isso tomei um banho quente e procurei uma roupa para vestir.

Optei por um jeans e uma camisa pólo verde escura com allstar marrom. James chegou por volta das seis e meia, informando que as visitas chegariam às oito.

Fiquei na sala, enquanto os dois se arrumam. Remus também chegou e foi se arrumar. Às oito e dez, o porteiro informou que Emily e Isabela estavam na portaria, pedi que mandassem elas subirem. Mais algum tempo e elas já estavam no apartamento.

- Boa noite garotas. – Dei um sorriso simpático enquanto abria a porta.

- Boa noite, Peter. – Emily foi calorosa, já Isabela tinha uma expressão de 'vá se ferrar'.

Eu ignorei isso e pedi para que ficassem à vontade. Elas sentaram-se no sofá.

- Aceitam alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. – Emily sorriu. – Então, como você vai?

- Muito bem.

- Como vai a faculdade de administração.

- Estou abandonando. – Falei.

- Abandonando? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Exato, não é minha praia.

- Ah, pretende tentar o quê?

- Jornalismo. – Meu rosto se iluminou. – Vou tentar em Harvard ou Yale.

- Que ótimo! – Ela pareceu muito feliz.

Isabela parecia estar em um mundo a parte. Não respondeu quando eu dei boa noite ou ofereci alguma coisa, ela estava se fazendo de difícil.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Estávamos todos nos arrumando, Sirius estava prolongando o que não podia ser adiado. James não contia as gargalhadas.

- Droga, eu não quero sair daqui. – Resmungou. – Não até o efeito do veneno se completar.

- Não seja ridículo. – Eu falei. – Você é homem ou não é?

- Hei! – Colocou as mãos na cintura. – Por que a dúvida sobre a minha masculinidade?

- Nada. – Revirei os olhos. – Vá lá e se comporte como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bem... – Ele considerou e completou receoso. – É verdade.

Saímos os três do quarto rumo a sala. Peter estava distraindo as meninas conversando, Isabela estava com uma cara enjoada. Ao ver Sirius, o rosto dela se iluminou. Agora eu consegui entender porque ele estava tão apavorado.

- Boa noite meninas. – Eu saudei solenemente.

- Boa noite. – As duas responderam uníssonas.

Todos trocamos dois beijinhos, exceto Isabela que puxou Sirius para um beijo.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Eu estava achando tudo um saco. Já estava completamente revoltada pela discussão com Emily pela manhã. Eu esperava que _ele_ fosse abrir a porta, mas não aquele paspalho com cara de idiota do Peter que nos recepcionou.

Ficamos sentadas no sofá, onde diabos ele estava? O sem sal perguntou se queríamos alguma coisa, eu preferi me manter calada. Os dois ficaram conversando, fiz o favor de me desligar da conversa e colocar a pior cara que podia.

Então ele, o _meu _Deus grego, apareceu. Tinha um olhar de expectativa, estava tão lindo. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados, o que dava um ar completamente sexy naquele corpo escultural coberto por uma camisa pólo de listras horizontais azuis escuras e claras e, como marca registrada, estava de allstar branco.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, afinal eu estava compartilhando o mesmo ar que ele.

- Boa noite meninas. – Remus saudou solenemente.

- Boa noite! – Respondi com um humor completamente diferente.

Os meninos foram até nós, para a tradicional troca de dois beijinhos na bochecha. Sirius estava receoso, por que diabos ele estava se comportando feito uma mariquinha de interior.

Ele sentiu-se pressionado com o olhar de Remus, então se aproximou de mim e virou o rosto para beijar minha bochecha, entretanto, eu fui mais rápida e enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços puxando-o para um beijo que ele resistiu e me soltou quase imediatamente. Ao menos foi quase, isso era só charminho. Odeio homens que se fazem de difíceis.

Quando nos soltamos ele amarrou a cara e segurou meu punho esquerdo, ele apertava com tanta força que o relógio do meu punho começou a machucar. Sirius continuou me encarando e me puxou bruscamente até um canto mais reservado.

- Oi, Sirius, querido. – Dei um sorriso. – Eu sei que você gosta de ser selvagem, mas aqui não é o momento apropriado.

Brinquei com uma mecha do seu cabelo molhado com a mão livre. Isso o deixou furioso.

- Escute bem, eu não quero nada com você. – Seu olhar era frio e furioso. – Portanto para de ficar se oferecendo, eu não gosto de garotas como você.

- Isso foi bem rude de sua parte. – Amarrei a cara.

- Não queria ter que ser rude. – Continuava frio. – Mas você não me deu outra alternativa.

Eu estava furiosa, as palavras começaram a fluir sem que ao menos eu pudesse calculá-las.

- Você gosta daquela aguada da Luma, não é?

- Olha, não vou permitir que você fale assim.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta! – Falávamos baixo.

- Isso realmente não é da sua conta. – Falou entre dentes.

- Claro que é, você me iludiu!

- Não seja sonsa, eu nunca te iludi. – Estava incrédulo. – Ao contrário de você que me dopou com absinto e tentou se aproveitar de mim.

- Se aproveitar de você? – Eu repeti com sarcasmo. – Essa pose de santo, definitivamente, não combina com você Sirius Black. Eu não te obriguei a beber.

- Certo. – Considerou. – Mas tentou me fazer acreditar que tínhamos passado a noite juntos, só falta daqui a algum tempo você dizer que está grávida. – Zombou.

- Você é um...

'Tin don' Escutamos o barulho, ele olhou para mim e depois apreensivo para a porta. Ficamos parados olhando James ir abrir a porta.

- Lily! – Disse calorosamente. – Entrem meninas.

Duas ruivas ocuparam entraram no apartamento. Uma era muito bonita com cabelos ruivos naturais a outra tinha um cabelo estiloso, mas certamente não chegaria nunca aos pés da outra.

- Onde está Luma? – James perguntou para a ruiva mais bonita que aparentemente se chamava Lily.

- Está vindo.

Não podia ser.

- Esta Luma não é... – Olhei feio para ele.

- Sim, é ela mesma. – Retribuiu o meu olhar. – E você irá se comportar, afinal está na minha casa.

Eu me larguei dele e lancei-lhe um olhar sério e fui me sentar com os demais.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Eu já estava pronta há séculos, mas parecia que Lily e Luma iriam ver o desfile de moda da Victoria Secret´s. Eu estava bem informal com jeans e uma blusa roxa e uma sapatilha preta.

Lily por fim apareceu na sala. Também de jeans – só que escuro – e uma blusa estilo morcego branca e uma sandália se salto muito baixa.

- Onde está Luma? – Perguntei.

- Está vindo, acabou de receber uma ligação do Enrico. – Lily prendeu o risinho. – Pediu que fossemos indo.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros.

Nos encaminhamos para o 'tão distante' apartamento da frente. Lily apertou o botão e ficamos esperando. Um rapaz alto e bonito abriu a porta. Um sorriso surgiu imediatamente nos lábios da ruiva, certamente esse era o tal James.

- Lily! – Disse com entusiasmo. – Entrem meninas.

Lily e eu entramos no aposento. Era um lugar bacana, bem masculino. Havia um casal no canto, com um olhar cheio de expectativas na porta. Meu olhar percorreu a sala, havia mais um casal conversando, não sei se eram namorados. Eles conversavam com Peter, o garoto do baile.

Não pude deixar de sorrir quando ele olhou para nós, ele retribuiu o sorriso. Fiquei feliz por saber que não ficaria deslocada.

Ele falou algo para o suposto casal de namorados e levantou-se para falar comigo. Continuava com um sorriso estampado, talvez como eu, lembrando das coisas que falamos ontem.

- Olá, Amy!

- Oi, Peter. – Cumprimentei. – De todas as pessoas que eu poderia imaginar aqui, nunca me ocorreu te ver.

- Nem eu. Vamos, fique a vontade!

- Obrigada.

Fomos para perto do casal sentando. O rapaz era lindo, senti borboletas no estomago. A garota era bonita e, aparentemente super simpática.

- Amy. – Peter se dirigiu a mim, acordando-me de meus devaneios. – Esse é o meu amigo Remus Lupin e nossa amiga Emily.

- Olá. – Deu um sorriso e os dois retribuíram.

- Remus faz medicina e Emily direito em Hogwarts. – Peter informou. – Ah, aceitam alguma bebida?

- Não obrigada. – Eu respondi.

- Então, o que você faz? – A tal de Emily me perguntou.

- Medicina veterinária. – Respondi meio aérea, ele era tão lindo.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Agora eu observava o apartamento com clareza. Era um lugar muito agradável. Amy já parecia conhecer um dos garotos e foi logo indo conversar com ele e um casal que estava sentado no sofá. Ao fundo havia uma garota e um rapaz que reconheci ser Sirius.

- Aqueles são Emily e Remus, o que veio até a porta é Peter. – James falou baixinho. – Aqueles são Sirius e Isabela.

- Eles moram aqui?

- Só os garotos. Emily e Isabela são irmãs, não moram por aqui.

- Ah.

- Vamos, quer alguma coisa? – Ele me arrastou para a varanda.

- Não, obrigada. – Sorri envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço.

- Nossa, nem eu? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, eu não preciso pedir algo que já tenho.

- Boa, Lily Evans. – Gargalhou baixinho e envolveu nossos lábios.

- Então James, como foram suas aulas?

- Boas, Doutora Evans. E quanto as suas? – Eu ri, era tão engraçado quando ele me chamava de Doutora Evans.

- Foram boas, mas ainda nada pratico envolvendo sangue e essas coisas.

- Nossa.

TIN DON

- É Luma. - informei.

- Vou abrir.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Enquanto não comprava um celular descente estava com um pré-histórico, ao menos fazia ligações. Eu estava ainda de roupão quando o celular tocou.

- Alô? – Atendi sem olhar o número

- Luma?

- Sim, quem fala? – Coloquei o telefone sob meu ombro e encostei a cabeça, com as mãos procurava o que vestir.

- Sou eu, o Enrico. – Por que eu não reconheci antes? O celular quase caiu.

- Oi, Enrico, tudo bem?

- Está ocupada?

- Bem, apenas escolhendo uma roupa para ir jantar. – Comentei ficando em duvida entre um vestido estampado e uma camiseta prateada com uma boneca preta.

- Vai sair?

- Vou jantar na casa dos vizinhos da frente, minha amiga está namorando um deles.- Expliquei.

- Ah... – Sua voz me pareceu desapontada.

- Bem, você acha que dá para sairmos ainda hoje?

- Claro, podemos dar uma volta. – Um sorriso formou-se em meus lábios. – Te encontro às dez e meia?

- Acho que é muito tarde.

- Qual é, eu não tenho dez anos de idade que preciso estar na cama às dez. – Resmunguei.

- Bem, mesmo assim, eu passo ai por essa hora.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros.

- Até mais.

Desliguei o celular e escolhi a blusa prateada com uma calça jeans escura, não estava com vontade de usar salto então escolhi uma rasteirinha simples. Amarrei o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui para o apartamento da frente.

TIN DON

James abriu a porta.

- Boa noite Luma! – Estava animado.

- Boa noite James. – Não foi difícil de corresponder o entusiasmo.

- Entra, já estamos todos aqui.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso, estava em um telefonema. – Informei.

- Não se preocupe. – Sorria.

Percorri os olhos pela sala. Amy estava enturmada conversando com um quarteto, eles agora haviam parado para olhar quem acabara de chegar. Era uma menina de cabelos escuros e lisos, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos de fisionomia muito atraente e outro rapaz menos atraente. Seus rostos eram felizes. A outra garota estava emburrada e eu podia jurar que me encarava, ela era do meu curso de arquitetura, mas não fazia ideia de qual era seu nome. Lily estava na varanda com um sorriso satisfeito estampado nos lábios e no outro canto Sirius estava em um canto a parte da sala.

- Malu! – Sirius a abandonou para me dar um abraço.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Houve o som da porta, eu enrijeci ao lado dela.

- Lily! – James atendeu a porta empolgado. – Entrem meninas.

Duas ruivas entraram, uma eu já conhecia e a outra eu jamais vira na vida. James olhou para a porta e dirigiu a palavra para Lily.

- Onde está Luma?

- Está vindo.

Então depois de lançar um sorriso para as duas novas visitantes voltei ao problema em minha frente. Ela me olhava de cara feia.

- Esta Luma não é....

- Sim, é ela mesma. – Retribui o mesmo olhar raivoso. – E você irá se comportar, afinal está na minha casa.

Ela se largou e foi sentar com os demais. Tratou de amarrar a cara, eu ignorei este fato. Mais algum tempo e houve o mesmo barulho de porta, James foi abrir empolgado.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras brevemente e Luma entrou no aposento. Arrastei-me de meu lugar sorrindo por ela estar ali e tratei de lhe dar um abraço de boas-vindas.

- Malu!

- Oi, Sirius. – Sorriu quando nos soltamos.

- Então, como vai sua mão? – Perguntei.

- Bem. – Ela me mostrou a mão com curativo.

- Então, vai me deixar assinar ou não?

- Não. – Fez uma careta.

- Estou de mal.

- Ah. – Revirou os olhos.

A conduzi para sentar e percebi que Isabela não parava de nos atirar olhares furiosos, Luma pareceu perceber ficando constrangida.

- Então, vamos jantar? – Peter perguntou e a maioria concordou.

Puxei Malu para a cozinha, não iria correr o risco de deixá-la sozinha sob os olhares de Isabela. Esquentei a comida e quando todos já estavam à mesa pedi que ela se juntasse ao outros.

* * *

_Emily Benson_

- Então, vamos jantar? – Peter perguntou.

Sentamos-nos à mesa da seguinte forma: Peter, Amy, Remus e eu. No lado oposto James, Lily, Luma, Sirius e Isabela na ponta, ficando assim ao meu lado.

Sirius serviu o jantar que foi acompanhado com champanhe. Sirius sentou-se e propôs um brinde.

- Vamos brindar o namoro de James e Lily, que ambos sejam muito felizes! – Sorria. – Saúde.

- Saúde! – Todos falamos e tomamos um gole da taça.

- Então, fale sobre você. – Me dirigi a Amy, já que estava quieta e já haviam se formado grupinhos de conversa.

- Ah, sou de Nova York. – Falou com uma voz vazia, como se estivesse em um lugar alheio a sala de jantar.

- Você gostava? – Remus perguntou.

- Sim. – Deu um sorrisinho fraco. – Sinto saudades.

- Mas, você mora com suas melhores amigas, isso não recompensa? – perguntei.

- Nem sempre. – Deu de ombros.

Eu estava me sentindo excluída. Remus e Peter dividiam toda a atenção de Amy, ela parecia estar gostando das perguntas disputadas. Dei de ombros e apreciei o jantar.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Ele estava fazendo de propósito. Sim, só podia. Sirius virou-se e começou a conversar com Luma, era como se eu não estivesse ali.

Fiquei encarando o meu prato, esperando que a qualquer momento a comida ganhasse vida e atacasse aquela ladra de atenções.

- Você estuda na minha turma de arquitetura, não é? – Luma perguntou, era a oportunidade que eu queria.

- Sim, Isabela Benson, prazer. – Dei um sorriso e Sirius olhou desconfiado.

- Ah, Luma Kopke Schmidt, o prazer é todo meu. – Apertamos as mãos, como se Sirius não estivesse ali.

- Então, gostando das aulas? – Perguntei.

- Sim, e você?

- Também, apesar de estar um pouco deslocada. – Fiz drama.

- Ah, amanhã você senta com Damian, Sophie e eu. – Ela sorriu. – Foi à aula hoje?

- Não, estava indisposta. – Dei um sorrisinho tímido e olhei para Sirius. – Tive a melhor noite da minha vida.

- Que bom. – Ela sorriu, pareceu sincera e não se importou com o olhar atribuído a Sirius. Considerei isso como um sinal verde.

- Não foi Sirius? – Sorri, sua expressão mudou. Era ilegível.

- Com licença. – Sirius colocou-se de pé e me arrastou até o quarto.

Ele bateu a porta com força e ficou me encarando.

- Não gostou que eu contei para a sua amiguinha?

- Escuta. – Fechou a mão e respirou. – Não me faça perder toda a minha paciência e esganar você.

- Nossa, quanta agressividade. – Revirei os olhos.

- Você vai para lá, e vai dizer que não passou de uma brincadeira.

- Você quer que eu minta?

Ele não respondeu. Abriu a porta com força e passou pela sala de jantar pedindo desculpas e sentando-se à mesa. Fiz de conta que nada havia acontecido e me juntei a eles também.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Fomos jantar quando Peter nos chamou. O jantar foi bem legal, exceto pelo clima ruim depois de uma aparente discussão entre Sirius e Isabela.

Depois fomos para a sala de estar novamente. James colocou uma música agradável para conversamos enquanto bebíamos vinho.

Logo estávamos conversando sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Luma olhava freneticamente para o relógio, provavelmente ela estava de encontro marcado com o Enrico.

- Venha aqui. – James falou no meu ouvido quando já estavam grupos isolados de conversas e pegou em minha mão.

Ninguém notou que saímos, um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e logo já estávamos em um quarto diferente do da noite anterior.

- Este é meu quarto e de Sirius.

- Legal. – falei com sinceridade.

- Sirius e eu somos os bagunceiros, seria impossível dividir quarto com os dois senhores limpeza.

- Que coisa feia James Potter. – Eu ri me aproximando dele.

Ele envolveu-me pela cintura e eu o envolvi pelo pescoço, deixando nossos rostos colados.

- Ah, Lily, sabe como é vida de universitário. – Ele rolou os olhos e eu gargalhei.

- Que desculpa mais esfarrapada. Por que você quis sair de lá?

- Mais privacidade com a minha namorada. – Juntou nossos lábios e me beijou provocante e rápido. – O que acha?

- Me parece ótimo.

Ficamos algum tempo ali em pé nos beijando sem os olhares e depois resolvemos voltar para a sala.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Ficou um clima estranho depois que Isabela insinuou que tinha passado a noite com Sirius e os dois tiveram uma discussão no quarto. Era uma declaração estranha para aquela situação.

Sirius amarrou a cara e não falou mais nada durante toda a noite. Isabela vez por outra puxava assunto comigo. Eu olhava quase que constantemente o relógio.

Depois já estávamos nos sofás conversando. Lily foi para o quarto com James. Eu queria sair logo dali, ver Enrico, mas as horas estavam se arrastando. Não demorou muito e o casal já estava de volta para a sala.

Só podia se escutar Remus, Amy, Peter e Emily conversando. James e Lily namoravam e cochichavam timidamente ao nosso lado. Isabela estava quieta, eu preferia não puxar assunto e Sirius estava irritado demais para falar alguma coisa.

- Ei, Isabela, vamos. – Emily ficou de pé. – Eu não gosto de dirigir tão tarde.

- Tudo bem. – Deu de ombros e ficou de pé acidentalmente derrubando o conteúdo de sua taça de vinho em mim. – Oh, céus, perdoe-me!

- Tudo bem. – Eu suspirei. – Eu moro ao lado, ninguém vai me ver neste estado.

- Desculpe-me.

- Não se preocupe. – Eu falei colocando-me de pé.

- Vamos, Isabela. – Emily despediu-se de todos. – Obrigada pelo jantar.

- É uma honra ter vocês aqui. – James sorriu.

- Vamos, Isabela.

- Eu acompanho vocês duas. – Remus se ofereceu e saiu com as duas.

- Bem, obrigada pelo jantar. – Eu falei sorrindo. – Sirius, você cozinha maravilhosamente bem, agora vou me retirar e vestir outra roupa, estou esperando um amigo.- Amy você vem?

- Claro.

Nos despedimos, e Lily resolveu ficar com James. Fomos para o apartamento e eu fui direto tomar um banho. Vesti um calça jeans com uma regata preta e uma blusa de manga branca por baixo. Mantive os cabelos do jeito que estavam e fui para a sala ver TV com Amy.

- Acho que alguém ficou encantada por Remus. – Eu comentei sentando-me no sofá.

- Imagina. – Ela riu. – Confesso, ele é bem bonito, mas não estou encantada.

- Sei. – Revirei os olhos. – O que se passa de bom esta hora?

- Não sei, quer ver Moulin Rouge? – Ela me perguntou.

- Não, o Enrico está vindo. – Falei. – Não quero deixá-lo plantado esperando enquanto eu vejo um dos meus romances prediletos.

- Tudo bem. – Ela riu. – É o interfone, deve ser o seu querido Enrico.

- Alô? – Atendi o telefone da cozinha.

- Tem um Enrico, procurando por Luma.

- Pode pedir para subir, obrigada. – Eu dei um sorriso para o telefone.

- Quer que eu vá para o quarto? – Amy perguntou.

- Não precisa, vou para a cobertura.

- Oh, que romântico.

- Me poupe. – Fiz uma careta.

TIN DON

- Comporte-se. – Alertei.

Abri a porta. Ele estava sorrindo.

- Boa noite. – Falou solenemente.

- Boa noite. – Eu sorri. – Entra.

- Err... – Ele olhou para Amy.

- Prefere ir para a cobertura ou para o hall lá embaixo?

- Vamos descer.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros. – Amy, estou com minha chave.

Ela assentiu e eu fechei a porta. Enrico estava muito sério, ignorei isso e o conduzi até o elevador que estava aberto. Mencionei apertar o térreo, mas ele pressionou o a garagem antes.

- Vamos, sair daqui. – Ele parecia ter engolido um cabo de vassoura.

- Tudo bem. – Eu fiquei de ponta de pés e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e mencionei beijá-lo, mas ele nos afastou.

Eu dei de ombros e fiquei encarando o meu reflexo no espelho. O plin do elevador me assustou, saímos na garagem escura e ele me conduziu ao seu carro.

Entrei no banco do passageiro e coloquei o cinto de segurança enquanto ele ia para o banco de motorista. Ele começou a dirigir em silêncio, tão devagar. Estava um clima de que eu levaria um pé na bunda em breve.

- Luma.

- Sim? – Eu perguntei distraída olhando as paisagens se passarem devagar.

- Nós não podemos mais nos ver. – Ele pressionava o volante com força. – Eu sou muito velho, seu professor...

- Eu não vejo como isso pode ser um problema.

- Mas é.

- Vai me dizer sua idade? – Eu perguntei, não queria pressionar.

- Pensei que isso não fosse um problema – Olhava para o volante.

- Não é, mas estou curiosa.

- Me pergunto se isso irá perturbar você.

- Experimente.

- Trinta e dois. – Ele suspirou. – Eu me sinto um pedófilo.

- Me poupe.

- Olha Luma. – Ele encostou o carro, não estávamos longe da minha casa. – Eu não consigo ficar longe de você, mas isso é realmente necessário, eu não vou conseguir ficar com você.

- Mas...

- Luma, eu estou doente, eu vou morrer. – Ele suspirou e olhou para a rua. – Eu tenho AIDS.

Eu fiquei em choque.

- Eu não me importo.

Ele começou a rir.

- Não é engraçado.

- Não, tem razão, não é. – Estava furioso, parou de rir. – Mas eu prefiro considerar como uma piada a acreditar que você está falando sério.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- Luma, eu não vim pedir sua opinião, estou apenas te comunicando que não podemos mais nos ver.

As lagrimas frustradas começaram a rolar em meu rosto.

- Isso é totalmente ridículo e desnecessário, por que você está chorando?

- Porque eu estou furiosa! – Fui ríspida. – Me leve para a casa, agora.

Ele dirigiu na mesma velocidade, era irritante. Ele estacionou na porta do prédio, eu sai do carro irritada e bati a porta do carro e sai andando para a escadaria. Enrico desceu o vidro e falou.

- É melhor assim.

Eu não respondi, apenas entrei no prédio e subi.

* * *

Aloha!

sim, sim, eu estou viva. desculpa pela demora, mas essa porcaria de pc tava quebrado (ô novidade). agradeço pelas reviews deixadas, muito obrigada mesmo.

bem, eu espero que gostem do capítulo, ignorem os erros e deixem a review quando acabarem. criticas, elogios e sugestões são bem vindas.

bem, eu nao sei se já coloquei os personagens aqui, mas eu fiquei super revoltada quando eu tinha terminado e o pc apagou tudo. enfim, para quem quiser saber:

Leighton Meester - Luma Kopke Schmidt

Dulce Maria (REBELDE)- Lily Evans

Hayley Williams - Amy Meester

Chace Crawford - Remus Lupin

Chris Evans - James Potter

Tom Sturrigde - Sirius Black

Wagner Santisteban - Peter Pettigrew

Ana Hickmman - Emily Kopke

Brad Pitt - Prof. Enrico Laureano

Robert Pattinson - Edward Cullen

Taylor Lautner - Jacob Black

Blake Lively - Narcisa Black

Maite (REBELDE) - Bellatrix Black

Fernanda Vasconcelos - Emily Benson

Joana Balaguer - Isabela Benson

Edward Speleers - Damian Coller

Perola Farias - Sophie Kunzler

Rafael Almeida - Charlie Botton

Kristen Stewart - Olivia Schmidt

Nicole Kidman - Profa. Sarah Geller

Sara Paxton - Cathy Geller

Jojo - Karen Jones

Milo Ventimiglia - Petros Clark

Adrian Pasdar - Richard Schmidt

Allison Mack - Jennifer Anderson

Gerard Butler - Daniel Herrera

Amy Adams - Lauren Herrera

Mary Kate Olsen - Julie Herrera

Jake Cherry - Mike Herrera

Nicholas D Agosto - Zachary Roberts

Bem, desculpem ai alguma coisa.

até o próximo post

beijos

Jessica


	13. Covarde

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10 – Covarde

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

Eu achei o jantar ótimo. A namorada de James era super simpática. Era engraçado, Amy morava no mesmo andar que eu. Fiquei feliz com a ideia e fui ajudar Sirius com as coisas.

- Então, a quantas andas o seu humor? – Eu perguntei fazendo uma pilha com os pratos.

- Péssimo – resmungou - aquela garota é inacreditável, uma víbora.

- Isabela? – perguntei distraído enquanto abria as janelas da cozinha.

- Quem mais poderia ser?

- Sei lá - dei de ombros – o que aconteceu?

- Ela insinuou ter passado a noite comigo e ficou se fazendo de vitima excluída na faculdade – ele bufou – quanto você aposta que ela vai envenenar Luma?

- No sentido literal da palavra? – Eu fiquei confuso.

- Claro que não Peter. – Ele disse impaciente. – É, alguém retirou o pouco de juízo que você tinha.

- Me poupe. – Amarrei a cara.

- Olá, pessoal, precisam de minha ajuda? – Remus juntou-se a nós.

- Claro! – Sirius sorriu. – Pode começar a lavar os pratos.

- Hei! – Remus resmungou.

- Eu preparei o jantar sozinho e ainda levei Luma ao hospital. – Sirius sorriu triunfante. – Já fiz minha parte de hoje.

- Safado. – Remus pegou a esponja e começou a lavar a louça.

- Hospital? – Eu perdi alguma parte da conversa.

- Sim, Luma veio me ajudar a preparar o jantar e cortou a mão, daí precisou ir ao médico para levar pontos. – Eu abri a boca enquanto Sirius falava. – Ela está bem. – Ele complementou em um tom de óbvio.

- Ah sim. – Eu me lembrei. – Então, o que vamos fazer?

- Bem, eu vou tomar banho e dormir. – Sirius falou. – Amanhã tem aula.

- É verdade. – Remus suspirou. – Abrir cadáveres.

- Eu vou falar com Dumbledore.

- Sobre? – Sirius abriu a geladeira.

- Quero fazer jornalismo. – Falei empolgado. – Aliás, eu vou fazer jornalismo.

- Quê? – Os dois perguntaram assustados.

- Sim, estou abandonando administração para fazer jornalismo. – Eu sorri. – Não é certo eu fazer algo que minha mãe quer, eu que tenho que querer.

- Isso é coerente. – Sirius sorriu. – Qualquer coisa, estamos do seu lado.

- Obrigado.

* * *

_James Potter_

Lily estava em meu colo, seus braços envolviam o meu pescoço. Ela aninhou-se melhor em meu peito e soltou um bocejo.

- Acho que eu deveria ir dormir, tenho aula amanhã.

- Tudo bem, eu também devo fazer isto. – Eu suspirei, poderia passar o resto da noite ali. – Quer carona amanhã?

- Obrigada, mas vou em meu carro, tenho aula os dois períodos. – Lily falou sentando-se.

- Tudo bem, nós vemos no almoço? – Perguntei.

- Claro. – Sorriu.

- Passarei no seu bloco as doze.

- Ótimo. – Ela ficou de pé e eu fiz o mesmo. – Eu poderia passar a noite inteira abraçada em você.

- Então passe. – Desafiei.

- Adoraria, mas eu realmente não posso. – Ela deu um meio sorriso.

Eu a acompanhei até a porta, ficamos um bom tempo namorando ali na porta do apartamento dela.

- Eu amo você James Potter. – Ela sorriu antes de entrar.

- Eu também.

Fiquei parado um bom tempo olhando para cada detalhe do hall. As paredes eram impecavelmente brancas, que destacavam as portas de madeira dos dois únicos apartamentos do andar. O chão era de mármore branco, no canto esquerdo de quem saia do elevador a escada de emergência e o acesso para a cobertura. Do lado direito tinha uma grande parede espelhada com um sofá preto luxuoso encostado nela. Várias almofadas em dégradé do vinho ao branco. Ali tinha um pequeno centro de vidro sob o grande tapete com detalhes dourados e duas pequenas poltronas também na cor preta.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Eu simplesmente estava com um misto de emoções. Era muito difícil para mim, pensar no que sentir, talvez, de cabeça fria, eu chegasse a alguma conclusão. Eu chorava de raiva por ter levado um pé na bunda daquele jeito, chorava por ele estar mal, chorava porque eu estava me apaixonando por ele. Mas com a minha sorte em relacionamentos amorosos, foi completamente estúpido de minha parte pensar que este, por fim, daria certo.

Enxuguei as lágrimas, em vão, e o barulho irritante do elevador me alertou que já estava no último andar. Tudo o que eu queria era me enfiar debaixo da minha coberta quente e chorar. Não percebi a presença de ninguém ali, não até ouvir uma voz rouca e com ar de surpresa e preocupação.

- Luma? – James quis confirmar.

- Ah. – Eu me assustei, fiquei surpresa por ele estar parado ali. Não era tão estranho, afinal ele morava naquele andar.

- Você está...

- Horrível. – Eu suspirei completando, embora soubesse que ele não ia dizer isso. – Desculpe minha aparência, você me pegou num dia de morte.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada demais. – Dei de ombros. – Boa noite, James. – Saudei abrindo a porta do apartamento para não dar brecha dele continuar com o assunto.

A sala estava escura, tateei a parede em busca do interruptor e ascendi as luzes. A sala estava arrumada, como sempre, era incrível como estávamos conseguindo manter tudo em ordem. A portas de rolar com vidro transparente que davam acesso a varanda estavam abertas deixando uma brisa agradável. Tratei de fechá-las e ir seguir para meu quarto.

A luz da cozinha estava acessa, Amy estava bebendo água. Era incrível, quando eu não queria ver ninguém, uma chuva de pessoas caia do céu.

- Pensei que você fosse demorar. – Ela acusou com segundas intenções.

- Não enche. – Eu resmunguei e ela viu que eu estava chorando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sua voz era séria.

- Não, choro por hobbie. – Falei azedamente abrindo o freezer e pegando um pote de sorvete de Negresco.

- Um poço de doçura. – Amarrou a cara.

Eu a ignorei completamente pegando uma colher, uma jarra de água e um copo para, por fim, me refugiar em meu porto seguro.

Fechei a porta com chave e coloquei tudo que peguei da cozinha sob a escrivaninha e fui para o banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e frio, sem lavar os cabelos. Coloquei um pijama de algodão e voltei para o quarto.

Procurei alguma coisa para ver, escolhi ver a primeira temporada de Two and a Half Man. Coloquei o DVD no aparelho e corri para as cobertas para assistir.

Me concentrei em assistir os episódios e apreciar o sorvete, resolveu, pois logo eu estava empolgada rindo. As duas da manhã me levantei para escovar os dentes e colocar o pote de sorvete vazio no lixo. Retornei ao quarto colocando fones de ouvidos e pegando o Ipod da gaveta do criado mudo. Escolhi um cd dos Beatles e coloquei no volume máximo, me encolhendo em formato de bola, assim eu adormeci.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Acordei assustado com o barulho infernal do despertador, abri os olhos assustado e fechei imediatamente os olhos com a claridade. Odiava quanto James abria a persiana. Filho da mãe! Deixava tudo claro e ia embora, tenho minhas suspeitas que James tem as chaves de Hogwarts, só assim para ele sair extremamente cedo, abrir a escola!

Sentei-me irritado na cama, com sono, comecei a considerar voltar a dormir. Sonhar acordado era melhor que enfrentar três aulas de resistência dos materiais.

Antes que eu mudasse de ideia, coloquei-me de pé e fui me arrastando para o banheiro. Tomei uma ducha de água gelada e sai me enrolando em uma toalha branca para ir escolher uma roupa. Escolhi o básico, minhas gavetas com roupas limpas estavam ficando vazias. Uma calça jeans escura, camiseta vermelha com detalhes estilizados e All Star marrom surrado (meu predileto). Catei todas as coisas que precisaria e a chave do carro.

Na sala, Peter estava esparramado no sofá, trajava ainda a calça comprida azul de seu pijama. Com uma grande tigela de cereais de chocolate e também um copo considerável de leite, ele assistia A Mansão Foster Para Amigos Imaginários. Revirei os olhos e fui para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Remus! – Falei abrindo a geladeira.

Remus comia apressado, olha o outro porteiro! Em seu prato havia ovos com bacon e para acompanhar bebia suco de laranja. Peguei a garrafa de leite e o sucrilhos de chocolate em coloquei em uma tigela e fui me juntar a Peter.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Ele falou empolgado.

- Bom dia. – Joguei-me no sofá. – Pensei que você fosse tomar as providencias para estudar jornalismo.

- Sim, eu vou. – Ele sorriu. – Vou a Nova York, meu pai quer falar comigo.

- Boa sorte. – Eu falei.

Fiquei com os olhos na TV, mas sem ter ideia do que estava vendo. Remus saiu e eu continuei comendo meu cereal. Por fim, terminei e escovei os dentes rapidamente e me despedi de Peter.

Apertei o botão do elevador e fui me sentar no sofá para esperar que ele subisse, antes que eu me sentasse, a porta do apartamento da frente se abriu.

Lily, a namorada de James, estava sorridente. Estava toda vestida de branco – inclusive o tênis. Abraçando vários livros, em uma das mãos tinha a chave de um carro. Ela sorriu para mim.

Luma estava fechando a porta. Não estava em nenhum de seus saltos, um All Star azul clarinho, calça escura e uma bata azul escura. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Portava uma bolsa enorme que, provavelmente eu entraria dentro. Sua expressão era cansada, triste. Ela não sorriu.

- Bom dia garotas. – Eu saudei me aproximando. – Deixa que eu te ajudo com esses livros.

- Bom dia Sirius! – Lily continuava sorrindo. – Obrigada, muito gentil de sua parte.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – Luma falou sem emoção alguma.

O elevador fez o seu tradicional 'plin', nós entramos. Ele bem espaçoso, se comparado aos elevadores. Completamente espelhado, exceto pelo teto e piso.

- Sirius, você faz o quê? – Lily me perguntou.

- Engenharia civil. – Respondi. – Ah, Luma, quer carona?

- Obrigada. – Ela deu um meio sorriso. – Lily, eu vou com ele, seu bloco é distante do meu.

- Tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros. – Aquela garota, do jantar, é sua namorada?

- Hein? – Eu me engasguei com minha própria saliva. – Minha o quê?

- Namorada. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não tenho namorada. – Eu falei. – Isabela acha que temos alguma coisa.

- Ahh.- Foi a única coisa que ela disse.

Chegamos até a garagem e eu acompanhei Lily até seu carro. Coloquei suas coisas do banco do carona.

- Muito obrigada. – Ela sorriu. – Até mais tarde.

- Até. – Luma respondeu se virando para ir até o meu carro.

- Até mais, Lily.

* * *

_Emily Benson _

Deixei minha querida irmã em seu bloco e fui dirigindo até o meu bloco, era uma coisa desagradável ter que dividir o carro com ela, principalmente recentemente que Isabela sofria alguma espécie de rebeldia adolescente retardatária.

Minha família tem uma casa em Odessa, no Texas. Vivemos em um bairro de classe média, uma casa com dois pavimentos, confortável, porém, sem luxos.

Uma casa amarela com janelas e portas de madeira escura, era recuada com um jardim mediano. O gramado verde, estava sempre impecavelmente aparado. Do lado esquerdo, tinha uma parte de cimento que dava acesso à garagem, pequena que só comportava nosso carro pequeno e o sedan velho de meu pai. No meio do jardim havia uma pista estreita de blocos de cimento, na lateral estavam plantadas umas plantas baixinhas com cerca de um palmo de altura que definiam a parte que dava acesso a casa. No lado direito, haviam varias coqueiros. Os dois muros das laterais da casa eram revestidos com plantas.

No térreo havia uma varanda grande, duas redes de descanso, algumas cadeiras que lembram as de praia e uma mesinha branca circular com cadeiras metálicas pintadas de branco também. Todos os cômodos da casa eram médios. Uma sala de visitas, sala de jantar, cozinha, escritório, três quartos e dois banheiros.

Meu pai trabalha como gerente de uma empresa de papeis, tem um salário razoável que consegue sustentar as duas casas da família. Minha mãe fica em casa, é uma despesa a menos com empregada.

Estacionei na vaga mais próxima do prédio que encontrei. Peguei minha mochila no banco traseiro e fui andando em direção à lanchonete. James estava sentado em uma das mesas no sol lendo sobre direito constitucional e bebendo cappuccino.

- Café em excesso não faz bem. – Falei sentando-me na cadeira em frente.

- Bom dia, Emily. – Ele ignorou o comentário.

- Bom dia James. – Eu sorri. – Não é muito cedo para estar estudando?

- Não estudei nada ontem. – Ele suspirou.- Estou muito displicente.

- James, calma, ainda estamos na primeira semana de aula. – Informei. – Até parece que você precisa estar se matado de estudar para ser sempre um dos primeiros e olha que você raramente presta atenção as aulas.

- Só fico atrás de você Mrs Nerd. – Ele riu. – Hei! – Protestou - Eu presto atenção sim, eu consigo fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Como você é modesto. – Revirei os olhos.

- Bom dia, bom dia. – Remus se aproximou de nós sorrindo.

- Ah, nem vem, não vou ficar de vela! – James amarrou a cara.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele riu a apenas me dando um beijo rápido.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui? – James perguntou voltando a ler.

- Ver Emily, obvio. – Remus suspirou.

- Vou ser bem legal e ficar lendo meu livro. – James falou mantendo os olhos no livro.

- Como se eu precisasse de sua permissão. – Remus revirou os olhos. – Emily, vem.

Remus me estendeu a mão e eu aceitei, peguei a minha mochila e me despedi de James. Ele me levou para o jardinzinho ao lado do meu bloco e se se encostou a uma árvore e me puxou para ele.

- Fiquei com saudades. – Ele falou.

- Ficou?

- Sim. Você é muito especial para mim.

- Você também. – Sorri.

- Emily, quer namorar comigo?

- Sim.

Eu respondi e ele me puxou para mais perto, unindo nossos lábios. Ficamos ali namorando até faltar apenas dez minutos para o inicio da aula, quando ele foi em seu carro para seu bloco.

Fui caminhando para o bloco e encontrei com James na escada de acesso para o quarto andar. Eu estava sorridente, James ao me ver gargalhou.

- Que foi? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Deixe me adivinhar. – Ele fez cara de pensativo enquanto andávamos. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Como você sabe?

- Sabendo. – Deu de ombros. – Essa sua cara de pinto no lixo entrega tudo.

- Panaca. – Empurrei ele.

* * *

_Olivia Schmidt_

Desci as escadas correndo e peguei a minha mochila, cheguei a cozinha ofegante. Meus irmãos estavam sentados tomando seu café da manhã. Meu prato de ovos com bacon já estava posto a mesa.

Mamãe mexia os ovos para meu padrasto.

- Bom dia. – Minha voz saiu falha.

- Se você não ficasse até tarde conversando com aquele seu namoradozinho, você acordaria mais cedo Olivia. – Daniel, meu padrasto falou enquanto lia seu jornal.

- Ele não é meu namorado. – Falei entre dentes.

Eu odiava quando Daniel se metia na minha vida, se achando o meu próprio pai. Ele tinha quarenta anos, não era muito alto e também não era um exemplo de boa forma. Seu rosto era arredondado, com barba e bigodes sempre para fazer. Os olhos eram verdes claros e o cabelo era curto de um castanho escuro desbotado. Mike era a cópia fiel de Daniel.

Minha mãe, Lauren, era linda. Seus cabelos eram loiros escuros e bastante lisos, um pouco abaixo dos ombros com uma franjinha na altura dos olhos. Seu rosto era oval, com algumas rugas devido a idade, mas mesmo assim ela parecia jovem. Seus olhos eram azuis claros, lindos. Não era alta e estava um pouco acima do peso. Lauren tinha uma pele morena bem clara. Minha irmã, Julie, era igualzinha a ela.

Eu me sentia completamente excluída da família. Eu era muito branca, quase albina, com os olhos azuis esverdeados. Eu era alta demais. Meus cabelos eram castanhos escuros com algumas mechas castanhas claras. Estava longe de ser como o de Lauren e Julie, eram lisos pesados com ondulações. Eu o odiava e vivia em guerra constante.

- Seu café está na mesa. – Minha mãe falou. – Se apresse, vai se atrasar.

- Tudo bem.

Eu me sentei depressa para comer, engoli o meu café em uma velocidade incrível e sai pelas portas do fundo. Meu melhor amigo, Zachary Roberts, estava sentado no balanço debaixo da árvore me esperando.

- Oi, Zach! – Eu sorri.

- Oi Olivia.

- Quase que não levanto. – Comentei enquanto começávamos a andar em direção a escola.

- Eu percebi. – Ele riu. – Seu padrasto não parece gostar muito de mim.

- Ele acha que você é meu namorado.

- Ah. – Zach passou a mão nos cabelos.

Era bastante irritante ficar ao lado de Zach e seus um metro e noventa e seis de altura. Ele era lindo, com seus olhos incrivelmente castanhos e sobrancelhas largas, pele clara corada e um sinal perto dos lábios no canto esquerdo. Cabelo mediano com um corte bacana.

- Não fique constrangido. – Eu falei. – Daniel acha que é meu pai e se acha no direito de ter paranóia com amigos.

- Entendo. – Sua voz era esquisita.

- Vamos, Zach, pare com isso. – Eu pulei em suas costas para que ele me carregasse, eu envolvi um dos braços no pescoço dele e com a mão livre comecei a bagunçar seu cabelo. Ele me segurou.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu. – Então, vamos mesmo começar a procurar pelo seu pai?

- Claro. – Saltei de volta para o chão. – Amanhã, temos projeto no laboratório de ciências, lembra?

- Claro que sim.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Meu mau humor matinal estava mais perceptível que nunca. Acordei assustada com o despertador do criado mudo, levantando impaciente e rumando ao banheiro. Demorei no banho quente e peguei a primeira roupa que vi no guarda-roupa, o resultado foi trágico, mas não havia tempo nem paciência para uma troca. Fui para a cozinha já trajando uma calça jeans escura que a séculos não usava com uma bata horrorosa azul escura com um all star claro, roupas da minha época de adolescente rebelde.

Lily e Amy já estavam tomando seus respectivos cafés da manhã. Eu estava enjoada do pote de sorvete da noite anterior e a menção de colocar algo garganta abaixo me fez sair correndo para o banheiro do meu quarto para vomitar.

Eu odiava sentir aquele gosto, mas foi completamente inevitável. Lavei o rosto e os dentes e fui para a sala esperar Lily. Amy estava irritada por minha grosseria na noite anterior. Sentei no sofá e fiquei encarando o teto.

- Malu, você vai comigo? – Lily perguntou me cutucando, eu já estava cochilando.

- Claro, se não for incomodo. – Eu saltei do sofá.

- Claro que não é. – Fez uma careta.

- Já vou ganhar meu carro, inacreditável. – Eu sorri torto.

Lily saiu de casa com aquela pilha de livros na mão. Eu tinha minhas dúvidas que ela fosse usar aquilo tudo, mas dei de ombros e fui fechar a porta.

- Muito obrigada. – Ela sorriu. – Até mais tarde.

- Até. – Luma respondeu se virando para ir até o meu carro.

- Até mais, Lily.

- Bom dia garotas. – A voz já conhecida de Sirius ecoou em meus ouvidos. Era o que realmente não precisava, aliás, ele não precisava ver minha cara azeda tão cedo. – Deixa que eu te ajudo com esses livros.

- Bom dia Sirius! – Lily estava sorridente em sua roupa completamente "tomei um banho de água sanitária". – Obrigada, muito gentil de sua parte.

Eu por fim, para não ser mal educada abri a boca e falei um "Bom dia, Sirius". Minha voz não tinha emoção, talvez estivesse tediosa, enjoativa. Fiz uma careta e suspirei, definitivamente hoje era o dia que ninguém precisava lidar comigo. Aquele barulho irritante do elevador informou que ele estava no andar, fiquei nervosa, não queria ficar tão próxima das pessoas a ponto de me sentir obrigada a conversar com elas.

- Sirius você faz o quê? – Lily perguntou interessada.

- Engenharia civil. – Ele respondeu, estava prestes a me desligar do ambiente quando eu fui requisitada na conversa. – Ah, Luma, quer carona?

- Obrigada. – Eu dei um meio sorriso, na verdade eu não queria, mas seria bem conveniente para Lily não precisar fazer uma contramão só para me deixar. A culpa é minha se eu não tenho carro. – Lily, eu vou com ele, seu bloco é distante do meu.

- Tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros, certamente estava cogitando qualquer possibilidade para depois tirar onda com a minha cara. - Aquela garota, do jantar, é sua namorada? – Eu suspirei, eu sabia que ela de algum modo usaria aquilo contra mim.

- Hein? – Ele se engasgou, certamente com a saliva. Foi engraçado, dei um meio sorriso, se eu não estivesse de tão mau humor, certamente cairia na gargalhada. – Minha o quê?

- Namorada. – Lily revirou os olhos, divertindo-se com a situação.

- Não tenho namorada. – Ele falou com urgência e seus olhos chegaram aos meus, vazios. – Isabela acha que temos alguma coisa.

- Ahh. - Foi a única coisa que ela disse. Sim, Lily Evans estava cogitando isso para usar contra mim.

Era típico dela tentar empurrar todos os homens solteiros e bonitos para mim, em tentativas de curar minhas depressões. Eu poderia não ter falado nada, mas certamente ela já sabia que eu tinha levado um senhor fora ontem.

Ao chegar a garagem no subsolo, Sirius acompanhou Lily até seu carro. Era uma Mitsubishi vermelha, quatro portas que lembrava um Volvo C30. Eu não conseguia imaginá-la dirigindo outro carro senão aquele.

- Muito obrigada. – Lily, como sempre, sorriu. – Até mais tarde.

- Até. – Eu respondi virando-me para procurar o carro de Sirius.

- Até mais, Lily. – Ele falou e começou a andar atrás de mim.

Não era justo que além de me dar uma carona, Sirius precisasse aturar meu estado de calamidade pública. Inalei todo o ar que meus pulmões conseguiam e senti o aroma do perfume masculino de Sirius. Balancei a cabeça e formei um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pode entrar. – Ele sorriu para mim enquanto adentrava em seu carro acomodando-se no banco de motorista. Abri a porta com suavidade e coloquei minha bolsa embaixo do pé e vir-me-ei delicadamente para encaixar o cinto. – Tudo bem com você?

- Claro. – Menti. - E com você?

- Eu estou bem. – Ele pausou e girou a chave na ignição. – Sei lá, achei você um pouco abatida.

Merda.

- Impressão sua. – Dei de ombros.

- Talvez. – Ele considerou falar mais alguma coisa, mas calou-se. A esta altura saímos da garagem escura para a claridade do dia. A luz solar permitia ver cada detalhe de sofisticação da máquina. GPS e um som turbinado, porém, muito discreto e de bom gosto, foram as duas primeiras coisas que vi. – Então, e sua mão? – Mudou de assunto.

- Bem, eu diria que ela está colada ao meu braço. – O humor negro aflorou. – Ela está bem.

Eu mostrei a mão do curativo pra ele e dei um tchau. Sirius riu, mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitamente brancos e alinhados. Talvez a impressão correta de que eu estava mal tivesse passado.

- Planos para o fim de semana? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não sei. Vou colocar minhas roupas para lavar e fazer meus deveres de casa. – Mordi os lábios.

- Luma, você não tem deveres de casa.- Ele revirou os olhos. – Você tem assuntos para estudar.

- Tanto faz. – Dei de ombros.

- O que você acha de ir ao jogo de basquete este sábado. – Ele falou mantendo as mãos segurando levemente o volante. Estávamos a 120 por hora, onde era permitido apenas 70. – Eu ia com James, mas certamente ele tem planos com Lily.

- Claro. – Dei um sorriso verdadeiramente empolgado. – Bem, mas devo colocar previamente que eu não entendo absolutamente nada de basquete.

- Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu. – Eu te ensino algumas coisas.

- Ótimo, vai ser divertido.

- Tenho certeza que sim.

- Você dirige muito rápido. – Comentei distraída enquanto olhava pela janela. – Quantas vezes você já bateu?

- Nunca. – Ele gargalhou.

- Pode contar. – Eu encorajei. – Eu não vou abrir a janela e me jogar.

- Eu nunca bati com o carro, Luma. – Ele disse com a voz controlada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios. – Eu tenho reflexos muito bons.

- Exibido. – Rolei os olhos e fiz uma careta.

Nem me dei conta, andávamos tão suavemente que eu não havia percebido que já estávamos parados no estacionamento de Hogwarts, exceto pelo click do cinto.

- Uau! – Eu exclamei. – Nós já chegamos.

- Claro que sim. – Ele não entendia.

- Lily demora pelo menos meia hora para chegar aqui. – Comentei e ele gargalhou novamente.

- Modesta parte, eu dirijo muito bem.

- Oh. – Eu revirei os olhos e abri a porta.

Sirius saiu do carro e deu a volta postando-se ao meu lado para começarmos a andar.

- Obrigada pela carona.

- Não precisa agradecer, não foi incomodo algum. Pelo contrario, gosto de conversar com você. – Ele colocou sua mochila nas costas. – Te vejo na saída?

- Se não for incomodo.

- Claro que não é.

- Tudo bem, te encontro no carro. – Eu disse sorrindo pegando o caminho oposto para a minha aula. – Até mais!

- Até!

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Depois de dois tempos de aula teórica de fisiologia, sai me arrastando até a lanchonete do bloco que fiava no térreo. As pessoas de minha sala eram estranhas, eu preferia me manter isolada. Eu estava bem assim.

Tinha um garoto, Linus Brown, ele era asqueroso, parecia ter saído direto de algum filme de terror macabro. Era extremamente alto, desengonçado. Seu rosto redondo, de pele marcada de espinhas mal tratadas e outras novas. Brancas, parecia que ao menor toque elas explodiriam e jorrariam pus para todos os lados.

As garotas eram retardadas demais. Ao pouco que conversei com algumas, elas só pensavam em drogas, sexo e rock ´n´roll. Eu, em tão pouco tempo, já fui eleita como 'anti-social por nível de superioridade'. Como se eu me importasse com isso.

Comprei um suco de laranja e uma pizza de calabresa com catupiry e fui me sentar em uma mesa mais afastada onde eu podia ver com facilidade os estábulos.

Meus pensamentos vagaram até a noite anterior, no jantar e no encantador Remus. Ele tinha um jeito diferente, era engraçado e tão lindo. Eu realmente esperava que aquela garota, Emily, não passasse de amiga, pois, eu, a qualquer custo, ficaria com Remus John Lupin ou eu não me chamaria Amy Meester.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para o término da aula. Eu estava empacada em duas laminas. Suspirei e fiz alguns rabiscos no caderno. Apenas isso, foi tempo suficiente para o sinal estridente soar.

- Olá, Lily! – Minha colega de sala, Jennifer Anderson apareceu sorridente ao meu lado.

- Oi Jennifer. – Eu sorri com o mesmo entusiasmo, colocando minhas coisas dentro da mocilha.

- Me chame de Jeny, por favor. – Ela ainda sorria. – Então, temos aula a tarde, onde você vai almoçar?

- Bem. – Eu fechei o zíper da bolsa e olhei para ela. – Eu estou indo encontrar com o meu namorado, vamos almoçar juntos.

- Ah.. – Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. – Então, almoçamos juntas em outra oportunidade.

- Claro! – Eu fiquei de pé.

Saímos da sala e fomos pegar as escadas do lado oeste para descermos.

- Você é de Chicago, Lily?

- Não, eu nasci em Nova York. E você?

- Sou de Chicago, não me imagino morando em outro lugar. – Sorriu amarelo.

- Eu estou gostando daqui.

- Que bom, já conhece os lugares badalados?

- Ainda não, podemos sair depois de amanhã, daí te apresento minhas amigas que moram comigo.

- Ótimo, vai ser divertido! – Jennifer se empolgou, ela tinha um jeito infantil adorável. – Nossa, que carro fodástico!

Jennifer exclamou quando alcançamos a entrada principal. A maquina incrível a qual Jennifer se referia era de James, dei um sorriso e me virei para ela.

- É meu namorado, James, te vejo na aula Jeny!

Ela acenou sorrindo e virou-se para o lado do estacionamento onde havia sombra. Eu fui andando rápido até o carro branco e entrei acomodando-me no banco do carona.

- Oi, James! – Falei antes de unir nossos lábios em um beijo rápido.

- Fiquei com saudades. – Ele deu um sorriso. – O que você quer comer?

- Não sei. – Mordi o lábio inferior pensando. – O que sugere?

- Vamos apelar para comida chinesa? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. – Eu falei coloquei o cinto. – Gosto de comida chinesa e você?

- Também. – Ele sorriu e começou a dirigir. – Qual sua cor predileta?

- Depende do meu estado de humor. E a sua?

- Branco. Bebida predileta?

- Coca-cola. E?

- Coca-cola. Banda?

- Não sei.

Fomos durante todo o caminho fazendo os mais diversos tipos de perguntas, assim como durante o almoço. Depois disso James me deixou na porta do bloco novamente e nos despedimos com um beijo e a promessa de nos vermos a noite.

* * *

_Isabela Benson_

Conviver com Narcisa e Bellatrix era bem mais complicado que eu jamais pude imaginar. As duas eram _muito_ ricas, com seus carros luxuosos e pais liberais. Era difícil acompanhar as conversas sobre lançamentos de marcas que eu jamais usei, ou seria ridículo convidá-las para fazer trabalhos no pardieiro que eu dividia com minha severa irmã.

Eu nunca podia sair com as duas para me divertir. Elas sempre iam a restaurantes e boates caríssimas que certamente me custariam em uma saída o dinheiro do mês inteiro. Era impossível sair com elas sem ficar bêbada o suficiente para Emily ligar para nossos pais. Era incogitável sair com elas sem ter o _meu_ carro.

O sinal acabara de tocar, Narcisa e Bella me convidaram para almoçar em um restaurante novo de cozinha francesa, como sempre, eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer para não ir.

A sala estava quase vazia, os três já populares e bajulados pelo corpo docente, arrumavam as ultimas coisas que restava na mesa. Eu _ainda_ não havia falado com Luma, queria que ela pensasse que eu estava bastante chateada com a noite anterior. Levantei-me arrastando o meu salto preto até a mesa dos três.

Não havia prestado atenção, ela estava ridícula. Certo que eu não tenho um guarda-roupa invejável, mas, certamente, eu jamais sairia de jeans, all star e bata.

- Hei, Luma! – Falei com um sorriso no rosto apoiando-me na mesa. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro!

Ela se despediu dos outros e murmurou um 'depois eu ligo'. Seguimos para o corredor que estava relativamente vazio – poucos alunos tinham aula no décimo andar.

- Pode falar.

- Eu não queria que você falasse com o Sirius. – Fiz uma pausa esperando algum protesto. – É que eu e ele tivemos um lance semana passada e no dia do baile. Sabe, algo sério... Intimo _demais_. – Tratei de enfatizar bastante o 'demais'. – Eu não quero que você não se meta em nosso namoro.

- Bem... – Ela pareceu considerar as palavras certas. – Eu não estou interessada em seu namorado, eu _não_ gosto dele, não de um jeito que você precise se preocupar comigo. E, sinceramente, eu não vou me afastar dele, por mais que isso te incomode.

- Mas...

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não vou deixar de aceitar as caronas dele ou de falar com ele por mais que isso te incomode.

- Você quer comprar uma briga comigo? – Ameacei.

- Se é o que você quer. – Ela deu de ombros e saiu.

- Vaca. – Murmurei fechando os olhos e as mãos.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Meu humor já estava melhor, a carona com Sirius e a promessa de uma programação divertida no sábado melhoraram parcialmente meu humor negro. As duas primeiras aulas foram de desenho e as duas últimas de história da arte, por sorte não havia calculo na lista, pois, certamente, tudo o que eu menos queria era olhar para ele.

O sinal tocou e a professora de história da arte saiu da sala feito um foguete, provavelmente ela tinha muita urgência de visitar o banheiro ou estava com medo que continuássemos com pérolas do tipo 'Monalisa foi pintada por Picasso' ou 'pinturas corporais são aquelas que são feitas no corpo'. Que alto nível de intelectualidade.

- Graças a Deus! – Damian resmungou. – Pensei que ela não fosse parar com a lista de livros!

- Ah, Damian, nem foram tantos assim. – Sophie revirou os olhos.

- Não, só seis para semana que vem. – Eu ri.

- Maníaca dos livros. – Damian comentou de enquanto amarrava o cadarço do tênis.

- Ei, não esqueçam do jantar amanhã em minha casa, eu quero que vocês conheçam meu namorado Charlie.

- Tudo bem. – Tentei imitar um soldado, mas saiu algo muito bizarro que causou a gargalhada dos dois.

- Hei, Luma! – Isabela sorriu apoiando-se na mesa. – Podemos conversar?

- Claro! – Eu coloquei-me de pé. – Depois eu ligo. – Pisquei os olhos para os dois.

Fomos para o corredor do andar – décimo – que estava praticamente deserto, eram poucas as pessoas que tinham a infelicidade de ter aula no último andar.

- Pode falar. – Falei quando já estávamos perto do elevador.

- Eu não queria que você falasse com o Sirius. – Ela parou, eu resolvi não me expressar de imediato. – É que eu e ele tivemos um lance semana passada e no dia do baile. Sabe, algo sério... Intimo_ demais._ – Ela fez uma grande ênfase no 'demais'. – Eu não quero que você não se meta em nosso namoro.

- Bem... – Eu estava prestes a dizer 'se liga, otária, ele diz que não tem namorada', mas eu ia deixar que ela se iludisse com o fato de que eles namoravam. Na verdade eu não sabia se eles tinham algo juntos, mas, obviamente, ele não sentia o mesmo em relação a ela. – Eu não estou interessada em seu namorado, eu _não_ gosto dele, não de um jeito que você precise se preocupar comigo. E, sinceramente, eu não vou me afastar dele, por mais que isso te incomode.

- Mas...

- Desculpe-me, mas eu não vou deixar de aceitar as caronas dele ou de falar com ele por mais que isso te incomode. – Eu a interrompi.

- Você quer comprar uma briga comigo? – Ameacei.

Quase me urinei de medo, aliás, de tanta vontade de rir.

- Se é o que você quer.

Eu dei de ombros e entrei em um dos três elevadores. Eu escutava tanta barbaridade. Revirei os olhos e apertei o botão para o térreo. O telefone tocou.

- Oi pai! – Falei empolgada.

- Oi querida. – Eu quase podia vê-lo rindo do outro lado. – Vai fazer algo sexta?

- Sim, Sophie me chamou para jantar com ela, apresentar o namorado.

- Ah, sim. – Ele pausou. – Sábado?

- Meu vizinho me chamou para ir ver um jogo de basquete com ele. – Embora meu pai fosse pensar abobrinha, decidi que o melhor caminho era ser sincera.

- Arran, sei. – Ele gargalhou.

- Ah, pára pai. – Revirei os olhos. – Podemos almoçar no domingo?

- Claro que sim. – Sua voz era urgente. – Bem querida, vou mandar sua passagem para Nova York, a noite eu te ligo.

- Tudo bem, pai, até mais. – Eu suspirei. Ele era tão ocupado. – Te amo.

Lamentava bastante o fato de meus pais serem tão ocupados. Eu sentia tanta falta de passar muito tempo com eles. O elevador me alertou, mas ainda estávamos no terceiro andar e uma multidão invadiu o espaço. Fiquei espremida até que ele parou no segundo e no primeiro, mas sempre havia um alvoroço de gente falando 'tá cheio' ou 'ah, espera o outro'. Por fim, quando eu pensei que já estava no inferno, as pessoas iam saindo. Eu estava no térreo com todo o ar da terra.

Caminhei apressada até onde Sirius havia estacionado o carro pela manhã. Lá estava ele, encostado na porta do motorista. Perdi o fôlego com a vista. Uma perna apoiada na porta do carro e a outra sustentando no chão, ele estava de cabeça baixa mexendo no celular.

- Oi Sirius! – Falei saltitando – uma de minhas manias ridículas de infância – e abrindo um sorriso. O ar me fazia muito bem.

- Olá Luma. – Ele riu.

- Ah, me chama de Malu! – Protestei fazendo beicinho.

- Bem. – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e deu um meio sorriso. – Eu acho 'Luma' mais bonito.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Podemos ir?

- Ah claro e por sinal desculpa a demora, tive alguns problemas durante o percurso. – Eu comentei gesticulando desnecessariamente.

- Como está sua mão?

- Bem, ela sobreviveu ao massacre dos humanos-esfomiados-com-vontade-de-ir-para-casa. – Eu falei o final involuntariamente rápido e ele gargalhou.

- O que você acha de aprender a dirigir hoje.

- Supimpa! – Eu fiquei empolgada e ele riu dessa gíria absurdamente idosa. – Mas, você não tem que estudar?

- Tenho, mas não estou com humor para isso.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem.

Entramos no carro e eu coloquei o cinto de segurança e depois ele fez o mesmo. Ficamos conversando sobre música e rapidamente nós já estávamos no nosso andar. O tempo fluía tão facilmente.

- As três está bom para você? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro, às três.

Eu entrei no apartamento sorrindo e fui para o banho.

* * *

_James Potter_

- Vamos, James, deixe de sonhar acordado e fazer comentários como 'Deus do céu, como ela é linda' e comece a estudar! – Emily reclamou.

- Mas...

- James, por favor, não me faça meter uma panela na sua cabeça! – Emily colocou as mãos na cintura. Sua voz era decidida.

- Tudo bem. – Eu suspirei. – Então vamos lá. _Impeachment?_ é matéria de competência do Senado. É lei estadual que qualifica e regulamenta as eleições gerais nos estados, inclusive para deputados e senadores. Procedimentos internos são regulamentados pelo Congresso. Também é competência do Congresso matéria afeta a salários, privilégios e imunidades dos congressistas. O processo legislativo é concebido pela constituição dos Estados Unidos, fixando-se competência do Congresso em matéria tributária, orçamentária, naturalização, falências, moeda falsa, correios e telégrafos, tribunais inferiores à Suprema Corte, pirataria, guerra, exército, marinha, entre outros assuntos. – Ela fez uma pausa breve, era incrível como ela se empolgava. - Há vedação expressa de confecção de leis retroativas e de leis de exceção. Há cerca de 535 membros no Congresso norte-americano, que conta com cerca de 20.000 funcionários. Voltando-se ao texto constitucional norte-americano, proíbe-se a outorga de títulos de nobreza. Veda-se também que servidor público norte-americano receba sem autorização do Congresso qualquer emolumento, título, cargo ou prebenda de governo de outro país.

- Impeachment

- Nerd. – Revirei os olhos. – Ah, será que é sempre assim, médicos namoram advogados e vice e versa?

- James, CALA A BOCA! – Ela me acertou a borracha na cara.

- Calma, mas não se irrite!

- Quer saber? Eu desisto. – Resmungou. – Você vai estudar sozinho, na sua casa.

- Então... – Eu me revirei na cadeira sorrindo. – Vamos comer besteira e ver TV?

- É, já que você hoje não está mentalmente capaz de raciocinar. – Revirou os olhos e foi para a cozinha.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

Na noite anterior liguei para meu pai informando que precisava conversar com ele urgentemente. Pedi sigilo, aquela altura, minha mãe já haveria esquecido a minha ideia supondo que eu estava com uma grande quantidade de álcool no sangue.

Peguei o primeiro voo da manhã para Nova York. Peguei um táxi para o prédio da empresa de meu pai. Ele tinha uma empresa de marketing, muito famosa na cidade, boa parte dos eventos da elite nova-iorquina era promovida pela Pettigrew´s Marketing e Eventos.

Entrei e fui recebido com sorrisos e acenos dos funcionários. Peguei o crachá 'visitante' e subi para o qüinquagésimo e último andar. O salão estava com uma decoração diferente, sofisticada. Diferentemente dos outros andares superlotados com pessoas se movimentando com urgência com pilhas de papeis na mão.

- Peter! – Harumi, a secretária de meu pai saltou de sua cadeira sorrindo e veio em minha direção.

- Olá, Harumi, como vai você? – perguntei gentilmente sentando-me no sofá de revestimento escuro.

- Muito bem. Faz séculos que você não aparece aqui. – Comentou. – Está tão diferente... Bonito.

- Obrigado, emagreci bastante.

Ela era uma japinha simpática. Deveria ter seus 30 anos no máximo, nunca lhe perguntei sua idade, minha mãe sempre disse que é uma grosseria perguntar a idade de uma mulher.

Tinha a pele bem clara e os cabelos extremamente lisos e pretos. Rosto redondo, com bochechas que pareciam mais duas maçãs entaladas e os típicos olhos orientais. Não era nada alta.

- Meu pai está ocupado?

- Sim. – Ela tinha um sotaque engraçado. – Deve sair de uma reunião em quinze minutos ou meia hora.

- Ah. – Rolei os olhos. Eu iria mofar ali.

- Não se preocupe, não vai demorar. Posso pedir alguma coisa para você?

- Claro! – Me animei. – Bem, eu vou querer um Big Mac, fritas grandes, McNuggets e uma coca-cola grande.

- Que apetite!

- Ah, e um McFlurry!

Não demorou muito e meu pedido estava em minhas mãos, a reunião demorou mais que os quinze minutos que Harumi havia informado. Como eu havia previsto eu estava ali a mais de uma hora, eu sabia que aquele lanche era meu almoço.

Eu estava na sala de esperas que eu ficava quando era pequeno, desenhando bobagens enquanto esperava meu pai sair do trabalho na hora do lanche da tarde para passear comigo no parque.

A porta se abriu e meu pai entrou. Era a minha versão alguns anos mais velhos com uma barriga bem saliente de bebidas.

- Oi, pai!

- Oi, Peter, a que devo a honra de sua visita? – Meu pai era irritantemente ocupado, as conversas eram objetivas demais.

- Bem. – Eu pausei e repousei a coca cola na mesa. – Não quero mais fazer administração.

- Por que, esta empresa será administrada futuramente por você.

- Mas _eu quero_ ser jornalista.

- Tem certeza? – Ele sentou-se na cadeira giratória.

- Absoluta.

- Então, o que você quer que eu faça? – Isso era frio da parte dele.

- Consiga uma vaga em Princeton, Harvard ou Yale para mim.

- Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer, mas e o apartamento?

- Bem, eu posso visitar os garotos um fim de semana sim outro não.

- Claro. – Ele ficou de pé. – No jantar de dou uma resposta, agora preciso ir trabalhar.

- Obrigado, pai.

Mas ele já estava fora.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Estava sozinha em casa, isso era um péssimo sinal. Eu teria que preparar meu almoço ou pedir alguma coisa, considerando o caos ambulante que eu sou. Era mais racional fazer o uso do telefone caso eu não quisesse ver dez viaturas do corpo de bombeiros com mangueiras no térreo apagando as chamas.

Peguei o catálogo e disquei para o Mcdonalds e pedi um Premium Salad Grill e um Frappé de frutas vermelhas. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho demorado, lavando os cabelos com meu xampu 'Berry Kiss' da Victoria Secrets. Vesti um roupão de toalha e fui secar os cabelos.

O barulho do interfone me fez parar de secar e moldar os cachos e fui pegar meu almoço. Às duas e quarenta eu estava pronta, olhando impaciente para o relógio.

Escolhi uma calça jeans clarinha, uma blusa preta de mangas curtas com alguns detalhes discretos e um All Star prateado, me parecia confortável o suficiente para aprender a dirigir. Meus cabelos estavam soltos, ainda úmidos, mas definidos exalando o aroma suave de framboesa.

Sai dez minutos antes do combinado e fiquei esperando o elevador que estava no sétimo andar. Não demorou muito e o já conhecido barulho soou em meus ouvidos. Fui direto para a garagem no subsolo e procurei pelo carro prateado.

Exatamente na hora combinada ele apareceu com as chaves na mão, estávamos com roupas de cores semelhantes, exceto pelo tênis dele que eram brancos.

- Ah, qual é, Luma, você está me imitando! – Ele riu.

- Lamento, espero que você ainda tenha aquelas botas rosa pink para irmos iguais para Hogwarts amanhã.

- É obvio que eu tenho. – Desmunhecou a mão. – Minha peça favorita! – Nós gargalhamos.

- Você não existe, Sirius. – Revirei os olhos.

- Claro que existo. – Fez-se de ofendido. – Você esta falando comigo.

- Oh. – Revirei os olhos de novo.

- Então, vamos indo?

- Claro. – Sorri.

- Bem, vamos para algum subúrbio, é melhor você não aprender com tantos carros.

- Sim.

Entramos no carro e colocamos os cintos de segurança. Sirius ligou o som que estava sem música e conectou com seu Ipod. A primeira música que tocou era conhecida para mim, Cold Play, Yellow.

- Ah, adoro Cold Play! – Comentei entusiasmada.

- Eles são ótimos. – Ligou o carro. – Temos gosto musical bem semelhante.

Ele dirigiu para fora da cidade, como sempre ultrapassando os limites de velocidade, mas ele estava mais prudente pela cidade. Quando alcançamos um lugar menos movimentado, o velocímetro aumentou consideravelmente. Era gostoso ver as arvores passando como um borrão aos meus olhos.

Começamos conversando sobre música, cores, hobbies, família e depois o assunto alcançou o lado pessoal. O lado romântico, amoroso, desastroso. Era tenso ir fundo nessas feridas recém-abertas.

- É ótimo ser filho único. – Ele comentou distraído. – Principalmente para mulheres, deve ser ótimo não ter irmãos mais velhos implicando com os namorados. Os pais já devem ser suficientemente estressante para lidar.

- É. – Meu vocabulário estava escasso.

- Então, você está namorando?

- Não. – Eu me encolhi no banco. A voz fora um fiasco. Eu não queria falar de romances de minha vida amorosa catastrófica.

- Hum... – Ele percebeu meu tom de voz morto. – Eu nunca namorei.

- Hein?- Ergui uma sobrancelha e me virei para olhá-lo.

- Bem... – Ele tirou uma mão do volante e passou nos cabelos.

- Não ouse a tirar a mão do volante! – Eu falei depressa, assustada e ele gargalhou.

- Bem, eu nunca namorei sério. – Ele corrigiu-se. – Não de conhecer pai e mãe essas coisas todas.

- Ah. – Foi a única coisa que saiu. – Por quê? – Era melhor jogar o foco da conversa nele.

- Não sei. – Deu de ombros.

Então ele parou o carro. Estávamos em um lugar que eu não conhecia, mas não sentia curiosidade de saber qual era. Uma parte não tão movimentada parecia um bom lugar para aprender. Por sorte, não tinham tantos postes, nem ônibus e carros assim.

- Acho que aqui está bom. – Ele freou suavemente. – Pronta?

- Sim.

Então ele começou a me passar as informações básicas, aparentemente, era algo bem simples. Depois de meia hora de aula teórica o estalar do cinto de segurança dele era um aviso para eu fazer o mesmo e começar a praticar. Fui para o banco do motorista e coloquei de imediato o cinto – Eu não queria sair voando pela janela.

- Então, você entendeu tudo?

- Yeah. – Eu fiz uma pausa. - Embreagem, primeira marcha, acelerador...

- Ótimo.

'Ótimo mesmo' Eu pensei, eu realmente esperava não bater em nada, pois eu não queria que doar meu carro novo para reparar os dados feitos a este.

Pisei na embreagem e chequei se o banco estava confortável e os espelhos e retrovisores estavam legais. Depois eu girei a chave do carro na ignição e o motor suave ganhou vida. Afundei o pé na embreagem e coloquei a primeira marcha, pisando levemente no acelerador eu tiro o pé da embreagem até achar o ponto de alguma coisa e desaperto o freio de mão. Seta para a esquerda e vejo se está vindo carro, por sorte, não. Saio lentamente pela rua.

Então eu tirei o pé da embreagem, acelerando mais, o carro arrancou. Eu tirei o pé do acelerador prá pisar na embreagem para trocar para a segunda marcha, solto a embreagem e piso no acelerador com mais força.

Eu avistei a placa PARE, pisei lentamente o pé no freio afundando na embreagem. Seta para direita, passo para a primeira marcha e olho pelo retrovisor um ônibus passando, ali era uma avenida movimentada. Daí passou o ônibus, depois um carro, outro carro e mais outro. Passei pelo menos meia hora esperando, quando o sinal fechou pela sétima vez, eu tirei o pé do freio e pisei de leve no acelerador, entrando na avenida.

Andando pela avenida um ônibus que vinha da outra rua passou em nossa frente. Eu pisei na embreagem e tirei o pé do acelerador, coloquei para a segunda marcha ficando atrás do ônibus. O sinal fechou e eu afundei o pé no freio. Sirius arregalou os olhos.

O carro morreu – acho que esse é o nome. – Pisei na embreagem e coloquei em ponto morto, tiro o pé da embreagem depois liguei o carro e tirei o pé novamente da embreagem passando a primeira marcha e pisando no acelerador. Os pneus cantaram escandalosamente. Eu não vi, mas tinha uma pomba atravessando a rua – não exatamente atravessando no sentido literal da palavra, estava parada. Eu freei, mas foi tarde demais, a pomba morreu.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Eu exclamei batendo a cara no volante com o impacto da freada.

- Calma, Luma, você está bem? – Ele não parecia ter sido lançado janela a fora.

- Eu sou uma... – Eu estava em choque. – Eu sou uma assassina!

- Hei. Foi uma... Fatalidade.

- Eu vou para o inferno. – Eu não ia dormir hoje.

- Luma, eu acho melhor eu dirigir de volta.

- Claro. – Falei com os olhos fixos no asfalto.

Trocamos as posições do banco. Agora ele dirigia, fazia aquela maquina dançar graciosamente pela pista. Eu estava quieta, pensando na vida que eu havia tirando injustamente. Era uma pomba, uma vida que não merecia ter acabado por uma destrambelhada sob quatro rodas.

- Hei, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Ele falou preocupado. – Mcdonalds?

Certo que seria a minha segunda refeição do dia lá, mas tudo bem.

- Pode ser.

- Não fique se culpando, não foi culpa sua.

- Claro.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Trocamos de lugar. Agora, eu tinha o total controle do volante, ou seja, não sairíamos por ai com o carro maluco. Ela dirigia muito mal, mas eu não a culpava, era sua primeira vez em um carro que tem uma aceleração muito rápida. Ao menos, eu estava feliz por ela não ter batido em nenhum poste.

Não me sentia desestimulado a ensiná-la, era divertido passar o dia com ela. Eu tinha plena consciência de que ela era capaz de, modesta parte, dirigir como eu. Luma estava histérica, em estado de choque com o incidente da pomba. Talvez ela tivesse um espírito ambientalista, mas eu ainda estava satisfeito por não ter sido nem um poste ou uma pessoa.

Eu estava preocupado, ela estava muito calada, triste. Eu, definitivamente, não gostava de vê-la assim. Estava encolhida no banco, olhando pelo retrovisor, olhar vazio. Talvez ela precisasse de açúcar, gordura. Esses tipos de coisas que mulheres gostam quando estão deprimidas. É, eu estava ficando bom nisso.

- Hei, vamos comer alguma coisa. – Eu falei preocupado. O primeiro lugar com todos esses tipos de coisa. – Mcdonalds?

- Pode ser. – Ela falou sem se importar muito.

- Não fique se culpando. – Eu disse começando a ficar chateado por ela estar se culpando. - Não foi culpa sua.

- Claro. – Falou descrente.

Se ela continuasse se lamentando pela pomba intrusa, eu iria dar bons cascudos nela. Dirigi mais um pouco e meu celular quebrou o silencio. Luma deu um meio sorriso com o toque "ben... ben..". Isso é resultado de uma pessoa viciada em Two And A Half Man.

- Luma, olha, por favor, quem é. – Pedi. O celular estava entre os dois bancos.

- Hum... '666'. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Ah, é minha mãe. – Eu revirei os olhos e ela prendeu o risinho. Fiquei feliz por fazê-la sorrir. – Com licença.

Encostei o carro e atendi.

- Oi, mãe. Tudo bem?

- Ah, querido, graças a Deus você atendeu. Por sorte você não está enfurnado em um motel com qualquer uma que você encontrou na esquina... – Sua voz era rouca, como se tivesse passado a noite inteira chorando. Minha mãe costumava ter crises depressivas e descontava em mim. Na verdade, ela ficava carente.

- Mãe... – Meu tom foi de alerta. Eu não ia escutar calado. – Pode ir direto ao assunto?

- Querido, você precisa vir para Nova York, urgente.

- Não posso. Mãe, eu tenho aula! – Interrompi. – Eu não posso simplesmente está me locomovendo daqui para Nova York todas as horas!

- Querido, sua bisavó, entrou em coma esta manhã. – Eu podia até ver a cor se esvaindo do meu rosto.

- Como ela está?

- Mal, os médicos não têm muitas esperanças.

- Tudo bem, eu vou pegar o primeiro voo para ai. – Eu desliguei o telefone, frustrado.

Abaixei a cabeça, encostando-a no volante, passei a mão nos meus cabelos tão negros quanto o nosso nome. Me distraí em meus pensamentos.

Minha bisavó querida. Violetta Bulstrode Black. Era da terceira geração da família Black, a que acreditava que éramos sangues puros, descendentes da nobreza inglesa. Naquela época, primos casavam com primos. Meu bisavô, Cygnus Black, não se casou com prima, mas Violetta fazia parte da nobreza também.

Vovó já estava com noventa anos, mas completamente lúcida. Para mim, ela era o verdadeiro exemplo de determinação e superação. Ela sempre sorria, estava lendo, andando nos chás com suas velhas amigas. Ela não namorou nenhum coroa enxuto, mas ela era feliz. Eu adorava visitá-la em sua casa de campo. E agora ela estava em coma, mal. Uma nostalgia passou por mim.

_"Sirius! Saia já daí, você não é um macaco!"_ Eu me lembrei do dia em que ela me encontrou pendurado em uma árvore na casa dela.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. O aroma de framboesa era delicioso. Levantei a cabeça olhando para frente, com o olhar vazio, perdido em memórias.

- Sirius, você está bem? – Luma me trouxe ao presente, lembrando-me que ela estava ali. – Você está muito pálido! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Minha bisavó. – Eu suspirei girando a chave na ignição. – Ela entrou em coma.

- Oh, Deus! – Ela levou as mãos ao meu ombro, um gesto carinhoso com um olhar significativo. Aquele olhar significou muito, eu sabia que podia contar com ela nesse momento difícil.

- Obrigado. – Dei um meio sorriso. – Luma, eu preciso ir para Nova York, se importa de eu te deixar em casa logo?

- Claro que não.

- Ah, o jogo sábado. – Eu queria tanto ir. – Bem, eu duvido que eu volte a tempo, não ficará chateada?

- Claro que não, Sirius, não seja tolo! – Ela fez uma pausa. – Você tem que ir ficar com a sua família. Nesse caso eu vou no sábado de manhã para Nova York para a casa de meu pai. Ele me ligou pela manhã, querendo que eu fosse na sexta, mas eu não podia e sábado eu ia sair com você, então vou antecipar minha visita.

- Urrum, quem sabe agente não se esbarra por lá.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Ela não tirou a mão do meu ombro, estava distraída fazendo círculos involuntários sob a camisa. Fiquei grato por ela estar comigo. Dirigi mais devagar do que eu estava acostumado, estava conturbado, não queria que acontecesse nenhuma tragédia.

Chegamos ao edifício, não estacionei no subsolo, eu iria sair em breve. Pegamos o elevador e fomos direto para a cobertura.

- Sirius. – Era a voz mais doce e angelical que eu conhecia. – Saiba que apesar do pouco tempo que agente se conhece, você pode me considerar uma amiga. Conte comigo no que você precisar.

- Obrigado, Luma. – Eu dei um sorriso torto. – Me dá seu telefone, para eu te ligar quando sentir falta das suas maluquices e para ter certeza de que você conseguiu passar o final de semana sem sofrer nenhum acidente.

Ela me mostrou a língua, feito uma criança de cinco anos. Trocamos os números.

- Até logo. – Beijei sua testa – Comporte-se.

Entrei no apartamento, estava vazio, como eu imaginava. Entrei no quarto e liguei para o aeroporto e reservei uma passagem enquanto preparava uma mala para quatro dias. Deixei um recado na porta da geladeira _"Precisei viajar para Nova York, me liguem. S"_ e fui para casa.

* * *

_Remus John Lupin_

O sinal tocou às seis e trinta da noite. Eu estava exausto. A tarde inteira foi prática de anatomia. Eu havia sido nomeado monitor.

- Ei, Remus! – Eu escutei uma voz em meio a multidão. Era Edward. Parei para que ele pudesse me acompanhar.

- Fala, Edward. – Eu dei um sorriso amigo.

Edward fora meu monitor no primeiro ano, agora ele estava no sétimo período. Era um cara legal, as vezes, saímos depois das aulas para beber alguma coisa em um pub com os demais colegas. Edward não bebia, normalmente, ele sempre se encarregava de deixar as pessoas que extrapolavam.

Apesar de todo o 'camaradismo', eu tinha que admitir que ele era muito estranho. Bem, todas as garotas simplesmente só faltavam desmaiar pelos corredores quando ele passava, mas Edward estava sempre sozinho. Talvez, a opção dele fosse pelo mesmo sexo. Eu não achava errado, errado é se meter na felicidade das pessoas, mas, eu, se tive todo o ar de galã de Hollywood, certamente, pegaria todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

- Então, amanhã, sexta dos amigos? – Ele me perguntou. Já começávamos a andar pelo corredor abarrotado de gente.

- Não sei, eu estava pensando em sair com minha namorada. – Falei.

- Ah, você está namorando? – Perguntou surpreso.

- É. – Eu ri.

- Uh uh. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Bem, caso mude de ideia, você avisa amanhã.

- Tudo bem, vai o pessoal do sétimo período? – Perguntei por curiosidade.

- É, talvez dois ou três do nono. – Deu de ombros. – Bem, vou pegar as escadas do leste, meu carro está para o outro lado.

- Tudo bem, vejo você amanhã.

Desci pelas escadas, tentar o elevador era o mesmo que suicídio social. Vinte minutos eu já estava no térreo respirando o ar gelado da noite e o cheiro de café do 'Café expresso'. O bloco de medicina tinha que se orgulhar, tínhamos o melhor café de todos os blocos. É, era preciso um café bom e forte para reanimar os ânimos dos alunos que sempre viravam noites aos livros.

Fui para o meu carro que estava estacionado não muito longe. Coloquei minha mochila e o jaleco sob o capô e comecei a procurar pela chave que estava no bolso interior. Entrei no carro e coloquei a chave na ignição, pus o cinto de segurança e liguei o som. Rock pesado me parecia legal. Girei a chave o motor grunhiu e depois morreu.

- Ah, vamos lá. – Resmunguei para a máquina e girei de novo, o motor apelou. – Vamos, não me deixe na mão...

Mais algumas tentativas e nada aconteceu.

- Puta que pariu! – Xinguei batendo as duas mãos no volante, sem querer bateu na buzina.

Sai do carro e tranquei. Emily não estava no campus, nem Sirius, James ou Peter. Pedir um táxi para me buscar dentro do prédio demoraria um século. Resmunguei mais alguns palavrões e sai caminhando até a entrada principal que daria para a pista. Amanhã eu chamaria o mecânico para consertá-lo enquanto estivesse na aula e pegaria uma carona com James.

Caminhei mais um pouco pela calçada do canteiro e logo ouvi uma buzina e um carro encostando ao meu lardo. Um Porshe amarelo estacionou, a pessoa abaixou o vidro.

- Hei, Remus! – Não dava para ver o rosto, mas a voz era feminina. Olhei melhor, os cabelos vermelhos vibrantes não negavam, era Amy. – Está sem carro?

- É, aquela porcaria acabou de pifar. – Resmunguei. – Amanhã vou chamar um mecânico.

- Anda, entra, eu te deixo eu casa.

- Meu deus, Amy, você é um anjo!

Entrei no carro.

- Ah, desculpe a bagunça, não tive tempo de arrumar.

Estava cheio de papeis de chiclete na sacolinha ao lado da marcha e duas latas de refrigerante.

- Não se preocupe. – Eu dei um sorriso. – Isso acontece sempre comigo, aliás, obrigado pela carona.

- Imagina, não é incomodo algum. - Eu dei um sorriso. – Ah, você não se importa, eu preciso parar para comprar, sabe como é morar só. Eu tenho certeza que Luma não fez nada, aliás, eu espero que ela não tenha tentado fazer nada, ela é simplesmente catastrófica, tenho medo até de pensar que ela colocou fogo no prédio. – Eu gargalhei depois que ela terminou o monologo dela.

- Bem, nesse caso, eu também espero que ela não tenha tentando fazer nada. – Pisquei para ela. – Então, porque agente não toma um café, daí eu já compro o estoque para minha noite de estudos.

- Ah, de boa!

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Eu nem acreditava que ele estava ali no meu carro. Parece que o cara lá de cima estava disposto a me ajudar com o meu plano de ficar com Remus. Luma diria, "É, às vezes, a sorte lhe sorri". Tentei não dar um grito histérico de felicidade, provavelmente, ele pularia a janela achando que eu estava tendo um acesso de loucura e isso não seria nada útil.

Nós iríamos jantar, na verdade, comprar coisas em um café para comer em casa, cada uma na sua, mas mesmo assim, estava satisfeita por ele estar ali comigo. Seu cheiro era muito inebriante.

Eu parei em um café que ele apontou. Sozinha, eu tinha certeza absoluta que jamais encontraria um tão perto de casa sem passar pelo menos uma hora rodando pela rua. Isso era um sinal dos meus péssimos reflexos, ainda mais com certas companhias ao meu lado.

Comprei croissants e chocolate quente, era uma comida apropriada para a manhã, mas eu adorava croissants. Remus pediu três cappuccinos e dois cafés expressos. Eu fiquei abisma com a quantidade de cafeína que ele pretendia digerir naquela noite.

- Você vai beber todos esses cafés? – Perguntei boquiaberta.

- Sim, eu preciso estudar. – Ele riu. – Daqui a algumas semanas você vai ver o que é isso, aliás, quer um conselho? – Antes que eu o respondesse, ele falou. – Não acumule assunto, isso é péssimo.

- Obrigada pela dica. – Dei um sorriso 'eu tenho 32 dentes'. Feliz por ele se preocupar em me repassar essa dica, mesmo ela sendo um tanto óbvia. – Agente poderia aproveitar e jantar junto, hoje. Você deveria comer alguma coisa antes de beber isso tudo. – Sugeri.

- Tipo um encontro?

- É... – Respondi de imediato, afobada e animada. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com meu entusiasmo. Droga, Amy, com calma. – De amigos. – Acrescentei cautelosa, vendo a expressão dele.

- Bem, seria bacana agente conversar, mas eu realmente preciso estudar e adiantar os assuntos para sair com minha namorada amanhã a noite ou com os amigos da faculdade.

- Ah, namorada, claro. – Engoli seco. – Tudo bem, fica para a próxima. – Dei de ombros, fingindo não estar interessada.

- Claro, claro. – Concordou balançando a cabeça.

Pagamos e saímos do café com sacolas com um cheiro delicioso. Entrei no carro e coloquei cautelosamente no banco de trás o meu jantar. Ele entrou parecendo um Deus, colocou o cinto de segurança e seu estoque de café sob as pernas. Perdi o ar.

Comecei a dirigir em silêncio, a única coisa que se ouvia era Scorpions. Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos. Ele tinha uma namorada, isso não ajudava as coisas. Certamente era aquela morena, razoavelmente simpática do jantar. A idéia de uma concorrência não me deixava feliz, pois eu tinha que admitir: ela era bonita.

Depois me lembrei da noite anterior, eu estava furiosa com minha companheira de apartamento, Luma. Ela fora extremamente grossa comigo, estar chateada com alguma coisa não dava o direito dela ter me tratado daquele jeito. Fechei a cara.

- Então, você está namorando? – Ele perguntou distraído.

- Não, ainda não achei a pessoa certa. – Menti. – Aliás, encontrei, mas ele não está disponível, infelizmente.

- Ah. – Foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

- Remus, você sabe onde tem algum pet shop?

- Claro. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

* * *

_Isabela Benson _

Depois da aula Emily foi me buscar em meu bloco. Atrasada quinze minutos, eu odiava ter que esperar. Almoçamos em casa a lasanha que ela colocou para assar no microondas. Não trocamos muitas palavras, só o necessário. Ela mencionou estar namorando com Remus, não dei muita importância, achei que demoraram até demais.

Trancafie-me em meu quarto para estudar a matéria do dia. Às duas horas, ouvi o interfone tocar, não demorou muito para a voz e risadas de James ecoarem pela casa. Eles iam estudar. Deitei na cama para ler um dos vários livros de história da arte, era insuportavelmente tedioso. Algum tempo depois – menos do suficiente para estudar alguma coisa – a TV estava ligada e o cheiro de pipoca exalava no ar. É "estudando", eu adoraria estudar assim.

Narcisa e Bella me chamaram para uma boate hoje, mas tive que rejeitar, isso tornou o meu péssimo humor algo estressante para Emily. A leitura 'interessante' fez meus pensamentos vagarem para Sirius Black. Não era necessário nenhum esforço ou uma leitura pavorosa para minha mente se distrair em seu rosto angelical. Então tive uma idéia.

Emily costumava ter enxaquecas freqüentes, principalmente quando estava de TPM. Seu remédio era extremamente forte e eu era alérgica a ele. Descobri no primeiro ano que eu não deveria tomá-lo caso eu não quisesse parar no hospital. Aquilo seria perfeito! Sirius não ia se recusar de me ver caso eu estivesse muito mal.

Então fui andando a passos lentos até o quarto de minha irmã, peguei o remédio e voltei para o meu quarto. Bem, já que eu estou indo para o inferno, é melhor fazer bem feito, então tomei os dez comprimidos que restavam na cartela.

Sentei-me para aguardar o efeito do remédio. Já era noite, eu pude ouvir James indo embora algum tempo depois que eu ingeri os comprimidos. Acho que meia hora se passou e eu começava a sentir os danos de tanto medicamento em meu estômago.

Uma náusea profunda tomava conta de mim, eu sentia que a qualquer momento eu poderia colocar todo o meu almoço para fora. Não importava, ele iria me ver. Então minhas pernas ficavam bambas e depois começaram a ficar dormentes. O mundo girava, eu estava péssima, sentindo que iria morrer a qualquer momento, mas antes de morrer eu precisava falar com_ ele_. Então, por um impulso, disquei para Sirius.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu com aquela voz linda.

- Sirius? – Minha voz era grogue, horrível. – Sirius, preciso de você, não me sinto bem, acho que ou morrer...

- Não estou em Chicago. – Bufou. – E quer parar de fingimento só para que eu vá vê-la?

- Eu te amo muito, eu preciso de você ao meu lado. – Tudo girava mais e mais. – Não é justo que você me troque por aquela sonsinha, dondoca... Eu te amo mais que ela, ela não o merece...

- Isabela... – Tom de alerta.

- Sirius, está tendo um terremoto... Fuja! – E estava mesmo. – Tá tudo giran...

E tudo ficou preto.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Dirigi em silêncio entretida em meus pensamentos maléficos. Eu estava tentando não rir diabolicamente para não assustar a carona. Acelerei pelo trecho conhecido e cheguei no prédio.

Não desatei o cinto de segurança como Remus fez, ele me olhou curioso, esperando que eu fizesse algo, mas não fiz nada além de dar um sorriso.

- Você não vai descer? – Ele me perguntou.

- Não. – Eu continuava sorrindo, radiante. – Eu tive uma idéia, vou ao pet shop.

- Odeio gatos, sou alérgico. – Fez uma careta.

- Ah... – Eu amarrei a cara.

- Bem, obrigado pela carona. – Sorriu mostrando aquela arcada dentária perfeita. Suspirei.

- Não foi incomodo. – Ao contrário, um prazer. – Amanhã se precisar de carona...

- Ah, não, obrigado. – Fez uma pausa, eu murchei. – Vou com o mecânico para entregá-lo a chave.

- Tudo bem. – Dei de ombros.

- Boa noite.

- Boa.

Quando ele saiu, acenou e eu arranquei com o carro dali. Fui ao salão de beleza, o mesmo que tinha pintado de ruivo, eu tivera uma idéia genial. Depois do salão, com cabelos renovados, fui ao pet shop.

* * *

_James Potter _

Eu estava agitado demais para estudar. Então Emily e eu preferimos ver um filme, comer pipoca e conversar besteira. Depois, em nossas respectivas casas e mesas de estudo, seriamos capazes de colocar toda a matéria em dia.

- Ah, James, quer mais pipoca?

- Não, Emily, obrigado. – Coloquei-me de pé e peguei meu copo e o recipiente onde estava a minha pipoca. – Eu vou para casa, vou tomar uma ducha gelada e vou repassar a matéria.

- Eu realmente espero que você consiga estudar. – Ela revirou os olhos, depois me olhou séria e falou com um toma maduro, maternal. – Não acumule assunto, a não ser que você queira ir para a reavaliação.

- Tudo bem, eu não irei acumular assunto. Não se preocupe.

Ajudei a lavar a louça que havíamos usado e depois a guardá-la. Já conhecia aquele apartamento como se ele fosse meu, exceto pelo quarto de Isabela. Fomos para a frente do pequeno apartamento que fazia parte daquele conjunto residencial enorme.

O céu já estava escuro, as luzes dos postes iluminavam a ruazinha bem arborizada. Beijei sua testa e entrei em meu filho – meu carro – e acelerei até a guarita e fiz uma pausa para telefonar.

- Alô? – A voz suave e angelical atendeu ao telefone.

- Lily, querida, que saudades de você.

- Oi, James, também sinto saudades. – Ela suspirou. – Mas eu preciso muito estudar.

- Eu também. – Pausei e comecei a dirigir. - Vou virar a noite estudando.

- Então, podemos nos ver na pausa para o lanche. – Ela sugeriu animada.

- Será ótimo, as duas na cobertura?

- Claro. Ah, James, vou desligar, preciso dirigir.

- Tudo bem, até mais tarde.

- Até.

Ela não desligou.

- Lily?

- Sim?

- Eu amo você.

- Eu também o amo.

Eu desliguei e comecei a dirigir mais rápido, o telefone tocou. Encostei o carro e olhei no visor 'Sirius'.

- Já estou chegando em casa, não se preocupe. – Falei por antecipação.

- Não estou em casa. – Sua voz estava séria. – Estou em Nova York.

- Sério? – Me espantei, ele não gostava de visitar os parentes em NY. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim. – Suspirou. – Minha bisavó entrou em coma esta manha.

- Como ela está? – Fiquei extremamente preocupado, adorava a Sra. Violetta.

- Mal. – Murmurou. – Mas liguei por Isabela, acho que ela desmaiou.

- Sério? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Acabei de sair de lá.

- Então aquela idiota estava mentindo..

- Mas... – Eu considerei. – Ela passou a tarde inteira trancada no quarto.

- Tudo bem, informe a Emily, talvez seja sério. – Sirius resmungou. – Qualquer noticia que eu tiver aqui eu te ligo.

- Claro, claro. – Balancei a cabeça. – Melhoras para vó Violetta.

- Obrigado.

Desliguei o telefone e liguei imediatamente para Emily. No terceiro toque.

- Oi, James, esqueceu alguma coisa?

- Não. Sirius acabou de ligar, falando que Isabela estava passando mal.

- Está?

- Não sei. Ele disse que talvez ela pudesse estar desmaiada.

- Eu vou olhar isso.

Escutei os barulhos de passos e Emily chamando pela irmã.

- Ah não! – Ela exclamou do outro lado da linha. – Sua imbecil, você estava tentando se matar!?

- Emily?

- James, por favor, me ajuda! – Ela estava chorando. Liguei o carro e fiz o retorno. – O que aconteceu?

- Essa idiota tomou comprimidos que ela é alérgica! Dez comprimidos!

- Já estou indo aí.

Desliguei o telefone e acelerei mais. Em dez minutos eu já estava de volta ao condomínio. Sai rápido do carro e bati na porta, Emily correu para abri-la.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Assim que cheguei ao apartamento vazio, ascendi as luzes e fui para o meu quarto. Ele estava tão arrumado, que me assustei, mas isso era apenas um sinal de quase eu não ficava ali. Tomei um banho quente e vesti um roupão vermelho. Peguei minhas roupas sujas e fui até a área de serviço para colocá-las na máquina de lavar roupas.

Eu fui para a cozinha arrastando meu notebook comigo. Coloquei a música no volume alto, mas nada que incomodassem os vizinhos. Eu tinha que estudar, eu não poderia simplesmente deixar tudo para as vésperas de prova. Peguei os cadernos e preparei um chocolate quente e comecei a estudar na bancada da cozinha ao som de Debussy.

Estava há quase três horas compenetrada na arte pré-histórica, quando a porta da sala se abriu. Não me importei com quem chegava, não até meu nariz arder em chamas e a garganta se fechar, imediatamente eu comecei a espirrar. Para poder falar, prendi o nariz com as mãos, minha voz ficaria anormal.

- Oi, Luma! – Amy chegou contente a cozinha com uma bola de pelos na mão. – O que achou de meu cabelo?

Seu cabelo estava diferente. Ela tinha cortado e pintado de novo, mas desta vez, estava ridículo. Em camadas, o ruivo vibrante, cor de sangue, dava lugar a um vermelho desbotado e a camada mais longa era de um laranja cenoura também desbotada, quase amarelo.

- Seu cabelo está... – Procurei uma palavra não tão ofensiva ao ego dela, mas eu não sabia mentir. – horrível. – Fiz uma careta.

- Oh. – Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. – Sabe o que é isso?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente. De fato eu não sabia o que era.

- Inveja. – Eu abri a boca e franzi a testa. – É isso mesmo. Inveja, porque você não sabe ousar.

- Ah, claro. – Revirei os olhos.

- É, você vai ser sempre a Barbie renegada que quer ser comum.

- Ousar, não significa parecer que atearam fogo no cabelo. – Fiquei de pé. – Ah, sim, o que você faz com essa bola de pelos no apartamento? Eu sou alérgica!

Espirrei.

- E daí? – Deu de ombros.

- E daí? – Repeti incrédula, terminando com outro espirro. – E daí, que eu moro aqui também e não mereço viver com alergias constantes só por causa do seu capri... – Espirrei de novo, já havia destampado o nariz por estar com falta de ar. – capricho de der essa coisa peluda e nojenta em casa.

- Essa coisa peluda e nojenta. – Me encarou. – Brucomela é uma gata da raça Persa.

- A peste mais peluda que tinha você resolveu comprar, não é? – Agora eu a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Não me interessa se você é alérgica, ela vai morar aqui.

- Vai uma ova! – Bati a mão no balcão.

- Se eu fosse você, eu iria logo comprar o remédio de alergia. – Deu de ombros e foi para o quarto.

O sangue subiu a cabeça, eu queria quebrar tudo que tinha ali naquela casa e atirar a gata pela janela. Então eu me lembrei da pomba e me encolhi no banco, eu não havia feito um funeral para ela. Senti-me uma péssima pessoa por isso, eu não havia prestado socorro. Eu ia precisar de mais açúcar.

Preparei mais chocolate quente e me sentei, esperando minha raiva diminuir, o que não aconteceu. Fui andando para o quarto, talvez um banho ajudaria, mas a gata estava no corredor. Era de_ propósito_, nada além disso. Amy estava p. da vida comigo pela noite passada e, por isso, ela resolveu se vingar. Tão típico dela. Trancada no quarto com seu "animalzinho" de estimação do lado de fora.

Peguei a gata pela coleira e espirrei bastante, mas com a outra mão bati com ferocidade na porta do quarto. Ela abriu instantes depois.

- Ponha... Essa coisa dentro do... Seu quarto. – Houve uma sequencia de espirros. Era quase uma orquestra sinfônica. – Eu não tenho obrigação de aturá-la.

- Estou ao telefone, ela está miando, isso atrapalha no momento.

- Ah, é? – Cerrei os olhos. – Bem, pois ela vai miar mais ainda. – Andei com a gata até a sala e gritei. – Reze para ela realmente ter sete vidas, afinal, estamos acima do décimo andar!

- Não se atreva! – Ela saiu correndo do quarto.

A maçaneta girou e Lily entrou no apartamento e nos fitou incrédula. Fechou a porta e colocou as coisas depressa no sofá e parou perto de nós.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou séria.

- Essa idiota quer matar a minha gata! – Amy acusou.

- Ah é? – Eu jurava que as veias de meu rosto explodiriam. – Essa sonsa trouxe essa gata para casa sabendo que eu sou alérgica. Para completar a palhaçada, ainda tem o atrevimento de se trancar no quarto e deixar essa coisa do lado de fora!

- Ah. – Lily suspirou. – Amy, o que diabos você fez nesse cabelo?

- Uru hú. – Comecei a dar pulinhos e girar no lugar fazendo cara de deboche. – Eu não disse que estava horroroso?

- Cale a boca.

- Isso me parece um sim. – Debochei ainda com a gata na mão. Houve mais um espirro.

- Bem... – Lily revirou os olhos com a minha dançinha e acrescentou mudando sua expressão para séria. – Amy, você precisa devolver a gata. Luma é alérgica e eu não acho gatos higiênicos, são duas contra uma.

- Eu não vou devolvê-la.

Tomou a gata da minha mão e foi para seu quarto.

- Droga. – Lily murmurou tateando o bolso da calça. Pegou o telefone e o atendeu. – Oi James. – Pausa. – Isabela? Arrã. – Outra pausa. – Sei, coitada, está bem? Ah, sei... Eu estou indo ai.

Ela desligou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

- Sim. Isabela, irmã da Emily, foi internada por ingestão descontrolada de medicamentos que ela é alérgica.

- Que maluca!

- É. – Ela suspirou e olhou para o relógio. – Vou lá fazer companhia ao James e a Emily que estão lá sozinhos. Que ir?

- Não. Odeio hospitais. – Fiz uma careta. – E os visito muito frequentemente.

- Tudo bem. – Lily revirou os olhos. – Tente se manter longe de confusão. – murmurou olhando para o corredor. – Enquanto eu estiver ausente.

- Tá. – Rolei os olhos para o teto e suspirei irritada.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Eu estava exausta, mas sabia que quando eu começasse a trabalhar seria assim. Chegar em casa cansada do trabalho e eu receberia telefonema por alguma emergência. Ao menos estava me acostumando com minha futura rotina.

Dirigi cautelosamente até o hospital que James indicou, não foi difícil de achar, eu já estava me acostumando com o trânsito local. Fiquei feliz por isso.

O hospital estava lotado de médicos e enfermeiros andando ou correndo de um lado para o outro. Respirei aquele "cheiro de hospital" que era simplesmente éter. O saguão de espera estava muito cheio de pacientes a espera de atendimento. Passei direto para a recepção.

- Boa noite. – Saudei educadamente. – Por favor, onde fica o apartamento 302?

- Boa noite. – Deu um sorriso mau-humorado. – Vá até o final deste corredor e vire a esquerda e depois no primeiro corredor à direita e siga até o final para o elevador e vá até o terceiro andar. Pegue o corredor a direita e procure o apartamento.

- Obrigada. – Dei um sorriso torto, repassando as informações mentalmente.

- A Srta é médica? – Ela me perguntou tentando ser simpática.

- Ainda não. – Dei um sorriso reluzente.

- Ah. – Ela virou-se para atender outro paciente.

Não foi difícil encontrar o lugar onde eles estavam. Emily estava com os olhos vermelhos e com a cara de pura irritação, James lhe servia algum chá.

- Boa noite! – Falei quando eu cheguei. – Como ela está?

- Fazendo uma lavagem gástrica. – Emily resmungou.

- O que ela tomou? – Perguntei interessada no quadro clinico.

- Cefaliv. Meu comprimido para dor de cabeça. – Bufou.

- Quantidade?

- 10 comprimidos.

- Uau.

- Parentes da Srta. Benson? – Um homem de branco chegou para nós.

- Sim. – Emily ficou de pé. – Sou irmã dela.

- Ela já está no quarto. – Informou.

Entramos para visitá-la. Sua expressão era cansada, ainda estava pálida e com o soro na veia.

- Emily! James! Lily! – Ela falou eufórica e olhava para a porta. – Onde está Sirius?

- Em Nova York. – James falou. – A bisavó dele está doente.

- De_ verdade_. – Emily falou entre dentes.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Sem dúvidas eu não estava com um bom humor para continuar estudando. Isso era revoltante. Não o fato de não estudar, mas aquela criatura de quatro patas e uma quantidade anormal de pelos morando sob o mesmo teto que eu.

Voltei para a cozinha e fiquei olhando meus livros e os juntei para levar para o quarto. Eu precisava de um banho, é talvez um banho ajudasse, ao menos o cheiro irritante de gato sumiria.

Liguei o chuveiro com água gelada e entrei, molhando os cabelos. Comecei a lavar o cabelo com o meu shampoo de framboesa. O meu celular começou a tocar do quarto. Devia ser Sirius com alguma noticia de sua bisavó.

Eu não havia ligado ainda, a estas alturas ele devia estar chegando por lá. Estremeci, mas não por efeito da água gelada e pela própria ligação em si. Eu esperava de coração que ela ficasse boa logo, a idéia de vê-lo triste por sofrer pela avó, me deixava triste também. Era estranho, eu mal o conhecia. Peguei a toalha branca que estava pendurada e me enrolei depressa e sai correndo para o quarto. Óbvio, que não seria normal se eu não me estatelasse no chão – de bunda – quando alcancei o piso de madeira.

Murmurei algumas inteligíveis e peguei o celular no móbile ao lado da cama. Olhei no visor, era um número desconhecido. Meu coração acelerou pelo menos umas dez vezes.

- Alô? – Ofeguei.

- Filha, que saudades de você! – Minha mãe falou eufórica do outro lado.

- Ah, é a senhora. – Soltei o ar para fora, o que pareceu que eu estava bufando.

- Claro que sim, estava esperando alguma ligação? – Sua voz era muito sugestiva.

- Não, mãe. – Suspirei. – É claro que eu não estava esperando ligação alguma. Então, tudo bem?

- Sim. Estou em Nova York, querida! – Ela estava muito empolgada, isso era sinal de que ela começaria a tagarelar na linha e eu só precisaria falar 'arrã', 'hmm', 'claro', 'sei' e outras coisas do gênero. Fiquei feliz por isso. – Vai ter um desfile este fim de semana! Querida, a coleção está tão glamorosa, você precisa ver! Os sobretudos e botas! Não se preocupe, vamos renovar o seu guarda-roupa. Deus, isso é tão excitante! – Ela fez uma pausa, ofegou. – Então, falei com seu pai hoje, ele disse que você iria almoçar no domingo com ele e, obviamente, que eu me escalei para almoçar com você. Sinto tanta a sua falta querida. – Sua voz passou para melancólica. – Ah, me lembrei agora fui chamada para ficar na redação! Vou ter uma coluna fixa todas as semanas, não se preocupe, vou te mandar todas as semanas!

- Que ótimo, mãe! – Não pude não deixar de ficar feliz.

- É. – Eu quase podia vê-la sorrindo do outro lado. – Seu pai disse que você vem no domingo pela manhã.

- Ah, eu vou poder ir no sábado pela manhã. - Disse de má vontade, não por ir, mas por não sair mais com Sirius. – Meu amigo cancelou, problemas familiares.

- Ah, que ótimo...

- Mãe! – Eu a repreendi.

- Ah, que ótimo, quero dizer, você poderá ir ao desfile comigo sábado à noite.

- Claro, claro. – Concordei, embora não estivesse com vontade de ver um desfile de moda. Todas aquelas modelos lindas e magras me causavam muita inveja.

- Luma, querida, tive uma idéia! – Isso não me parecia uma boa idéia. – Que tal você ir desfilar?

- NÃO! – Eu quase deixei o telefone cair no chão. – Claro que não, mãe.

- Mas...

- Mas, que eu vou voltar para o meu banho. Te vejo sábado, assim que chegar em Nova York eu te ligo.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para o meu banho. Não havia nada o que fazer então sequei o cabelo e me vesti para dormir – um conjunto de short curto e uma regata, ambos brancos.

Liguei o Ipod na pasta de rock que eu havia baixado recentemente, coloquei o volume no máximo e me abracei debaixo do cobertor.

Minhas pálpebras se fecharam em um deserto abaixo de zero. Eu caminhava sozinha, por algum motivo minha perna direita sangrava, doía muito.

Eu andava em um corredor estreito, era um abismo do céu até o inferno, só que gelado. Ao fundo do vasto corredor entre as duas montanhas de rochas escuras com o topo coberto de neve, havia um fiasco de luz. Eu ouvia o barulho do vento cortante que fazia a pele exposta de meu rosto arder e gritos. Gritos de desespero, um pedido de ajuda.

Comecei a correr em direção à luz, minha perna doía mais a cada instante. Um baque ensurdecedor tomou conta da cena. Quando parecia que eu não ia mais chegar, eu cheguei.

Era um lago congelado, cercado de montanhas de gelo. Havia uma cabeça. O barulho havia sido uma avalanche, a pessoa estava soterrada. Eu corri para alcançar a pessoa, era Sirius. Dei um grito histérico e acordei sufocada, suando.

Não consegui pregar os olhos o resto da noite. Fiquei bolando na cama até o amanhecer, quando resolvi que estava cedo o suficiente para me arrumar com calma. Depois de pronta, verifiquei minha bolsa e meu horário: cálculo. Suspirei, seria uma longa manhã.

O café foi silencioso. Amy decidiu que estava com raiva e comeu seu cereal em silêncio. Apenas os sons dos talheres tomavam conta do lugar. Peguei uma carona com Lily até Hogwarts.

- Presumo que vocês não brigaram mais, certo? – perguntou.

- Não. Ela se trancou com a bola de pelos no quarto dela. Deve estar nojento, inabitável. – Fiz uma careta. – E como foi no hospital, não te vi chegar.

- É, cheguei às duas. – Suspirou cansada. – Esperei Isabela ter alta.

- Ela está melhor?

- Sim, mas não irá à aula hoje, precisa de repouso. – Lily balançou a cabeça contrariada. – Não entendo porque ela tomou aqueles remédios sabendo que é alérgica.

- Tentativa de suicídio. – Dei de ombros.

Conversamos o resto do caminho sobre nossas perspectivas de final de semana. Lily iria estudar esta noite e amanhã pela manhã. A tarde sairia com James para o cinema e depois os dois iriam jantar. Ela me poupou detalhes para depois do jantar. Comentei vagamente que iria jantar com Damian, Sophie e o novo namorado dela e que no sábado iria ao desfile com mamãe e almoçaria com os dois no domingo.

- Você se vira na volta?

- Claro, não se preocupe. Obrigada, boa aula!

Fui me arrastando até a sala de cálculo, era cedo demais, estava vazia. Peguei o livro da matéria e comecei a tentar fazer os exercícios. Pouco a pouco a sala foi enchendo, ninguém falou comigo, provavelmente achando que eu estava concentrada demais. O sinal irritante tocou, meu estômago gelou.

Sophie e Damian me deram 'bom dia' e eu respondi, mas continuei encarando os números do papel. A qualquer momento ele poderia entrar.

Então houve um 'Bom dia turma', mas não era a voz dele. Levantei a cabeça e vi que tínhamos um novo professor de cálculo. 'Eu irei substituir o antigo professor de vocês de hoje em diante. Andrew Matt.'

- _Covarde_. – Murmurei baixinho e suspirei levando a minha atenção para a aula.

* * *

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!**

Eu demorei, mas postei, né? espero que perdoem a demora, mas fazer ballet exige MUITO tempo.

então, tomara que vocês gostem e deixem aquela review básica que eu adoro.

obrigada pelas reviews, ou por lerem mesmo sem comentar.

beijos, Jéssica


	14. NÃO

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11 - Não

* * *

_Emily Benson_

Cansada e extremamente irritada por não ter dormido. Isabela só teve alta as duas da manhã. A noite fora longa, mas, por sorte, James e sua adorada namorada me fizeram companhia. Ele nos deixou em casa e ajudou minha irmã ir para o quarto.

- Obrigada, James. – Agradeci exausta. – Por favor, agradeça a Lily por mim.

- Não precisa agradecer, sou seu amigo, estou aqui para isso. – James gentilmente beijou minha testa e foi para sua casa. Ele é um anjo.

Tomei um banho bem quente e fui dormir. Eu deveria ter passado a noite estudando para ter o final de semana livre para sair, mas não. Eu estava atrasada no conteúdo.

Acordei com o despertador estridente ao lado da cama, a claridade incomodou minha vista. Eu queria dormir mais, nessa hora lembrei o motivo que me deixara acordada até tarde e senti uma vontade imensa de estrangular Isabela.

Arrumei-me para a aula, me arrastando. Meu corpo reagia as informações que meu cérebro mandava com lerdeza. Tomei um café da manhã leve, frutas e cereais e fui para o quarto dela.

- Acorda. – Murmurei de mau humor.

- Ah... Emily, eu quero dormir.

- Eu também, estou exausta graças a você. – Apontei. – Posso saber o que diabos se passou nessa sua cabeça oca que só tem titica para tomar dez comprimidos de uma vez só?

- Estava com dor de cabeça. – Resmungou e se ajeitou no cobertor.

- Não seja ridícula, é _claro_ que _não_ foi isso. – Pausei. – Foi por causa do Sirius, para fazer charminho. – Deduzi.

- Então se já sabe, por que foi que você me acordou? – Ficou sentada na cama me encarado.

- Porque eu queria ouvir da sua boca essa idiotice.

- Pronto já ouviu. Agora me deixe dormir. – Deitou-se de volta e puxou o cobertor até cobrir seu rosto também.

Sai do quarto e bati a porta com uma força exagerada, pude ouvir por trás da porta ela reclamando alguma coisa. Dei de ombros e fui para Hogwarts um tanto cedo demais.

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga da sombra e fui caminhando até a lanchonete tomar um café. Remus estava sentado em uma das mesas com um café quente na mão. Ele ficava uma coisa do outro mundo quando estava de branco.

- Bom dia, Remus! – Eu abracei ele de costas fechando os seus olhos com minhas mãos. Meus lábios pousaram em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia. – Sua voz estava levemente mal-humorada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei sentando ao seu lado.

- Você poderia ter me ligado ontem à noite. – Resmungou.

- Ah é isso. – Suspirei. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de avisá-lo sobre a cunhada dele.

- É. É _isso_. – Fez uma pausa. – Você sabe como eu me senti quando soube que James foi quem te apoiou lá no hospital, porque eu deveria estar lá?

- James é meu amigo. – Eu murmurei, ele não ia ter uma crise de ciumes tão cedo, ia?

- E eu seu namorado. – Apontou decepcionado. – Mas que ninguém eu deveria estar lá mais que qualquer pessoa. Eu te liguei, mas seu celular estava desligado...

- Remus, me desculpe, mas eu estava tão estressada que nem liguei para meus pais, aliás, eu nem lembrava que eu tinha um celular.

- Tudo bem. – Ele deu um sorriso e me beijou.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew _

Depois de conversar com meu pai fui para uma boate em Manhattan com uns velhos conhecidos da cidade. Cheguei às três da manhã em casa e larguei-me na cama completamente bêbado. Apaguei.

Acordei as onze com uma dor de cabeça infernal, foi preciso recorrer a gaveta de emergência e tomar dois comprimidos para ressaca. Tomei uma ducha gelada e desci.

- Peter, querido! – Minha mãe sorriu e andou depressa em minha direção para um abraço. – Nem te vi chegar ontem à noite.

- É. Saí com meus amigos e cheguei tarde.

- Entendo. – Continuava sorrindo. – Você se divertiu?

- Sim, bastante. – Tirando pela dor de cabeça infeliz. Eu não cheguei a completar. – Onde está meu pai?

- Onde você acha? – Me olhou incrédula. – Na empresa, é claro.

- Ah, claro. – Resmunguei. – Mãe, estou morto de fome.

- Já mandei preparar um café da manhã maravilhoso para você. – Sorriu novamente, radiante. – Tudo que você gosta,

- Obrigado, mãe.

Eu comi bastante, mamãe sabia me mimar. Chamei o motorista e fui até a empresa, eu precisava de uma resposta urgente. Subi até o andar do escritório dele e fiquei pelo menos duas horas esperando um cliente sair. Quando o homem de terno saiu, eu me enfiei na sala dele.

- Boa tarde, pai.

- Pode entrar, Peter. – Disse olhando para o computador. – Já tenho uma resposta.

- É? – Fiquei empolgado. – Qual?

- Consegui uma vaga para você em Princeton. – Ele não me olhava.

- Obrigado, pai! – Uma onda de felicidade me invadiu.

- Você começa semana que vêm, mas terá que abandonar o apartamento, morar no campus. – Fez uma pausa e me olhou de forma vazia. – Não vejo sentido para eu continuar mantendo o apartamento.

- Tudo bem. – Eu sorria feito uma criança. – Obrigado, pai.

- Você tem que ir para Chicago preparar suas coisas.

- Claro. – Balancei a cabeça. – Hei, a mamãe já sabe?

- Não, conversarei com ela enquanto você estiver em Chicago.

- Sim.

* * *

_James Potter_

Emily passou a manhã toda com um péssimo humor. De vez por outra ela murmurava alguns xingamentos e fechava as mãos em punhos. Por duas vezes ela arrancou duas folhas do caderno na tentativa de fazer uma redação. Meu senso de auto-preservação dizia que eu não deveria provocar a fera caso eu quisesse sair vivo, sabia-se lá se ela não estava preparada para enfiar o lápis no meu olho ou fazer má uso de outro material escolar.

O sinal tocou informando que era meio dia. Fiquei feliz por isso, aproveitaria para encontrar com Lily. Recolhi minhas coisas cuidadosamente na mochila e me virei para Emily que olhava cansada para o caderno. Só havia escrito um parágrafo.

- Calma, isso é para semana que vem. – Tentei acalmá-la. – Você não terá problemas para fazer isso quando estiver descansada.

- Claro. – Suspirou. – Então, quais os planos desta noite?

- Bem, eu vou estudar. – Repassei minha agenda mental. É, eu ia estudar. – Lily me dispensou para estudar também, só sairemos amanhã. E você?

- Eu ia sair com Remus, mas vou dispensá-lo como Lily fez com você. – A idéia não a deixava satisfeita.

- Amanhã podíamos sair os quatro. – Sugeri. – Vai ser legal.

- Claro. – Deu um sorriso fraco. – Eu te ligo depois, vou dormir antes que eu desmaie por aqui.

- Quer que eu a leve em casa? – Já que ela cogitava desmaiar, eu não a deixaria fazer isso ao volante.

- Não, obrigada. – A esta altura já andávamos pelos corredores. Ela percebeu minha expressão de preocupação. – Não se preocupe, James, eu chegarei viva em casa.

- Tem certeza? – Eu duvidei da capacidade dela de manter a direção firme.

- É, claro que tenho James. – Amarrou a cara.

- Tudo bem. - Eu não ia enfrentar a fera. – Quando chegar em casa me ligue avisando que está viva.

- Não se preocupe, se eu morrer, eu venho pessoalmente te informar. – Revirou os olhos. – Até mais, James.

Peguei o carro e fui para o bloco de Lily. Eu precisava vê-la, sentir seu cheiro e seus lábios sob os meus. Eu tinha urgência em ouvir o seu riso angelical e as conversas despreocupas. Lily Evans me fazia um bem inenarrável.

Ela não estava na porta, fiquei desapontado com isso e disquei para seu celular, no segundo toque ouvi sua voz suave.

- Oi, James.

- Oi, Lily. – Sorriu feito um bobo. Um bobo apaixonado.

- Estou com saudades, como você está?

- Com mais saudade que você, é lógico.

- Impossível. – Não pude deixar de sorrir mais ainda.

- Estou na porta do seu bloco, vamos almoçar?

- Ah, James, desculpa, mas eu combinei com Jennifer de almoçar com ela.

- Tudo bem.

- Mas, não saia do lugar, não se mova, não respire... Eu estou indo aí.

Eu gargalhei e ela desligou o aparelho. Troquei o cd para uma música mais suave e fiquei esperando relaxado com as mãos sob o volante. Uma batida suave no vidro me despertou, era _ela_.

Era incrível como ela ficava linda vestida de branco, parecia um anjo. Seus cabelos cheiravam a pêssego e deixava toda a essência no carro. Sentou-se no banco do carona e eu uni nossos lábios.

- James. – Ofegou. – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também, vamos sair amanhã?

- Lógico.

- Te pego às oito.

* * *

_Amy Meester_

Não, eu não ia fazer as aulas praticas de hoje. Eu podia prever uma depressão chegando. Era bizarro, eu não tinha motivos, mas eu sentia que eu precisava ter um momento Luma: me isolar do mundo, beber champanhe e me empanzinar de chocolate vendo um bom filme. Na verdade, eu não previa uma depressão, eu estava enjoada do mundo e das pessoas, então 'depressão' parecia ser uma justifica aceitável pelas pessoas pelo meu comportamento reprovável.

Sai do campus em meu carro amarelo berrante. Ele chamava muita atenção, eu adorava isso, os olhares invejosos e especulativos. Dei um sorriso para o retrovisor e acelerei cantando os pneus.

O final de semana começava ali. Passei em um supermercado e me abasteci as sacolas com sorvetes, chocolates e champanhe. Fiquei satisfeita com o que havia comprado. Em seguida parei em uma vídeo-locadora próxima e passei um bom tempo escolhendo os títulos que eu veria até domingo. Escolhi pelo menos uns vinte DVDs, entre eles: P.S Eu te amo; Quatro amigas e um jeans viajante; Na trilha da fama; O amor não tira férias e mais outros. O rapaz do caixa ficou me olhando como uma aberração, mas claramente satisfeito pelo meu aluguel.

- Cadê a gatinha mais linda da mamãe? – Chamei manhosa enquanto entrava no apartamento.

Deixei um recado bem claro na sala "NÃO ME INCOMODEM. A", eu esperava que resolvesse.

Não demorei muito para estar no conforto do meu quarto mutilado. Eu precisava chamar um decorador com certa urgência, ou talvez não, assim mostrava minha nova personalidade recém descoberta: rebeldia.

Liguei o ar condicionado e me enrolei no edredom, chamando Brucomela para ficar ao meu lado enquanto a maratona de filmes começava.

- Seremos apenas eu e você. – Falei para Brucomela. – Sem aquelas chatas, irritantes e incompreensivas. Ninguém entende que você é a bebê linda da mamãe, mas não se preocupe, ninguém vai tirar você de mim. Qualquer coisa, agente se muda para a casa do seu futuro pai. Sim, não me olhe com essa cara, ele vai ser seu pai sim, pode apostar. – Sorri.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

A manhã de aulas passou devagar, eu simplesmente não via a hora de sair correndo ou voando dali. A idéia de voar era bem receptiva em minha mente. Eu sempre sonhei em voar, mas sem todos os equipamentos que eu já usara. Provavelmente se eu tivesse algum distúrbio mental sério, eu iria até o fundo da lateral da sala e sairia correndo para pegar impulso e saltar a janela.

Eu iria parecer uma psicopata suicida e vez de uma linda borboleta, eu conseguia até ver a cena do meu "pouso silencioso". Um baque estrondoso e pedaços de ossos para todos os lados e principalmente sangue. Estremeci com a última parte.

Canalizei todos os meus problemas amorosos frustrados e a preocupação com Sirius desenhando. Fiquei feliz por mesmo distraída desenhando eu consegui assimilar toda a aula – ao menos eu pensava isso.

Sophie e Damian passaram toda a manhã tagarelando sobre o jantar desta noite. Não foi difícil não me empolgar diante da euforia dos dois. Uma onda de tristeza me invadiu quando eu sai de perto dos dois.

Depois da aula peguei um táxi e fui até o aeroporto. Retornei a ligação de meu pai, não nos falamos muito, apenas o essencial. Estava um trânsito infernal igual aos de Nova York. Impaciente e desocupada no banco traseiro do táxi amarelo berrante minha mente começou a divagar.

Eu sentia um vazio inexplicável, algo que eu jamais sentira em toda a minha vida. Era estranho, nem quando Jason ou Matt acabaram comigo eu me sentia daquela forma. Era forte demais para que eu pudesse entender o que era. Isso era frustrante, sentir-se mal sem saber o porquê. Talvez eu precisasse de um analista, aquilo não deveria ser normal. Eu precisava de algo que me completasse, mesmo eu não sabendo que me completasse.

Passei boa parte da tarde no aeroporto. O que deu no mundo? Estavam todos planejando viajar no mesmo dia? Por sorte consegui uma passagem de classe econômica para Nova York no outro dia pela manhã. Não pude deixar de dar um sorriso largo, finalmente, a sorte parecia estar ao meu lado. Minha mãe havia me ligado periodicamente a cada meia hora, já estava na sétima ligação e parecia que era a enésima vez que eu dava a mesma resposta.

- Não mãe, eu não vou desfilar. – Suspirei começando a me irritar.

- Mas querida, eu ia ficar extremamente feliz de vê-la em minha coleção. – Eu quase podia vê-la fazendo o mesmo beicinho pidão que eu fazia.

- Não. Mãe, por favor, pare de me assediar perguntando isso. – Resmunguei. – Minha palavra final é não.

- Mas...

- Amanhã, onde iremos almoçar? – Mudei drasticamente de assunto. – Poderíamos fazer uma reserva naquele restaurante francês que eu adoro.

- Claro, querida.

- Bem, mãe, vou desligar, preciso me arrumar para ir jantar com Sophie e o namorado dela.

- Tudo bem, ah, você vai ficar de vela?

- Não. – Suspirei. – Completamente. Damian estará lá.

- Oh, então você ficará com ele? – Eu podia ver a animação em sua voz.

- Claro que não! – Minha voz saiu em um grito histérico. Por sorte eu estava em meu quarto. – Mãe, Damian é gay.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Uma pausa breve. – Querida, eu acho que você deveria arranjar um namorado.

- Tchau, mãe!

Desliguei o aparelho rudemente e fui tomar um banho. Minha mãe e suas idéias absurdas de que eu deveria ter sempre um namorado. Minha mãe, sem dúvidas, bateu com a cabeça no útero de minha avó. É, ela tinha problemas de coerência.

Quase sem perceber eu já estava pronta esperando o táxi no hall. Eu estava de jeans acinzentado, uma blusa preta e um salto não tão alto. Com a minha altura, era vergonhoso demais sair sem nenhum auxilio.

Em meia hora eu estava esperando o porteiro do prédio ligar através do interfone um pedido de autorização para a minha entrada. Sophie morava no primeiro andar então eu sinceramente não via necessidade de esperar o elevador. Eu não podia ser uma pessoa mais sedentária que eu já era.

Subi cuidadosamente. Eu estava de salto mesmo sabendo andar perfeitamente, ainda assim, eu continuava sendo um caos ambulante. Eu estava na metade da escada quando eu escutei um barulho ensurdecedor, meu psicológico podia até sentir o chão tremendo. Era uma manada que estava descendo? Sim, crianças!

Eu me espremi contra a parede esperando que eles passassem, entretanto, se catástrofes não acontecessem comigo, simplesmente, não seria eu.

Passaram quatro garotos gordinhos tentando a disputa pela bola inanimada – como se eles não fossem bolas com vida – e um degrau atrás estava um que parecia o chefe da manada. Mais gordo e desastrado, o garoto perdeu o equilíbrio no degrau, caindo e levando todos consigo.

Eu cai por cima dos quatro garotos da frente e o mais forte caiu sob minha barriga. Eu perdi o ar ficando zonza. Algum tempo depois eu conseguia ver coisas de movendo e murmurando, somente nesta hora, eu me dei conta que eu continuava sob os garotos. Levantei cambaleando e procurando a parede para me apoiar, ainda com falta de ar.

- Velha boboca. – Eles saíram resmungando.

- Pirralhos obesos! – Mostrei a língua, mas eles já não estavam lá.

Olhei para mim, milagrosamente, eu não estava com nenhum osso quebrado. É, às vezes, a sorte lhe sorri e era justamente o que ela estava fazendo hoje.

Subi o resto das escadas analisando minha roupa. É, eu não estava tão ruim assim. Apertei o botão vermelho do apartamento 101.

- MALU! – Sophie me deu um abraço de urso me deixando sem ar.

- Sophie. – Ofeguei quando ela me soltou. Era alguma espécie de conspiração mundial me matar com asfixia?

- Charlie! – Ela me puxou animada para o apartamento. – Ah, ai está você! Charlie, Malu. Malu este é Charlie. – Ela gesticulava animadamente.

- Muito prazer, Charlie. – Estendi a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu em conhecer a famosa Luma. – Ele deu um sorriso. – Ah, você está pálida.

- Ah, é normal. – Sophie revirou os olhos rindo. – Luma é albina.

- Não, sou não. – Fiz beicinho e cruzei os braços. – Só não tenho tanta melanina e, Sophie, você não é a pessoa mais indicada a falar.

Charlie gargalhou.

- Bem, é que eu fui atacada por uma manada de crianças.

- Ah, você já conheceu o playground do prédio. – Ela riu.

- É, pode se dizer que sim.

Charlie era muito alto. Na verdade, para mim, todas as pessoas eram altas. Sua pele era morena bem clara – quase pálida – o rosto era oval com uma barba malfeita. Seu cabelo era divertido, um pouco volumoso e caracolado. Devia ser bem legal de mexer. Ele era super simpático, seus olhos eram estreitos e a íris era castanha.

A companhia tocou.

- É Damian! – Sophie saiu quicando até a porta. – Damian!

- Oi Sophie! – Ele sorriu animado.

A tia de Sophie e os dois primos dela estavam em Seattle, por isso ela aproveitou a oportunidade para o jantar. Charlie e ela ainda namoravam na clandestinidade. Eu achava bizarra a idéia de namorar escondido, eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar eu escondendo um namorado de meu pai.

Ficamos conversando no sofá enquanto Sophie concluía o jantar. Fiquei admirada, ela não colocou fogo na casa como certamente eu faria.

O jantar foi bastante animado. Se minha opinião fosse relevante de alguma forma, eu certamente aprovaria o namoro dos dois. Bem, fiquei feliz por ter sido nomeada madrinha do casamento, coisa que o ex-namorado de Sophie não queria.

Petros era marrento demais. Ele me odiava e sempre culpou a mim pelo termino do namoro dos dois, embora minha vontade maior na época era de esquartejá-lo vivo por ser tão rude com minha amiga ou bater na cabeça dela com um bastão de beisebol para ela acordar para vida, Sophie acabou com ele. Depois daquele dia eu recebi ameaças de morte e recados como "é tudo culpa sua Barbie renegada". Nunca dei muita importância a isso.

Fui embora às onze, precisava dormir para viajar amanhã cedo. Damian disse que ia embora também, afinal, ele não estava disposto a ficar de vela, fiquei feliz por receber uma carona.

* * *

_Lily Evans_

Cheguei em casa exausta e cheia de coisas para estudar. Estava tudo escuro no apartamento, com cuidado para não tropeçar em nada – em meias palavras, dar uma de Malu – fui tateando a parede até o interruptor. Estava calmo demais, exceto pelo barulho suave da televisão no quarto de Amy.

Malu já deveria estar em casa, rindo ou cometendo alguma catástrofe, era estranho demais ela estar silenciosa. Não importava, desabei no sofá e vi um papel sob o centro de vidro "NÃO ME INCOMODEM. A". Suspirei, isso significava que Amy se isolaria do mundo.

Eu estava achando tudo aquilo super ridículo, toda a "rebeldia adolescente" vindo de maneira retardatária. Os cabelos parecendo cenoura desbotada, a "pintura" no quarto e o comportamento birrento. Aquilo não combinava com ela. Revirei os olhos e fui preparar algo para comer e imediatamente me enfiar nos cadernos, antes que meu senso de responsabilidade saltasse de pára-quedas do décimo segundo andar.

Na porta da geladeira tinha outro bilhete. Será que elas não conheciam telefone?

"_Lily, como foi o seu dia? Bem, eu vou jantar na casa de Sophie para conhecer o novo namorado dela, sabe como é. Amanhã logo cedo estou indo para NY, talvez você esteja dormindo. Vou passar o fim de semana com meus pais. Aproveite bem esses dias com James, divirta-se. Voltarei na segunda feira. Beijos. LKS. P.S. JUÍZO!"_

Suspirei, estava abandonada. Revirei os olhos e coloquei uma lasanha no microondas. Tomei um banho quente e fui comer meu jantar "apetitoso" voltando em seguida para meu quarto onde mergulhei em meus livros.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Cheguei cansada da casa de Sophie e nem se quer olhei que horas eram, apenas desabei em minha cama. Acordei cedo e fiz uma mala pequena, eu ainda tinha um guarda-roupa em Nova York, mesmo que em desfalque. Ninguém estava de pé, não me admirava que uma das meninas estivesse acordada às oito da manhã. Parti sem me despedir.

O vôo foi tranqüilo, deu para tirar um cochilo breve entre as duas cidades. No aeroporto, um motorista de meu pai me esperava. Sem muito diálogo, ele me levou para um restaurante francês onde meus pais me esperavam para o almoço no Alain Ducasse.

Os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa reservada, serviam-se de vinho tinto e olhavam para diferentes lados do ambiente. Bufei. Eles eram os ex-separados mais problemáticos que eu conhecia.

Uma hora conversavam alegremente com sorrisos e uma mão sob a outra, como se jamais houvesse um divorcio entre os dois. Eu ficava feliz nessas horas. Entretanto, outras eram repletas de olhares amargurados e vazios. Um clima tenso no ar. Suspirei e marchei até os dois.

- Mãe, pai. – Dei dois beijinhos nos dois que ficaram de pé para me receber. – Senti saudades.

- Eu também, filha. – Meu pai deu um meio sorriso.

- Ah, querida, tanto tempo que não te vejo! – Mamãe exclamou chorosa. – Você está linda como sempre, é claro, mas, meu bem, você poderia se arrumar mais, se vestir com mais sofisticação! – Lá vinha ela com essa história. – Você realmente acha que você deve se vestir assim quando sua mãe é estilista? – Revirei os olhos, ela falava como se eu estivesse com trapos. – Claro que não. – Respondeu sem me deixar abrir a boca para reclamar. – Ora, Luma, você acha que vai arranjar um namorado dessa forma?

Meu pai se engasgou com o vinho. Bem, meu pai nunca desaprovou nenhum namorado meu (lê-se Jason, já que ele não teve a oportunidade de conhecer Matt), mas ele nunca fez questão que eu estivesse com alguém. Richard Schmidt tinha problemas.

É, meu pai tinha toda a pose de pai "liberal", mas na grande realidade era um maluco neurótico super-protetor _demais._ Ele tinha medo de seqüestros devido sua posição política e também que eu fugisse ou ficasse grávida. Na verdade, ele morria de medo que eu ficasse grávida. Revirei os olhos e respondi levemente irritada pelo tema.

- Pelo amor de Deus, mãe, dá para parar com isso?

- Isso o quê? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Isso de querer que eu arranje um namorado. – Bufei. – Sinceramente eu não entendo os pais, quando estamos namorando é rezando para que acabe, quando estamos solteiros é o inferno para que arranje alguém. Sabe, vocês poderiam se resolver.

- Eu sinceramente não faço questão. – Meu pai disse sério. – Acho que estamos prontos para pedir.

Ele chamou o garçom como forma de encerrar o assunto. Fiquei realmente grata por isso, mesmo sabendo que a mudança não foi porque me constrangia e sim porque o irritava.

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas, na sua grande maioria besteiras e como andava nossas vidas. Mamãe conseguiu tocar no assunto do desfile mais uma vez. Ela não ia desistir.

- Seu lugar está marcado. – Informou. – Ah, Luma, por favor, faça isso por mim. Desfile!

- Não quero mãe. – Suspirei. – _Talvez,_ em um próximo.

- Luma, eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa. – Começou a resmungar. – Às vezes, você como minha filha é uma decepção.

- Mãe! – Amarrei a cara.– Tudo bem, eu vou desfilar nessa droga de desfile. – Disse vencida em meio a um suspiro, ela ia me infernizar pelo resto da minha vida.

- Filha, eu amo você! – Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos enormes, aqueles que você quer mostrar para todos que tem trinta e dois dentes, mesmo quando todos sabem.

Nós saímos direto para o hotel que mamãe estava hospedada. O motorista de meu pai nos levou, embora ela estivesse muito relutante em aceitar uma carona, mas eu a convenci de ir, assim, passaria mais tempo com os dois. Durante todo o caminho minha mãe fez inúmeras ligações para cabeleireiros, maquiadores e pessoas ligadas a isso. Eu suspirei, seria uma tarde longa.

Depois de ser tão paparicada, eu estava pronta. Meu cabelo estava um pouco mais longo que o normal devido ao aplique. Não era um penteado, apenas estava solto, liso e com cachos grandes, abertos e soltos. Seria legal ter o cabelo daquele jeito. A maquiagem era de sombra esfumaçada em tons de marrom com preto e as bochechas estavam rosadas combinando com o batom rosa claro.

- Vamos, Luma. – Minha mãe saiu apressada do quarto em um daqueles vestidos de festa maravilhosos. – Temos que ir agora!

- Claro. – Suspirei.

Uma limusine preta estava a nossa espera na porta. Fiquei constrangida com os olhares dos hóspedes em mim, também, não era normal você ver na recepção alguém tão arrumado e trajando apenas um roupão de tecido. Tentei não pensar nisso.

O percurso até o local do desfile não foi longo, entramos pelos fundos onde eu fui para o camarim. Era uma correria incrível, todas as pessoas de um lado para o outro com várias coisas nas mãos.

Sentei em um sofá de couro macio preto e fiquei apreciando uma maçã, enquanto esperava alguém trazer o meu figurino. Saltei imediatamente do sofá quando minha mãe chegou com a roupa.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – Sem querer deixei derrubar a maçã.

- Sua roupa. – Minha mãe revirou os olhos. – É claro que é sua roupa.

- Mãe, isso é um vestido de noiva! – Exclamei.

Ela arrastava com dificuldade uma peça enorme. Eu não podia negar que era lindo, mas eu não podia desfilar de noiva.

O vestido era tomara que caia, com apenas uma alça caída sobre o ombro que era feita de rosas de tecido dourado. O corpete era justo e definia a silhueta, o tom era lindo um creme perolado com detalhes discretos em pedraria. A saia era enorme, na verdade, eram três saias uma sobre a outra que se encontravam (franzindo-se) no canto esquerdo da roupa fazendo um 'V' invertido. Várias rosas douradas igual a da alça caiam.

A saia de cima era em dégradé começava um dourado claro e ia para a barra voltando a ser o tom creme perolado do corpete, o único detalhe dessa saia eram as rosas de tecido. A segunda saia era o mesmo tecido, porém, com detalhes na barra, era um bordado de linha com flores. Por fim, a saia de baixo que era um tecido transparente perolado com detalhes abstratos dourados, ela fazia todo o volume da roupa.

- Mãe! – Eu gemi quando estava vestida.

Vestidos de noiva eram bem traumáticos para mim, não pela roupa em si, mas pela ocasião. Eu não tinha sofrido nenhum trauma na infância em alguma cerimônia, como derrubar alguma coisa na noiva e ela ficar furiosa e me estrangular viva ou eu tropeçar quando entrava de daminha de honra, mas a idéia pós cerimônia casamento e todos os problemas da vida matrimonial me deixava de cabelos em pé.

- Não seja boba, Malu, você não está indo casar de verdade. – Minha mãe me olhou séria. – Seu vestido vai ser mais lindo que esse e, francamente, parece até que você está vestida com um chapéu cheio de frutas na cabeça ou vestida de Pedrita. – Bufou. – Fique atenta, vou precisar ir a platéia dar entrevista e me sentar, boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – Murmurei.

- Ah, sim, já ia me esquecendo. – Ela pegou uma caixinha revelando um lindo anel de diamantes. – Use e não se esqueça de deixá-lo em evidência.

- Claro.

Eu não podia me sentar com aquela saia enorme, suspirei e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. Eu queria cometer suicídio. Meu telefone tocou, no quinto toque eu atendi.

- Alô? – Atendi ofegante devido a complexidade que fora pegar a bolsa no chão e procurar o aparelho.

- Luma? - Era Sirius. Meu coração disparou e ficou em ritmo acelerado. Fazia tempo que eu não o escutava. Sua voz estava diferente, mais rouca que o de costume. Isso me preocupou.

- Sim, sou eu Sirius.

- Ah você reconheceu minha voz. – Continuava com a voz estranha. Eu corei, eu deveria ter dito "ah, quem fala?"

- Sirius, está tudo bem com você?

- Er... – Ele hesitou. – Na verdade, não.

- O que aconteceu? – Uma angústia percorreu o meu corpo.

- Bem, eu queria conversar pessoalmente, você pode?

- Eu estou no desfile. – Droga. Eu sabia que era algo importante, mas eu realmente não poderia sair, isso ia magoar muito minha mãe.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- Espera. – Eu disse rápido. – Não vou demorar, sou uma das primeiras, você vem para cá e me espera nos fundos, assim que eu desfilar com essa roupa idiota eu saio correndo e vou para o seu carro antes que alguém tente me enfiar outra roupa. – Minha voz era de pânico no final da frase.

- Claro. – Ele riu ainda sem humor. – Onde você está?

Expliquei o local, ele não estava muito longe. Houve a primeira chamada e houve aquele rebuliço de mulheres se preparando para entrar, fiquei na fila, pela ordem eu seria a quarta.

O apresentador do evento tagarelava demais, a minha vontade era de arrancar o microfone da mão dele e gritar "TODOS PARA CASA, JÁ!". Uma eternidade se passou até que as modelos começassem a entrar, o ritmo lento que elas andavam me deixava irritada. Por fim, minha vez.

Entrei com cuidado, com milhões de coisas na cabeça. Um pé na frente do outro, ombros retos, queixo erguido, mostrar o anel e não tropeçar. Isso exigiu um esforço mental muito grande, estava concentrada ao extremo para não cair, se eu já conseguia a proeza de cair sem estar de salto, eu deveria triplicar a minha cautela com aquele salto agulha e o vestido que parecia abranger todo o pano do mundo.

Assim que saí do campo de visão da platéia comecei a correr entre as modelos. É, eu era imbecil a ponto de correr daquele jeito, porque somente comigo objetos inanimados parecem criar vida e se materializar na minha frente. Eu tropecei em um sapato que estava abandonado no meio do camarim, era impossível visualizar alguma coisa no chão com aquela saia absurda.

Coloquei-me de pé depressa e levantei a saia com as duas mãos, as pessoas me olhavam como se eu fosse uma maluca. Não tive tempo de pegar minha bolsa, quando me dei conta já estava no ar frio da rua. Uma buzina me alertou.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Eu estava plantado fazia horas naquele hospital. Aquele ambiente era tenso, eu estava cansado, angustiado. Minha mãe estava sentada ao lado de meu pai, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria escutar ninguém.

Os médicos já haviam dito que não adiantava ficar no hospital esperando, mas ela não queria arredar o pé dali, então eu me via obrigado a permanecer no local também. Fui a lanchonete comprar três cafés, seria preciso, fiquei com um e entreguei os outros aos meus pais. Sentei-me com eles esperando o inesperado, mas, no fundo, nós já sabíamos. Esperávamos por um milagre.

Um médico saiu do CTI e se dirigiu a nós. Ele estava com _aquela_ cara, aquela cara de que não quer ser aquele a dar a notícia, aquela cara de que não quer ver os parentes chorar. Não foi preciso ele abrir a boca para eu entender o que tinha acontecido. Ela se fora.

- Eu lamento muito. – Nos informou.

Minha mãe caiu aos prantos nos braços de meu pai. Eu me coloquei de pé e marchei para fora do hospital, eu precisava ficar só.

Caminhei até meu carro temporário – um Vectra preto. Sentei-me no banco do motorista e deixei minha cabeça tombar no volante. As lágrimas foram inevitáveis.

Um filme se passou em minha cabeça. Toda a minha infância no sitio dela, as broncas que eu recebia e todo o carinho que ela me deu. Eu a amava muito, perdê-la me doía bastante.

Eu não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali deitado sob o volante absorto em minhas memórias. Dei um suspiro e peguei o celular, eu precisava espairecer a cabeça, eu precisava de alguma companhia que me fizesse bem. Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o celular.

- Alô? – Ela atendeu. Sua voz doce me fez sentir um momento de felicidade. Era inexplicável.

- Luma? – Foi a coisa mais idiota, é claro que era ela.

- Sim, sou eu Sirius. – Luma respondeu, provavelmente achando que eu era um idiota.

- Ah você reconheceu minha voz. – A segunda coisa estúpida que falei em menos de um minuto. Ela não merecia isso.

- Sirius, está tudo bem com você?

- Er... – Eu hesitei, não era exatamente o tipo de coisa que se falava por telefone. – Na verdade, não.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, eu queria conversar pessoalmente, você pode? – Eu precisava muito vê-la, ela tinha um jeito que me fazia bem.

- Eu estou no desfile. – Eu desmoronei. Tudo o que eu mais queria além de minha bisavó de volta era conversar com ela.

- Ah, tudo bem. – Suspirei.

- Espera. – Ela disse rápido, quase ofegante. – Não vou demorar, sou uma das primeiras, você vem para cá e me espera nos fundos, assim que eu desfilar com essa roupa idiota eu saio correndo e vou para o seu carro antes que alguém tente me enfiar outra roupa. – A forma com que ela falou parecia que alguém estava enfiando farpas de bambu em suas unhas. Não pude deixar de rir, embora fosse fraco.

- Claro. Onde você está?

Ela me explicou o local do desfile, não era tão longe de onde eu estava, principalmente com a velocidade que eu costumava dirigir. Fui para o local do evento com certa urgência e fiquei nos fundos, como o combinado.

Eu estava impaciente, olhava para a porta periodicamente a cada dez minutos. Isso não me parecia saudável. Na última vez que meus olhos se moveram até a porta eu pude ver uma mulher saindo ofegante levantando uma saia com muito tecido para não arrastar no chão. Hilário, era um vestido de noiva.

Observei-a por alguns instantes, ela olhava para os lados como se procurasse algo. Então olhei com mais cuidado e percebi que era Luma, ela não me achava, pois estava com um carro diferente do que ela conhecia. Buzinei e abaixei o vidro para que ela me visse.

Luma caminhou em minha direção de forma desajeitada, ainda segurando o vestido com certa dificuldade. Não pude deixar de achar engraçado. Era esse tipo de coisa que me fazia bem nela, seu jeito tão diferente de ser, sua fragilidade. Ela entrou no carro com dificuldade tentando colocar aquele monte de pano para dentro, ela resmungava palavras inteligíveis enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Luma, isso é um pedido de casamento? – Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Eu juro que topo ir agora mesmo a Las Vegas me casar com você. – E eu _realmente _toparia.

- Não seja idiota. – Revirou os olhos. – Minha mãe me obrigou a colocar isso. – Apontou fazendo uma careta.

- Sua mãe quer que você case? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Sirius, agente pode sair daqui antes que minha mãe descubra que eu não vou participar do resto do evento com mais vestidos de noiva idiotas?

- Claro, claro. – Arranquei com o carro dali.

- Você trocou de carro. – Comentou distraída.

- Esse é provisório.

- Ah sim.

- Podemos ir a algum bar? – Eu perguntei. – Eu realmente estou precisando.

- Sim.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt _

Nós íamos a algum bar, isso seria o ápice do constrangedor. É, certamente as pessoas iriam pensar "eles acabaram de casar, a noiva é psicopata que não entende que eles saíram de Las Vegas". Eu gemi internamente.

Sirius estava muito calado, a única coisa que falou foi a brincadeirinha sob meu "pedido de casamento". Eu sabia que havia algo de errado, mas não iria pressioná-lo.

Chegamos a um bar qualquer que eu não me dei ao trabalho de ver o nome. Ele desceu e fez a volta para me ajudar a descer. Ele era um cavalheiro.

Demoramos um pouco a entrar no bar com a minha dificuldade de me arrastar com aquele monte de pano. Era obvio deduzir que eu chamaria atenção de todas as pessoas ali. Suspirei.

Chegamos ao balcão e Sirius me ajudou a sentar. Eu ia acabar ficando mal acostumada com tanto paparicado. O garçom veio até nós e deu um sorriso.

- O que os recém-casados vão querer?

Sirius riu e eu amarrei a cara. Merda! Eu não estava casada, mas aquele anel cintilante e minha roupa não estavam ajudando.

- Não somos casados. – Falei de cara feia. Embora casar com Sirius não fosse uma idéia ruim, mas mesmo assim.

- Ah. – A expressão dele era de horror. – Você fugiu do seu casamento?

- Por favor, um uísque. – Sirius pediu vendo a minha cara ficar vermelha.

- Uma coca. – Eu pedi. Embora minha vontade maior fosse de encher a cara, algo me dizia que eu precisava ficar sóbria.

- Aqui estão. – O garçom entregou os copos e se afastou.

Houve um silêncio apesar de todo o barulho da música que tocava no local. Aquela situação era incomoda, eu queria abrir a matraca e perguntar várias coisas, mas eu achava que seria inconveniente.

Ele estava sério com um olhar vazio e distante. Eu me sentia agoniada, querendo consolá-lo por qualquer que fosse o motivo, queria ser útil. Como eu vi que ele não ia começar resolvi falar.

- Sua voz estava estranha ao telefone. – Belo começo idiota. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sabe se você não quiser contar tudo bem. – Eu devia cometer suicídio.

- É... Minha bisavó, ela morreu.

- Sirius... – Eu não sabia o que dizer. Sem pensar pulei nele envolvendo-o em um abraço protetor, encostei o rosto em seu peitoral e comecei a chorar. – Sirius, eu sinto muito...

- Luma, por favor, não chore. – Ele afagou meu cabelo. – Por favor, não chore.

Aos poucos eu fui me acalmando em seus braços, quando eu já estava mais calma olhei em seus olhos tristonhos.

- Eu sinto muito, lamento por ela.

- Eu também.

Ele bebeu a noite inteira doses e mais doses de uísque, debruçado pelo balcão enquanto eu mexia em seu cabelo sedoso, enquanto ele me contava histórias de sua infância. Já era quase seis da manhã.

- Sirius, já está bom você bebeu _demais._

- Não bebi não. – Falou birrento. – Vou ao banheiro.

- Tudo bem, cuidado.

Eu fiquei sentada esperando por algum tempo.

- Hei, vamos dançar noiva em fuga... – Um homem bem atraente que deveria ter seus trinta anos me puxou pelo braço e eu sai cambaleando até o salão – Então, você deveria estar a caminho de Las Vegas para casar com o rapaz que você fugiu do altar.

- Ah não. – Fiz uma careta. – Eu não fugi da igreja, nem vou me casar com ele.

- Então, já que está livre, casa comigo?

- Ah, não obrigada e eu não estou disponível.

- Sou George Leavy.

- Malu Kopmidt – Eu não ia dizer meu nome a um estranho.

- Sobrenome engraçado.

- É. – Olhei para os lados e Sirius estava voltando do banheiro. Ao me ver dançando com o tal de George fez uma cara feia. Fiz um sinal com as mãos de que estava tudo bem.

- Então, Malu, não aceita casar comigo?

- Não.

- Aceita um beijo meu?

- Também não, na verdade, eu preciso ir. – Revirei os calcanhares.

- Não antes disso, lindinha. – Ele me puxou bruscamente e me beijou eu o empurrei de imediato.

- Atrevido!

Muito rápido, eu senti outro braço me puxar, era Sirius ficando em minha frente com os braços abertos.

- Não toque nela.

Deja vú. Aquilo me lembrava a boate com James.

- Ela não é sua.

- Não interessa. – Sirius ameaçou socá-lo.

- Sirius! – Eu gritei o puxando para trás, o outro homem era bem mais forte que ele e estava sóbrio.

- Seu moleque. – George tentou surrar Sirius, mas eu o puxei com mais força e gritei quando ele quase socou o nariz de Sirius.

- NÃO!

A confusão estava instalada. George estava acompanhado de dois amigos musculosos. Sirius estava bêbado e eu estava com aquela roupa.

- Não se meta com a minha garota, seu imbecil. – Sirius sibilou.

- Sirius, por favor, vamos embora. – Eu o puxava com toda a força que podia. Arrastei-o para fora do bar. Ofegante me lembrei que ele não ia poder dirigir. Eu ia ter que fazer isso se não quiséssemos ser esmagados em um poste.

- Talvez eu deva ir dirigindo. – Eu sugeri receosa.

- Hei, eu posso fazer isso. – Resmungou. – Eu posso fazer isso melhor que você em seu melhor dia. – Zombou rindo.

- Certo, mas você é incapaz de andar em linha reta no chão que dirá conduzir um automóvel. – Apontei.

- Mesmo assim, eu tenho reflexos melhores.

- Sirius, eu já gastei todo o meu esforço pessoal tentando te manter longe de confusão naquele bar. Na verdade, para te tirar vivo de lá. Não vou simplesmente deixar você dirigir um carro quando mal anda direito para virarmos milk-shake naquele seu lindo carro. Além do mais, eu sou sua amiga e os amigos não deixam os amigos dirigirem bêbados. – Eu ri com a última parte.

- Eu não estou bêbado. – Estava cético.

- Só embriagado. – Resmunguei, criatura teimosa.

- Um pouco, apenas.

- Sei. – Rolei os olhos.

- Anda, entra no banco do passageiro. – Ele hesitou. – Ah, vamos, um pouco de confiança, por favor, Sirius, fui sua aluna, isso não conta?

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou provavelmente lembrando da aula.

Ah diabos, como eu ia dirigir com aquela roupa de noiva? Eu mal podia andar que dirá pisar no acelerador e freio com aquela roupa. Entrei no banco traseiro e tentei desabotoar a roupa.

- Não sabia que o volante era ai atrás. – Ele ria feito um bobo. Sirius estava completamente bêbado.– O que está fazendo, é show de strip-tease? – Gargalhou.

- Cala a boca.- Reclamei.

Foi muito difícil tirar o vestido, por fim eu estava apenas com uma calçinha preta que parecia um shortinho e o corpete do vestido. Suspirei e voltei rapidamente para o banco do motorista.

- Onde você mora?

- Eu não sei. – Disse depois de um tempo.

- Ótimo. – Resmunguei para mim mesma.

Eu estava encrencada ao extremo e eu nem tinha feito o meu testamento ainda. A única opção que eu tinha era levá-lo para a casa de meu pai, eu não fazia idéia de onde ele morava. Um pouco relutante arranquei com o carro dali e fui para a minha casa.

Cheguei e fui barrada na entrada, abaixei o vidro do carro e me identifiquei, o porteiro pareceu aliviado e ligou para alguém. Sim, eu estava com problemas.

- Vamos, Sirius, chegamos. – Eu fui ajudá-lo a descer.

- Eu não moro aí. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu sei que não. – Suspirei. – Eu moro, anda desça do carro.

- Casa legal.

- Obrigada. – Revirei os olhos.

Eu o ajudava a andar com o meu braço esquerdo o abraçando pela cintura e na direita eu arrastava a saia do vestido. Como eu esperava na sala estavam meu pai e minha mãe aflitos e mais algumas pessoas desconhecidas.

- Luma! – Minha mãe exclamou. – O quê...

- LUMA KOPKE SCHMIDT! – Meu pai berrou incrédulo.

- Pai, por favor, me deixe colocar Sirius lá no quarto, ele está exausto, foi uma noite longa para ele.

Antes de ouvir a resposta eu o arrastei com dificuldade para cima e o levei para meu quarto. Ele murmurava coisas que eu não entendia.

- Sirius, vá para o banheiro e tome um banho gelado, ouviu?

- Arrã. – Ele olhava para os lados. – Quarto legal.

- Obrigada, por favor, vá para o banheiro e tome um banho.

- Sim.

- Ah, espere. – Corri até o quarto de meu pai e peguei um roupão de toalha branca e voltei para o quarto. – Use isso.

- Tudo bem. – Ele bateu a porta do banheiro. Peguei um roupão e desci relutante. Meu pai estava vermelho de ódio. – Voltei.

- Você sabe que está encrencada, não sabe? – Ele ficou de pé do sofá.

- É, eu sei.

- Você não deu nenhum telefonema ou deixou algum telefone. Eu não sabia com quem você estava, nem onde estava e nem quando... ou ... se iria voltar.

- Desculpe, pai, mãe.

- Aonde você se meteu?

Droga. Eu suspirei nervosa.

- Houve uma emergência. – Falei, ele me encarou pela minha explicação bem satisfatória. Depois as palavras fluíram _demais_.– Bem, eu estava no desfile de moda da mamãe, por isso a roupa de noiva, então eu recebi uma ligação de Sirius, meu visinho de Chicago, lembra o do jogo de basquete? Então ele precisava de alguém, já que os amigos estavam em Chicago e eu sou amiga dele. Por isso eu fui encontrá-lo só que ai ele bebeu demais, brigou no bar para me defender de um cara que tentou dar encima de mim ai eu o arrastei de lá e tive que dirigir, mas a roupa não deixava então eu a tirei e dirigi até aqui porque ele não lembra onde mora.

- Um bar? Carro? – Seu rosto estava furioso.

Epa dos grandes. Como se eu já não estivesse encrencada o suficiente.

- Pai eu estou bem, aliás, estamos bem.

- Luma, você nunca mais vai me fazer passar por isso de novo! – Ela quase rosnou. – Você sabe o que é no meio do desfile o segurança dizer que você simplesmente sumiu e que sua bolsa estava no camarim? Você tem idéia de como eu me senti quando descobri que minha filha havia sumido pela cidade de Nova York vestida de noiva e que tinha entrado em um carro preto de placa desconhecida, hein?

- Desculpe-me, mãe. – Abaixei a cabeça.

- SEM CARRO! – Meu pai gritou. – O seu carro, que estava na garagem te esperando, não está mais.

- Mas.. – Eu murmurei. – Tudo bem, pai. Bem, agora eu vou tentar localizar a mãe dele e informar que ele está bem.

Eu subi as escadas chorando. Meu carro, meu _ex-_carro. Sirius estava deitado em minha cama dormindo, tateei o bolso da calça e peguei seu celular procurando o '666' e liguei para sua mãe.

- SIRIUS BLACK, VOCÊ FAZ IDEIA DO QUANTO EU TE PROCUREI? - Bem, ela sabia gritar muito bem.

- Não é ele, sou Luma, amiga dele.

Expliquei a história superficialmente (só bastava um encrencado o suficiente pelo resto da vida) ela ficou aliviada por ele estar bem e agradecida pelos cuidados. O enterro seria a tarde, sugeri ela mandar alguém trazer uma roupa para ele ir direto daqui, assim ele poderia descansar pela manhã. Com isso resolvido, tomei um banho e fui para o quarto de hospedes.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

No sábado pela manhã acordei as dez da manhã ainda sob meus livros. Olhei se Luma ainda estava em casa, mas ela já havia partido. A TV do quarto de Amy estava ligada, por quanto tempo mais ela continuaria com esse comportamento patético?

Vesti-me para caminhar e fui até a cozinha beber um suco de laranja. Fui chegar as mensagens no telefone, mas não havia nenhuma. Fiz uma nota mental de ligar para meus pais, será que eles ainda lembravam que tinham uma filha?

Corri por uma hora no parque Garfield, era um lugar tão agradável. Eu queria ser mais velha, formada, casada e com um filho. Eu queria poder estar ali correndo de mãos dadas com James, o homem que eu amava, atrás de uma criança travessa. Nós seriamos felizes. Ao mesmo tempo que ansiava por esse dia eu gostaria de congelar no tempo, eu estava feliz demais daquele jeito.

Voltei para casa ofegante, fazia séculos que não treinava, estava ficando sedentária. Tomei um banho e peguei o telefone para ligar para minha mãe.

- Mãe?

- Lily! – Ela atendeu histérica. – Pensei que você tinha se esquecido de nós!

- Claro que não, mãe! – Fiquei ofendida. – Como estão as coisas ai? Estou morrendo de saudades!

- Está tudo bem, exceto por estarmos morrendo de saudades também.

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando, coloquei todas as notícias em dia, inclusive sobre James. Ela ficou desconfiada, achando que havíamos nos precipitado, mas ficou contente e ansiosa para conhecê-lo. Eu esperava que ele também, mas eu não iria forçar a barra.

Minha tarde não fora o que se poderia se chamar de produtiva para um sábado. Fiquei repassando a matéria de anatomia e fisiologia, agora era sério, pra valer, eu não podia simplesmente deixar tudo de véspera como no colégio.

Às cinco da tarde James me ligou para combinar a saída. Emily e Remus não iriam mais sair conosco, então íamos jantar e depois ir ao cinema. Estudei mais um pouco e fui me arrumar para encontrá-lo, não escolhi nada sofisticado: jeans, blusa azul marinho fininha com mangas e uma bota.

Às sete ele bateu a minha porta. Eu estava atrasada. Sai correndo do quarto - com uma bota no pé e a outra na mão, apenas de sutiã - até a sala e abri a porta ofegante, ele riu. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço em um abraço apertado e beijei-lhe com urgência.

- James! – Sorri quando nos largamos. – Estou quase pronta, vou pegar minha bolsa, pode entrar.

- Claro. – Ele sorria, provavelmente pensando "minha namorada tem problemas". – Não se preocupe, pode se arrumar, aliás, acho qie você deveria colocar uma blusa.

- Eu juro que não demoro. - Fiquei vermelha.

Fechei a porta dando-lhe um selinho breve, depois sai correndo para meu quarto de novo. Terminei de calçar as botas e vesti a blusa. Olhei para o meu aspecto no espelho, estava razoável então fui para sala encontrá-lo.

- Estou pronta.

- Por sinal, linda. – Revirei os olhos. – Que foi? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nada não. – Eu ri. – Estou saindo! – Falei alto apenas por falar, Amy não estava me escutando.

Fomos ao cinema ver um filme de terror. Eu odiava filmes com fantasmas e ETs, eu era muito mais a favor com filmes extremamente mentirosos e com muito sangue, aqueles filmes que riamos dos "defeitos" especiais. Eu sabia que fantasmas e ETs não existiam, mas mesmo assim eles parecem sempre bem reais naquela tela enorme. Passei todo o filme agarrada no braço esquerdo de James que, provavelmente, ficou dormente. Ele achou engraçado esse meu pavor.

Depois fomos jantar em um restaurante italiano e dar uma volta de mãos dadas no parque. Cada minuto que passava eu o amava mais.

Acabamos a noite namorando em minha cama assistindo uma comédia romântica que passava na TV. Não prestávamos atenção, pois namorar pessoalmente era bem mais interessante que ver. Era quase uma da manhã, eu estava aninhada nos braços de James enquanto ele afagava meu cabelo, o celular dele tocou.

- Alô? – Ele atendeu e deu um sorriso. – Tia Walburga, quanto tempo! – Houve um silêncio. – Não, ele me ligou logo cedo, estava no aeroporto, mas agora noite não, ele não chegou aí? – James perguntou preocupado. Houve uma pausa. – Eu lamento tia, eu lamento mesmo. Eu irei amanhã de manhã, caso ele dê algum sinal de vida eu te ligo, prometo. – James desligou o telefone, sua expressão era triste.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Sim. – Ele pausou. – A bisavó de Sirius faleceu e ele sumiu do mapa.

- Nossa. – Levei uma mão a boca. – Que barra ele deve estar passando.

- É. – Colocou-me sentada na cama. – Eu preciso ver se Remus ou Peter sabem de alguma coisa. – Suspirou. – E eu tenho que ir a Nova York, minha família é muito próxima a dele, eu tenho uma consideração enorme por Violetta.

- Claro. Qualquer notícia me ligue, por favor. – Ele assentiu beijando meus lábios brevemente e foi embora.

* * *

_Remus Lupin_

Na sexta-feira, depois da aula, eu recusei sair com os colegas de turma, eu precisava estudar. Então com meu carro inteiro de novo, fui direto para casa um pouco relutante, eu queria muito sair.

Em casa, vi um recado de Sirius informando que estava viajando. Não consegui pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazê-lo ir até Nova York, provavelmente, a mãe dele teve algum surto de carência e o chamou. Isso era uma coisa comum. Dei de ombros, depois eu ligaria.

Pedi uma pizza e fui tomar um banho, estava cheirando a formal. O entregador chegou eu paguei pela pizza e fiquei comendo enquanto estudava. Fui dormir as três.

O sábado foi um dia tranqüilo, passara toda a manhã e parte da tarde estudando até que fui até a casa de Emily. Antes disso passara em uma floricultura e comprei rosas vermelhas. Ela estava bem indisposta, com cólicas e dor de cabeça, resolvemos ficamos na casa dela. Isabela já se sentia melhor então saiu para a noitada com Narcisa e Bellatrix – as primas de Sirius.

Emily estava no seu quarto de pijamas e coberta com seu edredom. Preparei o jantar, macarronada de camarão, e arrumei a mesa. Jantamos tranquilamente escutando música romântica e depois fomos para o quarto dela ver filmes.

Eu fiquei encostado na cabeceira com ela deitada em meu peito. Eu afagava seu cabelo e vez por outra nos beijávamos carinhosamente e outras com mais desejo. Era uma paz estar ali.

- Quero que você vá conhecer minha família. – Eu disse enquanto tirava uma mecha do cabelo que estava em seu rosto.

- Já? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro. – Eu estranhei. Mulheres não adoravam esse tipo de coisa?

- Estranho. Homens parecem preferir ir à guerra a apresentar a família.

- Parece que você que não quer ir a guerra.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, por mim tudo bem. – Um sorriso abriu-se em seus lábios. – Então você irá conhecer os meus também.

- Claro. – Engoli seco e ela riu. – Preciso fazer algum plano pré-vida?

- Claro que não bobo. – Fez uma careta. – Por favor, Remus, pega o meu remédio, até naquela caixinha.

- Qual, esse? – Mostrei uma caixa azul.

- É. – Deu um meio sorriso. – Obrigada.

- Você quer ir ao hospital tomar alguma injeção? – Eu perguntei sério. – Esse remédio é suficiente?

- Não, eu vou ficar bem. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Hmmm, precisa de alguma coisa?

- Bem, eu queria dormir.

- Claro, eu já vou. – Dei um beijo demorado. – Qualquer coisa, me ligue.

- Quer que eu o acompanhe até a porta?

- Não precisa. Descanse. – Beijei sua testa e sai para o carro.

Estava dirigindo para casa quando o celular tocou. Encostei o carro para atender.

- Sim, James?

- Cara, você sabe alguma coisa do Sirius?

- Ele está em Nova York, não está? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, quer dizer, não sei. – Ele pausou. – Tia Walburga ligou, Sirius sumiu depois que soube que a bisavó morreu. O celular está desligado.

- Nossa, eu não soube de nada.

- Eu estou indo para Nova York, você vai?

- Sim, estou quase em casa.

* * *

_Luma Schmidt_

Estava sem sono. Eu já havia ligado para tranqüilizar a mãe de Sirius sobre o paradeiro dele, eu não me atrevia a descer e encarar o olhar furioso de meu pai e o frustrado de minha mãe, eu havia desfalcado o desfile dela. Eu suspirei, _sem_ carro. Ótimo, eu não precisava mesmo de um.

Peguei uma roupa no quarto e fui para o quarto de hóspedes. Tomei um banho lavando os cabelos e vesti uma roupa casual. Fui secar os cabelos e percebi que ainda usava o anel com diamantes que minha mãe havia me dado na noite anterior.

A porta se abriu e ela entrou no quarto. Era incrível como ela nunca perdia a pose mesmo depois de uma noite em claro.

- Mãe, desculpe-me pelo desfile. – Eu me sentia culpada.

- Não se preocupe querida. – Deu um sorriso gentil. – Eu fico orgulhosa que você tenha saído para ajudar um amigo vestida de noiva e tenha enfrentado o seu pai, quero dizer, sem contestar a decisão dele. Isso foi muito maduro.

Minha mãe _sempre_ me surpreendia. Atrás de tantas roupa de marcas, de tratamentos de beleza e uma sintonia em coisas fúteis. Minha mãe era sensível e compreensível.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Eu a abracei.

- Ah, filha, que amigo-vizinho gato esse! – Ela comentou quando nos separamos.

- Pára, mãe. – Revirei os olhos.

- Quê? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você está tentando me convencer que ele não é lindo?

- Não... mas... ah mãe! – Fiz uma careta e ela riu. – Sim, ele é lindo.

- Eu sei, eu tenho olhos. – Revirou os olhos. – Será que ele quer ser modelo?

- Ah, não... – Fiz outra careta.

- Malu, eu quase me esqueci. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Tem um rapaz te procurando lá embaixo, está na sala de visitas.

- Tem? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, por sinal, 'gaterrímo'! – Riu. – Mas, não lembro o nome dele.

- Mãezinha, me poupe.

Desci pela escada principal e fui caminhando até a sala de visitas. Havia um rapaz que deveria ter a minha idade sentado em dos sofás. Minha mãe não havia mentido no "gaterrímo".

Ele devia ter quase dois metros de altura, seus músculos eram definidos. A pele morena clara parecia ser macia. Os cabelos eram negros, curtos e bagunçados. Seus olhos profundos eram de um castanho escuro, quase preto. Tinha uma expressão séria, madura, mas que ao mesmo tempo era infantil. Colocou-se de pé ao me ver.

- Oi, desculpe-me o incomodo. Sou Jacob Black.

- Ah, Jacob. – Eu repeti o nome dele feito uma débil mental, sem conseguir formular nada descente.

Usava uma camisa amarela não muito folgada, era possível ver seu abdômen perfeitamente definido. Meu queixo caiu. Ótimo Luma, ótima bela primeira impressão ele vai ter de você: Tarada. Mas ele deveria ter uma ótima pegada. Mordi o lábio inferior tentando espantar meus pensamentos pervertidos. Ele riu com minha expressão confusa.

- Primo do seu vizinho, Sirius Black.

- Ah, claro! – Corei, que papelão eu estava passando. – Luma, Luma Kopke Schmidt, prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu. – Deu um sorriso sério. – Uma pena não te conhecer em uma situação melhor, você é muito engraçada.

- Sou? – Ergui uma sobrancelha, olhei para minhas roupas. Não eu não estava com nenhuma peça faltando.

- É sim. – Riu. – Bem, aqui está o terno dele, sapatos e tudo que ele possa precisar para ir até o enterro.

- Ah claro.

- Minha tia mandou este bilhete.

- Obrigada. – Peguei o envelope branco.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. – Pausa. – Novamente, foi um prazer em conhecê-la, espero revê-la em breve.

- Igualmente.

Ele deu um beijo em minha bochecha que acabou tocando metade dos meus lábios. Eu corei e ele foi embora. Pedi a um dos funcionários para levar as coisas que Jacob trouxera lá para cima.

- E ai, ele não é lindo? – Minha mãe cochichou.

- Mãe! – Eu ri.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Eu me lembrava da noite anterior, com alguns buracos, mas lembrava. Ri sozinho com Luma vestida de noiva, dava até vontade de casar na igreja em uma hora daquela. Também me lembrei de minha bisavó, meu estomago revirou e uma angustia percorreu em meu corpo. Abri os olhos, o ambiente estava escuro exceto por uma luz de abajur próxima a janela.

O quarto era branco com detalhes roxos, havia muitas fotografias espalhadas, mas eu não conseguia ver rostos nítidos. Tinha um aroma suave, algumas bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia.

Luma estava sentada em uma cadeira estilosa branca, estava com uma roupa casual e os cabelos úmidos lendo um livro. Olhei para mim, eu estava de roupão branco.

- Bom dia. – Eu dei um sorriso. Minha cabeça não estava doendo, fiquei feliz por ser resistente ao dia pós-álcool.

- Boa tarde. – Ela fechou o livro, me olhava com cautela. – Se sente bem?

- Sim, obrigado pela noite anterior.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Deu um meio sorriso. Eu tinha feito algo que não lembrava? – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, nada. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Por quê?

- Sei lá. – Dei de ombros. Ela estava estranha. – Ah, já sei. – Claro, eu tinha a colocado em problemas, idiota!. – Eu te meti em problemas com o seu pai.

- Não, não. – Balançou a cabeça. – Não é nada com você, eu garanto.

- Ok. – Fiz uma pausa e olhei para mim. – Ah, eu preciso de minhas roupas.

- Ah, claro, estão no banheiro do meu quarto. – Apontou para a porta branca. – Pode usá-lo. – Ela fez uma pausa. – Er... Sirius?

- Sim?

- Bem, eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para a sua mãe.

- MINHA mãe? – Eu dei um salto. Droga, ela devia estar louca.

- Desculpe-me, maséqueeuvicomoosmeuspaisficarameeunãoqueriaquesuamãeficassedomesmojeitojáqueelaestácheiadecoisasdasua bisavómildesculpaseujuroquenaofoiquerendoteprejudicar. – Ela falou tudo muito rápido, tive dificuldade para entender.

- Calma. – Dei um sorriso e fui caminhando até ela. – Obrigado, a esta hora minha mãe deveria estar louca.

- Não ficou chateado? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não.

- Eu não falei nada demais. – Uma pausa breve. – Então, o enterro será agora a tarde, eu anotei o endereço do cemitério onde vai ser. Ah, eu também achei que seria melhor você passar a manhã descansando e ir direto daqui, sabe, ir de cabeça fria, então, eu pedi que ela trouxesse uma roupa para você usar na cerimônia. Seu primo Jacob trouxe suas coisas, está no quarto de hóspedes.

- Cara, Luma, você é minha anja da guarda. – Sorri e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto delicado, estávamos muito próximos, ela corou e arregalou os olhos.

- Err... – Ela balançou a cabeça, saindo de um estado de transe. – Eu acho melhor você ir se arrumar para poder comer alguma coisa antes de sair. Será no crepúsculo.

- Claro. – Eu me separei dela. Que imbecil, ela ia achar que eu estava me aproveitando.

* * *

_Lily Evans _

Acordei muito tarde no domingo, quase na hora do almoço. Sai andando pela casa de roupão parecendo uma morta-viva. Na cozinha, acomodei-me em uma cadeira enquanto pensativa bebia água. Pensei em ligar para James, talvez já houvesse alguma noticia de Sirius.

Eu estava caminhando para o banheiro quando a porta do quarto de Amy se abriu. Ela estava mais cadavérica que eu, também pudera, virar a noite toda na TV. Ela precisava de um psicólogo.

- Bom dia, Amy! – Eu sorri.

- Bom dia, Lily. – Estava de mau humor.

- E ai, dormiu bem?

- Não dormi, não percebeu?

- Uh, que áspera. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu espero que você já tenha se livrado da gata, sabe, é ridículo você ter uma sabendo que uma das pessoas da casa é alérgica. Você _não_ mora sozinha. Ok?

- Lily, me faz um favor?

- Sim.

- Me erra. – Voltou para o quarto e bateu a porta com força.

Dei de ombros.

Depois disso, liguei para James, já haviam encontrado Sirius, fiquei aliviada. O enterro seria naquela tarde. Remus, Sirius e ele estariam na manhã seguinte em Chicago. O domingo passou rápido, tratei de estudar, o mundo não precisava de uma médica burra.

Na segunda de manhã, nenhum sinal de Luma ou dos meninos. Estudei mais um pouco, só teria aula naquela tarde. Não voltei a me encontrar com Amy, eu não sabia se ela estava enclausurada ou tinha ido para a aula. Depois do almoço improvisado – lasanha esquentada – peguei meu carro e fui para Hogwarts.

Eu já estava com saudades de James, era inexplicável como eu já era tão dependente dele mesmo com tão pouco tempo. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito.

À noite fui direto para casa, estacionei no subsolo e meu coração bateu mais rápido. O carro _dele_ estava lá. Sai do carro tropeçando no cinto de segurança – um momento Malu Schmidt – e andei apressada para o elevador, eu tinha que me arrumar para vê-lo.

Girei a maçaneta da porta e abri devagar, quase gritei de susto e felicidade. Sentado no meu sofá, estava _ele_, James Potter, meu namorado. Ele parecia um Deus, com os cabelos molhados e os braços abertos repousados no sofá, ele via o noticiário local.

- James! – Eu abri um sorriso largo, fechei a porta e fui até o sofá me sentar ao lado dele.

- Lily, que saudade! – Ele me beijou. – Senti muita a sua falta.

- Eu também. –O beijei novamente. - Ah, como você entrou?

- Luma, Remus e eu viemos no mesmo vôo, depois que eu organizei minhas coisas vim aqui te ver.

- Ah sim. – Sorri.

Jantamos os três juntos, o que James preparou enquanto eu estava no banho. Eles me contaram como Sirius estava, Luma sobre o desfile, que havia perdido o carro. Foi um jantar legal, exceto porque todos estavam tristes pela perda do moreno. Depois da refeição, Malu se ofereceu para lavar os pratos. Fiquei agradecida, pois James e eu fomos para a sala namorar.

Conversamos sobre besteiras e matamos a saudade. Às dez e meia ele foi para casa.

* * *

_Emily Benson_

No domingo acordei muito cedo, já me sentia melhor, fiquei feliz por me sentir disposta. Tomei um banho gelado e coloquei roupas para correr, uma calça preta e uma blusa folgada branca, domei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo para trás.

Como eu imaginava, Isabela estava dormindo, era o cumulo como alguém podia ser tão inútil. Preparei um café-da-manhã simples, apenas uma salada de frutas e suco de laranja.

Olhei os recados no telefone, minha mãe havia ligado, só que ainda era muito cedo para retornar a ligação. Peguei o mp3 e fui bater na porta da minha vizinha da frente.

Sra. France era uma mulher de idade, setenta e dois anos, que era viúva. Era baixa, um pouco corcunda, com os cabelos tingidos de castanhos claros. Sra. France vivia sozinha, vez por outra, seus filhos a visitavam. Sempre que eu estava livre, ia visitá-la, ficávamos horas conversando sobre história e direito. Era fascinante ouvir todas as histórias de uma juíza aposentada.

Ela tinha um cachorro que lhe fazia companhia. Capitão Caverna era um chiuaua bem estranho. Acho que o cachorro mais feio que eu já vi na vida, ao menos, ele era simpático. Lê-se, nunca atacou minha canela. Ocasionalmente, eu saia para correr com Capitão Caverna.

Passei na casa igual a minha e peguei o cachorro, iria até o parque Garfield com ele, lá eu descansaria um pouco e depois voltaria para casa.

Comecei a andar segurando a coleira distraída, enquanto ouvia música. Hillary Duff, adorava me exercitar escutando a cantora. Eu já estava saindo do bairro, quando resolvi trocar de música, na verdade, iria colocar na freqüência de rádio para escutar as informações matinais.

Caverna estava muito inquieto, talvez isso fosse falta de fêmea. Revirei os olhos e ri com minha teoria, em um momento de descuido e distração, percebi que eu não segurava mais a coleira. Merda, o que eu ia dizer se Caverna fosse atropelado?

Sai correndo feito uma maluca pela rua, por sorte, não tinham tantas pessoas assim. Fiquei agradecida por ser um domingo. Ele ia bem mais a frente que eu que estava sem fôlego colocando a atleta que existia em mim para fora. Isso exigiu um esforço infernal.

No final da rua havia certa movimentação, quer dizer, um rapaz tirava malas do porta mala de seu carro. Era um volvo c30 prateado, diga-se de passagem um dos carros mais lindos que eu já vira. Caverna estava atrás desse homem, ficava de pé com as patas dianteiras para cima cavando na perna do individuo e o lambendo. Que vexame! Ao menos, ele não parecia irritado, pelo contrário, passava a mão na cabeça de Caverna, em um carinho gentil.

- Caverna! – Eu ofeguei.

Não era só o carro que era lindo, o dono também. Era alto, charmoso. Usava calça jeans clara, all star marrom bem surrado, uma camiseta branca e óculos Ray-ban. Era o dia do juízo final e Deus tinha resolvido visitar os meros mortais? Os cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados, tinha um tom peculiar, na minha opinião de daltônica, era bronze. Sua pele era muito pálida e parecia ser macia ao toque.

- Bom dia! – Ele falou sorrindo. Ah, e que sorriso. A propósito, isso era comigo?

- Er... – Olhei para os lados. Sim, só havia eu. – Bom dia!

- Seu cachorro parece ter gostado de mim. – Riu. Deveria ser proibido sorrisos tão lindos.

- Ah... er... bem... ele não é meu. – Gaguejei. Olhei para o relógio. Estava tarde, para nada, mas estava tarde. – Ah, eu tenho que ir, está tarde, obrigada. – Me atropelei nas palavras e sai correndo puxando a coleira de Caverna.

Saí morrendo de vergonha e ainda me lembrando da imagem divina presente na Terra. Estava em choque, existiam mesmo pessoas tão lindas assim no mundo, ou ele era um anjo que caíra do céu. Repreendi-me mentalmente por estar pensando na beleza de um homem estando comprometida, mas nem me culpei tanto, afinal, eu não era cega. Caminhei um pouco mais e fui para casa depois de devolver o cachorro a sua dona.

OooOooOooOoOOoOooOoOOoo

_Amy Meester _

O curso, definitivamente, não estava correspondendo as minhas expectativas, as poucas normais que eu tinha. Eu tinha plena ciência que ainda era o começo, não haveria nada chocante ou catastrófico demais para fazer, por exemplo, lidar com cobras e animais peçonhentos, mas fosse lá o que eu esperasse, eu não estava encontrando. Eu estava confusa.

Não gazeei aula, me sentia melhor depois da minha reclusão repleta de glicose e álcool. Não tinha amigos e, não fazia questão de nenhum, as pessoas eram estranhas, eu me sentia sintonizada em outro planeta. Apesar de toda indiferença a minha atividade, eu estava me dando bem, era elogiada, talvez eu tivesse um dom.

Saí tarde, às seis, e fui jantar em um restaurante japonês que tinha próximo. Comi sozinha, observando o lugar. Paguei minha conta e dirigi até o apartamento. Eu precisava de uma festa, uma noite sem limites, sim, que sábado viesse, eu já tinha planos.

Trancafiei-me em meu quarto, dei uma lida breve em histologia e dormi acariciando Brucomela.

* * *

_Peter Pettigrew_

Havia um clima desconfortável no apartamento depois da morte da bisavó de Sirius. Ele tinha voltado diferente de Nova York, abatido e sempre pelos cantos, pensativo. Ninguém se atrevia a interrompê-lo de seus devaneios. Deveria ser uma barra muito forte.

Não me senti no direito de contar que abandonaria a faculdade e o apartamento, eu sabia que eles ficariam chateados, tínhamos uma ligação muito forte. Meu celular entrou completamente fora de área, eu não precisava da pressão de minha mãe, tão pouco a lembrança que eu deveria sair dali. Aquele era o meu lar.

Afastei meus pensamentos dessa linha, às vezes, eu conversava com Sirius, quando ele estava mais situado na terra arrancando-lhe, vez por outra, sorrisos provenientes das minhas besteiras. Remus, meu colega de quarto, melhor amigo, estava muito ausente com as aulas de medicina.

Era tarde de terça-feira, eu jazia sentado no sofá folheando um gibi de Marvel. James estudava na casa de Emily e Sirius estudava calculo na mesa da sala de jantar.

Vi um jornal sob a mesa, comecei a folheá-lo distraído, eu sempre parava na sessão de esportes, checar os resultados dos jogos era algo quase que não me exigia pensar. Um artigo me chamou atenção.

- Sirius?

- Hum? – Ele ergueu a cabeça. – Sim, Peter?

- Está fazendo o quê? – Eu perguntei já sabendo a responda. Era patético, mas eu sentia a necessidade de conversar com ele.

- Er... – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, provavelmente, internamente, ele de questionava sobre meu Q.I. – Estudando?

- Eu sei disso. – Tentei deixar claro que eu não era tão idiota assim. – Eu quero dizer, porque você não vai escalar uma montanha?

- Ein? – Fez uma careta.

- É, porque você não vai participar disso. – Apontei para o jornal.

Relutante, Sirius foi até onde eu estava e leu o anuncio de uma equipe de corridas de aventura. Um sorriso malicioso se abriu, fiquei feliz por ter uma utilidade.

- Ah, é uma ótima idéia. – Agora ele tinha um sorriso "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes". – Sempre quis escalar uma montanha e, de qualquer forma, isso me distrairá, preciso tirar coisas da minha cabeça. Obrigado, Peter, você é um anjo! Cara, eu te amo, não sei o que faria sem você. – Ele me abraçou rindo.

- Conversa gay. – Revirei os olhos rindo.

* * *

_Sirius Black_

Já era o final de tarde de terça-feira, eu ainda estava triste com a morte de minha bisavó, vez por outra, em minha mente, surgiam lembranças da minha infância, aquilo doía muito. Como se não bastasse, minha mente me trazia outros pensamentos, também difíceis de lidar e de ignorar. Eu achava que estava me apaixonando, isso não era absolutamente nada normal, portanto, eu precisava desenfiar a idéia absurda da minha cabeça.

Com a sugestão de Peter, peguei o carro e fui até a agência, iria me inscrever para o time. Ia ser muito difícil, afinal, só havia uma vaga disponível para a equipe de seis componentes, mas não custava tentar. Preenchi os meus dados na ficha e peguei alguns folhetos, caso a idéia de entrar para o time não desse certo, eu teria outras coisas para me ocupar. Andar de patins e escalar o prédio já era atividade manjada.

Para o teste, eu precisaria saber nadar em mar aberto, andar bem de bicicleta, correr longas distâncias, rapel e outras coisas, nada muito difícil, pois eu já havia praticado todas elas, exceto, escalar uma montanha coberta de neve. Isso me pareceu muito bom.

Fui a uma loja de esportes e comprei algumas coisas que me seriam úteis, depois fui até um fast-food jantar. Em casa, organizei um horário para dar conta das matérias da faculdade e dos treinamentos, fiquei satisfeito, eu não teria tempo para ficar mofando no apartamento, conseqüentemente, pensando em coisas indevidas, mas, ainda assim, ainda teria tempo para sair com os amigos e pegar algumas garotas.

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, revirei os olhos, pois isso fazia me lembrar do meu problema, aparentemente, eu não ia conseguir adiar isso por muito tempo, uma hora ou outra, eu teria que enfrentar a verdade comigo mesmo.

- O amor é lindo – eu ri enquanto me levantava.

- Cara, eu a amo demais.

- Quero ser o padrinho. – Eu comentei, na verdade, era uma exigência.

- Claro que será! – O sorriso dele ficou mais largo, então, ele realmente pensava em se casar. – Então, como você está?

Eu parei um pouco e olhei para mim. Não era óbvio?

- De cueca Box preta? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem - ele revirou os olhos. – Vou considerar isso como um "estou melhorando".

- Arrã.

Desliguei-me um pouco, distraído arrumando meu material da faculdade e uma mochila para ir nadar no clube. Seria relaxante e útil. Não demorei no banho, tão pouco me arrumando, logo eu estava tomando café-da-manhã, com os outros.

Jogamos conversa fora, besteiras, políticas, sobre a faculdade. James e Remus saíram logo, queriam encontrar com suas namoradas antes da aula. Isso me lembrou que eu estava na seca e de meus pensamentos proibidos. Peter não iria a aula, novamente, tranquei a porta e fiquei esperando o elevador.

O barulho me fez entrar na cabine, apertei o botão térreo e a porta do apartamento da frente se abriu, era Luma. A reação educada seria segurar a porta do elevador para que ela entrasse, mas eu simplesmente ignorei que ela estava ali e deixei a porta fechar na cara dela, o pouco que pude ver foi uma expressão incrédula.

Fiquei com remorso por ter Sido tão rude, mas era melhor daquela forma. Larguei minhas bolsas no banco do carona do carro e dirigi velozmente até Hogwarts para que eu não pudesse oferecer-lhe uma carona. Outro remorso, ela teria um carro se não fosse por mim. Passei toda a manhã me escondendo, era uma atitude ridícula e completamente desprezível. Ao toque do sinal da última aula, peguei minhas coisas me despedindo velozmente antes que qualquer um pudesse me ver.

Passei a tarde nadando, esquecendo completamente da realidade.

* * *

**N/A:**

olha só, a inutil da autora por aqui. gente, demorei, mas postei. é que a vida tá uma loucur, a faculdade me consumindo todos os neurônios e outras muitas coisas.

espero que gostem e comentem, afinal, este é o combustivel para as postagens sabiam? desculpem se há erros, mas nunca fui a pessoa mais fã de português e encontro-me sem uma beta disponivel.

beijos, comentem.

Jeh


End file.
